


A Natural Relationship

by Heymonkeylover38



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bending (Avatar), Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heymonkeylover38/pseuds/Heymonkeylover38
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is 21-years-old. He's set on an ANBU mission to retrieve a "weapon" the Hidden Rain Village is supposedly hiding. What Konoha doesn't know is the weapon they find is a broken and manipulated 19-year-old girl who has been held prisoner the majority of her life. But this girl has a special Kekkei Genkai that allows her to bend all five elements using nature chakra (She's basically an Avatar from Avatar: The Last Airbender). Although her skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone.Hiruzen cooks up a plan to get Kakashi out of the ANBU so he can be a jounin sensei and take on a new mission. But someone has to fill the hole that still exists in his heart from losing his own team. Could a just as (if not more) broken person be what Kakashi needs to see the light again? Will he let himself love and form bonds once again? Just what does the old man have in mind to save his ANBU commander? (While gaining a major powerhouse to the village, BONUS!)Naruto is just 7-years-old, alone and shunned by the village. Will he find someone just as tortured as him to be the family he never had?





	1. Recon and Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as I write a chapter, but updates will be random and when I have time. But I do try for weekly!

"This is an S-Rank Mission," the Third Hokage said. "First and foremost, this is an intelligence gathering operation. Find where she is being held, find out the situation and report back here immediately."

"Understood," said Kakashi Hatake. Team Ro left the Hokage's office, and began preparing for the mission. They met at the gates and quickly disappeared, leaving only the sounds of their feet lightly tapping the branches in the forest surrounding Konoha.

…

"Ten, Eleven, Twelve… Twelve like usual. Hmm, it's been four days. I should be getting a bath tomorrow then. And it's been two days so, I should be getting my meal today. I'd really like it if they switched it up every once in a while but… I suppose it can't be helped. It's best not to complain. I'm very lucky." The girl began practice balancing on one hand, slowly decreasing to five fingers, four, three, two, "Shit." Looking up at the ceiling, the girl blinked a few times before rolling on to her stomach, pushing herself up and lifting her legs swiftly into the air. "Again."

She laid there breathing heavily on the floor for quite some time. Sweat dripped from her face. She sighed heavily and jumped to the ceiling. The room was fairly small and the ceiling was low, making it an easy task. She stuck to the ceiling with her feet and began to do sit-ups one after the other. Some time had passed, but she did not know how much. Sweat dripped from the ceiling almost rhythmically, soothing in a way. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Like falling asleep… the room began to fade, the black creeping its way in from the sides. The guards heard a thud inside the tiny room and peeked in to see the girl passed out on the floor. "Quick, the meal and water!" The guards threw in the food as if feeding a rabid dog. The water spilled on the floor and slowly reached the spot to where the girl was laying. It was still cold when it reached her ear.

"Nnnh-nn." Her eyes twitched open. "Water." She moved her fingers back and forth like small waves in the ocean. The water responded like a snake and slid into its master's mouth. She crawled her way to the food, "Thanks for the food," and surprisingly ate it slowly. She never saw much of the guards, and they never spoke to her. They did not ask for the plate back, nor cared when she ate it. Every three days they were given a meal to give to her when they saw an opening. Same with the water, which was to be given each day. As such, she was able to savor her meal for two days, even if it was cold. Water and soap were given every five days along with a change of clothes. She put things she was done with by the door, and while she was sleeping, they were taken away. On every seventh day she would find herself in a larger room. In this room she was allowed to practice until she fell asleep.

…

That was the report given to the Hokage. "There are twelve highly trained shinobi surrounding the room. It also seems like she does not attempt to escape, although one guard said there had been rumors of attempted escapes with one success, but none of the guards were there long enough to know nor did they hear of any survivors," Itachi said.

"I see. Once you've retrieved her, be sure to leave clone guards at the door and a substitution. We want the escape to be as unnoticed as possible." Lord Third looked grim. He turned to Kakashi. "Do you think that she'll go willingly?"

"It's hard to say. But it seems she lacks the strength to fight back. Our best chance would be after her 'training session' where the guards take her back to her room. It seems she's out for the longest then, a day at the most. I wonder how she'll react when she wakes up. Although I can't imagine someone living in that state would want to stay."

"Don't be so sure. The fact that she shows no resistance means something changed. If she resists, I do not want you risking your lives. Her power is unmeasured. After all these years in confinement, I doubt she's mentally stable. Kakashi and Itachi will infiltrate. Tenzo will leave the clones. Wood may be the only element she cannot bend, so Tenzo will provide containment for when she wakes up. Be careful."

"Understood."

…

The girl stared at the ceiling. She ate the last of the food she had been saving. "Today is training day. I wish washing day was the same day as training. I suppose it can't be helped. One, two…eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. That can't be right. I wonder why…"

She woke up in the only room with earth and water. She buzzed around the room as if sitting on a ball of air. She took the water and forming it with her fingers made an ice sculpture. Then, she breathed fire and watched it melt into the earth. Fire, water, earth, air danced around the room. She started breathing heavily, and her chest began to hurt. She managed to pick up the tips of her fingers to get the last bit of water into her mouth, and then passed out on the earth. A few minutes went by and door opened. Two guards picked up the girl, laid her on a stretcher, and carried her out of the room.

…

Woooosh. Wooooosh. 'What is this? What is feeling, this sound? Why does it feel like I'm moving so fast?' Her eyes slightly opened. She saw green and brown, felt sunlight, heard birds chirping. Her body felt warm, and something was holding her to the warmth. Something safe. She saw silver hair bounce in front of her eyes. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. She was too tired. So tired. "Nnhn…" She tried to ask for some water, but her lips wouldn't move. The silver hair turned and she saw a drooping eye that looked concerned. She tried to hold on tighter, to squeeze the warmth, but suddenly the darkness came again and she drifted off to sleep.

"Senpai?"

"It's fine, she fell back to sleep. Let's keep moving, we can't afford to stop. Tenzo, have your clones been discovered yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, we've got a long way to go."

…


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi uses some critical thinking

"We'll rest here. Only a day and a half until we reach the Hidden Leaf. Tenzo?"

"The clones were replaced by other guards. They did not look inside when we changed positions, but they may become suspicious after she does not drink her water."

"I see."

"Senpai, I think she's waking up." The three ANBU members drew their kunais. Tenzo readied his Wood Release.

"One, two, yes," she counted on her fingers. "It's day number three." She had not looked around and gathered her surroundings. The grass beneath her small bony legs felt like silky sheets. The air was so fresh and her lungs danced in excitement. It smelled different from her room. "One, two, three…Three? But last time there were fourteen…" Her eyes began to adjust and black slowly faded away to the corners of her eyes. She saw three figures in front of her with weapons drawn and masks that only showed the gleam of their eyes. She clutched the grass, and without realizing, ripped the water out of the plants and held it in her palms. Her eyes widened with fear. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't allowed out of her room. She wasn't allowed to leave. She liked her room. She liked her home. Where was she? Who were they? They aren't guards. They're… They're…

The tallest one took off his mask. It was the silver hair… 'I thought it was just a dream,' the girl thought. Tears streamed down her face. What was she supposed to do? 'I'm not allowed to leave, but I didn't, I never left. I didn't go, I didn't want to go. He'll be mad at me. I'm going to be in trouble. After everything he's done for me, I'm hurting him not being in my room. I…I.. but I didn't leave I didn't I swear. I didn't know, I couldn't move, I, I…" She gasped. She couldn't breathe. The warmth she felt earlier was back. It felt so nice, so safe. It felt familiar, but so far away. 'What.. what is this feeling?' The tears continued like a constant stream.

…

Kakashi lowered his weapon. 'What are we doing? Look at her, she's scared, she doesn't know what to do. She may be powerful, but she looks lost. That look in her eye when she was on my back. It almost looked like she was peaceful. But now… of course she's scared. She sees three strangers with masks on holding weapons. Who wouldn't be scared? I doubt she's talked to anyone in a while, touched anyone.' Before he knew it, his kunai hit the ground and his feet were walking towards the girl. Suddenly he found himself falling, landing only to gentle wrap his arms around the girl and pull her in to his chest. She stopped breathing for a second, as if she had died. He held her, but couldn't feel her breathe, so he propped her up slightly as to look her in the eye.

"Senpai!" Tenzo and Itachi protested.

"Put down your weapons and take off your masks you two."

"But-"

"That's an order."

They did as their leader commanded. Kakashi continued to look into the girl's gray eyes. Her eyes were cold. Dead. 'Wait.. something's not.." Before he could finish his thought, the girl had turned the water in her hand into a sharp icicle.

"I am not allowed to leave." The girl thrust the icicle at her throat. Blood splattered onto her face.

"Kakashi!" Tenzo began the wood release but his leader stopped him.

"I'm alright." Kakashi pulled the icicle out of his hand, letting the blood stream freely. The girl stared at blood flowing from Kakashi's hand, confused.

"I…" her voice trailed off as a memory of a house covered in blood flashed through her mind. The pictures on the walls, the floors, her young face, all covered in blood. She stared at her hands and heard screams. Someone was calling her name.

"Itachi can you?"

The young boy with black hair took Kakashi's place in front of the trembling girl. He took her shaking hands and held them up so she'd follow them to his eyes. All of a sudden her pain was gone and she felt like she fell into a dream. The girl closed her eyes and fell forward into Itachi's arms.

"So it really is true, she can manipulate different elements?"

"Appears so." Kakashi eyed the patch of grass that was dark and devoid of life. "She took the water out the plants and turned it into ice. Hokage-sama was right, she's very dangerous. However, what she said… 'I'm not allowed to leave.' Maybe she's under some kind of genjutsu and that's why she never tried to escape. But then… how did Itachi manage his genjutsu so easily?"

"I don't think she was under another genjutsu," Itachi said, "but something was definitely off."

"What do you mean?"

"Her chakra, it isn't normal. Kakashi-sempai look with your sharingan."

His eyes widened. "That's senjutsu. She's constantly taking in nature energy like it's her own chakra… I see. That's why they kept her in such a malnourished state. If she was healthy, she'd probably be Kage level. This is why the Hidden Rain was keeping her, as a military weapon. Multiple chakra natures and a natural affinity for nature energy… even the Third Hokage would struggle against that."

"But Senpai, what happens if she doesn't want to go to the Leaf? Are we just going to lock her up in the same way? How was she so compliant?" Tenzo asked. 

"My guess is brainwashing," Itachi said. Kakashi nodded.

"We'll take her to T&I right away. We should get going. We don't know how long Itachi's genjutsu will last and how she'll react when she wakes up again."

"Right." Tenzo and Itachi said in unison.

….

Kakashi let his mind wander as his body instinctively jumped from branch to branch. A little less than a day until they made it back to the village. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind. 'I am not allowed to leave.' But her eyes said something else. They screamed, 'help me. Please. Some one. Help.' They were lonely eyes. Eyes that were scared of seeing other human beings. Eyes like a child that bleeds for the first time on the playground and doesn't know what to do. When she woke up that first time, her eyes were soft and light. She squeezed a little tighter and buried her head into my shoulder. She didn't fight back, she embraced another human being's touch. Or maybe she just didn't realize it at the time. Despite the mud we put on her, and her untamed hair, she actual looks quite pretty. Kakashi blushed and shook the thought out of his mind. She wasn't all that heavy, she really was too light. His eyes widened. He realized the schedule they had meticulously memorized. She was supposed to have eaten two days ago, which means she hasn't eaten in five days. 'How could I be so stupid. No wonder she isn't waking up.' Kakashi stopped abruptly without a word. The two other ANBU members jumped a branch ahead without realizing.

"Oi, Senpai, are you alright?" Tenzo asked.

"We're stopping here."

"But Senpai, the village is less than a day away. We might make it back by nightfall."

"And I'm sure they've noticed by now," said Itachi.

"They have no way to know she was taken by the Hidden Leaf. Besides, we covered ourselves in mud to mask the scent, and I had my ninja dogs trail our scent in a different direction. We can afford to rest."

"But Senpai, we aren't tired, we can keep going." Tenzo said rather innocently. Kakashi glared back at him. "Or we can rest."

Kakashi set the girl down leaning against a tree. He lifted his canteen to her lips and slowly poured fresh water into her mouth. Her body reflexively swallowed, but she did not wake up. Kakashi walked over to the stream nearby. Tenzo and Itachi stared at him as he threw a kunai into the water. He reached down and picked up the dead fish, and walked back to where they were camping. "Itachi?" Kakashi handed him the fish. Itachi charred the fish with his fireball jutsu. Tenzo still looked confused, but on alert.

"I'll send out a wood clone in the trees, just in case anyone is following us." Tenzo said.

"Good," Kakashi said lightly as he stared into the fire. He scaled the fish and sat down next to the girl with the meal. Her face looked pale and worn. 'She's much too young to be looking so old.' Her breathing seemed a little shallow. Kakashi held a small piece of fish under her nose and held it to her lips. Her eyes fluttered a little, and Kakashi saw a small gleam of a tear, as her half-opened eyes adjusted to the sun. "Here, eat this. It's fish." Without thinking, she opened her lips and let him put the fish in again and again and again and again. This happened quickly, and Kakashi smiled, closing his eye in relief. He tried to give her another piece, but she brought her hand up to wave it away. Kakashi lost his smile and looked up to see tearing eyes and a hand over her mouth. Her face was as white as snow, and beads of sweat fell like raindrops. 'Did it not cook enough?'

The girl picked herself up and quickly ran behind the tree before collapsing on the ground. She vomited and started to hyperventilate. She kept gagging and gagging. She saw a figure rushing to her side. The silver haired man offered her water. Ashamed of her vomit, she hit the ground with her hand and quickly motioned along the grass. The section of grass that was stained had been flipped over to soil, with worms and the like squiggling about. Kakashi watched in amazement without saying a word. She took the canteen and took a small sip. She gave a weak smile as Kakashi asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to eating that much that fast." She smiled again. "I'll try again in a few minutes."

'This was a completely different girl from the one that woke up yesterday. She…smiled? Nothing suicidal. Could it be in her delirium over food she's forgotten she's not in that room anymore? What it she…?' The girl was staring at Kakashi's hand. It was still bloody and fresh from the day before. She didn't say a word. Her eyes went somewhere else. Suddenly, the water was teeming out of the canteen bottle. Before he could realize what was happened, the water settled on his hand, as did the girl's hands. The water shown a bright blue-green and faded into his wound. The girl removed her hands, and Kakashi got up quickly and staggered backwards. 'It's…it's completely healed. What is this, medical ninjutsu? How?' The girl gave a weak smile again and stood up to walk past Kakashi. She swayed a little but caught herself on the tree and sat down next to the fish. Itachi and Tenzo were standing with kunais ready after seeing the green light in the forest. Kakashi walked back into the light still looking at his hand and whispered, "thank you" as he walked past the girl to his two subordinates. The girl ate a small piece of fish.

"Kakashi. They are a bit off, but my clone can see four Hidden Rain shinobi coming this way."

"Only four?"

"They seem to be scouters, but also look like the shinobi guards."

"We should go. Our orders were not to fight unless necessary. And if they don't find us, then the Leaf is not implicated. We have to clean up this camp quickly." Kakashi went over to the girl. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time to sit and eat. Take one last bite and then we'll have to go."

The girl nodded and stood up quickly. Suddenly, everything started to go black again and there was an intense pain in her head. "Hidden Rain shinobi. Hidden Rain, I wasn't supposed to leave." She raised her hands and small rocks began to rise from the ground, which trembled slightly, and the wind swirled around here. For a split second, Kakashi swore that her eyes began to glow just before he rushed behind her in a flash, leaving an afterimage of himself in front of her. He quickly chopped the back of her neck and she let out a silent cough before falling over onto Kakashi's shoulders once again. The group disappeared in an instant.

…

Four Hidden Rain shinobi jumped down to what looked like could have been a camping spot. The grass was still bent with foot prints. The four scattered the area for a few minutes until one shouted, "Oi, over here!" The four looked down at the patch of earth, overturned soil, with worms and the like squiggling about.

…


	3. Return to the Village

"Kakashi, my clone watching the group reported that they found an overturned patch of ground. It looks like they are discussing whether to pursue or go back to the Hidden Rain, but I fear that they know it was us now. What should we do?" Tenzo asked.

"If we let them report back they'll know it is us. If they don't report back they'll know it is us. Still, not reporting back will take longer and it'll buy us more time. Itachi, Tenzo, take care of them."

…

Itachi and Tenzo headed off in the enemy's direction. "What are they doing," Itachi asked.

"Seems like they are bickering among themselves," replied Tenzo.

_We should turn back._

_But, the instructions were to find her and bring her back._

_This camp sight was easily cleaned, it doesn't seem like there are many of them._

_Yes but, if it's the Leaf, they have strong shinobi._

_They lost half their force with the attack of the nine tails._

_We should get reinforcements._

_They'll be gone, it's now or never._

Suddenly, Itachi body flickered and appeared before the four, who blinked and then threw their kunais at him. The man disappeared into a flock of crows, that swarmed the men and blocked their sight. Before they knew it, they were trapped in a wooden cage. Finally, the real Itachi appeared, his mangekyosharingan spinning. In a matter of seconds, the four Rain shinobi had experienced three days of torture and fell to the ground. The wooden cage withdrew as Tenzo stood over the bodies, ready to finish the job. "Tenzo," Itachi almost pleaded. He shook his head side to side and said, "They are already down. They won't be going anywhere soon." Tenzo looked hesitant to move. Kakashi had only said to take care of them, but Tenzo assumed it meant blood would be shed. Itachi, a pacifist by nature, preferred not to kill when unnecessary.

…

Kakashi flew through the gates of Konoha. 'Finally,' he thought. He started towards the hospital, only to be stopped by two jounin who guarded the gates. "Where do you think you're going with a village threat on your shoulders?" Kakashi had forgotten about the mission. His only concern was the girl that lie unconscious on his back, breathing shallow but steady.

"I'm taking this girl to the hospital."

"She is to be taken to T&I immediately, Hokage's orders. She cannot be trusted, and may be a threat. We just don't know enough to let her be free in the hospital." Kakashi knew he was right. This took first priority in any mission. But something about this girl had made him forget that he was an assassin in the ANBU. She made him feel… human.

The two jounin escorted Kakashi to Interrogation. "Hokage-sama, please, at least give the girl an IV. She hasn't eaten in five days." Sarutobi nodded his head and the girl was attached to an IV in ten minutes after being strapped into a chair, awaiting the Yamanaka clan leader. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Kakashi, you are finished with your mission. You may rejoin your team and complete your paperwork. Well done." Kakashi stood there and blinked at the man in white garments. He hadn't thought about leaving. This was the first time he had really cared about anyone he did not assassinate on an ANBU mission. It was the first time he'd felt something light but heavy in his chest. It was the first time he had lost his composure to the mission. It was the first time he had blushed under his mask. The Third raised an eyebrow when the jounin did not move. "Do you wish to stay?" Kakashi only nodded, returning his eyes to the girl strapped in the chair. He wanted to know her story. He wanted to know just what made her so special. What about her was making him feel like.. he wasn't so alone in this miserable world.

"I'm going to begin," Inoichi said. He placed his hand on the girl's head and closed his eyes. "There seems to be some kind of seal on memories, while others look like some kind of transformation jutsu was performed on them." He dug a little deeper. Several minutes flew by in silence. It felt like hours to the S-rank jounin. "Hokage-sama, something doesn't feel right. I don't know how to explain it but, it looks like false memories were implanted, or at least that's my guess. There's a memory of Hidden Leaf Shinobi murdering her parents that seems strange. I'm afraid to admit it, but I think the only way to know for sure is to unseal those memories. However, I don't know what effect that might have on the girl, psychologically or physically." The man pulled back from the jutsu. He knew that if he stayed in too long or went too deep, his own mind and sanity could be affected. It was the most dangerous aspect of his clan's jutsu. A weak mind would crumble when faced with an insane one. At this point, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that something felt wrong. Something felt dark, almost. If he wanted to know the truth, there'd be a price to pay. It was a gamble, but he said, "I have a feeling this girl was brainwashed. There's no other way to explain her complacency in her situation, loyalty to the Hidden Rain, and muddled if not non-existent memories from her past. It almost looked as if years had been erased, but I never found a trace of concern in her memories of this."

The old man sighed and weighed his options. The safety of the village vs. the psyche of one girl. If things got bad, he could just imprison her like the Hidden Rain did, but that would only increase her animosity toward the Hidden Leaf and make them no better than her captors. However, swayed to our side, she would be a major asset to the Leaf. But if Danzo got his hands on her, he was sure he would make her into his weapon. Someone like her, as powerful as her, was dangerous as both an enemy and an ally. But, at the end of the day, he'd rather have her on the side of the Leaf. Besides, he needed to know the truth. He needed to know how far the Rain was willing to go and if they were indeed a threat to his village.

The old man sighed again, "Can you piece the memories once they are unsealed?"

"I cannot manipulate them, but they will return in the time of the memory they were taken from, if that's what you mean.

She'll need help getting everything in order though. Depending on the memories, it may not be such a cake walk."

He sighed again, "Do it. Get the bare minimum you need to know. Assess the situation and release the jutsu." The Yamanaka leader nodded and once again placed his hand on the unconscious girl.

"Release." The man stood frozen for twenty seconds before collapsing on the ground. When he awoke, he felt Kakashi at his back propping him up, and the Hokage looked at him in concern. The other ANBU members were at the girl, holding down her body in case she woke up.

"Are you alright?" Inoichi barely nodded while blinking and adjusting his eyes. 'What the fuck was that…how… it felt…No. No. Those were not my memories. Thank God those were not my memories. Holy shit.' "What did you see," the old man asked.

"Torture. Pure torture. It seemed like years, like an eternity. Every day. There were multiple escapes of attempt. The girl was strong, and then they started killing, and then…"

"And the killing of her parents? Was the Leaf responsible?"

"No.. I.. um.. they were… no. The Leaf was not responsible."

"I see. Thank you Inoichi. Go rest up and be with your family. I'll have an ANBU member escort you. Do not hesitate to call me if you're.. having trouble."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The man stood, flashed his eyes over toward the girl and forgot to breathe. An ANBU member put his hand on his shoulder and he snapped back to reality. 'They were not my memories.'

…


	4. Reality of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of her life

Everyone in the room grew silent. All eyes were focused on the girl who laid eerily still in the chair. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open, and everyone took a step back. She blinked and looked dazed. A few silent seconds passed until the girl began to scream in pain. It was not a shrill cry. It was deep, like her teeth were trying to bite into each other. Her eyes squeezed shut and her head began to bob back and forth. She was wriggling, writhing, trying to move and get away from the pain. She began thrashing side to side, pulling on her arm restraints. She just wanted to pull her arms to her head. She just wanted hold herself, to fall to the ground, to let the pain consume her. She needed to just lie down… to try to hold everything together. But she was strapped in. She was bound by so many protective seals and barriers, she couldn't possibly rip through anything. The pain was becoming unbearable. It felt like she was falling, like she was finally being able to fall to the floor and huddle herself into the fetal position. Falling. Falling into darkness. Away from the pain. Away from everything.

…

The room stared at the girl. It was as if the room itself had stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped existing altogether. The Hokage nodded, and two ANBU members undid the restraints. The girl lay lip in the chair. She was no longer a threat, but the fact remained unclear if she could be trusted. She was brought to a cell and gently placed in the bed.

She remained there quietly for three days. She never once moved. The IV drip had remained in her arm. The rhythmic drip was all that could be heard. It was the only source of life. On the fourth day, she began screaming. Try as the might, they could not awake the girl. She thrashed in the bed, quickly turning from side to side. Drenched in sweat, the IV had to replaced more often. On the fifth day, the medic-nin took her temperature and scanned her body. 'Shit.' Her temperature was too high, her organs had started shutting down and her heart beat and breathing were erratic. The medic team placed the girl in an ice bath as a last resort to getting her fever down. After 30 minutes, the girl began to shiver. She no longer cried out or thrashed about. Green hands started on fixing her organs, and replenishing chakra she had released during the fit. On the sixth day, her temperature had returned to normal. She whimpered in her sleep and occasionally wrestled herself side to side. As the sun began its decent on the seventh day, the girl awoke in a start and tried to orient herself. She was back in a cage like a wild animal.

…

Kakashi had been silently watching. He offered to be on ANBU guard duty for the girl as well as Tenzo. The two had taken turns during the night shift to let the other sleep for a few hours. It wasn't hard for an ANBU member to sleep through the agonizing cries and whimpers of another. On the fourth day, however, they were temporarily reassigned. The medical team came in and told Kakashi and Tenzo their guard duty was temporarily suspended. They were to meet the Hokage for a mission.

Kakashi remembers the night too clearly. They were told that they were the forces who would stop a coup from the Uchiha clan. Several ANBU forces silently approached the compound without a trace. But something didn't seem right. When they looked down the streets, they were lined with blood. Bodies were everywhere. A sight to take in even for the most experienced ANBU member. Their task was now to collect of and dispose of all the bodies. The Uchiha compound became a ghost town overnight. Only one shinobi was responsible for the massacre of his clan. "Uchiha Itachi," the Hokage said. "He is an S-rank criminal and missing-nin. His name will be in the Bingo book, wanted dead or alive. There was one sole survivor of the clan massacre. Uchiha Sasuke…" Kakashi drowned out the rest of the announcement. How could he have failed again? He was his subordinate in the ANBU. He was supposed to raise him and show him they weren't cold blooded assassins, and to his own clan? It didn't make sense. He had never unnecessarily killed anyone before. He was a pacifist. Kakashi lamented over and over on his feelings of failure. He had gone into the ANBU to forget who he was. Had he taught that mentality to Itachi? Had he caused the change in the boy's heart? Was he responsible…

A familiar hand grasped Kakashi's shoulder firmly enough to wake him from his thoughts, but not enough to trigger his killer instincts. The old man saw the anguish in the twenty-one-year old's eyes. "Go back to your post with the girl. When she wakes up, I want you to come to me and notify me personally."

"Hai." That was day the medic team left. Kakashi and Tenzo stood outside the cell again in absolute silence. Both wanted to say everything but there was nothing to say. As the sun set, the two ANBU members heard the cries stifle.

…

Kakashi had used the doors of the room instead of the window to come into the Hokage's office. He was still lost in thought as he walked into the room, mulling over why the Hokage had asked him to notify him when the girl awoke. He was jostled from his thoughts when the familiar soft voice said his name, "Hound."

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed reverently. "The girl is awake."

"Good, and her condition?"

"Inoichi came back when she awoke. I believe he is helping her sort her memories. The room was quiet, and he was uncharacteristically shaken. He didn't say a word, but seemed fine otherwise."

"I see. So she is stable?"

"She has not attempted to escape, and has not said a word."

"Hmph," the old man looked away lost in thought. He had grazed over the report from Inoichi, so it was no wonder the girl had remained silent. She was broken. She was a broken asset. As much as he hated to admit it, she was a weapon the village could not afford to lose. But she was broken. So much power, but so many cracks- she was dangerous. She needed to be patched up. She needed to trust a village that wasn't her home. She needed a family. But her family had been obliterated, her world turned upside down, her life was a lie. The only thing she probably knew was that she was designed to be a weapon. How the Rain had gotten her and kept her a secret for so long… it was unfathomable.

"Hokage-sama?" the old man was jarred from his thoughts. "Why did you ask for me personally?"

The old man starred at Kakashi. It was a gamble really. It probably wasn't all that ethical. And it was something he would have never thought to do, but he couldn't risk Danzo getting to that girl. He knew that ROOT continued secretly behind his back, even though he had ordered it disbanded. He knew that Danzo was to blame for the Uchiha massacre, and yet he wasn't strong enough to stop it. He failed to help the clearly confused Itachi, the hurt Itachi, the broken Itachi. The whole village was his family, and yet he let a clan be destroyed right from under him. He would never be able to forgive himself. So now, maybe to make up for his failures, to atone for his sins, he would make a gamble. The man who stood before him had loss so much, even at his own hands, and this massacre had in no doubt affected him too. If he continued on his path, his missions would become more than just suicidal. And that was scary.

"You are being reassigned." Kakashi tilted his head. "Take off your mask."

Kakashi obliged slowly, and took the mask from his face, his head hanging low. No one left the ANBU. You only left the ANBU by death. He was…fired?

"I have made many mistakes in running this village. I will not make a mistake with you. I can never let a thing like the Uchiha massacre happen again. Itachi was a kind soul, too kind. He was not fit to be in the ANBU. Those with kind hearts are not fit for the ANBU, and that includes you… Kakashi."

He stared at the Sandaime. Kind hearts? Him? Him? The man who would have let Rin been captured to finish the mission? The man who let his best friend be crushed by a rock that was meant for him? The man who flashed his best friend's eye as the angel of death? The man who blew Rin's heart to pieces with his own hand? The man who stood by and let his Sensei and wife die? The man who couldn't even look at his son? Kind heart? He was friend-killer Kakashi.

"Minato and I had hoped that your time in ANBU would help heal your damaged heart, and allow your abilities to be nurtured and put to the best possible use. However, your time in ANBU didn't have the desired effect, and so I hope becoming a Jounin-sensei will."

"Hokage-sama, I-"

"You will now be a special class Jounin. In time, you will be assigned a three-man genin team and be their sensei. But for now, you will be a shinobi of the village and take on missions, lead teams, and be on guard duty. In fact, I already have a mission for you."

Kakashi raised his head from the ground, his one eye brow wrinkled in curiosity. A mission, already?

"I know this may be unorthodox, but I do not trust any other shinobi but you to carry out this mission…" He took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to word this. "Your mission is to keep a constant watch on the girl you retrieved from the Rain. So constant in fact, that she will be accompanying you in your living arrangements." He took a deep breath in and tried to close his eyes, so he would not see Kakashi's visible eye widening beyond the man's control.

"I- sir- but- she's a- and I'm a-" It was in times like these that Kakashi was thankful for his mask. The red that spread across his cheeks could have fried an egg or two.

"I understand your apprehensions, but this is your mission Kakashi."

"In all due respect sir, you can't be serious."

"I can and I am. I understand this may not be ideal, being opposite sexes and all" he coughed to clear his throat, "but you are the only one for the job."

"Surely, there must be a kunoichi-"

"Listen Kakashi. I know I am old, and some of my decisions are questionable. But this one I refuse to change. This is an S-rank mission. Only you and I are aware of her living arrangements and that is how I wish to keep it. I do not want to have to put her on ANBU surveillance for long or with different members because I do not trust that all ANBU members report to me only." He let that sink in. "She was bred to be a weapon. And I know the council members will only see her as such." He gave a long drawn out sigh. He was getting too old for this shit. "She is broken. That much I do know. I am not asking you to pry into her past. Your mission is this so listen closely."

Kakashi was still processing it all. He noticed when the Third paused waiting for him to regain eye contact before he continued. This was a mission. A mission. He had been shaken by the thought of sharing a room with anyone, let alone a girl… a er.. a woman. This was a legitimate concern. What if Danzo got to her in this state? She could be the next Tenzo. There is no doubt that man would easily manipulate her into a weapon. There was a high chance she could snap and turn on Konoha. There was actually no telling what she could do. Where did her loyalties lie?

"You do not need to get close to her, but you need to be someone she can trust and depend on. She has no one in this village, no one in her life anymore. She is so utterly lost and broken, I think you can relate to feeling like that once?"

Once? Kakashi scoffed in his mind. He was just on the edge of sanity. Who was to say he wasn't lost and broken right now?

"You will send me reports daily notifying me of any changes. I need to know she is stable. Every week you will debrief me. She is very very valuable Kakashi. I cannot stress that enough. If she is trained properly… from the reports I've received from Inoichi about her abilities.. she could win wars. End wars. I don't even know what she is. It's certainly more than a kekkei genkai. It's closer to Sage of the Six Paths power. As the copy-cat nin and only survivor with the sharingan, you may be the only hope into understanding and maybe even training that girl."

He stood there, mouth gaping open. Thank Kami for his mask. He tried to keep his eye impassive and his body indifferent but his jaw, it hung on its hinges uncontrollably. He was still flushed too.

"I understand but Hokage-sama. There's still the issue that she's a woman and I'm a man. I live in a one-bedroom apartment, just big enough for me. Can't she live on her own and I'll keep watch over her?"

"She needs someone with her Kakashi. She can no longer be alone. If what Inoichi said is true, she has barely seen another human for a few years, much less been a normal teenager. She won't trust anyone. That is why I am scared to leave her alone. She won't be able to go out into the town by herself. I'm not sure if she even knows how to take care of herself. She is going to need someone Kakashi."

"And that someone is me?" he asked weakly. He could not hold back a sigh. Kami, why him? Of all people. Losing his ANBU status to babysit.

"I do not trust anyone else in this entire village. You brought her back. You got a glimpse of her life there. You know how Danzo operates. And you know how to live after painful memories. I will see to it that you are provided with an apartment with two bedrooms. I suspect you don't have much to move, so it shouldn't be too troublesome." The old man gave a quick smile as he teased. He knew Kakashi lived with just the basics. "Lastly, I want you to sit down with Inoichi to be briefed on her condition. I read some things in the report that were… disturbing. I believe you have to right to know some things in order to gain her trust. He will not tell you everything, but you should be prepared to interact appropriately. As I said this is an S-rank mission that know one should know about. Go about your daily life as usual. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kakashi muttered.

"No."

…

After sitting down with Inoichi his head was spinning. Literally. He felt so dizzy and nauseous he swore he would throw up on the man. The Yamanaka didn't look much better. He was the best in the clan, and even he was having a hard time swallowing this girl. The list of things done to her… Kakashi was trying to remember everything he said. He tried to list off the facts, so he wouldn't forget. There were so many.

Her parents were killed before her and she was tricked to believe Konoha had done it. But she knew we were not at fault.

She had been captured when she was nine years old. Tortured. Physically, mentally. Beaten over and over again into submission by a man she knew by face only. An absolute psychopath.

She had been raped. Several times. Until she stopped resisting altogether.

She would be given choices to decide between two people to be killed. If she refused, both would die.

She held on to her sanity for the most part, but started to give up three years in. That's when they started to train her. Threatening to kill innocent villagers if she did not train.

Time was nonexistent. But from what Inoichi could guess when she was around fifteen she stopped fighting back. She almost stopped talking altogether. It was pointless to argue. The more she spoke, the more she fought back, the more innocent lives were on her shoulders. She couldn't take it anymore.

They brought in murders and criminals to fight to the death with her. She won every time. Desensitized to killing with each drop of a body.

Finally the brainwashing and alteration of memories. They had worn her down psychologically enough to be an easy feat. She was loyal to a fault to the Rain. She fought for the Rain. She killed for the Rain. She killed many for the Rain.

Then she became strong and a liability. Her bloodlust was too high and people were becoming too suspicious. But she was made to believe she had no reason to leave, so they easily left her in a cell to live to train and live to kill when she was summoned. If she killed, she got more food and clothes as a reward.

She was nothing more than a puppet. A zombie following orders. She was a tool.

What was more was her abilities. All nature types? Was that even possible? Nature commanded by her will. And senjutsu? A natural affinity for nature energy? Was that even real?

"Kakashi… are you alright?" the blonde man looked concerned at the pale face and eye that was clearly somewhere else.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I… that was just…" Inoichi understood. He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He just understood.

"What um… what is her name? How old is she?"

The Yamanaka blinked in surprise. How had he forgot such simple details? He needed to refocus his mind, he was too concerned with the pain and couldn't think straight.

"Her name is Emi. And since she remembers her birthday from her younger years, we've determined she is 19-years-old."

"So that means… ten years huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Kakashi could only hum in thought. This was going to be harder than he thought.

…


	5. Chapter 5

He looked around his new apartment. He didn't like it. It wasn't his apartment. But it was simple enough. There were two bedrooms. A kitchen. A table. A couch. A bathroom. Simple enough. The Hokage knew Kakashi's style. He took out a scroll and unsealed his personal belongings. Not much, he scoffed. He was not one for a lot of things anyway. He breathed deeply. This was crazy. He never had roommates. He had always been alone. Since he was six years old. He had been alone. Aside from the nights he had spent with Minato-sensei. And yet, he still came home to an empty apartment. And living with a woman? Kami. Why him? Why the hell was this HIS mission?

…

He stood nervously in front of the door at T&I. He wanted to hear what was going on but the damn silencing seals made it impossible. He didn't flinch when an ANBU member with a sparrow's mask appeared in front of him. "The Hokage would like you to enter." The door opened, and he had no choice. One foot in front of the other.

It seemed like the Hokage had been there for a while. Inoichi was by his side. They had been talking to Emi whose head nodded slightly.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you Emi-chan. Believe me when I say we only want you to be comfortable and happy. We would like you to stay in the village, but you are free to roam anywhere you like as long as you have an escort. The last thing we want is for you to feel trapped."

Kakashi noticed a slight hitch to her breathing before she blinked it away. Trapped? Funny. If she couldn't leave the village, wouldn't that make her exactly what they said she wasn't. The Third was certainly a smooth talker. Or maybe she felt the lie to, but knew that it was a better deal than her last.

"You are under no obligation to work for or fight for the village. We will provide for a you a stipend to allow you to buy food and clothes. We also have a home prepared for you. And if you ever have any trouble, you can come see me directly at any time, night or day. The same thing goes for Inoichi-san. He has offered his services to you whenever you would like them."

"I really hope you will come see me Emi-chan. I do not wish to smother you or feel like you must talk to me, so I will let you decide when you'd like to see me. The offer is the same as the Hokage's. Any time you need to talk, I'll be there."

"Arigatou." It was barely audible. Kakashi doubted that if he did not have superb sense he would have missed it. So soft, so… sweet. The two men bowed their heads and opened their stance to allow Kakashi to move in closer.

The Third introduced him. "This is Kakashi-san. He is going to be living with you. If you need anything, he will be there. He will also be your escort for now until we can see if we can arrange for others. But that will come in time. Kakashi is an extremely capable shinobi. If you wish to do any training, he will be happy to oversee it." His quick glance over was so stern it forced Kakashi to eye smile.

"Yo." Kakashi raised one hand. The girl was silent as she laid in the bed, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. She almost laughed at herself. So shocked, she was just being stupid. Normal people greeted each other. She breathed out a chuckle and gave a weak smile with her own two eyes smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

Thank Kami she broke the awkward silence. Inoichi was starting to sweat. Kakashi was frozen, and the Third almost looked horrified. You could hear all men give a sigh of relief. They all knew their S-rank little secret was just a 19-year-old that was clearly not just any 19-year-old. But, she was frankly… normal to their surprise.

…

The Hokage had personally body flickered Emi and Kakashi to their new apartment. It was of utmost importance of their secrecy. The house was located on the outskirts of town, close to the Uchiha compound that was now a ghost town. No one dared to go near the now blood-stained clan compound. The fact that Kakashi never had any one over was also a good thing. Only Gai really knew where he lived, but that didn't mean he frequented the place. Being in the ANBU, Kakashi hadn't had much time to socialize. Maybe now he'd finally go out instead of being sought out.

The Hokage smiled to himself as he body flickered back to his office. He knew that what he was doing could be seen as "wrong" but really it was almost too perfect. Just from talking to the girl, he knew she was kind hearted and strong. She was more intact than he would have expected her to be. He hoped that she would be the one to finally pull Kakashi from his slump. He was an excellent shinobi, but would not even be considered a Hokage candidate with his mental issues. The council knew he was unstable. The Hokage wanted to step down. He needed a successor. Minato's last student. He was perfect for the position. He just needed a little more time. This girl had the ability to soften up his heart. He was being forced to create a new bond, with someone just as if not more broken than him. Maybe, finally, he could confide is somebody. He needed to come to terms with his own team before he could lead a new one. It was forced but, it was perfect.

…

"So uh, that's your room over here. This one's mine." She nodded and went into the room. The bed was so big. She grinned from ear to ear and flopped onto the bed. She wiggled herself under the covers and just laid there bunched up. She waited until her breath was hot under the sheets before she popped her head out for air. Kakashi stood away from the doorway, but kept a keen eye from a distance away. He almost chuckled to himself. He figured a lot of things were probably going to be like this. Like a kid in a candy store for the first time.

She laid there just starring at the ceiling. Just starring. Like something was supposed to happen. Like she would be called away for training or a meal to be thrown into the room. Those shitty bastards. Kami, if only she had known how fucked up her life was. How fucked up they were. She could have escaped. She could have killed every single one of those fuckers… She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She's safe. She thinks. She's not in that hell hole anymore. She's… trapped still maybe, but.. it's.. different. She slowly pushed back the covers and started unpacking the sack she was given by the old man. Clothes. A toothbrush. Shampoo. Shoes. Clean, everything was clean. It was so nice. Clean… she looked down at herself. She wasn't dirty but, she could still feel the smell of metal lingering on her from the handcuff and musty smell of the interrogation room. Maybe it was a luxury, but…

"Um, excuse me, Kakashi-sama?"

'Sama?' Kakashi turned his head over his shoulder with a "hmm?"

"Um, I was wondering if you had a bucket or something that I could wash myself with?"

Bucket? Oh, yeah, she didn't have showers there. She probably doesn't know anything about normal living. Or it's been ten years since. That's quite the adjustment period. Kid in a candy store. He sighed unintentionally.

"You can wash yourself in the shower. And you can just call me Kakashi, no need for formalities here."

He watched as her cheeks flushed, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, shit, sorry. I forgot about those, kami I'm such an idiot. Oh, and you can just call me Emi, too"

"Emi, Emi…?" He paused and waited for a last name. He saw the flush quickly move to pale before the smile returned and the hand went back through the hair.

"Uh, just Emi. It's just Emi."

"Ok, just Emi, I'll have some tea ready for you when you get out, ok?"

"Mm-hmm." She smiled softly and grabbed her things.

…

Kakashi was pouring the tea as he heard the water turn off. He was expecting her to be longer, but thankful she wasn't being wasteful. He was paying for the water, even if the Hokage was covering her bit. She walked out the bathroom with a new set of clothes on and she was peculiarly… dry. Every inch. There was not even a hint that she had taken a shower, if it wasn't for the smell of cherry blossoms that coated her skin. Her hair, too. Wow. Her hair. Kakashi took it in. It was long. Like Kushina's. But instead of red, it was a dirty blonde. It almost looked brown, but that was probably from being kept restrained for most of her life. The sun probably barely touched her skin. Maybe that would be nice then, to just take her outside to lay in the sun. Kakashi's eyes quickly flickered back to cups of tea. He put the tea bags in and when he looked up, she had gone to her room. He sighed. He hadn't even noticed how long her hair was when it was tied up. But he liked it down. It was beautiful, she was-

The door popped open and she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the cup opposite Kakashi, who gave an eye smile and offered her to sit on the couch. In one fluid motion she got onto the couch, crossed her legs, and buried herself as far back into the corner of the arm rest as she could. Kakashi sit down without a trace of sound on the opposite cushion still facing forward so she could only see the side of his face covered with the sharingan. After a few minutes of silence, Emi cut through the air softly with a gentle sweet voice.

"Thanks for tea, it was really nice of you."

"Oh sure, it's not really a problem."

They sunk back into silence. They were both kind of used to it. Emi was excited to be in the presence of someone else, let alone talking. So it was fine if this is all it would be. Hell even if the man never said a word to her again. At least she was being treated like a human. She flashed back to her time in Rain and she became dangerously lost in thought.

Kami, he was so stupid. She was trying. She wasn't even bad company. But he didn't even know her. He only knew what Inoichi had told him and honestly he was afraid to say anything. Anything could set her off. Just like the shower. The shower. How did she come out so dry, how did she-?

Before he could register what his mouth was doing he blurted out the question, "How were you so dry when you came out of the shower?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Stupid. Kami, Kakashi what were you thinking. He almost winced in anticipation for her response, but nothing came. He turned lowly so he could see her with his one eye and found the girl looking over her cup, which was poised for a drink, her mind somewhere else. Kakashi started to turn more when the girl quickly blinked and painted on a sheepish smile, her cheeks freshly dusted with a shade of pink.

"Oh sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention. Something bout a flower?"

"Uh, shower," Kakashi corrected. He blinked. "I asked how you were dry out of the shower." He glanced away.

"Oh, hahaha. Well you see it's kind of this thing I know how to do." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what to call it but, the best thing I've heard it called is bending. It's like commanding the water using your energy. It's like almost having the right wavelength with it and it listens. It's-" Kakashi looked a little lost. She had to admit her explanation wasn't the best. She didn't even know much how it worked herself, only that she could feel the elements around her and manipulate them. She thought a demonstration would probably be better.

"Like this." Her hand moved fluidly like the water itself as she pulled the water from her cup. She let it stretch and stream into a ball and then separated into two streams with her fingers. Her fingers danced around each other as the two streams intertwined with each other endlessly upwards until it spiraled back down into her cup. She gave a toothless smile with a tilt of her head and asked, "See?"

Kakashi stared at her, then the cup, then her again, and then the cup. "Yeah," He said with his throat dryly. What was that? Some kind of water jutsu right? "That was nice." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, water is such a beautiful element. So versatile too. You only see water in nature as beauty, but it can be easily turned into a weapon." Kakashi titled his head. "I think waterfalls and streams and lakes are beautiful. Snowy mountains pristine and the ocean vast. But water also erodes the earth. It cuts canyons, causes avalanches, and tears up beaches and rocks on the shore. It's a dual role in nature. To give life and to take it."

Wow. That was so beautiful, and insightful. Kakashi had never thought of water as anything more than, water. Emi was surprising. He thought she'd be naïve about the world, or not have more education than a nine-year-old. Or maybe, she was actually wise beyond her years.

Just talking about nature made her smile. Gosh, she could gush over it all day. She loved nature. She loved the elements. She just wanted to be one with it. Just something about it made her warm inside. It felt like, home.

Kakashi had been watching her speak, and now just watching her thrive. That smile on her lips. He was glad that she could smile. A complete 180 from a few minutes ago. "I've never thought about it like that. I suppose an argument could be made for all the elements, right?"

She nodded her head, "Everything in life is a balance. There's fire. It provides warmth and a means to cook. Light in the darkness of night. But it can burn and kill. But sometimes, the forest needs to die so new life can grow. Then there's wind, air, the thing that fills are lungs and allows us to breath. We breathe in the good and out the bad. The trees give us their breath and we give the trees ours. Without each other we wouldn't survive, and the air would be off balance. And then there's earth. It can shake and uproot us. Or it can be our sturdy anchor in the world. The earth breeds life but welcomes death to provide nourishment for new growth. It can keep people out or keep people in. It can bring communities together, or tear them apart."

"What about lightening?" Kakashi asked, enthralled in the conversation. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Lightening? Hmm. A curious element. It's fast and furious. It's also rare to see but it's always around us. The energy and buzzing of life. Many people think lightening is only the wrath of the gods. It destroys quickly and sharply. Its targets can't escape their impending doom…" She trailed off.

"What do you think?" Kakashi was curious. His element was sounding like an assassin like him-

"I think lightening is the energy of all the living creatures. Sure, it can kill in an instant, but can't it just as easily jolt back life? Just because lightening is presented in nature as something that shoots down to the ground, people miss the fact that it actually shoots up. It's an element of communication between the ground and the sky. It's what connects us to other living beings. The spark of life the flash of death. People always need something or someone to blame. Lightening is too easy of a scapegoat. Without lightening, the earth and sky would explode with too much energy. Lightening helps everything to let off steam. It's a dependable element. But it also easily takes the blame."

Kakashi gaped at her. He was thankful for mask. It was like she knew him. Like she was explaining his life, his outlook, his philosophy. Could she read minds too?

"Do you think that people reflect the elements."

"Absolutely. That's why some people have an affinity for more than one. Personalities are complicated. You can't always be bogged down by one element. Winds are carefree and can be sharp when provoked. Fires can be hotheads but provide warmth to those who are suffering. Earths are grounded in what they believe, firm strong willed. Waters keep flowing, adapt easily, can be rough or calm. Lightening, well as I said, dependable, quick, a mixture of light and dark, and they'll take the blame because they are kind hearted."

"So, what does that make you?" Kakashi was too engrossed in the conversation to even register what had left his lips. He bit them in anticipation for the answer.

"Hm, well I supposed I'm just a little bit of everything. I try to balance the good and the bad, the light and the dark. Nature is always growing, dying, adapting, learning. It is the past, present, and future. I guess I'm just a girl who feels nature. Who feels… balance."

Kakashi took in her words. He looked down to his cup. The tea was gone. Had been for a while now. They had been talking for what felt like a few minutes, but really it had been hours. There was just something about her that made Kakashi want to listen. He didn't like very many people, and he liked talking to them less. But her. Every word meant something. Maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kakashi's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since felt nauseous talking to Inoichi. It wasn't uncommon doing days without food in the shinobi world. But he had to admit he was hungry. A glance to the window showed the sun was setting.

"Hey, do you want to grab something to eat?" She gave him a quizzical look and her mouth twitched as if she was going to say something until it turned into a sheepish smile and the hand was back in her hair again. "Mm-hmm" was all she replied. Of course the meal wouldn't be slid through the door. This was a village, this was reality. Try to remember mom and dad, cooking in the kitchen, going out to the market to eat occasionally. Try to remember normal.

Right, she was used to meals being left in her room. Kakashi wondered what the girl liked anyway. Did she even know? The sun was shining a dull pink through the window. He tilted his head to see better and her gaze followed his. She turned to see the sun setting over the tree tops, the sky filled with hues of pink and orange and yellow and blue. She slowly let her feet move towards the window and sat in awe at the sill. Her breathing was so soft Kakashi wasn't sure if she was still alive.

"We can probably get a better view outside" Emi nodded to Kakashi's words. He slid past her and opened the window. He jumped out and in a second he was on the roof. He bent down towards her and offered his hand. She was shocked at the whole event that took less than a second. She starred at the hand and eye smile and almost reached up to grab it when her mind flashed back to a blood floor, her hand outreached to someone towering above her. Her hand smacked away and a blow to the head and the memory went black. Kakashi cracked his eye to see the fear in her lost eyes. Her light gray eyes that he swore held no life in them until she smiled. He withdrew his hand and when her eyes did not return to the present he snorted, "Oi. You're gonna miss it if you stand there all day." He was trying to tease without showing he knew she was in pain. He didn't really know how to deal with others' pain, let alone his own.

She shook the memory away as Kakashi's words snapped her back to reality. She smiled mischievously and grabbed the top of window sill with her hands, her feet resting on the edge. She hopped out of the window to Kakashi's terror, only to be propelled up with a gust of wind from her feet. The air around her spun about softly as her arms came back to her sides and her feet gently landed on the roof without a sound. 'Wind,' Kakashi thought. He sighed before looking out to the sun set.

She stood there slightly next to him, just taking it in. How many years had it been since she'd seen a sun set. Kami, too many. She started to feel a little light headed so she decided to sit down on the roof, and pulled her knees into her chest. She got lost in the sight and time was nothing but a name. Even Kakashi had not admired a good sun set in a while. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. The silence was nice, calming.

…


	6. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read about the rape flashback, it's starts around the ** and is done after the italics.

They had waited until the last bit of light left the trees. It was late. But maybe that was a good thing. Most of the village would already be tucked away at home. Less people to run into, less questions. Kakashi was fine with that. But just for good measure, he pulled out his Icha Icha book and hid himself from any possible interaction. He let Emi walk a bit ahead of him. He didn't want to exactly be seen "together." He told her she could pick the food. He still didn't know what she liked. But this way she was free to choose without his influence and he got some space and time to himself. She was far enough ahead he could see her and body flicker to her in an instant, but far enough away that he would have to strain to hear her.

She liked that Kakashi was keeping his distance. She honestly forgot what big villages were like. There were so many food options, and frankly she was overwhelmed. She wasn't sure how much money she had, or what was a good price. Everything smelled, like food. She wasn't looking for anything particular until…

She heard a lot of whispers around her. Was it her? She tuned in to, "Look it's that demon child again." "I wish he would just go away." "He isn't good for business." "I'm not serving him."

Then she heard a little belly give a hungry grumble. She looked towards the noise to see a blonde hair boy who couldn't be more than 8 years old, keep his head low as he stared at a little ramen stand. She looked around for his parents, and when she did she saw everyone was glaring at him. 'Why, what has this kid ever done. He's all alone, and he's pretty cute too.' She slowly approached the boy and before the boy knew it she was bent down to his level, so her eyes were lower than his.

"Hey, are you all alone?" She went to reach out to touch his shoulder when she saw the boy flinch at her action and she slowly retreated her hand.

"You should leave that demon alone if you know what's good for you." Emi almost ripped the hand off her shoulder. Her eyes burning bright in anger. She had not asked to be touched by this woman who had several years on her. Let alone talked to. She turned so quick the woman took two steps back and almost fell backwards. Kakashi had stopped in his tracks, eyes peering over his book. Emi's smile quickly flashed, but her eyes were cold and dark.

"Oh, thanks, I didn't know." Emi stood with one arm behind her neck. She stood like a statue as she abruptly ended the conversation. She waited for the woman to leave, but she was staring down Emi relentlessly. Suddenly the woman was whirled around to the opposite direction and almost slid forward away from Emi. Kakashi would have wondered in awe had he not seen her tiny foot movement. Tap, slide, push. So subtle he would have missed it had he not had a trained eye.

The other villagers lost interest and turned back to their work. The lady had glanced back only to find Emi still standing there smiling like an idiot with her hand behind her neck. She huffed and walked away confused. Emi dropped her arm and her fake smile. She turned around to see the little boy starting to walk away when she gently called out to him.

"Hey," the boy stopped in his tracks. "Did you want some of that ramen?" The boy turned, his face lit up as he met Emi's sincere and kind eyes. Of course he wanted ramen. He loved ramen. He nodded his head like he was having a seizure. Emi started to walk toward the ramen stand as two jounins had just finished and left the stand. She held one of the fabric curtains up for the small boy who would have walked right under them regardless. He hopped onto on the chairs, feet dangling and kicking, all the while jumping in excitement. Emi's lips hitched in the corner of her mouth as she watched the little boy bounce with joy, who a minute earlier had been dejected and scorned by his own village. 'Why…'

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What can I get ya? Oh Naruto! How ya been? Getting the usual?"

"You bet old man."

"Naruto who's your friend?"

"Um-

"Emi. It's Emi, sir. I'll pay for whatever he gets."

"Thanks, Emi-chan!" Naruto's smile was bright and cheerful. Such a cute kid.

"What will it be Emi-chan?"

"Uhh…" She stared at the menu, unsure of.. anything. "I'll just get whatever he's getting." She smiled back at the old man with a bit of relief.

Kakashi slipped in right beside Emi. His book still in his face, he let Emi acknowledge his presence before he gave her the cold shoulder. 'I wonder what that's about. Well, I guess he doesn't have to be my friend. He's just my roommate and escort.' He ordered something, and Emi sighed and turned back to Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Emi-chan. Are you a shinobi?"

"Eh? A shinobi I-" She glanced over to Kakashi who gave her a shrug more or less. 'Helpful.' "I'm not from around here… but where I came from I had trained to be one. So I guess you could say I sort of am."

"Cool! I really want to be a shinobi! In fact, I'm going to be Hokage one day, dattebayo! Then everyone will have to acknowledge me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, don't forget it!"

Emi chuckled, "How could I forget such a cute kid like you?"

"You'd be surprised…" Naruto trailed off and Emi's smile switched quickly to a frown. Kakashi also frowned under his mask, although he was pretending not to listen in.

"Uh… say Naruto, why…" Emi cut herself off. There were demons in this world, and this kid was certainly not one of them. Why were the villagers so mean to him?

Perfect timing. The old man put two bowls of ramen in front of them. Naruto didn't waste the opportunity to dig in the second it hit the table. Emi giggled and watched the boy shuffle it down. She was skeptical about her own bowl, but slowly ate it bit by bit. She had been hungry but, she hadn't realized until now.

"Say, Emi-Chan," slurp. "You shed your nawt from arown here," gulp. "So where are you from?"

Emi's face froze for a second, but she calmly lowered her chopsticks and stared off a bit. "I don't really have a place to call my own. My family has always been travelling. That's why even though I trained to be a shinobi, I never belonged to a village long enough to be one." That was a pretty damn good answer if she would say so herself.

"Mmm. Mmm." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Are you really strong?"

"Uh, I guess, I'm not actually sure. I haven't fought anyone in a while, so I wouldn't know."

"Well I'm at the Academy right now. I'm learning how to be a really good shinobi. The classes are boring, and the senseis are mean, but it's super cool to be a ninja. I'm going to be the strongest in the village dattebayo!"

"I bet you're going to be a great shinobi. You have an air about you. I'm sure you'll bring many people together."

Naruto gaped mouth full and open at her response. No one had ever told him he would be a great shinobi. No one had ever believed in him. The old man smiled as well.

"Thank you, Emi-chan." Tears welled up in his eyes and he stuffed his face with ramen.

…

Two bowls of ramen later, and Emi waved Naruto goodbye. The smile on his face was a sight to see. She hoped she see him again.

Kakashi hadn't made a sound the whole time. 'Maybe he's just not one for conversations.' Emi tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, everyone has a past.

She had been amazing with Naruto. Kakashi replayed the night over and over in his head. She had been so kind hearted. She had no idea who he was, or what he was to the village. Maybe that's what made it so perfect. His thoughts drifted back to Minato-sensei and Kushina. They were so in love. So happy. And she was a force to be reckon with when she was pregnant. They had been so loving, and proud of their baby before it was even born. Naruto, the kid that his sensei had died for… he just looked too much like him. He wasn't ready, even after all this time.

They reached the door of the house. Kakashi saw the ANBU tail flick out of site. He hated being watched by the ANBU. He put a barrier and silencing seal on the house. He liked his privacy.

"So why were there people following us?"

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond. He was taken a back that she had even known they had a tail. He wanted to know how she knew.

"I guess that Hokage of yours doesn't trust me at all. I guess I can't blame him, but I just feel… well I guess it doesn't matter. I'm a liability or whatever." She mumbled her way past Kakashi into her bedroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

Kakashi summoned his ninken. "Hey, boss," Pakkun said. "What do you need."

"Well, I'm sort of on a nonstop protection detail, so from now on, I'm going to need you guys to sleep in here, and alert me of any danger you hear or smell. I have a um, roommate, who is an S-rank secret. She's a flight risk, so if she tries to leave, well, you know what to do. Make sure you get a good sniff of her scent. Pakkun I know this is asking a lot but, would you stay in here room. You'll be the first line of defense. I trust you."

"Got it boss." The little bug wagged his tail excitedly. If he knew any better, he'd say he was just assigned to cuddle duty. Pakkun secretly loved cuddling, he just never told Kakashi that.

Emi emerged from the bathroom to a pack of dogs. She gasped even though she wasn't afraid.

"These are my pack," Kakashi said proudly. "I've raised them from birth." He named them all and each came up to her, accepted a pet, and sniffed her until they were full of her scent. "And this is Pakkun. He'll be staying in your room. He'll be able to assist you if you need anything. And of course, I'm right down the hall so I'll hear you if you yell."

She nodded drowsily. Kakashi hadn't realized how tired she looked. She had been so energic all day, he forgot to notice the slight bags under her eyes. And it was late.

Pakkun led the way. He hopped on the bed wagging his tail. Emi looked skeptical. "I, um…" Pakkun pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Pakkun, she's not used to sleeping with anyone else around." Emi smiled appreciatively. The little pug jumped off the bed with a huff, settling himself at the side of her bed.

"Goodnight Kakashi," she yawned.

"Goodnight Emi."

…

**She gasped. She ripped off the covers checking her body everywhere for blood, oblivious to the little dog on her lap. She could barely breath until a wet warm sensation against her cheek snapped her back to the present. The pug was whimpering softly, his paws on her chest, his eyes big with concern. "You, okay?"

"Yeah," she huffed and could barely get the words out. "Thank you." She swallowed, feeling her throat was to dry for even that. She grabbed the cup of water on the night stand and almost dropped it from her shaky hands. Pakkun remained on her lap, so she began gently petting the dog's back over and over until she couldn't feel her hand anymore. Pakkun didn't mind. Her touch was soft and warm and gentle. She stared at the wall, still trying to breathe. The images just kept replaying and replaying. She needed to wake up, but she was already awake. An hour went by, maybe two. The images became a little blurrier, the pug a little warmer, her bed a little more inviting. She unconsciously pulled the pug closer to her chest. Her breathing slowed and even though she fought it, she drifted back to sleep.

_"Mmm. You like that? Oh yeah I bet you do. You naughty, nasty little girl. Oh kami, you're so hot you turn me on."_

_Her groped her breasts while he bent down. She lost sight of his head. 'Kami, it felt good, but fuck no, it wasn't supposed to.' She didn't want this. 'This fucking psycho. MMMM. Fuck. Get off me damnit. Mmmmmmmm. Stop. Please someone help me. Please. Fuck. Oh. Fuck. Fuuuckkk. Oh yeah fuck me yeah. Oh my Kami stop please stop please pleeeeeaaaaseeeee.'_

_Tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't move. She was bound to a table. Her mouth stuffed and unable to scream._

_"Now that you got yours girl, it's time you pay up. You turned me on so much, kami. You taste so good. You want to taste me? Oh, I'm sure you do you nasty girl. But I'm just a little afraid you'll try to bite my dick off. So, ass it is. Can't have you getting pregnant on me."_

_He violently flipped her over. Her head smashed into the table. Bleeding… she was dazed and confused. When she came to his dick was in her ass. It hurt so bad. So so bad. 'Please, someone, anyone.' Harder, harder, harder. Kami! She was being smashed into. Every inch hurt. 'Please someone-_

She jolted awake with a painful throbbing in her hand. She couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating. The pain in her hand got worse. She had to focus on that. Focus on the pain. The pain. The pain... what pain? Still, she loosened a bit. She could breathe.

She looked down at the little dog smushed between her arm and her chest. With so much force, she doubted the dog could move. She lessened her grip and the dog jumped off the bed and shook himself plump. She looked down at her hand. It was bleeding. A lot. She kind of just stared at the blood. She just let it flow. It was warm. Just drip, drop, on the sheets.

She was out of it. Tears were still streaming down her face. Her eyes fixed on her hand that was pooling blood on the sheets. Pakkun tried nuzzling his way under her arm. He buried his head into her stomach. Nothing. "Hey, Emi." No response. "Hey, wake up." Nothing. He was too afraid to bark because it might startle her into hyperventilating again.

"Not good," he mumbled to himself. He hopped down from the bed and scratched at the door. Bull heard him outside and knew it was the signal. Bull scratched at Kakashi's door in response.

_Kakashi was facing too many enemies. Where was Rin? He had to save her. Obito made him promise. Chidori. It went through shinobi after shinobi until. Rin. Rin. Oh Kami, Rin. Why is my hand through your chest? The sound of a thousand birds… the chidori in his hands went from bird chirping to scratching? Scratching. SCRATCHING._

Kakashi bolted out of bed. He was sweaty and a little shaken, but he knew what the scratching meant. He found Bull at his door pointed toward Emi's room. In less than half a second he was opening the door to find Pakkun waiting on her lap. He gave Kakashi a pointed look to be gentle. Kakashi took in the situation. She wasn't trying to run. She wasn't betraying the village. She was crying. She was bleeding, which looked like a wound from Pakkun's teeth. Deep, too. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes… gone. Not like they had been earlier today. Not in the past. She wasn't there at all. He could tell Pakkun was upset. He wouldn't have called him if he thought he could handle it. He knew Kakashi didn't sleep much either, and never tried to wake him if it wasn't necessary.

Kakashi knew what this was. Pakkun didn't have to tell him. How many nights had he woken up from a nightmare only to be stuck in it with no escape when you're finally awake. The dream never ends. But he couldn't have her bleeding on the bed. He had to snap her out of it fast. He pushed chakra into her body, almost like releasing a genjutsu. Nothing.

"Fuck it." He opened his scarred eye to reveal the red sharingan. He held her head, so her eyes met his and he put her under a genjutsu. A nice one. Calming. The sunset on the room. Her breathing returned to normal. She closed her eyes and began to slump. "Kai." Kakashi released her from the genjutsu and her eyes fluttered away.

"Wha-"

"Come." Kakashi's voice was stern but far from annoyed. He held his hand out for her again, and again she refused it. Instead she unknowingly scooped up Pakkun in her free arm and shuffled her way, following Kakashi to the bathroom. Her legs were shaking and her breathing still questionable, but she managed to make it to the bathroom alone.

The water was warm, and the soap stung a little. She did not even take notice that Kakashi was washing her hand. She watched the blood flow down the drain. Red swirling around like flower petals in a meadow.

"Sit" She obliged and sat on the bathroom floor. Absent eyes followed Kakashi as he grabbed supplies and swiftly moved back to her hand. The ointment stung but it felt nice. Kakashi put gauze on each side of her hand and then wrapped it snuggly in bandages. Finally, some recognition came back to her tired, heavy eyes.

"Kakashi I'm-"

"There's no need to apologize." He sighed as he looked at the girl. This was going to be a long mission.

…


	7. Let's Start Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some light training

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to talk about yours?"

…

Kakashi went back to bed. He had one, maybe two if he was in luck, hours that his body would sleep before it was hopeless. He saw the girl off to bed, still noticeably shaken.

Emi gave it about an hour. She was not trying to go back to sleep, but she didn't want Kakashi to know that. She let the pug sleep on her stomach and she stared at the ceiling. She could smell the morning coming. She scooped up the pug in her arms, he barely moved with her motion so fluid. She opened the window and jumped to the roof. This time she faced the opposite direction and waited for the sun to rise.

…

Kakashi nearly had a heart attack. His ninken were asleep. The door to Emi's room was open. There was no Emi. He sent out his chakra to see if he could locate her. A wave of relief swept over him. She was on the roof, watching a sunrise he had seen too many times to count. He decided to work on fixing breakfast instead.

He threw a treat to each of his ninken and dispelled them.

It had been almost an hour since he woke up and she was still up there. The sun had already risen, was she going to watch its movements all day? He slid open the window and hopped to the roof. There she was, sitting there. Engulfed in sunlight, absent-mindedly stroking the pug who was curled up in her lap. The morning air was crisp and warm. The village had started its morning routine, and Emi watched it like she was in a trance.

Kakashi cleared his throat, which earned a small jump from the people watcher. She had been so focused, she had forgotten about him entirely. "I made breakfast a bit ago. Might not be hot anymore but…"

"Oh." She knew it was a stupid question but since everyone is different, "Um, just wondering, how many meals do you usually eat a day?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered it. He remembered those bastards only fed her once every couple of days. How she was still alive was beyond him. He stared at her face and noticed how sunken it was. Her arms and legs too. She could definitely use more meat on her bones. But he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Usually we eat three meals a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dinner is the biggest meal."

"Oh."

"Listen I, I know you weren't exactly fed much but…"

"It's ok Kakashi. I'm fine, really. This whole thing is just a huge adjustment. Part of me wishes I was still in that room oblivious to everything. Ignorance is bliss, right? But the fact of the matter is that I'm not there and I remember. I remember what life is supposed to be like, but it was so long ago. I'm just, not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Well, maybe we can try a meal once a day and move it up?"

She gave a slight smile and nodded her head in appreciation.

"Pakkun." The little dog plopped out of her lap. "deliver this and dispel yourself." The pug trotted off towards the Hokage's office.

Kakashi went back inside and ate the breakfast he prepared. He got ready for the day when he remembered something. He walked the walls up to the roof where Emi sat in the same position as before. "Oi, Emi. We should go to the hospital. We'll have a medic nin fix your hand."

Emi looked down at the bandage. She almost forgot it was there. "Yeah, sure."

…

When they got to the hospital, Emi's hand was healed quickly. Kakashi had managed to steal several IV bags without anyone noticing. If she wasn't going to stomach more than one meal, Kakashi would infuse the vitamins and minerals she needed.

…

They walked around the town nonchalantly. Kakashi reading his book, Emi taking in the world around her. There were more people around during the day than there had been that night. Emi was excited there were so many people, but soon the excitement turned into anxiety. Some people hurried through the streets, and bumped into an Emi that was caught off guard. Then children ran in front of her feet, so close she almost fell over when she stopped in her tracks as they laughed chasing each other. People were everywhere. And as much as she enjoyed life and its prosperity, it was starting to get a bit much.

Kakashi had noticed a change in her posture. A little tenser, a little more reserved. She walked slower and more carefully. When he saw the side of her face he saw a moment of terror hid by a smile. He wondered how long she would keep the façade up. Or maybe he should just remove her before things got ugly.

He pondered his options when his eyes slipped down to find her hand. It slowly turned into a fist with nails digging into the skin. It started to tremble lightly, and he pushed chakra into his ear to hear her breathing sounded distressed. Without a moment's notice, he appeared next to a surprised Emi and body flickered her away to a less populated street. She nodded in appreciation, her throat still dry.

The two crossed a bridge, and Emi stopped in the middle to watch the water flow. She watched as leaves dropped to the surface and gently swirled around with the currents. She let her head fall to her hand as she leaned against the rail. The wind was gentle and quiet. The sun was warm on her back.

Kakashi kept walking, almost forgetting Emi was there. He had brought them to training ground 14, the one with the memorial stone. He walked to the stone without thinking and stood there blankly reading the names over and over again. Rin. Obito. Minato-sensei. Kushina. There were other fallen comrades who had been lost in the war, but those were the ones closest to him. He dragged in a long sigh. Old memories flooded through his head and he lost track of time.

Emi blinked back into awareness as a rougher wind had blown her hair around her face. She looked around but Kakashi was gone. She shrugged, maybe she didn't need an escort after all. But it had barely been 24hrs on her own, and she doubt that the Hokage had trusted her enough. She breathed in and felt the presence of three figures watching her. She guessed it was the masked people she had seen with that old man. She walked towards the training ground until she could feel a familiar presence. She jumped up to a branch to get a better view of her roommate. He looked so sad and sullen. So lost to the world and to himself. She frowned and wrinkled her eyebrows. She felt rude for interrupting, so she closed her eyes and took a meditative stance. She focused on her breathing and the world around her. Still. So still. The world slipped away, and yet became hers to feel at the same time. Her mind blank, and yet filled with the energy of every living creature. She felt like the only person in the universe, and yet she felt, everything. Her body soaked up nature energy. It felt so pure and white. It mixed easily with her own chakra, the two fitting like long lost puzzles pieces. The feeling was warm and tranquil.

Kakashi sat on the branch, one leg leaning lazily off to the side. He was reading his book but finding it hard to keep track of the words on the page. The sun was warm and inviting. The day was peaceful. He looked up at the girl across from him, unmoving and brilliant. Warm like a fire in the middle of winter. He didn't notice when his book hit his chest. He didn't notice when his breathing slowed. He didn't notice when his eye became heavy. He didn't notice…

He breathed deeply as if life was coming back into him. The sun was low in the sky. How long had he been out? It had been a dreamless sleep. So peaceful and refreshing. He was still a little drowsy when he looked over at the target of his mission. Her legs hung over the branch as she faced the direction of where the sun would set. Her eyes were bright, and her face was filled with anticipation. So different from the girl he had coaxed out of bed to wash a bleeding hand. Maybe he should just be grateful she wasn't worse. The things Inoichi told him- no. he shook his head. It wasn't fair to make assumptions. Everyone fought their battles differently.

She heard him wake up. She didn't move though. She didn't want to end the silence. It was nice. Nature was never really silent. Always a heart beat or a trickle of water or a rustle of leaves to be heard. She felt warm and safe. She just wanted him to feel that, too. A little bit of her peaceful chakra slipped from her body.

Kakashi felt it like a wave of heat in summertime. So warm she was… and safe it was ok to…

Emi glanced over to see Kakashi nod off once again. She smiled sweetly to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for his fatigue. She had woken him up in the middle of the night. She looked at the empty training ground. It almost felt familiar. It had been so routine to train. It might feel…normal.

She hadn't really thought of making earth bending quiet before but, she really didn't want to wake Kakashi. A firm but silent foot to the ground. Her hands cut sharply down, she squatted and pushed up. A huge piece of earth rose from the ground. She got down into a pushup position, her one arm holding the boulder looming above her body. The other went up and down as many times as she could before it started shaking violently. She switched arms and repeated.

Sweat streaked down her face. It felt good to have the wind kiss it dry. She stood up and brought the boulder right onto her shoulders. She kept her arms up, bending the rock in position so that it would not crush her, but allowing the weight to sink in. She began to squat over and over again until the boulder almost crushed her. She gingerly bended it to the ground, eyeing the sleeping Kakashi all the while. She walked towards the stream under the bridge. She could still feel the heat from her followers in the trees. She bended some water from the stream and walked back to her boulder. She molded the water into the rock. Breaking it apart slowly and mixing the consistencies together. Sludge. Yum. She twisted her new creation in the sky before letting it settle into the hole that was still in the ground from the boulder. In a quick motion she slapped rock around her forearms and calves, wrapping around as weights. She jumped into her sludge and sprinted back and forth until she physically could not take another step and actually fell into her own swamp…

Kakashi woke up from a rather pleasant dream and looked to the branch where Emi had last been sitting. The girl was no longer there. He jolted awake as his heart pounded slightly faster. He looked below to the new training ground to find Emi sprinting back and forth, chest deep in heavy mud. It looked like she had been at it for a while when the spark in her eye faded and she slipped under the mud. Kakashi body flickered to the edge of the mud to the spot he had sworn he saw her fall. He was debating between an earth release wall and just jumping in when suddenly the mud split in half like Moses had parted the sea. The mud hardened on the sides of the trench in an instant, jagged and morphed. Kakashi looked down to see a panting Emi with weights still wrapped around her extremities. The weights cracked and fell to the ground. Kakashi jumped down in front of the exhausted girl.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, you know…"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just been longer than I thought I guess." Kakashi nodded and extended his hand for the girl. She looked at it and bit her lip. She used the wall to help her to her feet. She was fine. She jumped out of the trench and waited for Kakashi to do the same. With quick motions of her wrists, the trenched was closed and the training ground looked like it had never been touched. She started to walk away towards the bridge when suddenly the world went sideways. Black spots formed on the side of her vision and she fought them away with no use.

Kakashi had watched Emi sway a little as she walked until one step, she froze. Instinctively he rushed in front of the girl, catching her as she landed gently on his shoulder. Her face seemed so peaceful, her breathing calm but shallow. He scooped her gently onto his back, trying not to jostle her awake. He took off quickly towards their apartment, jumping from roof to roof to save time. He couldn't hold back his smile when he heard her little breaths in his ear.

…


	8. Friends?

She woke up staring at the ceiling. She felt disoriented- hadn't she just been outside? She went to sit up when something pulled at her hand. There was a needed stuck in it. Instinctively, she moved to pull it right out when a voice stopped her.

"I'd leave that in if I were you." She blinked. 'Damn,' Kakashi thought, 'Only a half hour, I was hoping she'd get a little more rest.' He gave her an eye smile. "So, what exactly were you doing out there?" He tried to keep his tone casual and not interrogative.

"Well the hole, and then the boulder, and I push up and switch and squatted and made the mud and running and the yeah." She struggled to keep her eyes open. Kakashi held back a chuckle and nodded politely. She had said it so matter of factly but clearly the girl was exhausted that whatever she was thinking just came out as gibberish. It was kind of cute. Besides, he could get the full account from the ANBU later.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Of course she wasn't. But she hadn't eaten all day. Sure the IV would help but. Kakashi stood up to prepare dinner regardless of her answer.

Kakashi watched her fight off sleep as he prepared dinner. Miso soup with eggplant, his favorite.

Emi felt herself nodding off. Every time she let her eyes close she was greeted with an image of death. Death by her hand. Needless, merciless killing. Her eyes shot open. But they were so heavy. Again. And again. And again.

_Cold silver beneath her neck. The air smelled of fear and blood. "What do you want with us? Please the children are innocent," the woman begged as she fought off two ninjas. The man fighting off ninja after ninja was trickling with blood. The floor. The walls. The ceiling. All red. She glanced over to a boy younger than her crying. She felt her own cheeks wet too. "Emi-"_

"Emi." She gasped awake. Her breathing was light and shallow. "You're ok. You're in our apartment. Look, I made soup."

Emi looked down at the bowl of soup steaming on the table in front of her. She calmed her breathing and blinked away a tear from her eye. She grabbed the bowl with shaky hands, allowing the sides to burn her skin. The pain was nothing. A slight annoyance. It brought her back to herself.

"Thank you for the food," she said in almost a whisper. Kakashi only eye smiled and joined her on the other side of the table. Her eyes were glued to the bowl, so it was safe to assume Kakashi could easily slip his mask off, finish the soup, and slip it back up before she noticed.

She kept her hands wrapped about the bowl for five minutes. She was lost in memories while staring into the soup.

"Oi, are you going to eat that, or is my brilliant cooking going to go to waste?"

"Oh, sorry," she jumped a bit at his words. "I'm just… not that hungry right now."

Kakashi gave her an evil squint of his one eye. "We agreed to a meal a day."

"I know." Emi sighed and lifted the lukewarm contents to her mouth. It was good. She took small bites and in between she sat still and gathered some nature energy. Kakashi stared at her in disbelief of how long it would take to eat a bowl of soup, so he decided to hop in the shower and hope she'd be done by the time he finished.

Kakashi sighed. Well at least she made it more than halfway. He would have to take it. He watched as the girl walked to the bathroom for a shower. She had a decent amount of muscle, but she was far too skinny for a shinobi.

…

The ninken pack appeared in a puff of smoke. The same rules as last night.

…

Morning came and Kakashi realized he hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night. That was a relief at least. He found Emi outside again watching the sunrise. She was different from yesterday.

"Pakkun, how'd it go?"

"She didn't sleep a wink boss."

Kakashi flinched at the little pug's news. He nodded and gave his summon the report for the Hokage and returned inside to make himself breakfast. He wondered what Emi he would get today.

…

He eyed Emi suspiciously throughout the day. Her smile was a little bit wider. Her voice just a little bit happier. Her eyes just a little brighter.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks when a small spiky haired blonde ran across Emi's path. He held a few paint cans in his hands and a big brush in his teeth. He had bumped into her legs and he watched her wince as she crouched down to talk to the child.

"OI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Kakashi knew all too well whose voice was calling him. He turned to see the one and only Might Gai waving vigorously in his direction. Seated near him were Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Aoba, and Genma.

Kakashi gave a weak, "Yo!" with a single hand in the air, the other dropping his book into his pouch. He walked slowly toward the restaurant they were seated at.

"Still reading porn any chance you got I see," Anko snarked. Kakashi shrugged sheepishly.

Asuma raised an eyebrow just seeing Kakashi out and about, "So the new is true." Kakashi stared back impassively. "You're out of the ANBU."

"Yeah…news spreads fast huh?"

"So, you got kicked out?" Anko half laughed.

"Anko," Kurenai tried to contain her.

"Reassigned," said Kakashi,

"Oh?" Asuma questioned.

"I never thought you were one for the ANBU Kakashi. Someone like my eternal rival can only shine like the brightest of the suns. Although you were probably cool and hip in your ANBU mask, I didn't think the position suited you." Gai sounded somewhat smart, although mostly just like Gai.

"The Third thought the same thing."

"So, what is your new assignment?" asked Genma.

He felt like he was being interrogated, "Jounin-sensei."

"As expected of my rival. Teaching the young about the springtime of youth. We'll be able to see our hard work and rivalry reflect in our teams Kakashi."

"Right. I'm not going to let just any team pass. If they don't have the basics of a team, I will refuse to pass them."

Asuma snorted, "We all have our tests."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see the little blonde scurrying away while a sheepish Emi waved him goodbye. Kakashi sighed but thanked her for the timing. He wasn't the type to sit and chat with friends.

"I have to get going, ja ne." They all nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Kakashi, you haven't forgotten about our standings have you? I haven't seen you around much I thought you had forgotten about me." Gai looked a little sad and something panged in Kakashi's heart. Gai really was his best friend in the village. He should really appreciate him more. He believed in him when everyone had given up.

"Of course not. It's 34-31 in my favor." Gai's face lit up with joy and his eyes were almost wet. He remembered. "Sorry I haven't been around. It's been… an adjustment being out of the ANBU. I haven't forgotten about you Gai. We'll catch up on our rivalry some other time." Kakashi gave him a very genuine eye smile.

Gai let the tears of youth slip from his eyes, "Oooooh Kakashiiiiii!"

"See ya." Kakashi poofed out of site before Gai could hug him.

"Fast. As expected of my rival." Gai returned to the table of his friends. "See? I told you Kakashi wasn't such a bad guy."

"I'm surprised he came over to talk," admitted Asuma.

"Maybe he's changed, being out of the ANBU," Kurenai suggested. The table hummed in agreement.

…

A week passed, and their routine had stayed mostly the same. Emi loved exploring the town in the morning. Sometimes she would run in to Naruto for a quick chat. Kakashi ran into Gai and his classmates more often, exchanging small talk before politely whisking himself away. Emi liked to train in the afternoon. Sometimes Kakashi joined her. Other times he watched from above, lounging in a tree. Sometimes he trained by himself in ear shot of her. A few hours would pass, and as the sun began to set, usually Emi would be on the brink of exhaustion. She would wake up back in the apartment and pull out the IV in her arm.

They had gone out to eat twice that week. Each time Emi had chosen ramen, and met a hungry Naruto who she treated each time.

Every morning Kakashi got the same report. "Not a wink, boss." He started to seriously worry. It was time for his in-person report to the Hokage.

…

"I have to report to the Hokage, but I'm not sure if I should leave you…" Emi stared at him, not sure what to say. It's not like she needed a babysitter. She was 19-years-old after all. "Maybe you could talk to Inoichi-san and…"

"No."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her quick response.

"I'm fine, I don't need to talk to him." Kakashi wasn't sure why she was being so stubborn.

"Well, you don't have to talk to him, but I'd appreciate it if he kept you company. It's the Hokage's orders that you're at least in the same building as someone. You don't have to interact with that person."

She huffed. It's not like she had a choice in the matter anyways. Kakashi was being polite giving her a choice.

"Fine. Not like I have a choice anyways." Kakashi gave her an eye smile and they headed toward the Yamanaka clan.

…

"Kakashi. How are things?" The old man gave a devious smile and a curious eyebrow. He was hoping there would be some progress between the two, although he knew it was still soon.

"Better than expected, sir. I've managed to get her to eat a meal once a day, she enjoys getting to know the village, she trains every day…" Kakashi glanced away.

"But?"

"But she's not sleeping sir. After the first night's, well, incident, Pakkun reports that she doesn't sleep at night. She manages to exhaust herself after training and sleeps at most an hour, but sir, it just isn't healthy." The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"And there's one more thing. I believe she's befriended Naruto." The Hokage's eyes widened. He chuckled to himself.

"Is that such a bad thing, Kakashi?"

"Well no, but. I'm not sure how healthy of a relationship it is, sir."

"Is she harming the boy? Has she done anything to him?" The Hokage was wide eyed in fear.

"No, no nothing like that. She buys him ramen."

"Kakashi," the Hokage sighed. "The girl has a kind heart. She doesn't know who Naruto is and that's probably a good thing. He's Minato's son, Kakashi. Shouldn't you be happy he has a friend with the way the village treats him? I know I forbade you to see him as he grew up because I thought it was too much for you. (Not to mention the village elders forbidding it) I think it might still be that way…" He shifted as he watched Kakashi's shamed face fall to the floor. "But if Emi-san is kind to him and does not know what he is, I think that it is fine for them to interact. For now."

Kakashi bowed and nodded.

"Anything else to report?"

"A question, sir."

"Hm?"

"How much of Emi is a secret?" He eyed the old man curiously but his it behind his indifferent façade.

"Emi-san's origin and should we say "abilities" are an S-rank secret. Her residence with you as well. Her story as a shinobi from another village stands. She was welcomed since she had familial ties to the village, although those relatives were killed in the Kyubii attack."

Kakashi nodded, "But what if a shinobi challenged her to a fight? What then?"

"Are you worried about introducing her to Gai?" Kakashi blinked. "Perhaps work on increasing her taijutsu, and show her how to make her bending look like ninjutsu. That should fool most shinobi in the heat of battle and if they aren't looking for it."

"And if anyone finds out about her?"

"They will be sworn into secrecy like you. I will have Inoichi assess their memories and provide a story in accordance to the information they've discovered. It's a little messy I'll admit, but we can't hide her forever. She deserves a life Kakashi, a normal one."

Kakashi sighed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

…

When he picked her up from the Yamanaka clan, she was quieter than usual. He took the time to assess the girl. He had been preoccupied with his own failures and nightmares to really ask how she had been doing. It had been one week since they have moved in together, and he still felt like he knew nothing about her. Her face looked a little fuller, but her body was still small. Not fragile, but, she needed to eat more. Kakashi resolved to force her into two meals a day. Her hair was tied up neatly. She had one long braid down her back. It swung gently from side to side when she walked. Her gray eyes seemed a little distance today, and gray circles under her eyes matched her irises. Even though she hadn't slept, she seemed more than functional.

"What did Inoichi-san say?"

"Nothing."

"Maa, you were there for a while. I can't believe you sat in silence."

"He walked through my mind again. After, he didn't say anything."

Kakashi stared at the girl. She really hadn't been lying. The Yamanaka clan prided themselves on their knowledge of the brain and psychology, but even she had stumped the clan's leader.

He decided not to respond, and they walked home in silence.

…


	9. Oh What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to drink away our troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer, gets a little vivid (sexually) at the end of the chapter so once you see *you can just stop reading and go to the next chapter if you don't want to read that kind stuff.

 

The next few days had gone a little better. She was eating twice a day. On one occasion she had actually said she was hungry.

Kakashi had been talking to his former classmates more often. Even if it was just for a few minutes, the group had seen an impressive change in his demeanor. So much so that Genma decided to invite Kakashi out.

"Say Kakashi. A few of us have the day off Friday. We were thinking of going out on Thursday while we could. You in?"

Kakashi gave a shrug and almost half-heartedly looked over his shoulder to where Emi was talking to Naruto.

"Maaa, I don't know. The Hokage likes to surprise me with missions."

"Ahh don't be like that Kakashi. We've all gone into work hung over before," Anko teased.

"You can bring that girl along that you're always with."

Kakashi froze. His face remained indifferent as ever, but he was secretly biting his tongue. Of course Asuma had noticed. You can't get anything past that guy.

"Girl?" Gai's huge smile sparkled in the sunlight, "Of course my eternal rival has caught the eye of some beautiful girl. How could I not have noticed? Kakashi you are so cool and hip as always."

Kakashi gave a faint chuckle. "She's not MY girl. She's just an old friend that doesn't know anyone else in the village. I don't think she likes to drink either."

"If she doesn't know anyone, why haven't you introduced her to us?" Anko fumed.

"Ah well, you guys are…"

"Everyone loosens up after a little drink. You're coming on Thursday Kakashi and bring your "friend." I'm just DYING to meet her." Anko wouldn't let it rest.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want them showing up at his old apartment looking for him. Besides, maybe a few drinks would do Emi some good. Maybe she'd finally sleep.

…

"Say Emi, have you ever had this?" Kakashi held up a bottle of sake.

"Mm no I don't think so."

"We're going to go out. I have a few friends who want to meet you." Kakashi stated the fact. It wasn't an option and he would not have an argument about it. He was too worried they'd find out they were living together.

"You have friends?" Emi teased.

"So mean." Kakashi smiled under his mask from the little tease. "Here. You'll want to taste this before we go so it's not a shock."

Emi grabbed the bottle and took a few swigs. Kakashi's eye went wide. "Um, you usually pour a little in the cup and sip it."

"Oh, well, I thought this would be more effective."

Kakashi chuckled. Emi took another few swigs before Kakashi grabbed the bottle from her.

"Woah there, that's a little fast. You're going to feel it quick. You shouldn't drink it all at once." He paused. "You'll end up on your ass."

"Oh? Then maybe you should catch up. I'd like to see you on your ass for once."

Kakashi was a little surprised how cheeky she was being but the change in attitude was nice. Maybe she was excited to meet some friends her age. So far the only people she had in her life was him and the occasional meetings of Naruto. Kakashi looked at the bottle of sake and shrugged. He took a swig- he needed to loosen up too.

"Alright, tell me when you start to feel something."

"What am I supposed to feel?"

"Hmm. Well usually a little hotter. Your cheeks might flush. Your head might feel a little lighter. A little more talkative maybe."

"And what happens when you keep drinking?"

"Well, it's different for everyone but… you lose balance, coordination, your speech slurs, and you go numb."

"Numb?"

"You don't feel as much when you get hurt."

"So, this stuff does that huh?"

"Too much will make you sick. Or make you forget."

"Forget?" Emi sounded only a little too hopeful.

"You don't want to get there. It's not a good thing." Kakashi took a little swig and handed her the bottle.

Emi gave a little humph. She stared at the bottle as if it was the answer to all her problems.

"You're going to want to eat a little something first." Kakashi suggested. Emi raised an eyebrow, so he explained, "It helps you not get drunk too quickly."

…

They walked to the bar together, a little closer than before. Kakashi was a little buzzed but nothing serious. Emi was still walking straight and Kakashi eyed her curiously. He had questioned her on how she was feeling, and she had said she didn't feel any different.

"You're sure you aren't feeling any different?" They had finished the bottle between them.

"I'm not as nervous to meet your friends as I was. And sake doesn't taste that bad."

Kakashi chuckled. He watched the braid swing back and forth next to him. The night light really highlighted her features. She wasn't bad looking. She was actually pretty nice to look at. Kakashi shook the thought away.

…

They arrived at the bar to see everyone waiting for them. Kakashi introduced Emi to Gai, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Aoba, and Genma. It looked like everyone had had a few drinks when they had arrived.

Kakashi watched as the girls skirted Emi away. He looked at the suspicious eyes around him. "What?"

"Oh, come on Kakashi. Don't tell me you haven't hit that yet," Asuma said bluntly.

"I swear." Kakashi threw his hands up to prove his innocence.

"I don't believe it," Genma snorted.

Kakashi watched as Anko and Kurenai questioned Emi in a similar manner. Her cheeks flushed, and she shook her head. Her eyes showed a little sorrow no one would have noticed if they hadn't been looking. This made Kakashi frown and his attention was turned back to the guys. They continued to tease him until the whole place heard Anko yell:

"Hey bartender. Get this girl a drink, she's not even close to drunk yet. Another round for this group, and some extra for my friend Emi here." The bartender nodded and obliged. He was a little afraid of Anko.

The group came back together and they all took their drinks together. Anko shoved the extra two drinks down Emi's throat. She wasn't super imposed to it but, it didn't look exactly comfortable. Kakashi was chuckling and missed Asuma standing and walking over to the new girl. Kakashi caught the end of the interaction, of Emi shaking her head and Anko pushing the girl forward. Asuma lead her out to the dance floor and Kurenai looked pissed.

Kakashi was curious. Every time he had offered Emi his hand she had gently refused. To be fair, she hadn't taken Asuma's hand, but she followed him to the dance floor. He watched as the two danced around each other. There was something different about it.

He finally realized it. Emi was dancing like she was bending and responding to Asuma's moves. She just barely let him get close but near allowing a touch. 'Such a tease,' Asuma must have been thinking. Kurenai looked even more distressed, but she hadn't grasped the situation. Kakashi had a devious plan, and grabbed Kurenai by the hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Somehow in the heat of the moment, a very sly Kakashi and willing Kurenai had switched their dancing partners. Asuma had barely noticed the switch as the room began to blur a little. He was much happier when his dance partner moved closer to his body.

Emi's smile grew as Kakashi began to dance around her like she had done to Asuma. She started to laugh in fact. Kakashi laughed back. They hadn't laughed together…ever. It was nice. It was really nice.

Anko ordered more drinks for everyone. She looked Emi up and down and ordered her another drink.

Gai ordered another round. Something about the springtime of youth.

Asuma ordered a round. He was slurring his words.

Kakashi ordered another round. He pushed his drink toward Emi. Kurenai took his cue. So did Aoba. So did Genma. She took them with a smile. Kakashi should have been worried but he was a little too tipsy to take note of it.

Gai was slumped in his seat. Anko was yelling about nothing. Kakashi's cheeks were pink and he was very very warm. Asuma was smoking and Kurenai was slumping into his shoulder.

Emi's eyes were somewhere else, and she walked up to the bar without a problem. The bartender handed her a bottle of sake and she put the money on the table. To Kakashi the girl still seemed fine. He attributed it to her affinity to nature energy. She was probably burning off the alcohol quickly. She could out drink anyone here, but what was her limit?

Genma and Aoba picked up Gai by the shoulders and led him out of the bar. Asuma and Kurenai had their arms around each other's waists as they left the place. Kakashi went over to Anko who slapped his hand away and stumbled out of the bar. They were the only two left. Emi clearly wasn't drunk yet. Kakashi was drunk but he played it off well. He was kind of jealous of her tolerance.

They were the last two left.

They looked at each other and let the silence sink in for a few minutes. The bar was closing up and it was late. Not like time was much of an issue for either of them.

They walked out of the bar and Kakashi was ready to go home but Emi was not. She swirled and danced and followed the street lights. Kakashi followed reluctantly. The street lights led them to a familiar bridge with a familiar stream.

Emi bended the water into a thousand water droplets and then used fire to refract light off of them. It was the most beautiful thing Kakashi had seen. Rainbows and pure whites danced as Emi moved around the water droplets. She giggled and let her long hair dash side to side. Anko had ripped out her hair tie to see how long her hair was and it had been out ever since. Emi took another swing from the sake bottle. She handed it to Kakashi who took another swig. What the hell.

Kakashi hadn't realized how drunk he was until he dared Emi to finish the last of the sake bottle. Of course, she had been the one mostly drinking it, he had taken a few swigs here and there. Emi was stubborn, and she finished the whole thing to his surprise.

After a dance or two surrounded by water crystals, they set back to their apartment.

Emi seemed fine until they reached the stairs that led to their apartment's door. She refused to climb them. A very drunk Kakashi decided to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the front door. She giggled and rested her head against his chest.

When they made it to the apartment, Kakashi let Emi down who started to stumble. Kakashi caught her but ended up falling with her in the process. They both laughed until Emi had leaned in closer and kissed Kakashi through the mask.

Frozen. Time. Gone.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He was definitely attracted to Emi. Her hair, her eyes, her body her… they were rolling on the floor and Emi was laughing. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He let her slowly take off his mask, so she could kiss his lips. He let her with no protest.

No. She was his mission. No he… oh my god her lips tasted so good. No he- fuck the way her lips trailed down his neck. No the mission. Kami fuck the mission she was… no she… fuck. Kami.

*They landed on the bed. His mask completely gone. His tongue penetrated her lips, and swirled around her tongue. She responded by sucking his lips and pulling it until he begged for more. He went to kiss her, but she pushed his face away to lick his ear and trail down his neck. His neck to his pecs. His pecs to his abs. His abs to his. No. She was his- oh my kami did it feel good. He grabbed her by her wrists and flipped her over. He ripped open her shirt to reveal two rather perky breasts. He let his lips swirl around them while his teeth flicked her nipples. She groaned and squirmed, desperate to flip him over. His lips trailed down her stomach until.

He was almost dazed. A gust of wind had flipped him over, so she was on top of him again. She was playing dirty. Before he could react, he was on the floor, pinned with earth around his wrists and ankles. Fuck this was hot.

She slid her tongue down his abs and onto his thigh. It gently touched his pulsing member. She kissed it down to the head. Around and around her tongue went. She alternated sucking and kissing, then flicking with her teeth. Kakashi groaned and begged for more. She smiled wickedly and bended air around his cock. She flicked a little fire around it to keep it warm. He moaned at the sensation. It was like nothing he had felt before. He squirmed while precum squirted from his throbbing member. He half-heartedly tried to turn the table but realized he was still pinned by the earth cuffs.

The tongue cut swirled around and around. It was if she absorbed the heat in her mouth and continued to suck and pull even if the sensation was burning her. Kakashi strained against his restraints and moaned louder.

She sucked harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. A swirl around his head. Her tongue inviting itself to penetrate his skin. Hard. Faster. Kakashi couldn't take it. He was seeing stars.

She was perfect. She knew everything. She was…

"Emi! Oh Kami Emi!" Kakashi yelled.

Emi was silent as she continued her work.

"Harder Emi Harder…MMM oh fuck yeah oh Emi oh Kami." Kakashi was going out of his mind.

Emi did the final touch, swirling and sucking in the perfect intervals, while stroking Kakashi's balls. Kakashi came in her mouth, which she swallowed willingly. Kakashi was about to blackout but he pulled Emi closer and closer. He wanted to return the favor but that was just too damn good. He could barely move.

He kissed her up and down. She was so beautiful. He pulled her closer than close, kissing her and stroking her back. His arms wrapped around her like he would never let her go. He pulled up his pants just barely before his orgasm relaxed him and he drifted off into sleep.

…


	10. Still a Little Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a little blacked out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot is revealed about Emi's torture and rape so prepare yourself.

CRASH. Kakashi shot up startled at the noise. He was all alone in his bed. His last memory was… oh fuck. He was going to die for that report.

Still, he shot out of bed. Emi was not next to him. He checked her bedroom. No luck.

He sprinted to the kitchen where he found a half laughing Emi buried in pans. He wanted to look at a clock to find the time, but he didn't dare.

There was a bottle of sake in her hands. She was laughing like nothing had happened. He scooped her up in his arms, only to have her fall right away without his support. He took the bottle out of her hands. Empty.

'Good. This is good.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Where had she gotten a hold of another bottle?'

After Kakashi had passed out, Emi had rummaged through his cabinets and personal belongings until she found another sake bottle for another day. She had made quick work of finishing it and then gotten hungry. She had tried to make herself something to eat, but was too drunk to see straight and ended up dropping the pans and herself with it.

After his little nap, Kakashi had sobered up a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Woulnt you like tknow?" Emi replied, slurring heavily.

"Yes I would," Kakashi replied.

"I was getn a bit to eat fer yer infomation," Emi replied.

"Is that so. What were you making?"

"I waz makn… dat right dere," Emi pointed to the counter. It looked like left overs but Kakashi couldn't be sure.

"Do you want help?"

"No I am vry cpble of doin dis myself," Emi said as she stumbled to her feet. She took two steps backwards and started to fall until Kakashi rushed behind her and caught her with his arm.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah m fne." Emi stated.

Kakashi scooped her up and laid her on the couch. He started to prepare the left overs she had put on the counter.

"Why did you drink another bottle of sake?"

"Wouldn't yer like tknow."

"Yeah, I really would." Kakashi was firm and sobering quickly.

"Well dats jus too bad fer do den."

"You're going to tell me or you're not getting this food."

"You're mean. You're a meanie poop."

"I am a meanie poop. So tell me why you drank another bottle."

"You woudn get it anyways."

"Oh yeah, try me."

"I did and ye seemed to like it rrlll good."

"That's not what I meant."

"No? Cuz dats what youseemed to want."

"If I recall, you're the one who kissed me."

Emi fell silent. She turned her head from Kakashi and pouted her lower lip. She wasn't about to answer anything.

Kakashi gently appeared before her and used one hand to turn her face towards his. She had tears in her eyes and was desperately trying not to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong. It's ok. I'm not going to tell anyone."

The tears in her eyes welled up more before the damn broke. She started crying uncontrollably, throwing her arms forward to hit Kakashi in the chest, who took them like they were nothing. She wailed and failed to breathe. Kakashi tried to draw her closer to him, but she pushed away and beat him harder. She cried and cried.

Finally it happened. The damn broke. What Kakashi had been waiting for this for two weeks. She slurred half of what she was saying, but Kakashi could make it all out.

"He slrapped meh down. He tied me to a table. I slruggled and slruggled but I din't have de strenff to break free. And they all jus washed. All of them. None of them tried to help me. And he would take off his pans and. And then he would. And all I could do was lay dere and let him do dat to me. Ove and over. Evry day for it seemed like forevr. He did so many things to me. He tried to say it was for my pleazer but I din't wan it. At firth, he would fip me ovr, slam my head into the table until I wa dazed and I would wake up wit him jerking himsef off in my ass. Afte I gut used to im, he wen inside me an. I jus kind of broke ya know? I gave up." She started to laugh but Kakashi thought it was anything but funny. "I starrd to give it ba to him like he wanted. That's how I 'came real good, hahahaha. He took away my firs kiss. My firs love. My firs time. And my firs-" She choked on the words and couldn't continue the thought. "You know he got- he got me… and then he.."

The sobs made it hard to hear now. But Kakashi had to know. He baited her with the fresh cooked food to look up and open her mouth. Before he fed her he asked, "What did he do to you? What did he get you?"

Sob. Tear after tear. She could barely breathe. She was hyperventilating and Kakashi knew the amount of sake she drank was slowing her respiratory system.

"Pregnant," she whispered. Kakashi's eye widened and his killing intent filled the room. If Emi hadn't been so drunk she would have known to leave the house before dying.

"What did he do to you?" Kakashi was furious. Watching his crying roommate barely form the words. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her. Hold her until all her pain went away.

"He beat me." Emi sobbed, "He beat my stomach," another sob and attempt to breath, "and starved me until," she tried to breathe again and whispered, "I lost the child…"

If he had not been in front of Emi he would have lost it. He would have punched a wall, no a mountain. He would have tracked the man down and killed him.

"How old were you?"

"I don't know." Emi could barely breathe. She reached for the food Kakashi prepared and missed. "Maybe 15. Maybe 16?"

Kakashi eyed the steaming food and brought it down to Emi who was curled up in a ball against the wall. She was too drunk for her own good, and only Kami knows if she would remember this in the morning. Kakashi fed her the food slowly, and she forgot that she was crying long enough to swallow. This continued until she had settled down and the plate of food was gone.

"One day I'm gonna kill dat bastard. I don't care if I betray Konoa. I'mma gonna kill him and make him eat his own dick. One day Imma gonna find dat bastard and kill everyone. Everyone. Dats a promise. And when its done imma kill myself too so dat no one can vr use me like he used me agn. Nevr eer." Emi closed her eyes and bobbed her head up and down to show her resolve.

"I am not a weapn I am not a tool. I am not." Emi gathered herself, "I am not a object to be used by sabdick basterds den dey decide tuh use me. Imma monser. Thers no denying that. I killed a lot of people. I killed my own lil baby broder. Killed em just like that. I killed people after people and you know what? I don't care! I don't care cuz nufin madders anymore. Dis life I'm living is a lie. One day they'll jus pu me behind bars li erybody else. Waz da point hmm?" Emi stared cross eyed into Kakashi's one eye. "Waz da point of being alive?" Emi let her head hang low as she was too drunk to hold it up anymore.

"I hope I wuz good fer ya. If that sabdistic bastard taugh me anyfing it was how to be goo a sex baby. Daz all he said I wa goo fer." She chuckled a little to herself before she brought her head back down again. "You deserve bedder dan me." Was the last thing Kakashi heard her say.

He was in shock. Complete shock. Was he still drunk? Emi had passed out in front of him, breathing louder and slower than before. His instincts were to pull out an IV bag he had stole from the hospital and put it in her arm. 4 bottles of sake? Was that even humanly possible? Was this girl even human? He shook the thought from his mind. Of course she was human. She had just confessed to rape and…worse. She confessed her revenge and desire to kill herself. She also confessed her distrust for Konoha, but who could blame her?

Kakashi's head was reeling. Was he supposed to report this all? Was he supposed to report the fact he let his target give him the most amazing blowjob he's ever had? Kami she was beautiful. He shook his head again. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up. Hopefully. It was troubling that she had drank that much in the first place. He'd have to keep an eye on her from now on.

He hooked up the IV and scooped her into his arms. She was so peaceful now. She was probably even prettier now as she slept. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her. He stroked her hair and her soft cheeks. He wanted to just be with her, after she had confessed all that. He felt that warm surge of home and warmth again. He didn't resist it and laid down next to her. Soft grass, the warm and safety of a fire, fresh crisp air. Before he knew it he was closing his eyes. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. He let the darkness overtake him.

…

Her eyes blurred open. The room was dark and smelled like the woods. She could hear another person's breathing, very close to her ear. As she started to wake up and become more aware, she realized that an arm was wrapped around her waist, and another body was pressed against her, holding her close. Before freaking out, she was trying to remember the events of the night. The bar. The dancing. The sake.

They had come back. She drank more. Then something happened but what… she tried to remember when images of a flush Kakashi shot her into head. Lips on hers. Swallowing- oh kami. Fuck. Oh fuck.

'I think it was good though. I'm sure it was. That's not what I should be worried about.' She was trying to breathe but it was getting hard. She needed to leave but the arm wrapped around her was warm and tight. She didn't really remember what had happened, so she needed to leave and clear her head. She bended the air around her lightly so the arm wrapped around her gently lifted upwards and she slipped out from under his grip and off of the bed. That's when she realized she had the familiar needle in her hand, which she pulled out quickly. She used the air around her feet to make her steps light and silent. She was still a little drunk and the world was still not straight, but she still managed to walk out the bedroom door and out the window.

…

She started running. No direction. No plan. She was running with tears streaming down her face. She felt something familiar, she didn't know what. She just kept running towards that feeling. Faster and faster until her breathing finally matched her body's need for oxygen.

The forest was getting thicker and harder to navigate. It was dark with the only light being the moon's ray glistening through the forest's leaves. She was following the familiar feeling instinctively, without even thinking, she was running with a blank mind.

Thump. Pain. Roll. Another thump. More pain. "Ow!"

…

Naruto had been out later looking for Emi again. She wasn't always around, but if he was lucky, she had been out at this time a few times before. And if she saw him, she would always buy him ramen. He sighed. She wasn't around. His stomach growled loudly, which shot him a few nasty looks from passerbyers. He didn't have anywhere to go so he just roamed the streets.

A few men stumbled out of a bar, yelling a little too loudly and reeking of booze. Naruto was walking by with his head down until, "Hey you. Yeah you, you lil demon. Whadarya doing here hm? You killed sum um my bes friens."

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled back.

"Shut up you-" the man slapped Naruto across the face and sent him flying to the ground. The man got a few good kicks in before Naruto managed to wiggle away and ran off for the woods.

"Don't come back," Naruto heard as he ran away.

Naruto head into the woods that he knew like the back of his hand. He knew all the hunters' traps, brooks and streams, roots and trees, and targets where he practiced to become a shinobi. It was late, and he was still hungry, so he went to a familiar spot, grabbed his homemade rod and hook and kept stashed in a dying tree trunk, and caught a few fish for dinner. He knew how to start a fire, and cooked the fish for himself.

Once full, he had laid down to rest, his body almost done healing his wounds, and he drifted off to sleep until…

"Oof," a foot was being stopped in his stomach but quickly retracted back before more damage could be done. He felt something whirl over his head with a gush of air and saw a dark figure rolling until it hit a tree. He picked up a sharp branch and rock and slowly walked over to the human who was upside down, back against the tree trunk.

"Ow," the person said. Two grey eyes blinked in the dark and met with two blue skeptical eyes. "Naruto-kun?"

"Emi-chan? Is that you?"

"Naruto-kun! Oh my Kami I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just running and I didn't even-"

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked while taking in the sight of the girl.

"Um, yeah. I might be a bit scratched up but I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto said with a huge grin. "I'm a fast healer so don't even worry about it Nee-chan. Saaaaay Nee-chan, wat are you doing out here in the woods?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Emi snorted while reorienting herself to normal.

"You smell like the men at the bar…" Naruto trailed off.

"Men at the bar? Why were you in a bar?"

"I wasn't I was just passing by," something seemed off and Emi wanted to know.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, dattebayo."

"You're lying. You're a terrible liar."

"Am not! Nothing happened, dattebayo!"

Emi could see the tears starting to glisten in the little boy's eyes.

"What did they do to you Naruto?" Naruto pouted and looked away. She wasn't sure why her body moved. She wasn't sure how long it took or how she did it. But all of a sudden, her body was wrapping around his little one, pulling him close to her chest as she buried her head into the back of his shoulder. She held the back of his head and gently nudged him into the crook of her shoulder. When his body felt limp, she picked the boy up and wrapped him around her waist. His legs went around her sides, ankles digging into her back. His arms reached around her neck. She swayed gently side to side whispering for him to shush and "it's ok's"

She felt her shoulder get wet as the boy sobbed into her shoulder. Between sniffs and sobs she heard a tiny voice, "He called me…*sniff* a demon and I *sniff sniff* didn't even do *sniff* anything *breathe breathe* then he just *sniff* hit me and *sob sob sob*"

"It's ok, shhh… Emi-chan is here now. It's ok. I'm never gonna let anybody hurt you now. No one will ever hurt you when you're with me."

"But you're not always *sniff* there Emi-chan."

"I know, I know." Emi started to get teary-eyed herself. She didn't know why the villagers treated Naruto like this. It wasn't fair. "But I'm here now, Naruto-kun. I'm here now."

Emi continued to gently massage Naruto's head with her hand. The boy slowly went limp and heavy, head pressed against her chest and snoring softly. Emi chan stayed like this for a while. Holding Naruto, swaying back and forth, her hand stroking his hair. It was so peaceful. She lost herself in this little boy. At some point, his weight had gotten to heavy for her legs so she had laid down on the grass, still holding Naruto close to her. An hour before the sun began to sneak up in between the trees, Emi's eyes were too heavy to keep open. The little ball of warmth was so calming and begged her to sleep. She let everything slip away, but held tight to the little blonde tucked into her chest.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi woke as the sun met his eyes through the window. He stretched lazily across the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten such a good night's sleep. He smiled to himself with his eyes closed and sighed loudly. He rolled over and opened his one grey eye to see an IV bag with the needle dangling. He took a minute to take in the scene.

Images from last night started pouring into his head. Emi. The blowjob. Oh my fuck the blowjob. Kakashi almost passed out again remembering just how good it was. She knew just how to turn him- he shook the thought away. What happened after that? She had said something important to him. Something he told himself not to forget. His eye widened and he remembered. The rape. The forced abortion. Her resolve to kill the unknown perpetrator – or was it that she just didn't want to be alive? How she killed her baby brother… that wasn't in any of the reports. He would have to ask her about that… when the time was right.

He stumbled out of bed and looked around the apartment. Emi was nowhere to be found. He was getting nervous. More than nervous. Emi was his responsibility now. And he had asked the Hokage to drop the ANBU guard because she could sense them and he knew that them watching her betrayed her trust of the village.

Bite of his thumb, the hand signs, hand to the floor and poof. His ninken pack appeared. "Hey Kakashi, what do you need?" said Pakkun.

"It's Emi. I can't find her, I think she-"

"Say no more boss. We'll find her." The pack jumped out of the apartment in all different directions. A few minutes went by and his pack was back. "Follow me," said Pakkun.

He rushed through trees and forests. Pakkun was leading the way. "She's close boss. There's someone else with her."

Kakashi reached for his pack and drew a kunai. How could he have let someone take her?

Pakkun stopped and pointed his nose up ahead. "She's down there boss."

Kakashi was poised for a fight. He looked down into the small clearing to see Emi sleeping peacefully on the forest's floor. The fire had burnt out.

He looked closer and saw blond spiky hair snuggled into her chest. Her arms were tight around him, like a mother holding her son. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief, relaxed his body, and put away the kunai. "Good job, Pakkun. Thanks."

"Anytime. I'll be going now." Kakashi nodded and Pakkun disappeared with a puff of smoke.

He watched the two of them sleeping so peacefully for a while. It was still very early morning; the sun was still rising in the sky. Half of the forest was still dark. He stared into the calmness until he noticed a change in Emi's breathing.

She was having a nightmare. He almost jumped down from his branch to touch her face and whisper in her ear that everything was alright when he caught himself. What if she had run away because of last night? What if everything was ruined now?

A minute later her eyes shot open and she was out of breath. She hugged Naruto a little tighter before she took in her surroundings and relaxed when she realized she was safe. She blinked at the twinkling of the sun in the leaves.

She sat up, bringing the sleeping Naruto up with her. Kami, he was just so damn cute. She smiled and stroked her hand through his hair. The kid was dead asleep and drooling onto her chest.

Kakashi watched for several minutes as Emi stroked Naruto's hair while her eyes were somewhere else. She looked lost to the world until a little voice broke the silence of the morning, causing her and Kakashi to jump.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home,'ttebayo."

"Ok Naruto, I'll take you home."

The little blonde head snuggled into her chest and after a minute, the little snores started again. Emi smiled softly, a smile Kakashi often missed, and stood up. She swayed a little before catching her balance. She shifted the small boy onto her shoulder, where he snuggled into her neck. She tucked her arm under his bottom, the other wrapped around his waist, drawing circles on his back.

Kakashi bit his lip. They were adorable. Emi had never had kids, hadn't seen one in ten years. And yet, she knew exactly how to be a mother. Her grip was delicate, yet firm. Her voice soft and soothing. She walked slow and steady toward the village, making sure not to trip or jostle the boy awake. Kakashi masked his presence and followed her.

Emi wasn't exactly sure where home was for Naruto. He had pointed in the direction a few times, but she had never been there or seen the place.

She wasn't the best tracker, but her connection to nature energy allowed her to sense chakra and living beings and their emotions. Everyone came from somewhere, and if she looked deep enough she could see the place where people had left their traces behind. She stood still and closed her eyes. She began to soak up more nature energy when a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Emi opened her eyes to see a man close to her age, probably a little younger, with tan skin and dark hair. He had a scar that ran over the bridge of his nose and his hair was tied back into a spiky pony tail.

Emi gave the man questioning eyes that told him to go ahead but keep his voice low.

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Who wants to know," she whispered back.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Umino Iruka, I'm one of the senseis at the Academy. I'm Naruto's homeroom teacher."

"Mm-hmm." Emi was skeptical.

"Is he ok?" He tried to look the boy up and down but Emi turned away.

"He's fine, just tired. He had a long night." Emi's eyes looked like a true mother's. She was protective, but Iruka could sense some sadness behind those eyes.

"Where are you taking him? He supposed to be at the Academy. I went to his home to get him, but then I find you with him."

"So you know where he lives?"

"Well yes but I-"

"Can you take me there?"

Iruka was taken back a bit by her straightforwardness. It didn't look like this woman was going to do much harm to Naruto, but it would be a safer bet if he accompanied her to take Naruto home. Iruka nodded and lead the way.

"I don't mean to be rude but, who exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm Emi."

"Nice to meet you Emi-san."

"Just Emi is fine," She gave Iruka a nice smile.

"Are you a shinobi? I've never seen you around before." He gave her the look down.

"I'm in the process. I transferred from another village that didn't exactly have the same requirements. Its kind of a long story but, the Hokage granted me stay here in turn for me becoming a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

"I see. So, how do you know Naruto?"

"We met in the market one night. He looked hungry so I bought him ramen. Kid really likes the stuff. Whenever I see him we talk but, I don't see him all the time."

"And what were you doing now that he's sleeping on your shoulder?" Iruka was not a dumb man, and he really did care about his students. Even the prankster that made him want to tear his hair out.

The made the way up the stairs to his apartment. Naruto started to stir on Emi's shoulders as she bobbed up and down on the steps.

Iruka knew where Naruto kept the key and opened the door. The place was a mess, but navigable. Emi laid Naruto down on his bed and fed him his plush animal so he could wrap his arms around that instead of her neck. She pulled the covers over him and kissed him gently on the head. He smiled in his sleep and hugged the stuffed animal closer.

Emi flashed up gray eyes to signal Iruka to leave. They quietly closed the door, and Iruka walked down the steps by Emi's side.

She sighed, "It's a long story but…" She saw she was not going to get away with that. "I had a little bit too much to drink last night, so I kind of ran into the forest to just get away and clear my head." She glanced over to Iruka who nodded his head accepting her start of the story. "I actually was running and tripped over Naruto in the process," she laughed to herself. Iruka gave a quick smile. "Naruto mentioned how I smelled like some guys he saw at the bar, and when I questioned him on it…" Emi looked down and away and Iruka became concerned. "He said they had hit him and called him names. He started crying so I comforted him. He ended up falling asleep in my arms and I couldn't help but follow suit." She gave a weak smile. Iruka was sullen and silent.

"Iruka-san, why do the villagers call Naruto a demon? He's such a cute kid. I just don't understand why they treat him like that."

"You wouldn't," was Iruka's immediate reply. "It's taboo to talk about. But, I'll tell you one thing for sure. Naruto is no demon. Sure he's loud, annoying, and a trouble maker, but he's still a kid. People blame him for something bad that happened 7 years ago. It wasn't his fault but when people look at him, that's all they can see…" Iruka trailed off knowing he had said too much already. "Please don't tell anyone I told you that much."

"Well it was still pretty vague but, thank you Iruka-san. And I won't tell anyone, it's a promise." She shot him a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Emi-san- er- Emi. Thank you for looking after Naruto."

"You, too."

They split up and Emi kept walking. She wasn't exactly sure where she was supposed to go. She didn't want to go home to see Kakashi. She still hadn't figured out what had happened.

She found herself walking to the training ground Kakashi and her had been practicing at for the last two weeks. She walked over to the Memorial Stone that Kakashi was always staring so sadly at. She wondered what names he looked at and grieved for.

"Yo." The voice behind her made her jump. She wasn't ready for him just yet.

She turned to see that classic eye smile on a face that was ¾ masked. "Hi," she said softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I guess I came to look at the stone you always do. I met a man named Iruka today and after talking to him I realized that maybe you lost people whose names are on this stone, and that's why you never interact with Naruto when I do."

Kakashi was frozen. She was so right but how did she… that Iruka. Damn him. "What exactly did this Iruka tell you?"

"Not much to be honest but, I've pieced together that a lot of people died and the blame Naruto for it, even though he was just a baby. I don't know why but that's the best explanation I have."

"Well, yes that's part of the story."

"And the rest?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. It was an S-class secret that had somehow been leaked without all the facts. Those lack of facts made Naruto the target of the village, and its demon. Kakashi stayed silent as he read the names over and over again on the stone. He lost himself a little before Emi gently brushed his arm to alert him of her presence. She asked, "Who did you lose?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. "That night I lost my sensei and his wife. Sensei was like a father to me after mine…"

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Her voice was sincere. "What about the rest of your team? Do you still talk to them?"

Kakashi let a chuckle escape by accident, "All the time." He stared at the stone and read the names over and over again. Obito. Rin. Emi watched as he read the names of his former teammates on the stone.

"So you're all alone?" Emi almost whispered it.

"Maa, they are still with me. That's why I come and talk to them here."

"Yeah but…" Emi sighed. "Nevermind."

Kakashi looked down at the dirty ash blonde. Or was it brown? He could never quite decide. "Well now I have you," he let escape his mouth. He turned his head quickly towards the stone again and his cheeks flushed beneath the mask. Shit did he just say that? He did. He definitely did.

"Yeah, you're right." Emi said looking at the stone. Kakashi blushed under his mask again. They stood there for what seemed like hours.

…

The walk home had been awkward. They hadn't said a word to each other. Kakashi was making lunch, as they had both missed breakfast. Emi was thinking about last night and so was Kakashi. Kakashi was replaying over what Emi had told him. Finally she had confided in him, even if she was drunk, but now that didn't matter. He just wanted to get to know her. It's not like he was an open book or anything either but.. he wanted to know what kept her up at night, and what was holding her back in training. Kakashi knew she was better than what she was showing. He started humming a familiar tune as he replayed the memory and he cooked away.

Emi sat with her head on the table. She was trying to replay the nights events over and over. Drinking had been nice. It was just as Kakashi said. Numb and forget. That's all she really wanted these days. To be numb to the pain. To forget all of her past. She rather hit her head and have amnesia than live with the memories that haunted her. She couldn't even touch Kakashi up until this point and yet somehow she had given him a blowjob? Kami, what was wrong with her? But it was so much different than how it had been before. She closed her eyes and imagined it. She had wanted to do it. Searching her memories, it looks like she leaned in for the first kiss. That was a shock. And he had tried to reciprocate. But Emi had been scared and dominated, she was just doing what she was used to. Pleasure than man. Only pleasure yourself if it pleasured the man. But the way he said her name. The way he held her tight after she had let him release. How he showered her with kisses, it had been so nice…

The sound of the plate hitting the table startled Emi awake. She hadn't even realized she had dozed off. Kakashi frowned at her little jump, but eye smiled instead, "Maa, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no I wasn't asleep." Kakashi eyes the little bit of drool that escaped the corner of her mouth. She followed his eyes and gaped when she felt it and wiped off the drool vigorously.

"Hmmm," was all Kakashi said as he chuckled. He really hadn't mean to wake her. He was too lost in thought to realize she had dozed off when he put the plate in front of her.

Kakashi finished his plate faster than Emi, as usual. He stared at the girl, honestly lost her in eyes. She really had beautiful eyes, even if they were the same as his. Filled with loss and regret, failures and sadness. But they were so honest, that's what made them beautiful. That's when Kakashi decided. If he was ever going to open up and start letting the pain wash away, he would do it with her. He would help her get through her pain. He had a lot of failures in his life, and Emi would not be one of them.

"Did you want to do what you did last night?" He started very casually.

She froze halfway into taking a bite. She gave a hard swallow without chewing and almost choked. She coughed and Kakashi patiently waited. He had impeccable timing.

"I… don't know."

"Do you regret it?" Kakashi was blunt when he wanted answers.

"I…. don't know."

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

Emi's face lost all color. Kakashi thought she was going to faint and adjusted his chair just in case. "Um, no."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Uh well, we uh… you know and then you passed out. So I tried to sleep but couldn't and you said the stuff would help me sleep so, I found more of it. That was the last thing I remember."

"I see. Have you been having trouble sleeping lately?"

"No, I mean, just a few nights here and there."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Not according to Pakkun."

"That damned dog," Emi cursed under her breath. Kakashi just gave a fake eye smile.

"I have a little proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"A little game if you will."

"Ok…" Emi wasn't really excited about where this was headed.

"We'll call it questions. The rules are simple. If I ask you a question, you have to answer it completely and honestly. No half truths or leaving out important details. The truth. Once you answer my question, you are free to ask me any question you want. I also have to answer with the complete truth. You can only ask a question once you have answered the other person's. You can choose not to answer, but that means you can't ask the other person a question again."

Emi looked skeptical. She was curious about Kakashi. He was so sad all the time, and she knew he had nightmares too. And that stone, he was always there. "What about normal everyday questions do they count?"

Kakashi thought for a second. "No, only personal questions. I think we'll be able to distinguish between the two. But you can ask for clarification if you're not sure. Sound fair?"

"What if we really don't want to answer the question? What if we…can't."

"Hmmm," Kakashi considered this. She had a point. "Then we'll say that the person has two days to answer a question. If they choose not to, they lose their ability to ask the other person a question and will be asked another question. Call it a pass penalty if you will."

Emi nodded her head. She seemed to agree to the terms.

"Do you accept the terms of the game?"

Emi looked into the man's eye and thought long and hard. Something about that masked eye gave her a bad feeling. "No coercion."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "hm?"

"The person who asked the question may not pressure the other person to answer in anyway. If the person who asks the question influences the other person to answer in anyway, then the game is over and I won't answer any of your questions again."

Kakashi stared back at her. Smart. If he didn't get an answer he'd use genjutsu, but this was fair. "Anything else?" Kakashi was trying to think of another loophole but he couldn't.

"No, I think that's it."

"Good. So my first question still stands. Have you been having trouble sleeping lately?"

Emi sighed and stared out the window. The gray under her eyes that matched her irises wasn't as prominent today, but it was still there. She had just dozed off at the table.

"Yes." Emi answered honestly and completely. No need to delve any deeper. Kakashi nodded.

"My turn. What did I say to you last night, specifically what did I say after the blowjob that I don't remember?" Emi's eyes were serious. Kakashi blushed a little under his mask, she was definitely smart.

"You told me how a man had strapped you down and done things to you that you didn't want. You said he gave up and reciprocated. He got you pregnant and…" Kakashi's throat was dry and he was starting to choke up. But he had to remain impassive, no emotion in his one eye. This is why he wore a mask after all. "… he forced you to lose the child. You said you were going to kill him and everyone involved, even if it meant betraying Konoha. You said you've killed a lot of people, even your little brother. You're afraid of being locked up again and sounded kind of- you questioned why you were alive." Kakashi rephrased suicidal.

Silence. Painful silence. Kakashi kept his eye closed listening. Drip. Drip. The sounds of Emi's tears hitting the table. Just as he heard the chair sliding he opened his eye and body flickered in front of her catching her wrist. She looked away from his eyes, and bended fire around her hand. Kakashi let go of his grip to see her rushing out the window. He followed to see her taking off at speeds he didn't think she was capable.

...


	12. The Fight

She was barefoot. Perfect. She could feel every step he was taking. Every move. She just needed to get away. She didn't know what she wanted or what she was doing but she just couldn't be here. With him. It felt wrong to confide in someone.

They were on the Uchiha training ground. Technically off limits, but no one would see them at least. Kakashi body flickered in front of her. Emi reacted nicely digging her foot into the ground and sending the earth below Kakashi upwards, making him jump up and back away from her. Kakashi made an earth clone behind the wall and used his earth jutsu to escape underground. Kakashi was playing with the wrong element.

Emi could feel the earth's vibrations in her feet. A key to earth bending, being able to feel the earth. She could have crushed Kakashi without a second thought with him underground. She ripped apart the earth clone when she felt Kakashi begin to emerge from underneath. She jumped back and stopped Kakashi midway, trapping him in the earth.

Poof. Kakashi turned into a log and Emi rolled her eyes.

Kakashi was breathing heavily on a branch nearby. Holy Fuck. He could have been crushed. No more earth jutsu, she was too strong in that. She had him beat in most nature affinities, but he had never seen her use lightning. Or regular ninjutsu for that fact. But who knows what she could have been hiding. There was no doubt she could feel the earth. There was no other way to explain her pinpoint accuracy of his location. Stay off the ground if he could. He'd have to go with the intent to kill if he was going to stop her.

The tears in her eyes were making her vision blurry. No matter. She focused her chakra and sensed a Kakashi who was desperately trying to conceal his presence. It would work if she wasn't paying attention, but not when she even remotely tried. He couldn't escape. And he wasn't going to just leave her the hell alone. She shot some fire in his direction, hoping he'd jump to the ground. He didn't he went higher into the tree.

He made a shadow clone and quickly set up a trap.

She missed. Fuck, she should start getting serious. She stood stiller than still. She began taking in more nature chakra than usual. Her gray eyes were getting darker and darker.

Kakashi watched as she remained still on the battlefield. Her eyes closed and her body unmoving. This was his chance. He flipped up the material covering his scared eye and revealed the sharingan. He started running at full speed with his one arm down, the other wrapped around his wrist. Suddenly the silence was filled with the chirping of a thousand birds. Chidori.

Emi felt him coming but wanted to hold out long enough to gather enough nature energy. He was limiting her time but she could just make it. She felt his steps and the plan was simple.

An earth wall rose right in front of him, trying to get him off balance, he plunged the lightning attack right through the wall and in a flash was pushing his hand towards Emi's hand when he suddenly stopped.

Time stopped. He slowly looked into her eyes. They were glowing white. Her frown turned into a slight smile as he looked at what had happened.

Emi had caught his chidori with her bare left hand. The lightning was being sucked out of his hand and channeling into her body. She tightened the grip around her hand and tossed him to the side like flicking away a gnat. He watched as her right traced her left arm, down around her stomach, up her opposite shoulder and the lightening shot out into the sky through her index and middle fingers on her right hand.

Her left hand was burned, but she didn't even notice. 'She is a monster,' Kakashi thought to himself.

She shot her head towards the trees and glanced back at Kakashi on the ground. She sent an earth spike into his back with one flick of her wrist. His clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi winced when his clone's memories came back to him. He was sweating heavily now. He was using up chakra fast with his sharingan. He closed his eye to save stamina. Not like he could copy her moves anyways.

Emi was running like she was running on wind. Holy shit, she was actually running on wind. She propelled herself into the tree, only to be met with several wires of explosive tags. She couldn't escape the blast but let it consume her instead. She took the few burns like it was nothing. Come to think of it, it barely looked like the fire had touched her skin at all. The fire from the explosion started taking shape and began to spiral around her. With one hand she bended the fire up into the sky. With her other hand, she sent a burst of air through the middle to dispel it. It almost looked like fireworks.

There was no doubt that what Emi could do was big and powerful, but Kakashi analyzed her one weakness. If took time for her to bend. And Kakashi was fast. He had to strike right before she made a move.

He sent shurikens flying and used a shadow clone shuriken jutsu to send a hundred flying her way. She air bended the shuriken away easily without realizing that Kakashi was flying through the air behind her. He used the Uchiha's signature fireball jutsu to propel himself forward and quickly gathered chakra to make a chidori. As she bended the shuriken away, she felt his chakra coming at her but it was too late. She was suspended in the air from the airbending technique, no ground to change her direction. Fuck. She tried to firebend away but was too slow for the jounin. She managed to turn just in time to catch the same jutsu with her left hand, but Kakashi was prepared this time. He grabbed her right hand so she couldn't redirect the lightening. He pushed hard into her left hand, ripped her skin raw as she held back his hand from digging a hole in her chest. Her grip was monstrous though, and he could hear his bones being crushed.

Kakashi surged his lightning chakra into her skin, causing her to lose consciousness for a second. Her hand lost her grip around his just enough for him to wiggle away. He used her body as a stepping stone in the air to jump off of and propel himself to the closest tree branch.

He had kicked Emi down to ground. Her eyes started to flutter open as she realized she was falling. She shot open her eyes and quickly bended the air around her. She was close to the ground but she managed to change the air currents to dampen her fall.

Kakashi thought he had done it and yet she was still standing on the ground. He was almost out of chakra and could barely catch his breath. He closed his sharingan. He could feel himself about to pass out. One more jutsu and he was done.

"Fuck you, Kakashi. Fuck you," Emi was crying. "I didn't ask you to follow me. I didn't need you to. I don't need anybody." The white glow left her eyes and her irises faded back to their usual gray. The wind was still whipping violently around her.

"Just leave me alone!" Her yell was mixed with tears. She shoved her fist into the ground, instantly making the ground around her buckle. By Kakashi's estimate the crater had to be 100ft in diameter, and maybe 10-15ft deep. It shook the trees which threatened to fall.

The wind had been contained in her crater now, it was just a matter of how he would get in there. Of course. She wouldn't be expecting it a second time. Earth release: hiding mole jutsu.

He appeared right next to her. Before she had time to react, he hugged her. She let a gasp leave her mouth and stood there in shock. Kakashi kept holding her there. Inviting her into his embrace.

She let him hold her. She found his breathing and matched his. A little out of breath, but calm. The winds died down beside them. Her hair that had come out of its braid gently fell to her sides like a thousand feathers. Her hair reached just past her waist, daring to reach her knees. It hadn't been cut since the day she was kidnapped.

Her tears were hot as they slid down her face. She wasn't even crying anymore, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Kakashi just kept holding her close.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. He didn't even like hugs. Then the image of Emi taking care of Naruto popped into his mind. Of course. She had comforted him like she had wanted to be comforted.

He left his hands draw soothing circles into her back. She was breathing again. He whispered into her ear, "Shush, it's ok now. I'm here. It's ok."

That did it. She broke. She gave out a large sob she was holding back and let her knees fall to the ground. Kakashi caught her and drew her in close again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Her hot tears washed away the dirt and sweat that had accumulated throughout the battle. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Her little sobs broke Kakashi's heart.

"Shhhh, It's ok. I'm here. You have nothing to apologize for." Kakashi began to stroke her hair with his hand.

"But I do!" She sobbed into his neck, "I just bombarded your life, made you leave your home, tried not to be a burden but of course I was." She took a few gasps of air, "then I fucked everything up by getting too drunk and kissing you and telling you things I never should have. Then I ran away and I know you were worried, then I made you talk about your loved ones on the stone, and then I ruined lunch by running away again," she took another gasp, "and then I fought you way too hard and I hurt you a lot. I know I did, I could sense your ribs crack and you're exhausted and I-" another gasp of air, "and here I am crying while you hold me when everything is my fault in the first place and you would have been better off if I'd never come into your life." She silently let the tears run down her cheeks onto Kakashi's chest. Her breathing was quick and shallow but she tried not to breathe any louder than necessary. She just wanted to shrink away.

"I don't believe that for a second." Kakashi said after a minute. Her head lifted slightly off his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. It wasn't your fault you were kidnapped and subjected to years of torture and worse-" He bit his tongue to keep himself from losing composure. "I am much better off with you in my life than not. At first it was a hassle, moving and keeping you a secret, but I found out you were worth it. You of all people deserve to be happy and I want you to be because I care about you. Not because of a mission. Not because you're a valuable asset. Because after everything you've been through, you are still kind and sweet, smiling and your happiness is contagious. You are so strong Emi. So strong. And not just as a shinobi, as a person."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. She had stopped crying but her gray eyes were glistening with another type of tear. She gave a half smile and she looked into his eye that she knew wasn't lying.

"And I don't regret kissing you or what we did. Well, I did after knowing your story. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have regretted doing that with you for a second. You're so beautiful. You deserved to be loved."

Emi couldn't stifle her laugh. It just came out. She looked up at him again with raised eyebrows and half a smile. His eye was serious. Her smile lost its crack and she her eyebrows furrowed, "Wait. Are you serious?"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and used his free hand to tug her head into his. His palm ran up the back of her head and support it as he brought it in. When their lips met, Emi's eye grew wide for a second before she realized just how good it felt to kiss Kakashi. She closed her eyes and let him slide his tongue between her lips. He teased, pulling back and her tongue followed furiously after. He smiled and pressed his lips a little harder. He took the hand at the back of her head and gently tugged the hair at the back of her head, exposing her neck. He made quick work down her neck with swirls and sucks, making her eyes roll back into her head. He trailed back up to meet willing lips. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Crunch. Kakashi gasped and almost lost his stomach contents. He winced and pulled back form the pain. Emi's jaw dropped as she realized she had just crushed Kakashi's cracked ribs. She pulled the mask down over his face and his hitai-ate over his eye.

Although he was much taller than her, she supported him with her shoulder and back. His legs were fine, he was just exhausted. She carried him back to the apartment, it wasn't too far of a walk.

They got to the house and Emi used air bending to propel both of them up to the second story window. To Kakashi, it felt like he was flying for a minute.

They got into the house and Emi laid Kakashi down onto the bed. "Take off your shirt."

"Emi, I don't think this is any time for-"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Emi looked serious.

"Maa, maa, just calm down now." Kakashi realized that's not why she wanted his shirt off, and with a few winces, he obliged. Emi was getting a bucket of water. Kakashi eyed her confused.

When she walked back over with the bucket, Kakashi realized the familiar smell of blood and look down at Emi's left hand. It was bleeding badly; the skin had been burned off and her hand was raw. It was just dripping. His eye drifted to the other hand with bloody knuckles. And yet Emi showed no pain on her face, just determination to finish whatever it is she was doing.

Kakashi was starting to feel a little weaker. "Emi…your hands. Please, tend to your hands before you do anything for me."

"Hmm?" She looked haphazardly at her hands. "Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot about that."

Kakashi reeled. She forgot? She FORGOT? How do you forget about a hand that was burned to the muscle fibers and nerve endings? You should be screaming your head off in pain. And yet she treated it like it was a cut from a kunai. Maybe she was just in shock and couldn't feel the pain.

He watched as she dipped her hands in the water. It started to turn a light shade of red with the blood. The bucket began to glow a blueish green. Emi closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

Her face was so peaceful, Kakashi could have sworn she'd fallen asleep after several still minutes. His ribs still ached and his head was pounding. Not to mention his eye.

The glowing in the bucket stopped and she opened her eyes with a little smile. She brought out her hands to reveal pink skin covering the once bloody hand. It wasn't perfectly healed but, at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. The other hand's cuts had healed completely.

Kakashi was shocked as she looked in the bloody water and decided to dump it for a fresh bucket. 'I forgot about this. Don't tell me she knows medical ninjutsu too?' Kakashi couldn't believe it.

Emi lifted some water out of the bucket and placed the water on Kakashi's cracked ribs. She let her hands settle in the water and the glow resumed. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She was mending bone fragments back together, it took some time and concentration. Kakashi felt Emi's chakra melting throughout his body. That warm sensation that felt like home. It relaxed him and he didn't feel any pain anymore. He wasn't tired anymore. But somehow, he was fast asleep.

Emi checked Kakashi's body for more injuries after healing his ribs. It had taken her a while, much longer than her hand. His shoulder was on the verge of dislocation so she fixed that. Some cuts, some deep bruises. She healed as much as she could. The whole process took about two hours, healing everything and reconstructing some things. She even managed to clean up some old injuries too.

Kakashi had been fast asleep the whole time. Emi got up and felt a little light headed. She hadn't realized just how tired she was. Between her insomnia, fight with Kakashi, and then healing his wounds, she had a right to feel tired. She used the wall as a crutch as she stumbled into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and slipped in. She let the water hit her back before turning around. She looked down at her hands. Her right was more swollen than before, and the left was bright pink. She gathered the water around her hands and began to waterbend and heal them. After a few minutes she felt drained. She leaned against the shower wall and continued her work.

Her eyes got heavier. Her arms got heavier. Her legs got weaker. She slid down the wall of the shower. The water was so soothing and peaceful. The pressure against her back. The warmth. The noise. It was too loud to hear her own thoughts. It was easy to breathe in the steam.

Even as she kept working on her hands, her eyes closed. She fought back sleep while she continued to work but at some point she lost to it. She was too exhausted to continue.

Kakashi woke up sometime later. "Emi?" He said drowsily. He sat up expected pain but he felt none. He looked around. He heard the shower water but no movements.

He got up and listened at the bathroom door. The water was constant, like a stream. Nothing interfering it. No sounds of movement. He walked into the bathroom and saw a gray shadow at the bottom to the shower. "Emi?" No response.

"Oi, Emi." He was starting to panic. Did he dare open the shower door? He had to. What if she was drowning?

He grabbed a towel and opened the shower door, letting the steam rush out around him. When it cleared he could see Emi with her back to him, face leaning on the wall, knees tucked into each other, hips bent at one side.

He turned off the water and bent with two fingers to feel her pulse. Of course she was still alive. He wrapped the blanket around her body without taking any peaks.

He lifted her up into her arms. She was still pretty light. She gave a small groan as Kakashi shifted her weight. This was the heaviest he'd seen her slept, well without 4 bottles of sake in her. "Emi? You awake?"

No answer. Her chest went lightly up and down as she breathed quietly.

He carried her into her room and placed her on the bed in her towel. He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful.

"Emi." He nudged her check with his finger. Nothing "Emi-chan…" This time he nuzzled his nose into her cheek and kissed it softly through the mask. "Emi-chan I know you're tired but, you fell asleep in the shower. You can't go to bed in a towel." He nudged her check one more time.

Her eyes slid halfway open. They were glazed over. He noticed how deep the gray bags under her eyes were.

"I'm going to take a shower myself," He said softly as to not startle her. "If I come back and you don't have clothes on, I'm going to have to put them on you myself."

He grinned and silently hoped that was the case. Kami he was such a pervert.

He took a quick shower, eager to get back to Emi. He threw on some pants and shook his spiky silver hair. He crept back into the room when he heard tiny breaths away from the bed. His eye flirted to the corner where Emi was sitting with her knees bunched to her chest, back against the wall, and head slumped over on her dresser. She was adorable. At least she was fully dressed.

Kakashi opened up his eye to reveal the sharingan. He wanted to remember this moment forever. "Emi," he said softer than before, "I'm going to pick you up now." He scooped up the limp girl, whose head rocked onto his shoulder. He walked her to the bed and laid her down. Just as he turned to walk away and close his eye, three little fingers caught his wrist. Her eyes were still closed but her grip was firm.

"What is it Emi-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Pwease stay wif me Kaka…shi….pwease. I don wanna be awone anymowe." She slurred her speech in her sleep.

"Can I ask you a question? Why do you want me to stay?" Kakashi rolled onto the other side of the bed.

Emi snuggled into his side. He was warm and strong and safe. She pulled his arm over her body, and he enveloped her with his long arms and legs. He never realized how short she was.

"Cuz I want you here…" were her last words before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed. "I want to be here," he whispered back before sleep took him away too.

…


	13. What Is Pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets kunai happy.

_He was out of breath, outnumbered, and running low on chakra. The air smelled of blood and sweat. He was all alone and there were too many foreign shinobis around him. Where was Minato-sensei? Of course he was on some other mission miles and miles away from them. Why was Kakashi the only one left standing on the rescue mission for Rin. Rin. Where was she?_

_Kakashi twirled around looking for her with his sharingan. He had no time to sweep the landscape when three nin were attacking him from all sides. A quick dodge, his legs jumping upwards, his body wrapping around one of the nin so that the nins back was in Kakashi's stomach, with a kunai slicing through his carotid artery. The mist of blood blocked the other two's field of vision, as they began to strike again. Kakashi used the dying man as a shield, then jumping over him and his attacker, who took a kunai to the spine, paralyzing him._

_The last opponent charged, throwing punches and well timed kicks. Kakashi engaged in the battle of taijutsu, ultimately managing to wrap his legs around his assailant, squeezing them hard, and twisting his hips until he heard the familiar sound of a neck snapping._

_Kakashi tried to catch his breath as more nin came out of nowhere. He had no choice. The original lightening jutsu glowed in his hand, and the air filled with the death cry of a thousands birds._

_He was quick, barely noticeable as he switched from body to body, plunging a hole through their chest, and continuing on to the next nin._

_Suddenly, a familiar face stopped his momentum and a warm gentle hand cupped his face. The birds stopped chirping. The nins stopped attacking. The world stopped turning._

_"Thank you-" the soft feminine voice trailed off. Rin._

_Oh, Kami no, Rin. Rin! Fuck what had he done? Obito. Obito told him to take care of Rin. Obito died to save Rin and yet, why was his fucking hand through her chest? Rin! Rin!_

"Rin!" Kakashi screamed as he sat up in bed, covered in sweat. He was panting, shaking. He looked down at his hand and all he could see was it covered in blood. Rin's blood.

Then a soft hand slid into his. He stared at it in amazement. He followed the hand to an arm, to a neck, to a face, to two gray eyes. The eyes looked at him sadly, but with understanding. She didn't smile, she didn't say a word. She just gave him knowing eyes that knew too much, and interlocked her fingers with his.

Her hand was warm, and safe. Kakashi let the fingers wrap around his. He let his hand lay there limp on the bed. He let his mind be blank, if only for a minute. To forget this hellish world and all the death, blood, and tragedy he had seen.

Slowly, gently, before he even realized it, the moisture was being lifted off of his skin. Emi had bended his sweat off of his body and stood up and left the room to deposit it down the bathroom sink.

A shiver went through his body when he realized how cold he was. He left Emi's bed for his room. After throwing on his jounin shirt and jacket, he looked around for Emi.

He found her in the kitchen, starting to make dinner. Right, it was just turning into evening.

Down on the couch, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He let the smell of Emi's cooking reach his nose. She wasn't very good, but she was learning.

He had only realized he had dozed off when he heard the soft clink of a bowl hitting a table. He slid one eye open to see Emi biting her lip and looking as if she had just killed a puppy. He smiled under his mask and sat up, nodded his head in appreciation for the meal.

She sat quietly across from him. Kakashi smiled to himself. She was eating three square meals a day now. It was only a matter of time before she was back to full capacity.

Kakashi shuddered to himself. Full capacity? If he hadn't gotten her to break down during the fight, he would have been dead within the next two or three jutsus. He could only imagine her strength at full capacity.

The girl sitting in front of him looked so innocent, but he was actually frightening by how truly strong she could be. No hand seals? Master of all five elements? What seemed like an infinite amount of chakra, since she was so in tune with nature? Just what were the limits of her power?

Kakashi stored these questions in the back of his head to ask later.

…

After a silent meal, finishing his last slurp of soup, she asked her question, "Who's Rin?"

Kakashi froze, then gently placed his spoon in the bowl. He looked up to meet her eyes. Serious, gray, unmoving. This wasn't a question out of pity.

Kakashi sighed. He tried to wrap his head around everything that was Rin. Maybe there's some way out of this question. His eyes flickered wide for a minute, as a sly smile spread across his face. "Rin used to be one of my teammates on Team Seven." That was it, he had answered the questioned.

"But why were you screaming her name in your sleep? Who is she to you?"

"Uh-uh-uh," Kakashi teased, waggling one finger back and forth. "I answered your question, now it's my turn to ask."

"Hmph." Emi crossed her arms and pouted. She knew she had just been out played. She stood up quickly, grabbed Kakashi's bowl and her own before turning and going to wash the dishes.

As she was washing, she looked down and noticed her left hand was still pink with hints of raw skin, while her right was badly bruised and swollen. She sighed and began to multitask. While she washed the dishes, she let her hands soak in the water that began to glow a blueish-green. Her hands tingled at the sensation.

Kakashi had not let the air of the moment to keep him from noticing. He had saw how bad her hands were still, and then a thought sparked across his mind. It was a little risky but…

In less than a second it was over. Not many could rival the speed of the copy-cat nin.

Blood splattered to the floor.

Kakashi stood behind the 19-year-old with a bloody kunai. He watched as blood from her shoulder dripped onto the floor.

"What are you doing, baka?" Emi asked nonchalantly, continuing to wash the dishes and healing her hands.

When she didn't get an answer, she turned around to see the wide-eyed ninja pulling up his sharingan to examine the girl. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she reached for his head to feel if he had a fever. She shook her head and eyed him suspiciously. She followed his gaze to her arm, where she saw blood spilling out freely.

It wasn't a shallow cut. Kakashi had cut deep, close to the bone. He figured she could heal it anyways, but he just had to know. The brain that rivaled a Nara's had to figure out the puzzle that stood in front of him.

"Did you… feel that?" he asked cautiously.

She glanced down at the bleeding arm. She frowned that the blood was making a mess all over the floor. She gathered some water in her opposite hand to start the healing and stop the blood from dripping, while the other got a wash cloth and started to wipe up the mess.

He stopped the girl with two hands on her shoulders. "Emi, look at me." The girl stopped her wiping to meet his gaze, eyes nonchalant. "This is my question. Do you feel pain?"

She looked confused at the question. Of course she felt pain. What a silly question. She knew exactly what pain was and several different ways to inflict pain on others.

"Of course I do dumby. Who doesn't feel pain?"

"You're lying." His eyes narrowed and his face was more serious than Emi had seen before.

"I'm not."

He started to raise his voice now, "I just cut you deep with a kunai and you didn't even flinch. You didn't even react! Any normal person would have at least reacted or done something. You didn't even try to stop me! You didn't yell at me or ask me why! You didn't do anything!"

He seethed. His heart was pumping fast and he had no idea why he was so damn furious. He started to calm down when he realized he was overdoing it. And waited patiently for Emi's response.

She sighed. She didn't know what to tell him. Honest. What was the honest answer? "I felt it but I guess… it just.. didn't bother me?" She ended with a question because she wasn't sure. To be honest, she had kind of been numb for a while. While pain brought her back to herself, she didn't really care about it either way.

Kakashi was eyeing her for more of an answer. She sighed, "I knew something had happened to my arm. It felt warm and wet. But I was washing the dishes and busy, so I didn't really care. I don't really know how to put this." She sighed again, "I'm sure it hurt but I didn't really notice."

"I see," Kakashi said with a soft sad tone. He finally realized why she never hesitated in battle when she could have gotten hurt. Why she didn't let go of his hand, even as it was burning her skin. She wasn't just tough or stubborn. The years of torture had desensitized her to pain.

He watched silently as she repaired the cut on her arm. Another question to stow away for later.

"So," she began choosing her words carefully, "what is the full story regarding the death of Rin?"

…


	14. Nighttime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw Emi's adorable... or a pain in the ass

They walked silently towards the training ground. Kakashi was replaying the day he killed the woman that his best friend had asked him to protect. He didn't know that there had been a tailed beast sealed inside her, only to have be released in the village when she returned. He didn't know the seal was placed around her heart. He didn't know that Rin had jumped in front of his Chidori to sacrifice her life for the village.

No, Kakashi had lived with the guilt for years now. He never knew how his arm had ended up in her chest, only that it had, and by his hand she had died.

Emi stayed silent, knowing that Kakashi didn't need words right now. He just needed someone next to him, someone who would understand. She stole some glances at his lone eye that looked distant and lost.

She mulled over the last two days in her head. The things she had done with Kakashi…the kiss yesterday. Was she even ready for that? She had let herself be comforted by the man as she broke down for the first time, and let her kiss her. But did she really want that or was that what she was programmed to do now? Was her default setting a thing men used when they wanted? She had put that memory out of her mind when she took Kakashi back to the apartment and healed him and passed out after. Everything else had been a blur until she woke up next to Kakashi. Making sense of everything hadn't come easy. In shock, her mind raced while going nowhere at all, so she stayed in bed staring at the ceiling and still for who knows how long. She was about to leave the bed when she saw signs that he was having a nightmare, and beyond her better judgement, she reached out a timid hand to hold his.

Memories flooded back to her of her own hands being pinned to ground, and another man forcing himself onto her. She had fought away the memories to comfort her roommate, who just seemed different from that memory, but she wasn't sure how.

She stood a little distance behind Kakashi as she watched his shoulders slump and head lower in front of the memorial stone. He stood there for a long time, just letting his mind fill with memories of all the people he failed to see. All the blood that he had seen spilled. He became lost in himself and his pain.

Time slowed and nothing mattered anymore. He didn't know how long he had been standing when small flickers of light started to glow on the stone like fireflies in the summer. He watched the little lights dance over the names of his loved ones before his brain caught up to what was happening. He turned on his heel to see Emi behind him.

…

While Kakashi had been lost in thought at the stone, Emi could only feel sorry for the man. For all she had been through, she knew what pain was. Despite her breakdown yesterday (but really who could blame her?) Emi was a strong girl. Her parents had been very loving, and up until her kidnapping, she had been very happy. They were kind, caring, and very smart. Having distanced themselves from the world, they built their own home lost somewhere in the woods away from any villages.

Her parents' families both had a very powerful Kekkei Genkai, and the two clans had been torn apart by a lust for power between the clans. The clans had feared each other and bred only the strongest of warriors. Her father's side allowed children to inherit more than one chakra nature from their parents. As generations passed, children were born with several affinities, but lacked strong enough chakra to control them all. Her mother's side had an affinity for senjutsu. They were strong sensors and trackers, and very in tune with nature. Although they could feel nature's energy, it didn't mean they could use it. Several members of the clan had turn to stone in hopes of becoming a sage. However, for the one or two members that could use senjutsu, they were extremely powerful clan heads that had a lot of say in the village's politics. Elders of their Hidden Village had banned any relations between the two clans, for fear that the result would be unstoppable monsters, who would have easily overthrown the power hungry and controlling village heads.

When it came to Emi's parents, they were supposed to hate each other and kill eachother but-love is love no matter who it is between. Her parents could not deny their love for each other, and ran away, becoming missing-nins in the process. They stopped training, retiring from being ninja altogether. They were tired of the fighting between the warring clans, tired of death, and tired of their loved ones being ripped apart in front of them.

So they ran away, having a baby girl in the process. They taught the girl about love. True love. They taught her about happiness, how to find it, and how to fight for it. They had taken up the study of philosophy and the meaning of life, and taught their findings to their daughter.

Whenever Emi was sad, whenever she struggled to find her happiness, she would hear her parents' kind little quotes, that made her lips tug upwards at the corners. Maybe that's how she held out against torture for so long.

_"He is a wise man who does not grieve for the things which he has not, but rejoices for those which he has."_

She looked at the sulking man in front of her, and let the air drag into her lungs as she slowly and silently backed away. She had lost everything, even herself, and yet she still had him. She had a new life, a new village, a new little boy, and maybe soon she would have a few new friends. And, she had Kakashi. Sure, he wasn't the best of company. He read a perverted book and didn't like Naruto for some reason. He was always late and looked like he didn't care about anything. He made sarcastic comments that made Emi laugh, and didn't really talk to the people she could see cared for him. But worst of all, he was lost in his painful memories of the past and blamed himself for deaths he couldn't control.

_"Concern should drive us into action and not into a depression. No man is free who cannot control himself."_

That was it! Emi smiled to herself and thanked her parents inwardly. Emi didn't have to  _say_  anything, but she could do something to cheer Kakashi up.

She went to the small stream and gathered water with her bending. The water spread out in thousands of droplets like a Christmas tree. She blew cold air from her lungs and froze every drop into a unique crystal.

She tested her unique art project, making the rows of crystals rotate slowly in opposite directions. Blowing fire from her mouth, the crystals reflected, making the ice Christmas tree shine to life. The lights shimmered throughout the training ground and reflected on the memorial stone.

…

Kakashi turned to see the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Instantly his memories of Obito, Rin, Minato and Kushina, and Itachi flushed away.

The scene was dazzling. Perfect. Kakashi couldn't say a word, but found his feet moving towards the girl who was sparkling in the sight. In the dark, it looked like they were in the middle of the night sky, watching the universe revolve around them.

The air around them was cold, but the fire Emi was producing was warm and inviting like a bonfire in the middle of winter. Kakashi was drawn into her warmth and stood a few feet away from her, mesmerized by the scene.

Emi stopped the fire to take a breath, and noticed she had missed when Kakashi made his way into her crystal labyrinth, completely lost in the beautiful glow.

When Kakashi noticed the fire had stopped, his gaze focused back on Emi and eye smiled a thank you to her. Then he shushined away and returned with several dry logs. He piled them in the middle of the floating ice tree, and Emi nodded, letting fire escape from her mouth again to light the wood.

She smiled thankfully at Kakashi's quick thinking. It was a little difficult to keep the crystals moving while bending fire from her lungs. She could easily bend two elements at once, maybe three, but this required a lot of fine motor control to move each crystal while not melting them away.

Kakashi chuckled as he looked as the irony of the picture he saw before him. It was his mission to get close to Emi, to give her someone to trust and confide in (in order to ultimately win her over as an asset of Konoha). And yet, here she was, literally melting away his heart of ice with the warmth of her fire. Her smile was so gentle and understanding, her eyes so genuine.

Kakashi forgot what this warmth felt like. Just like how Emi was awe-struck by every sun set she saw but Kakashi scoffed at her childishness, he forgot how to enjoy the beauty of life. The beauty of being alive. And even if it was just in this moment, even if he woke up in cold sweat tomorrow morning, he felt some of his ice chip from his chest and he felt a little lighter.

…

Sarutobi smiled wickedly as he watched the two in his crystal ball. How he had a crystal ball to spy on the village without anyone knowing is still a mystery. And creepy as fuck.

…

Emi burst the ice crystals with one motion, misting the air with ice dusts that sparkled in the light of the fire. She let out a soft giggle as Kakashi blinked until he realized what happened, and then shook the ice dust the looked like the glitter of snow on his spiky silver hair.

They started walking back towards the light of the small village that was closing up for the night, or opening in other places. Normally Kakashi would have taken out his Icha Icha series, but did not see the need to as he watched a long golden-brown braid sway with Emi's steps. He unconsciously hummed at the way it reminded him of his precious ninkens' tails.

Instead of turning down the road that led to their apartment, Emi went in the opposite direction. Kakashi didn't protest and followed his roommate until he found himself looking at a shabby apartment. He could see spray paint that had been wiped away, and several different coats of paint on a door that had clearly been abused.

He suddenly realized whose apartment this must belong to. Leaning with his back against the wall, he made sure he was out of the line of sight when Emi gently knocked on the door.

She was greeted with a grin too large for the little boy's whiskered face. Kakashi watched as the older of the two turned into a blur as she was pulled inside quickly by little wrists. Emi didn't say a word or shoot him a glance. For some reason, Kakashi didn't want to be around Naruto, but he was her escort, and this was where she had wanted to go. He cocked his head back on the wall and listen to the door slam shut.

"EMI-CHAN! EMI-CHAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?" He bounced dangerously too much.

Emi smiled as she stuck her pinky in her ear and pushed the boy back with a little gust of wind. "Inside voice Naruto-kun. I'd still like to have my hearing by the time I turn 20. Your sensei Iruka showed me."

"You met Iruka-sensei? How did you meet? Were you two on a date? I didn't know you were into my sensei Emi-chan!"

Emi wildly shook her heads and threw her hands back in forth, "No, no, Naruto it's not like that, nothing like that."

"How come you don't like Iruka-sensei? Do you not like boys? Do you like girls?"

"What? No. NO. I like boys. I mean I like girls, too but only as friends. I only like boys as friends, too. I don't like anyone. Well I like people but not like "like-like" ya know?" Emi raised her voice a little closer to Naruto's level and then blushed when she realized how loud she had just said that. She thought of Kakashi's kiss and blushed harder, cursing inwardly.

Kakashi chuckled out in the hallway. He'd never seen this side of Emi. Well, heard.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion with a huh? Emi sighed, "Just because I met him doesn't mean I automatically like him! He's your sensei, I'm your friend, so we were bound to cross paths eventually."

Naruto's eyes widened at what she said, and his draw dropped a little. Emi looked confused, "Uh, what's wrong? Sorry, what did I say?"

"Are we really friends?" Naruto almost said in disbelief.

"Of course we are! Don't you want to be?" Emi chuckled.

"Well yeah! I've just never had a friend before 'ttebayo!" Naruto's smile grew bigger than Emi thought possible. She hid her sad expression with a painted-on smile to match Naruto's.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Emi added positively, hiding her concern. Naruto furiously nodded his head. "And besides, it's been a while since I've had a friend to play with too."

"Really? But you're so nice Emi-chan! I thought you'd have lots of friends, and so you wouldn't want to waste your time on a demon kid like me, 'ttebayo." Naruto's smile slipped away as quickly as it had come, and he hung his head at the words he realized he had just said.

"Naruto. Look at me." He faltered for a second but gradually raised his head to meet her stare. "You are not a demon. I don't know why the villagers treat you like they do, but no matter what they say, you can't listen to them. You are the furthest thing from a demon, unless a demon is bright and warm, kind, and self-less. Sure you play pranks sometimes, but without you the village wouldn't be as fun!" Naruto's eyes glimmered at the words.

"You really mean it Emi-chan?"

"I really mean it Naruto-kun." His teary eyes were wiped away by two soft thumbs. Two arms were meekly stretched out, inviting him into a hug. He flung into the arms and buried his face into her chest, and little arms wrapped around her neck. She fell back on her butt with a thud from his force, but never let him go.

"Thanks Emi-chan," was almost inaudible in the fabric of her clothes. She held him close as he took in her sent that reminded him of nature. Fresh grass, trees, and streams.

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled.

…

The two played all sorts of games until it was too late for Naruto to keep his eyes opened. Emi picked him up like a mother and tucked him into bed with his stuffed animal. She began cleaning up his room and dishes before she took one last glance at her sleeping friend. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room into the hallway, jumping when she saw a Kakashi that she forgot that was waiting for her.

"Oh, Kakashi, you're still here?"

"Maa, I wasn't going to leave my favorite roommate to fend for herself against a 7-year-old."

"I'm your only roommate," Emi snarked back.

"All the more reason to be concerned."

Emi rolled her eyes and Kakashi kept his indifferent look will a smile crept under his mask. He hadn't talked like this with anyone for a while.

"The only thing you should be worried about is how I kicked your ass yesterday, Mr. jounin."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who conceded to me."

"Conceded? You wish. You were the one bleeding everywhere."

"At least my hand wasn't like agemono."

"I bet that could be arranged."

"Oh really?" Kakashi leaned in, eyeing her with a tease.

"Yeah, really. And I can set fire to that perverted book while I'm at it, too" She met his glare snapping her fingers to reveal a small flame like a lighter.

"I'd like to see you try. The fact of the matter is, you just aren't fast enough." Kami, he sounded like he was 6-years-old again talking down his self-proclaimed rival Gai.

Speaking of Gai, "Just who isn't fast enough Kakashi? I'm sure you can't be talking about Konoha's own beautiful Blue Beast?"

Upon hearing the voice, Kakashi had quickly blown out her little flame like a candle on a birthday cake and left her with a pouting frown. Looking at her now flameless fingers, Emi got a wicked smile, "Kakashi was saying that you just aren't fast enough to beat him."

"Is that right Kakashi? Then I believe it's my turn to pick our challenge. We will race from the Konoha entrance to Hokage mountain."

"Maa… I don't know Gai.."

"What's with your attitude? We'll never be this young again! We must savor the springtime of youth!"

"Gai, we're still young. I'm only 21."

"Then it's settled," Emi butted in.

"Yosh! If I lose, I will do 500 laps around the village!" Gai exclaimed excitedly and pulled on his rival's jacket, all but dragging him to the entrance of Konoha. The commotion had peaked the interest of his other jounin friends, and Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Genma came to watch the spectacle.

Asuma turned to see Emi and walked to her with hands shoved I his pockets. Kurenai glared red eyes at the innocent girl.

"Hey, again. Emi, right?"

"Oh, yes, Asuma-san?

"Just Asuma is fine." Emi smiled and nodded at the informality, "What's going on here."

"Gai challenged Kakashi to a race," Emi beamed with a wicked smile.

"I'm guessing you had nothing to do with this?" Asuma chuckled.

"Nothing at all~," Emi sang back.

…

"Three, two, one, go," they shouted simultaneously. Kakashi was more into the challenge than he was letting on. He wanted to look unamused to Emi, but in reality he really wanted to win. Gai was a great rival, and second to none at physical training and taijutsu.

The two blurred through the streets of the hidden village. Hardly visible to the naked eye except for their trail off dust behind them, the two were neck and neck. Kakashi was pumping chakra into his legs, while Gai was simply relying on his physical training.

The duo flew over rooftops, over laundry, back down to the streets. Kakashi grabbed some fruit from a passing vendor, sending melons and pears flying dangerously close to Gai's face. The man dodged just in time, and sped up.

Road after road, rooftop after rooftop, the two finally made it to where the mountain bottom was close in sight. Kakshi pushed more chakra into his legs and feet. He was not about to lose this to Gai-

It happened before he noticed. Soon he was tripping, giving Gai just the advantage he needed to exploit. Not missing a beat, the taijutsu master surged forward, slamming into the mountain, leaving an outline of himself in the rock. He hadn't had time to slow down, nor could he afford to.

"It was a close call Kakashi, and you were a worthy opponent. That makes us 34-32, still in your favor."

"You really got me Gai, I couldn't keep up." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck.

Gai  _beamed_. His thumb went up as a huge grin showing all his white teeth hit the sun and blinded Kakashi. Kakashi gave a half-hearted laugh and walked sheepishly back to his friends.

Meanwhile, Asuma was dangerously glaring and considering what Emi had done. Right before Kakashi had tripped, he had been the only one to notice she had closed her eyes, waited, and then tapped her foot to the ground, just as rock appeared to rise from the ground the moment Kakashi's foot had hit the spot, causing him to trip and lose his balance. She had then opened her eyes just in time to witness the man falter, and after giggled to herself as Gai went on about hard work and his rival.

'Curious,' he thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, Emi had come out of nowhere. Sure, she was fun to hang out with to drink, and man could she hold her sake, but they knew nothing about the girl. She seemed to spend a lot of time with Kakashi, the famous copy-nin. Asuma couldn't help just being a little suspicious.

Kakashi walked sheepishly towards them, ashamed he had tripped on a stupid rock. He could have sworn he hadn't seen it.

"Who isn't fast enough now?" Emi teased. Kakashi answered with a small humph and walked in the opposite direction. Thank Kami for his mask. Red cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agemono= fried food


	15. Shutting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuma you prick.

Kakashi hadn't realized how far away he had walked from his defeat until the blush on his cheeks faded and he expected to feel a warm chakra next to his. But the night was still and cold, and he turned around to nothingness. No Gai. No Asuma. No Emi.

He slumped into his lazy posture and sighed. He took the moment of solitude to pull out his famous orange book as he decided for Emi to show up around the corner.

…

After the race, Emi found herself laughing as Kakashi stormed away, unaware that she wasn't following him. Gai was beaming about his victory to her, saying something about hard work, training, and youth. Emi wasn't paying much attention, but laughed kindly anyways.

Gai said his goodbyes, and once he did, Emi realized the rest of the crowd had left, too- except Asuma.

Asuma was waiting with a cigarette in his mouth, eyes closed, and hands in his pockets as he leaned against a wall. His breathing was calm and cool, and Emi almost felt something dark emanating from him.

She shook the thought away and turned in the direction that Kakashi left, only to be stopped by the man who she had just seen less than a second ago resting on the wall.

"Oh, 'scuse me I-" her sentence trailed off as she saw the man's eyes glaring into her own.

"Who are you?" Asuma stated flatly.

"What do you mean, I'm Emi?"

"Emi. Emi with no last name, from no village. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes but wha-"

"What are you doing here Emi- _chan_?" The emphasis on the honorific made Emi break a sweat.

"Uh, tr-training. To be a- a ninja," she stuttered.

"And why the hell would a nobody from nowhere want to be a ninja for the famous Village Hidden in the Leaves? And your arrival time is no less suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Emi asked innocently. Of course she had no idea about this but, Asuma, being the Third's son, knew when she had arrived. And during the week of her recuperation, the Uchiha clan had been wiped out by one of the Leaf's most loyal and talented young shinobi. He had been friends with several Uchiha, and the wound was still fresh.

Asuma narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't spill the blow to the village to an outsider if she really didn't know. "How did you trip Kakashi?"

"What?"  _Oh shit,_  thought Emi.

"I saw what you did. How did you do it?" Asuma was getting tired of not getting any answers.

"I have no idea what you're-"

He doesn't know why he did. What made him snap. What made him pounce. He had been on edge since the massacre, which had truly drained his father. He knew the Hokage was keeping secrets from him, but it wasn't his place to argue with the head of the village. Hiruzen never gave Asuma straight answers, and avoided the subject of both the massacre and Emi altogether when questioned. Asuma was tired of the lack of trust, and quite frankly, the old man was too soft. Being the fire guard he was trained to be, he would not let anyone threatened the king of the village.

It could have been the strain on his relationship with his old man. It could have been that he was frustrated the Kurenai had been distant. It could have been that he was a man, and as gentle as he was, he wasn't afraid to be rough.

But here he was. Left hand holding down Emi's arms to the ground above her head. Right hand gripping his chakra blade, letting wind chakra coat the metal. His hips resting on top of hers, legs pinning down hers. He had pinned her effectively.

It took a moment before Emi's mind caught up with her eyes. She laid on the cool ground, feeling everything vibrate around her. She was pinned down by a man she had almost come to call a friend.

Images flashed through her head. Suddenly, Asuma's face looked a lot like the man that had held her down so many times before. The man that never told her his name. The man that had forced himself on her time after time after time before she gave up and gave in to him. She had given him her body. Her dignity. Her humanity.

Her mind played through hundreds of scenarios. A hard slam of her elbows, she could force the ground into a spike, spearing both of Asuma's sides. But her arms were too numb to move. One breath into her lungs, and she could blow Asuma into a building. But her throat was too tight to breathe. A hot surge of fire to her hands, and she could burn his off in a few seconds. But she couldn't even spare a moment to think. A projectile of spit into his eye, and freezing it would be very painful. But her mouth was too dry to even bother.

Gone. Gone to memories. Gone to pain. Gone to a life she had been trying to forget for weeks now.

She was lost. She didn't even care if Asuma sliced open her throat right now. She would welcome it in fact. Anything to get her out of this hell hole. She couldn't go back, she just wasn't strong enough anymore.

Asuma continued his barrage of questions. His eyes narrow and voice crisp.

"If you don't talk, I have nothing holding me back from slashing your throat open." He touched his blade to her neck, drawing blood. But she was motionless.

Suddenly a hand was on his arm, crushing his bone. "Get off her. Now."

The voice was calm and scary. Terrifying. The killing intent in the air was enough to intimidate most ANBU.

Asuma let his gaze switch slowly from the girl to the hand, to two mismatched eyes. Sharigan spinning wildly, while a gray one threatened to pierce his heart and rip it out of his chest. An unwavering glare.

His hand was starting to go numb from the crushing pain, so he dropped his weapon. Asuma continued to pin down Emi, unsure of what to do. 'Why was Kakashi being so protective?' he thought to himself. 'If the copy-nin himself isn't concerned, maybe she somehow got to him? Why was I the only one to notice what she did?'

"I don't like repeating myself," Kakashi said with a low growl. "Get the fuck off of her. Now."

Asuma slowly released his grip and shifted his weight, grabbing his chakra blade off the ground while standing. He side-stepped the girl as Kakashi unwillingly released his arm.

"Kakashi, now let me explain-"

"Go home, Asuma." He barked the order like Asuma was a genin.

"Wait a second-"

"Go. The fuck. Home." The killing intent rose intensely, making Asuma stumble back at its sheer volume. Asuma's eyes narrowed showing he wasn't done with this conversation, but turned anyway. He body flickered to the roof of a nearby building, and then vanished.

Kakashi let his KI run wild for a moment, clearing the area of anyone who dared to sneak a peek of the squabble. After a minute of deep breathing, he brought himself back to his own body and tended to his roommate, still on the ground.

He wasn't sure what to do. Clearly, she was someplace else. Her eyes were glazed over, unfocused. The slightest hint of moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Emi," he whispered. No response. His own eyes started to tear up but he quickly blinked it away. He was a shinobi damnit. This was no time to get emotional.

Her PTSD at an all-time high, she didn't even realize Kakashi had come to save her. She never heard him call her name. Never felt him pick her up and shushin back to the house. She had learned to let your mind go numb, let your senses go numb, let your heart go numb. It doesn't hurt as much if you can't feel it. Turning your mind off to the world is a hard skill to acquire. But after years of practice, she retreated into herself, only to relive past memories of violation and disregard for human life. She had learned to cry without making a sound. By the end of her torture, she had learned not to cry at all.

She still wasn't responding to his touch or his voice. Kakashi didn't want to shock her out of whatever memories she was reliving, in fear that she would relive them in the real world, and they would no longer have a house. He had too often drawn a blade or kunai on a friend when tugged out of his own mind.

He laid her down gently on her bed and summoned his ninken pack. Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, Guruko. Without an order, the pack surrounded her, cuddling into every nook and cranny. Bull was behind her, and scooted so her head was propped up on his side. Pakkun and shimmied close to her chest while Bisuke went under her arm. Urushi fit into the small of her back. Akino was next to her stomach, and the rest cuddled into her legs.

Kakashi watched as her eyes slowly blinked close, silent tears now streaming down her face. Her breathing had returned to normal, but the tears seemed endless.

He sighed and left the room. Slouching into his own bed, he ignored every desire to be where Bull was. Wanting to kiss her forehead and tell her everything was alright. To hold her, hug her, just touch her.

But maybe it was just a little too fast. He wasn't ready to give his heart to anyone. His heart had been torn in too many directions. He had lost to many precious people. Kakashi Hatake did not love anyone. All his loved ones were dead, and it was his fault.

…

_The cave was collapsing. All three of them were running as fast as they could to avoid the fallen rocks, but a fresh wound on Kakashi's left eye created a blind spot he wasn't used to. A decent sized piece of earth hit his head, plunging him to the ground in disorientation as he fought to remain conscious._

_Before he could feel it, his body was being lifted and thrown to a safer location. When the dust settled, Kakashi blinked coming back to himself._

_"Obito…" a girl with purple clan markings on her face sobbed. "Obito, no." Her purple markings now wet with tears._

_Kakashi came to, realizing that his loud-mouthed teammate had thrown him out of the way, sacrificing himself. The room started spinning and Kakashi could see blood dripping out from underneath the boulder._

_After words he didn't register, he let the girl on his side replace his slashed eye with his teammates. He looked up to see Emi, healing his eye with a concerned look on her face._

_"Protect her. Promise me Bakashi. You'll protect her."_

_"I promise, Obito."_

_Flashes later and he's standing in the pouring rain. He's exhausted, sharingan spinning. Too many enemies and not enough chakra. His chidori lights up the night with its crackling blue lightening._

_Suddenly his hand is warm and wet. He looks up to see the distant glaze of Emi's eyes. His hand through her chest._

_"You were supposed to protect me. Why, Kakashi? Why…" her voice became muffled with the sound of blood in her throat._

…

"Haaaahhhhnnnn!"

Kakashi jolted awake with a mix of a gasp and scream that could be heard outside of the apartment. Drench in sweat, he threw off his covers quickly, but the breeze of the act sent shivers down his spine. He gathered the blankets back up into a ball around him while he tried to control his breathing.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. He was hyperventilating to say the least.

With a little knock, his door swung slowly open.

"'Kashi? You mmkay?" The shorter girl leaned against the doorway frame for support in her half-awake state. The gasp had woken her easily, and Pakkun had accompanied her when she stirred.

The sight of her standing in the doorway had made him catch his breath. 'She wasn't dead. She hadn't been there that day. It was just a dream.'

While he was convincing himself of these things, he missed the figure at the door sway sleepily into the room, finding a spot next to him on the bed. He jolted at the touch of fingers on his back and was about it pull away before he realized just how nice it actually felt.

His wide eye slipped to a heavy half opened one, not unlike his usually nonchalant posture. "Hnnn," he mumbled back drowsily as if to reply to the soothing circles now tracing his back. He felt himself get a little heavier and left himself fall back onto his pillow.

The room felt warmer than it had, and smelled like a relaxing night around a fire in the moonlight. Kakashi tried to say some words, but he never heard what he was trying to say, as the warm chakra on his back lulled him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

…

He awoke to the sound of a faint sizzling, and the aroma of eggs and bacon. Opening his eyes, he found his loyal pug nuzzled into his chest.

Carefully leaving the bed as to not awake his ninken, he got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Emi was just finishing up her own meal, while sliding his onto the table and gesturing for him to sit.

"Thank you for the food," he said after sitting. He was almost disappointed when he awoke to the lack of another human in his bed.

Any eyebrow raised after his first bite. 'She's gotten better.'

Emi sat down after a few minutes and joined him with her own meal. There was an awkward silence before Emi broke it with a laugh, "We're both all kinds of fucked up aren't we?" She kept laughing, although she was trying to hold it back, "I'm sorry..." *giggle* "I know I shouldn't be laughing but…" *deep breath* "It's almost like that old man of a Hokage planned this."

Two eyebrows were raised this time. And a visibly open eye. "Now why would you say that?" he said not looking at her, voice calm and slow.

"Well, I mean… I don't know, I guess it sounds dumb now that I've said it out loud."

"No, go on."

She hesitated before attaching a sweet and genuine smile to her lips, "I really thought I was a goner last night. I couldn't think straight, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything. Kami, I was practically a ragdoll. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't saved me. I could only think of ways to kill the man, I thought I was back there again… with  _that_  man. But I couldn't move. I just froze. I… so when I heard you last night, I felt your chakra go erratic. I thought that maybe I could repay the favor a little. So I guess what I'm saying is, I think it's a good thing we have each other. To keep each other from falling over the edge. It's nice to have someone that, actually cares how you feel sometimes…" her voice trailed away and her eyes became distant.

"My, my you sure do like to ramble." Kakashi said indifferently, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Shut up, Bakashi," she retorted, a little pink in the face.

His heart panged at the nickname, but he didn't show it.

Emi felt the slight spike in chakra after the nickname, and she resolved to never call him that name again.

...


	16. Enter: Maito Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some Avatar action. Remember how Aang found Appa?

“Training ground 44, 30 minutes.” Kakashi stated blankly with no pretext. He disappeared in a puff smoke to an open-mouthed Emi who hadn’t had the chance to protest. She frowned: ‘Which one is 44?’

…

29 minutes later, Emi had found the right training ground after sensing out several shinobi who led her in the right direction. She hadn’t exactly run to the grounds, not sensing Kakashi’s chakra anywhere near. She waited 15 minutes before she sat on the ground in her meditating position, in order to find out if Kakashi was coming by anytime soon. Without needing to think, she let the nature chakra that is always pushing on her skin to soak into her, filling her completely. Suddenly she didn’t feel so empty, dark, and cold like she always tried to hide behind her soft smile and pupil-less gray eyes.

She pulsed her chakra, letting it flow out into the village, encompassing the large range like a fine morning mist. Unbeknownst to anyone in the village, she searched through thousands of chakras until she finally found Kakashi’s.

Unsurprisingly, the tall man was standing in the familiar spot of training ground 7. Not moving. Was he waiting for her? She was at the right one.. right?

Without a thought otherwise, she did something that had been discovered by her captors and used to their advantage. The skill was unique to say the least. It was trained, hard, and used to brutally kill hundreds of unaware stealth ninjas.

She placed a hand to the ground, feeling the energy and connectiveness of life. In her mind, she sees a golden electric current originating from her hand, rushing faster than the speed of lightening throughout the village to find Kakashi’s chakra. Some images blur her mind as she gets images of civilians and shinobi that her golden current rushes past to its destination, like it was pulling her and Kakashi closer together in the universe, without them moving at all.

The blur of images stopped within a few seconds, as the golden current buzzed around Kakashi. She saw a clear picture of the man, standing slumped, hands in pocket, eye fixated on the Memorial Stone. She felt his guilt and sadness. But mostly guilt. She felt his eyes gone to the world, somewhere else, some time else.

She sighed, understanding it could be some time until he came for training. Repeating the process, she searched for her young companion. Finding the blonde wannabe ninja, she watched as he set up another prank instead of going to school.

Due to the nature chakra’s sensing ability, she can feel the emotions in the air. She felt utter loneliness and confusion from the boy. Feeling the holes of anger and hatred that the eyes around him bore into her, she lingered on the feeling for a moment, with a single tear gliding down her cheek from his overwhelming sadness.

Suddenly, beyond her control, but within her control, the golden chakra linked Naruto to another boy, sitting at a desk at the Academy. The raven-haired boy was surrounded by fangirls fawning over him, but he felt utterly…alone? More than just alone, as Emi felt the boy’s emotions more and more: anger, rage, hate, malice, revenge, murderous. Driven. The academy desks sank away with the walls. Just darkness. An empty darkness remained.

Emi shivered. The feeling was not unlike what she had felt for weeks after regaining her memories. She never told Kakashi, she had been ashamed of her weakness of mind at the time. Nonstop feelings of rage and vengeance for _that_ man. Feelings she had fought tooth and nail to remove to the back of her mind, below the level of her consciousness. She had worked through her mental instability of rage thanks to the wisdom her parents had instilled on her at a young age, _“It’s not what happened, but how you react to it that matters.”_

She snapped back into reality when a hand touched her shoulder, stealing some of her chakra as it channeled into him. She came back to awareness with her opposite hand clumped into her hair, pulling it between her fingers.

“What was that,” Kakashi said with a flat-affect.

 “I-” she looked up to meet his piercing gray eye. “Nature chakra. It allows me to feel anyone in the- anyone in the village,” she stuttered back a more alarming response. “My connection to nature, to life energy, is strong, allows me to.. uh.. find people.”

A silver eyebrow went up. “Tell me why you were ‘finding’ Uchiha Sasuke.”

“So you saw him when you touched me?” The question went unanswered. She sighed, “I don’t know. Didn’t even know his name til now. (Kakashi inwardly cursed) I wasn’t looking for him.”

“Who were you looking for?” The tone was still serious.

“Uh…” she blushed, “You.” He almost blushed but remained stoic for more of an answer. “You weren’t exactly on time.” Silence. “Then I checked in on Naruto. Kid’s pulling another prank as we speak.” She laughed.

Kakashi did not. Eye still piercing her through- she gulped, “It doesn’t happen a lot, but when someone has a strong life connection to someone, their life energies pull towards each other without me doing anything. Basically, they unknowingly lead me to the other person close to them and I can’t control it. I can cut it off if I’m quick enough, but it’s a fast process and frankly I’m curious.”

“So, what does that mean?”

“In short, Naruto and Sasuke’s lives are intertwined, whether they know it or not.”

Kakashi filed this information away for later. He was also getting his head around what he saw, and how he would report this to the Hokage.

The few seconds of silence was deafening.

“Can you find Gai?”

“What?” her eyebrows touched her hairline. She realized his eyes had turned back to soft and unamused as always.

“Find Gai.” It was now an order.

She touched her hand to the ground again, closing her eyes, and sent out her golden current in search of Gai’s chakra. Her eyes opened a few seconds later.

“He’s training, I don’t-” the hand was back on her shoulder and she felt the slight tug of chakra from her once again. He saw exactly where his friend (friend?) was and recognizing the training grounds.

Disappearing into a swirl of leaves, he reappeared in front of the man in the green jumpsuit, doing finger pushups.

“Yo.” He waved a hand.

“Oi, Kakashi! What brings my eternal rival here? Looking for another challenge?”

“Did you feel anything right before I got here?” Despite his lack of ninjutsu and genjutsu, Gai was a jounin and as such, could feel an enemy’s chakra as well as Kakashi.

“No.” He jumped to his feet, getting serious. “Is something going on? Is there a threat to the village?”

“Hmmm, I wonder…”

“Kakashi what is going on?” Kakashi heard Gai, but was thinking on this development.

“Sorry did you say something?” Gai bit his lip at the answer.

“KAKASHI!” Gai was getting impatient.

“Maa, nothing to worry about. Ja ne.” He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

“Yosh! My rival is so cool!”

…

Kakashi returned in a swirl of leaves where he had left.

“It seems you weren’t lying.” ‘It is scary that neither I nor Gai knew we were being sensed.’

Emi frowned but said nothing.

“So should we get started on training?” Kakashi mused. “Lesson One: Taijutsu.”

Kakashi rushed forward with a series of blows and kicks forcing Emi to lose her balance, stepping back to avoid the blows. Just as she was to return a blow, Kakashi was behind her, taking advantage of her unbalanced stance and sweeping her feet from under her.

Pissed she could have been taken down so quickly, she spun quickly in the air while falling, landing her hand on the ground just in time to push herself straight enough to make a jab a Kakashi with her legs. He was too quick, though and dodged easily.

Emi found her feet again and looked at Kakashi with a smirk. He eye smiled.

Then in a blur the two pounced toward each other. Jab, swirl, kick, dodge, jump. He could feel the gusts of winds next to each blow that was getting increasingly closer each time he dodged. She wasn’t bending, her punches were just that strong. Kakashi knew that if she got in a punch or two, the spar might be over- or well, he’d be pretty sore afterwards at least.

Senjutsu was hard to master, but it was certainly powerful. Increased strength, increased speed, increased stamina, increased durability, heightened senses. The only issue is in controlling all that power.

Emi was getting frustrated. Kakashi was easily dodging her sloppy attacks, and he would get a jab or kick in here of there. She didn’t want to hurt him, but damn was she getting claustrophobic. She barely had room to breathe!

She got tired of this boring taijutsu and took a flash of second, but to her what felt like a minute, to take a deep breath in, feeling everything in the air. She let her barefoot feel the battleground, and with her eyes closed, she used seismic-location to pinpoint Kakashi’s limbs and predict his next movement.

Nature chakra started pouring in like a small stream of water from the sink. She felt so much more aware and in control. Emi was getting serious.  

Kakashi noticed a different smell to the air but couldn’t figure out. Emi had closed her eyes and her stance became different… she looked so relaxed but- Kakashi almost froze when he realized. She had no openings.

He couldn’t stop his arm that was in mid attack from punching a previously open chest. Without warning he felt his arm being shot up with a slight pain in his forearm and realized Emi had simply pushed her wrist into his like she was swatting a fly. Next came the blow to his abdomen that Kakashi hadn’t seen coming.

“Fuck,” he muttered curling into himself in the pain, “What the fuck happened?”

He pushed up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan. Even with the red addition, the same thing happened twice in a row with different body parts. Perfect misdirect and perfect blow. Kakashi wasn’t sure he’d be able to take another super punch when an idea struck him.

He shushined away to return with Konoha’s taijutsu master: Maito Gai.

“Kakashi? What is this?” Gai looked around confused, only to see Emi standing in the middle of the field, eyes closed and head slightly lowered.

“I have a challenge for you Gai. If you beat her, that’ll make us 34-33. If you don’t 35-32. I don’t think I can beat her, and I’m betting you can’t either.”

Gai was practically in tears. “YOSH! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! IF I LOSE I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!”

Gai jumped in front of his motionless opponent. In his stance, he eyed her. Her nose twitched and ears perked at his arrival.

In a flash, the man in green blurred forward, faster than Kakashi had. He went to land a kicked that was quickly blocked by her forearm.

The stalemate clear, her head slightly raised and she opened her eyes. Her gaze was like steel. Kakashi noticed her eye color had changed… but couldn’t tell how. Her irises seemed a little larger maybe? And darker? The analysis didn’t seem right but wasn’t too off.

His eye still uncovered, he watched the fight and began memorizing. He could also see the chakra flow around Emi. Not like the byakugan, but he could tell that she was using nature energy, and how much.

Kakashi watched the two exchange blows, but neither really causing much damage. From what he could tell, Emi was almost toying with Gai, getting to know his style and adjusting her chakra for his power.

Emi landed a blow to the face, causing Gai to be pushed a few meters back. Gai inwardly cursed and refused to lose this challenge.

‘First Gate: Gate of Opening,’ Gai said in his mind. Suddenly, a small damn in Gai’s brain broke, allowing him to use 100% of his muscle’s strength. He shot toward Emi, making blows and gaining ground. He smiled as he kicked her up into the air and then followed suit behind her. He wrapped his bandages around her and began to spin her towards the ground.

“Front Lotus!” Gai exclaimed as Emi’s head was destined to meet the earth.

Emi thought about her options. She could bend the earth with her head to soften the blow, or aim it to hit Gai off her back. She could use wind to soften the blow, or blow Gai off her back. Fire would burn through the restraints.

Cursing at herself, she remembered this was a taijutsu lesson only. What would she learn if she always relied on her bending? She only had a few seconds until impact… what to do?

…

Kakashi watched the Front Lotus thinking there was no way Emi could escape. She could use bending, but that would mean Gai won. Kakashi had never seen anyone escape the move: You were bound and spinning. There was no way to throw off the trajectory.

That’s when his sharingan saw it. Emi used her massive strength to push at the bindings. It wasn’t enough to break free, but enough to slightly separate her and Gai, avoiding his escape and her head stuck into the ground.

Emi landed on her shoulder, and with the momentum of the spin, she was barreling backwards until she came in contact with a tree. Kakashi winced at the crunch on the impact, and blow to the tree that splintered inwards. Poor tree.

Gai was also thrown in the opposite direction once his wrappings tore away from Emi’s body as planned. However, he was also sent on a trajectory towards the ground. Without being bound, he had half a second to react and kept rolling in the air to avoid focal damage. He also rolled into a tree on the opposite end of the training field, his stomach hitting the trunk, and knocking the wind out of him.

Emi wiggled out of her restraints and realized she couldn’t use her right arm. She wasn’t sure of the extent of the damage, might be some torn ligaments, but she went over to the splintered tree and shoved her shoulder into it, causing another loud crunch to echo across the training grounds.

Kakashi flinched, but his sharingan saw Emi did not.

Gai was recomposing himself, catching his breath. He opened the second gate: Gate of Healing, and suddenly he could breathe a lot easier.

“Oi, Gai. You alright?” Kakashi called.

“Just getting warmed up. Nothing the Great Blue Beast of Konoha cannot handle!”

Emi met Gai back in the middle of the field. He praised her effort so far, “You certainly are youthful my friend!”

“Friend..?” Emi said to herself, eyes widening and getting a little watery. She smiled at Gai returning the compliment, “So are you.”

Kakashi smiled and softened at the interaction, being able to read Emi’s lips with his sharingan.

The two were at it again. Emi ducked a swinging kick and landed a blow to his side. He touched the ground once in retaliation, and shot forward with a succession of distracting blows until he landed one on her already unstable shoulder. She could feel it start to slide out of place again and cursed. She grabbed both his forearms and raised her knee into his chest, sending him upwards and before he had a chance to dodge, she sent her other foot straight into his stomach.

He flew in the air but recomposed and landed on his feet with a small stumble. “Third Gate: Gate of Life, open!” Gai’s skin turned red and veins began to bulge. His eyes became white with a ring of black around them.

Emi felt the boost in power, and slowly started letting the small stream turn into a steady flow like a hose. Before she could react to her change in chakra, Gai was behind her, faster than before. She found herself in the air once again, being kicked vertically several times. Emi couldn’t counter at all. Every time she went to move, she was being kicked again.

Out of nowhere, Gai was above her, landing the final blow. His palm was open and matched the timing with his kick perfectly, shooting Emi down to meet the earth in a speed faster than the Frontal Lotus.

“The Reverse Lotus!” Kakashi yelled to no one. He knew he was too slow to stop the fatal move. “Shit,” he cursed to himself. He was going to have a lot of paperwork and explaining to so if Emi was dead. He dashed over to the new crater in the ground.

Gai hit the ground and hunched over on his hands and knees panting. That wasn’t a move that should be performed twice, as it puts a lot of strain on the body.

Emi blinked a few times, reorienting herself. The blow had made her black out for a few seconds on impact, but her increased nature chakra had increased her durability. She pushed off the ground and dusted herself off. She had several gashes from the jagged earth below her, a large bruise forming on her back, and her head had a slight ache. But other than that, she felt fine.

Kakashi and Gai almost lost their shit when Emi nonchalantly walked out of the crater.

“H-h-how are you st-standing?” Kakashi stuttered for Gai who was too out of breath to speak.

Emi just smiled and shrugged. Kakashi could tell she was actually enjoying this. Maybe this was the first time he had actually seen her genuinely smile. That made him think back to all the other smiles he had gotten from her before, why hadn’t he noticed they were all fake?

“Are you still able to fight?” Emi asked Gai.

Gai sprung up from his hunch and replied, “This is the what the springtime of youth is all about! YOSH! Let us continue!  Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit open!”

Gai’s speed and power quadrupled. His chakra was visible around him, like a green flame. ‘He skipped the fourth gate,’ Kakashi thought. ‘This isn’t good.’

The fourth gate, Gate of Pain, increases speed and power, and starts to cause the muscle tissue to tear. Each gate brings about more power, but with that power, it destroys your body more and more and the pain will become overwhelming and detrimental if the fight is determined fast.

Gai began gaining ground on Emi. His speed was too fast for her eyes. She had to rely on her ability to sense his chakra, because she couldn’t process her senses hast enough to find him. ‘Something to work on,’ she put down as a mental note.

After exchanging blows, Emi found herself sliding across the ground making a crater as she went. That was it. No holding back now.

Just as Gai came flying in to deliver the final blow on his opponent, he was literally pushed back mid-air as the pressure of his opponent’s chakra spread from her like a beacon. He landed on his feet, close to where Kakashi was still watching. Both jounin’s eyes were wide and jaws were slack.

Emi stood up from her crater once again, but this time, her eyes were white. There were no irises or pupils, he eyes simply glowed. Kakashi took the time to examine her with his sharingan. He almost let out a gasp as he looked over at his friend comparing the two’s chakra. Before Kakashi could tell Gai to stop, he rushed forward, unintimidated by the change in eye color.

He punched and kicked to no avail. Emi simply dodged him much like Kakashi did to a lesser opponent. Finally she grabbed his right arm as he tried to land a blow. Then his left. It was like catching a child’s fist before they tried to hit you. She curled his arms downward, exposing his wrists towards her. Kakashi could hear the bone in Gai’s hands breaking.

Gai landed a kick to her abdomen, which caused her to slightly cough. She smirked, placing her foot on Gai’s chest. With him in her hold, he couldn’t struggle free. His eyes widened as she pushed her leg forward, like he was a piece of exercise equipment. She released his hands, sending him flying backward across the clearing into another tree (the poor trees!) with his back. He slumped to the ground and tried to force himself back up, but the muscles in his legs had torn from the stress and prolonged use of the fifth gate.

Emi, with her unnatural sensing abilities, almost kicked herself silly for the blow. As soon as she had gone into her full sage mode, she had felt Gai’s pain. His physical pain from his muscles tearing, and his emotional pain. His pain to catch up to his rival. His pain hidden in large sparkling smiles and nonstop training to prove that he was worthy of being a ninja. He ached to get his fellow ninja’s approval, especially Kakashi’s.

But she also felt his unwavering determination. And she knew his skills. No one had really challenged her in this state. At least, not in taijutsu alone, and was actually making contact with her. It would have been an insult to call the match, and Emi knew that. Gai deserved the recognition. He was good, even if he lacked the confidence he proclaimed.

Kakashi rushed to Gai’s side. His mouth was bloody, and it looked like he couldn’t move.

“Ka-ka-” Gai tried to muster out.

“Shhh, Gai don’t speak. You’re badly hurt.” Gai replied with a bloody smile and forced his arm to raise a bit with a thumbs-up. Kakashi laughed at the move and accidently said aloud what he was thinking, “Tch. You really are amazing, aren’t you?”

Gai’s eyes widened before the light in them faded. He passed out with a small smile on his lips. Kakashi immediately blushed, realizing what he had said out loud. He had never complimented Gai, always pretending to ignore him to keep his bond from truly forming with him. He couldn’t lose another precious person, so he didn’t want to have another.

Whether Kakashi knew it or not, Gai had been a precious person for a while, and a true friend that had never given up on Kakashi, even when others had.

 ...


	17. Aftermath of the Taijutsu Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Emi's fight with Gai.

Eyes still glowing, Emi silently bended the ground beneath the passed-out Gai and flustered Kakashi. She took the three to a nearby pond, where she and Kakashi gingerly picked up Gai and placed him in the water.

Kakashi was going to suggest the hospital, but once he realized what Emi was doing, he kept his mouth shut. To be honest, he was imitated by the glowing eyes and massive waves of chakra emitting from the 19-year-old. He wasn’t scared of her, yet he wasn’t sure if she was stable.

With her eyes still white, her hands became the greenish blue that Kakashi remembered had once so sufficiently healed him while he peacefully had slept. He lost himself in the memory for a while until Emi’s hands stopped glowing.

Her eyes faded back to her gray, but they seemed lighter than usual. Kakashi noted she looked tired now, although the whole battle she had seemed far from winded. She didn’t say anything again, but nodded towards himself and Gai. He knew it meant it was his turn to transport the unconscious green man to the hospital, although he assumed that Emi had healed most of, if not all of the damage.

He left in a swirl of leaves, reappearing in front of the hospital that he hated. He smirked to himself that he didn’t have to come here as often with Emi around now. He hated this place. Tsunade wasn’t there anymore, someone also haunted by the ghosts of her past, and so the medical services just weren’t up to par like they used to be. Besides, Emi’s abilities did the trick, and Gai just needed sleep now.

After he made sure Gai was in a room and taken care of, he headed back to the training grounds that had gotten a remodeling in a short amount of time. He searched the place, but found no sign of his dirty blonde ~~crush friend~~ roommate.

He sported one of those predictable Hatake frowns underneath his mask, bit his thumb and grabbed a scroll, pushing both to the ground until he was met with a small puff of smoke.

“Heya Boss, what’s up?”

“Pakkun, I need you to find Emi.”

“She run away on you again?”

“No, it’s not like that,” he flinched. “I’m just worried she’s too tired and she should’ve stayed here, but she obviously did not. I’m going to check our apartment, so if you find anything, meet me there.”

‘Our apartment?’ It was technically true, but for some reason it felt weird for Kakashi to say. He shook his head from the thought and bolted in the direction of HIS apartment, glancing around for Emi along the way.

…

He spent a few minutes alone on his living room couch until Pakkun appeared at the window. Kakashi got up and walked over to the pug who was wagging his tail.

“Found her.”

Without another word, the two took off. Kakashi recognized the trail and could only guess at the destination. He was right- Naruto’s dirty unkempt apartment.

Descending from the roof, Kakashi plopped in front of his door and waved Pakkun away, who disappeared in another puff. He took a deep breath in and a heavy sigh out before knocking firmly on the door.

“Just a sec!” he heard a little voice.

After a very impatient minute, just before Kakashi began his countdown to knock down the door, the old hinges creaked as the door became slightly ajar.

“Uh, Jiji if that’s you, I’m not feeling so hot so, maybe you should come back at another time, dattebayo.”

“I’m not the Hokage kid.” Just as Kakashi made his presence known, his hand was already pushing the door open into the room, and Naruto’s eyes were widening by the millisecond.

“Hey, hey, mister, hey! I don’t know what I did but I’m really sorry, ok? Please don’t come in, please just don’t come in. You can beat me or whatever, just… there’s nothing in here so you don’t need to come in dattebayo.” Naruto paused for a moment before a huge grin washed across his face, concealing his fear and concern.

“Hmmm… curious. Usually when people have something to hide, they don’t beg people not to come in.”

Naruto gaped at his stupidity and he didn’t know what to do. Kakashi smirked as he easily entered the room and searched around for his roommate.

Naruto hurried in front of him, trying to pull Kakashi’s pant legs away from his bedroom, only to be thrown off balance and onto the floor as Kakashi kept walking. Turning the corner of the bedroom, Kakashi’s eyes had found what they were looking for.

It looks like Emi had stumbled to the bed, but just fell short of making it. Her head was resting on her one arm, which was draped haphazardly over the bed. She had several gashes on her sides and legs, which were staining some new bandages. Her face was lined with sweat and dirt that appeared to have been washed away, her hair long and unkept. But still, she just looked so beautiful to Kakashi.

A little orange and yellow ball pulled him out of his stare. He refocused his ears to hear the kid say, “Honest mister, I didn’t do it, I swear. I did my best, she looked really hurt but she kept saying she was fine and not to worry. I didn’t know what to do, she looked really tired and was talking weird, so I tried to take her to my bed to lay down but then she just fell down right before she got there. But don’t worry, I bandaged her up real good and she’ll heal up in a day or two. Happens to me all the time, so I wouldn’t worry.” He shot back Kakashi a large grin, but Kakashi only furrowed his brow.

“Hmmm.” He looked over the bandages that weren’t half bad. “You did this yourself?” he pointed to the white gauze.

“Well, yeah, sure. Who else around here would do it?” Naruto almost mumbled, smile still present.

“You didn’t do that terrible of a job kid. I’m going to be taking her now.”

“What? Wait! No Way! Emi-nee is my friend you can’t just take her! Who are you anyway?” Naruto demanded.

“Oh no one you need to know about it.” He walked over to go pick up Emi, but Naruto darted in front of him. He gave another long sigh, “Look. She needs a doctor. Are you a doctor?”

“Well no…” Naruto averted his gaze from the jounin.

“Ok, then. I’m going to take her there then,” that was a lie, but whatever. “I’m not going to hurt her, I promise.”

Naruto looked up with glassy, concerned eyes. “You pinky promise?”

Another huff from the silver haired young man. “I pinky promise.”

With that Naruto was satisfied and stepped out of the way. He watched as Kakashi scooped up Emi in his arms bridal style. He adjusted her so her head wasn’t back over his arm, but fitting nicely into his chest. She made small groaning noises at the adjustment, but then snuggled into the jounin’s jacket.

“Thanks for looking after her.”

After that, Kakashi and Emi were gone in a puff of smoke, with Naruto now gaping at the empty spot in his room.

“Ninja are soooo cool, dattebayo!” The little blonde exclaimed. “…and he didn’t hurt me…”

…

Before Kakashi arrived…

Emi’s body seemed to move on its own. Kakashi had left her without saying a word, maybe he should have specified where she was supposed to go. As Emi’s overload of nature energy quickly left her body, she felt achy and disoriented. Her mind was fuzzy and the world looked blurry. So somehow she found herself walking toward a bright orange warm source that seemed to be calling her in, wanting her, needing her. The warmth felt sad, but still, Emi’s body followed it.

Somehow, she made it to the decrepit apartment above a not-so-safe (or kid friendly) establishment. She softly began tapping on the door, while pressing her head into it.

Inside, Naruto heard an annoying soft tapping sound. He thought that it might be the mouse he saw the other day. He had been sitting on his bed, legs curled into his chest, fighting himself not to cry. It had been one of those days where Sasuke showed him up once again at the Academy, Sakura and everyone else had dismissed him, Iruka had yelled at him, and to top it off, some bitch had slapped him across the face for looking at her food stand, had cursed him out, and the other villagers had stared at him with disdain.

He didn’t want to move, but the tapping had brought him out of his thoughts, and as curious as he was, he followed the tapping until he reached the door. Yes, someone was knocking on his door.

He struggled to open the door inward, it was heavier than usual, and when he finally pulled it all the way with a grunt, a body stumbled and fell onto the floor.

Naruto jumped back and stared at the body, until he recognized the long dirty blonde hair.

“E-E-Emi-nee?”

She groaned a little, but raised her head enough to say, “Naruto-kun… why are you sad?”

Naruto blinked a few times until he avoided the question, “Nee-san, you look hurt.”

Emi smiled softly, “I’m ok Naruto-kun. Don’t worry.” He watched as she picked herself up with a lot of effort. He was too short for her to lean on, and do he could only try to pull on her elbow before giving up.

She swayed softly on her feet, and started walking aimlessly into the room. “Nee-san?” Naruto asked concerned. He didn’t know what to do, but she looked really tired, so the child naively led her to his bed. Sometimes when Emi came over, she was tired and held Naruto when she fell asleep. Naruto craved her touch, her comfort, and he needed her now. So although she looked tired, Naruto selfishly thought maybe she would hold him as she fell asleep again.

Her legs became wobbly and her next step, she didn’t feel as her foot hit the ground. She didn’t feel as her body hit the ground. She only heard Naruto startle.

“Emi-nee! Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Naruto, don’t worry.” She didn’t exactly look at him while speaking but she smiled nonetheless.

“Ne, ne Emi-nee, you’re really close to the bed, just a few more steps!” (He really needed her comfort).

“Hmmmmm…” Emi started to get too drowsy to move. She looked up with her heavy head, and half lidded eyes. ‘Bed.’

She began to slink over inch by inch. Once her cheek felt the soft blanket, she let her head rest there on the bed, and refused to move anymore, despite Naruto’s nagging or tugging at her sore limbs.

“Naruto…” she started, and he stopped his pulling. “Come here.” She weakly raised an arm to invite him into her embrace.

He obliged quickly, nuzzling into her warm chest and accepting her comfort, even if it was awkward on the floor.

“Tell me… why are you sad?” Her eyes had fallen shut, and her head still laid on the bed, but her tone was sincere. Her embrace was not as firm as usual, but firm enough to hold Naruto into the crook of her arm, with his head on her neck.

Naruto’s voice lowered into a whisper, and he started incoherently talking about his day, “Well first there was Sasuke-teme who always makes me look bad and like a loser. He just ignores more and only talks to me to tell me how much I suck, dattebayo. And then there’s Sakura and Ino who always back up Sasuke and always yell at me for talking to him, or talking to anyone. And I like Sakura but she’s so mean to me, and only ever talks about how great Sasuke is. How come he’s always so great anyways? And why is it always me who messes up? Why I am always yelled at? How come I can never do anything and I’m so stupid and Sasuke is so smart? It’s just not fair, dattebayo! And I tried to defend myself but then Iruka yelled at me again, and I hate disappointing him. So then when I went home I was sad and angry, and then I was hungry and I still have a little bit of money in my allowance from Jiji, so I walked by some yummy smelling food and the lady there just yelled at me for stopping and looking. I tried to pull out my money to show her I was willing to pay, but when I brought out my hand to show her she just screamed at me, and slapped me. It didn’t hurt that much but then she just kept yelling and everyone kept staring. Why do they always stare at me? What did I even do? I just don’t understand, dattebayo!”

Naruto quieted and buried his face more into her neck. A few moments of silence were shared between them, as Emi tried to squeeze her aching arms tighter, but she was fighting consciousness.

“It’s ok to cry, I’m here. It’s better to cry now than cry in front of them.” As soon as Emi finished her sentence, Naruto’s damns broke and her skin became wet. After he quieted again, with the last bit of effort to stay conscious, Emi gave Naruto some life changing advice.

“Naruto-kun, I want you to listen to me. No matter what anyone says to you, or what anyone does to you, it’s how you react to them that matters. There is no right and wrong. They think they are right treating you that way. You get hurt, so in that respect they are wrong. You can’t control anyone else’s actions but your own. You can’t control why they treat you like that. You can only control your own choices, and your own actions. If you react like it’s bad, and let yourself be sad, you’ll be sad. But if you let what others do to you go, you can let yourself be happy. Sometimes it’s better to where a big smile to remind yourself not to react to what you can’t control, to not be so sad…” her words started to slur at this point, but Naruto could still hear her.

“Don’t let them get to you kid, I know you’re stronger than to let it hurt. Remember to smile…” Emi’s words faded off as she lost consciousness. Her head and one arm rested on the bed, while her body leaned against the bed, Naruto tucked into her. Her breathing became slow and rhythmic, and Naruto recognized this as her falling asleep. He let several minutes go by, just allowing himself to be safe in her embrace, and thinking about the words she said.

Perhaps Naruto was just a little too young and not as well educated to understand the deep philosophy in Emi’s words. He finally came to the conclusion that ‘if I smile when they hurt me, then I won’t be so sad.’

Naruto closed his eyes and let the last of his tears wash across Emi’s neck. He loved her embrace, any touch really. It made him feel… human. Actually worthwhile. He was about to let himself drift off to sleep as well when he felt something warm and wet on his legs. He looked down to see a red goo bleeding through Emi’s clothes and on to himself.

He jumped up and grabbed his first aid kit. He began washing and bandaging her wounds just like he had learned to from a kind ANBU one time. The ANBU had wrapped his cuts after being attacked by the villagers on his birthday.

Naruto looked down, seeing some blood on his floor and on himself. He began wiping up and washing out the blood from the washcloth and his own clothes when he heard another knocking at his door.

…

“Emi.” A light constant tap on her cheeks filled the silence of the room. “Emi you have to wake up. I need you to heal yourself.” A few more taps, a little harder this time, caused the dirty blonde to stir. She groaned a little and tried to turn away from the source of the slaps on her cheeks.

Kakashi sighed as the dirty blonde rolled away from him on the couch. He started thinking about everything that had gone wrong that day, and all the shit he was going to be getting from the Hokage when, not if, he heard about it. He listed in his head:

  1. Train Konoha’s newest weapon in secret: failure. Enter Maito Gai.
  2. Make situation worse by challenging Gai to a taijutsu battle he’d never refuse.
  3. Letting Gai fight Emi, despite knowing he’d take it too far.
  4. Letting Gai open any of his gates, even though I curious if Emi could keep up.
  5. Letting the battle get close to Kage level. Causing property damage. Causing injury to both parties (although Emi seemed fine compared to Gai).
  6. Leaving Emi as I took Gai to the hospital.
  7. Taking Gai to the hospital without thinking about how once he woke up, he would blab about his “youthful” battle with Emi who was supposed to be training IN SECRET.
  8. Leaving Emi. Without saying anything.
  9. Expecting Emi to be where I left her. Because I left her. Without saying anything.
  10. Failing my mission by leaving a hurt Emi. Alone. Without saying anything.



He gave a long drawn out sigh as the thoughts repeated in his head. Once the Hokage heard about this, he was sure to get an earful. He let his face rest in his hands for a moment, and then began to rub his nose. How could he have been so lost in the battle to lose his cool and analytical side?

He couldn’t take Emi to the hospital. That would draw too many questions. He also had to make sure Gai didn’t say anything, but he couldn’t leave Emi again. Another sigh.

He shook Emi again just to get an incoherent response, “’ruto, Nee-san’s tired, beat up ‘em later…” as she started drifting back into unconsciousness.

Kakashi stood up and left the dirty blonde to fetch a bucket of water. He’d have to do this the hard way. Sure he could let her sleep, but he did not want any blood on his couch (and she was bleeding a bit too much to his liking) or questions if anyone saw her.

Emi awoke to a freezing cool shock that rushed over her body. Instinctively, she shot up from the couch despite her injuries, bending the water that had been thrown over her and preparing for an attack.

Kakashi counted 30 icicle daggers that had just formed around Emi’s body. Maybe he shouldn’t have shocked her awake like that… mental note for later.

He kept his tone calm and detached as he tried to soother her, “Good you’re awake now. I’m going to need to put those daggers away.”

Taking quick shallow breaths, Emi realized who her attacker was and released the ice, bending it back into water.

“Good.” Kakashi’s voice remained slow and patronizing. “Now you are going to heal yourself.” It was an order not a request.

Emi blinked herself into orientation and processed what has been said to her. She sat back down on the edge of the couch, and began to bend the water over her body. Kakashi helped her take off Naruto’s bandages one at a time, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he touched her soft skin. He sat next to her on the couch and watched her impassively as she began her treatment.

After healing up her internal injuries, Emi began to yawn. She felt the energy drain from her body, much like it had done earlier. Kakashi noticed her half-lidded and glassy stare. She wasn’t done, still having to close some nasty gashes, and Kakashi had no intention of any medical ninja finishing up the job.

“Oi,” he startled her. “Stay awake. You have to finish.” She gave him a half-hearted nod and continued to the next wound as Kakashi peeled the bandage away.

Just as she felt herself starting to slip into darkness again, she was being jostled awake. Her arms felt like noodles, but somehow she didn’t feel like she had to work as hard.

Kakashi had noticed her start to drift again, so this time, he pulled her immediately next to him so he could put his left arm around her, and lean her body into his left side. His right hand on her shoulder jostled her awake again. He wasn’t messing around. He grabbed her arms and placed them where her largest gash was ordering her, “Relax your arms, I’ve got you. Just focus on the healing.”

She nodded sleepily and kept working despite her body’s urge to shut down. “’Kashi?” she asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked innocently and genuinely curious. Never had she experienced someone who forced her awake to heal herself. No one had cared about healing her wounds before, thinking it was better she remained bleeding and in pain.

He raised an eyebrow at the question he didn’t know how to answer honestly. Why was he pushing her so far to heal herself? It was in case anyone found her… right?

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just weird, ya know?” she said, clearly a little fuzzy in the head.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well normally if I get hurt, they didn’t want me to heal. They’d just reopen any wound I got or healed myself, so I started to think what’s the point? It doesn’t really hurt all that much anyways, so I was just wondering why you were making it such a big deal.” She smiled and chuckled a bit to herself.

As she let out a sigh, Kakashi was frozen in time. He was unable to make words, unable to reason with someone who had been tortured the majority of her life, with bleeding now being a second thought. He couldn’t blame her, he was almost the same way. He hated hospitals, and every mission he recovered from was just to be put on another mission where he’d inevitably get hurt again (also because he was slightly suicidal and didn’t care if he got hurt). Her line of reasoning frightened him, because he knew it wasn’t exactly faulty. But he hated to see her hurt, and hated the fact that he hated to see her hurt. Just another bond that was bound to be broken, probably by his own hand no less.

His depressing cascade of thoughts was interrupted by a soft whisper, “’Kashi, I’m really tired.”

“I know, Emi. Just a little bit longer ok? Once you finish you can go to sleep.”

“You promise?”

“Of course.”

“You promise you’ll stay with me?”

“…”

Kakashi watched as she fought back sleep, adhering to his regulations. Honestly, he was surprised she was still awake. If it had been him, he would have passed out the minute the fight was over.

He wasn’t really sure what to say. Ultimately, he was attracted to Emi. And as much as he hated, HATED, to admit it, he really liked her. Not just liked her. He had clear feelings for her. As much as he denied them, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling at her under his little mask. He couldn’t keep from watching her hair toss back and forth as she walked. He couldn’t help getting lost in her eyes, or daydream about how she felt next to him.

He was so confused. One night she was giving him a blow job, and then the next day they were having a fight to the death. Then after she slept next to him, comforting him with his memories. Then it was just plain awkward after Asuma.

Kakashi wanted to know what the hell were they? Just where did they stand? It was all so confusing. It only seemed like Emi wanted him at her weakest times. Was he ok with that?

No. When she woke up, they’d have to have a serious conversation. Usually Kakashi didn’t care much, but this was different.

But right now, having her leaning into his side. It just felt right. He had butterflies in his stomach that he’d never felt before. He wanted nothing less than to just cuddle up with her, and lay in bed with her all day. She was so real and vulnerable, much like himself.

He watched as the last bit of the wound closed up. He felt her body go limp against his, and so he used his speed to catch the water in the bucket instead of all over Emi and the couch.

In doing this, Emi had slid down his chest, half of her body on his now. As to not let herself fall, she had wrapped her arm around Kakashi’s waist while simultaneously slipping into unconsciousness.

Now Kakashi was awkwardly slumped on the couch as Emi remained heavy on his chest and side. He sighed. This was nowhere from comfortable. He tried to detached Emi’s arm from his side to no avail, causing the girl to whine in her sleep and mumble something inaudible. A pout came across her facial features that Kakashi could have sworn made her look like being on the verge of tears.

He retracted his hand from pulling away her arm. He let his back remain uncomfortable for a minute until he gathered his resolve. The most logical move was to fully lay down across the couch on his back, and easily pull Emi to make her comfortable.

What could go wrong? He did just that, allowing his body to shift Emi slightly so she was more on the couch. Her head rested peacefully against his chest, left arm still around his waist. Her hips straddled his left hips while her legs also straddled his left leg. The way her hip and leg were just resting dangerously close to his member made him blush a beet red, while his member began to swell.

He felt the urge to use his left arm to hold Emi closer to himself, stroking her back and her hair without thinking.

She was so warm and peaceful as she laid on top of him. The only indication of her presence were her soothing exhales that were nice and deep. His hand rubbing her back fell in sync with her breaths.

Soon his own breaths fell in sync with hers, getting slower and deeper with each cycle. He fought heavy lids to maintain his consciousness, but the warmth that laid on him lulled him to sleep.

…

The Hokage snickered as he watched the two through his crystal ball (still creepy as fuck. And what a pervert). He had watched the fight and knew how stupid Kakashi had been. Yet, this result pleased him. Still, he’d have to drop by unexpectedly just to rattle Kakashi and give him a piece of his mind. It was also time to start getting Emi involved as a ninja under his orders. She had too much potential and he needed a loyal weapon that was attached to the village.

He still had a huge stack of paperwork to get through, so Hiruzen figured he’d let the two catch up on some much-needed sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen is a creepy old perv.


	18. Using some logic

A few hours later, Kakashi stirred awake. His eye blinked his sleepiness away, as he felt a familiar presence. He cocked his head to the side to see the Hokage staring back at him.

“Hokage-sama,” he whispered, aware of the sleeping Emi on top of him.

“Rest easy, Kakashi. I’ve only come in to check on you. You were late for your report. It seems you were, otherwise occupied.”

Kakashi’s face flushed under his mask. “You checking in on little old me? I apologize for my lateness, Hokage-sama. But perhaps this is not the best time…?”

“No time like the present, Kakashi. Tell me. What was it that you failed to report?”

Kakashi sighed, his big breath causing Emi’s head to shift slightly, which she repositioned with a light snuggle into his chest. The Third smiled at this.

“Training did not go as expected,” he whispered.

“Hmmm?” Hiruzen only took a drag from his pipe in response. Kakashi held back a long sigh to spare his partner from shifting again. She seemed so content to use him as a pillow.

“Gai…”

“Hmmm.” Hiruzen confirmed.

“You saw, ne?” Kakashi wondered why the Hokage even bothered coming for a report, if not it was just to embarrass him. He wished more than anything to take out his _Icha Icha._  

“I trust your opinion. Do you think she’s ready?”

“Hmm,” Kakashi could only say at first. It wasn’t his place to give the Hokage advice. “Her taijutsu skill was on par with Maito Gai’s, and her elemental jutsu is second to none. I think she could deal heavy damage to any enemy. Her sensing skills are the best I’ve ever seen. But…”

“But?”

“She does not seem to mind taking heavy damage herself. There are other things of course. Insomnia is not uncommon in the life of a shinobi.”

“Whatever emotional trauma she has endured, as long as she can complete the mission appropriately, that is the way of life for a shinobi. What if she was put on missions with you? Your current mission continuing while taking on some A-ranks, maybe S-ranks when needed. I have some that are getting increasingly difficult, which I could really use someone like you on again Kakashi.”

‘Hmm, more high-profile assassinations then?’ Kakashi wondered.

“And Kakashi.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama?”

“Two broken pieces can make a whole.” He ended with a smirk, turning and walking towards the door. “I will let you rest for a few days until a mission comes up for you two. I’ll send an ANBU to retrieve you.”

“Hai, arigato Hokage-sama.”

As the Third left, Kakashi’s eye went back to the sleeping Emi on his chest. He still felt so content with her warmth acting like a blanket on him. He stared at her beauty for as long as he could remember, until he hadn’t realized his eyes had shut again.

…

Kakashi had a dreamless, peaceful sleep. As he was coming to, he realized he felt more rested than he had in years. He heard the faintest murmur coming from his side.

“Mmmmm” Emi whined in her sleep. He softly smiled under his mask and almost chuckled as she turned her face toward his, her nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed.

‘Her nose scrunched up like that is pretty cute, reminds me of Pakkun,” he thought to himself.

His smiled slowly faded when Emi clutched his shirt in a death grip. She started to stir and shift in her sleep on top of Kakashi.

His one arm that was draping over her, firmly held her now. He used his free hand to wipe the cold sweat from her forehead. Knowing that he could either wake her in the middle of her nightmare and risk her lashing out while still thinking she was in a dream, or wake her after and then comfort her, he chose to comfort her by stroking her hair and holding her firmly enough that he wanted to pull her closer, but didn’t as to not wake her or suffocate her.

She stopped stirring and whimpering. After a few minutes of holding her and stroking her hair, Kakashi noticed her breathing becoming shallower and quicker.

With a gasp, Emi shot up wide-eyed from Kakashi’s chest. Breathing heavily, she spared a moment to stare past his face. He eye smiled back.

Disoriented and confused, she tried to back away from the masked man, but ended up losing balance since her legs were entangled with Kakashi’s. She landed on the floor on her bad shoulder with a crash and groan.

As she rubbed her shoulder, Kakashi’s head peaked over the couch with an unamused look on his face and he raised an impassive hand saying, “Yo.”

Emi’s breathing slowed as she realized where she was and who she was with. She drove a hand through her hair and reflexively smiled.

“Bad dream?”

“Had worse.”

“What was it about?”

Emi’s face paled and her throat became dry. “Do I ha-”

“It’s a question, as part of our game.” (Despite whose turn it actually was, neither could remember).

“It was- I – it…” She shakily sighed as she was visibly upset and staring at her hands like they weren’t her own.

Kakashi was tempted to take her hands in his, but his social awkwardness took over and he remained still. After a minute of getting herself together, she started again.

“I used to have a little brother,” Kakashi’s eyebrow raised at the statement. “We found him when we were relocating. He was an orphan born of war.” After a few moments she muttered under her breath, “Naruto reminds me of him…”

“They took him when they took me. They didn’t know he wasn’t my biological brother, and thought he would have the same abilities as me. I watched him… they made me watch him… they tried to force him to learn what I could do but it was impossible… so he turned into leverage to control me, but it was him that was keeping me sane. But after they…they…” her eyes were misty and every word was getting hard to get out. “They took his innocence. They would give me options of who to kill, I could only pick one. And it was between him and someone else… the guilt and everything just got to him, and he started begging me, screaming at me to kill him. I couldn’t take it anymore, his screams to die, I just thought I was making his life worse letting him be violated and beaten and… I killed him. I killed my own baby brother.”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, silently. The only indication of her crying was the proof on the wooden floors.

Kakashi looked lost at the crying girl. He could only think _Rin Rin Rin._  For some reason, it was his instinct to cup her face and pull her towards him, and touching her lips to his. But he hesitated too long and the moment that he could have done it was over.

Instead, his face remained neutral and all he could spit out was, “Emi…”

He inwardly cursed that he didn’t know what to do. Why couldn’t he just comfort her? He sighed inwardly before verbalizing, “You know, I did the same thing to Rin.”

Emi violently used her shirt to wipe off her tears, and tried to regain her composure. “I know. It is and it isn’t. I had a choice, you didn’t…” she trailed off.

Once again her hand was back through her hair, and she smiled like everything was alright. “Let’s just forgot about it, ok? It’s my turn to ask a question now. Why can’t you interact with Naruto like a normal child, and because he isn’t one is not an answer I will accept.”

“That’s an S-class secret that I’m not willing to divulge.”

“No, I don’t give a shit about the village’s secrets. I know there’s something different about him, I can feel it. He has a lot of dark nature energy inside, but he’s unaware of it. Like it’s different from him, yet inside him all the same. And I don’t care about that, because Naruto is Naruto. He’s just a kid who is sad and lonely and constantly put down. He doesn’t have parents or friends. He needs at least one person in his life or he’s going to end up hating everyone in the village and maybe doing worse.”

Kakashi stared at her. He had not been expecting a Naruto lecture.

“So I ask again, why can’t YOU interact with him?”

Once again, Kakashi stared. How had this even come up? Pesky women, always coming back to topics that men thought were finished with.

“I guess because… when I look at him… all I can see is my sensei. And it’s his fault my sensei and his wife died. They were like parents to me. He took away my family, and… it hurts.”

Emi wasted no time at pointing out the flaw in his argument, “So you mean to tell me, you blame a 7-year-old boy for his own parent’s deaths, who died on the day of his birth. I’m guessing a day-year-old cannot kill people, or even have the intent to kill people, so however his parents died, it must have been their choice to put themselves in a position where they could die. It doesn’t matter if they were right or wrong in putting themselves in that position, but the fact remains clear that it was not Naruto’s choice to be born. It was not Naruto’s choice for his parents to die, either for him, for the village, or just by fate. If it wasn’t his choice, he had no way of controlling this, and therefore cannot be blamed at all. (And let me tell you, he wishes more than anything that his parents weren’t dead and that he did have a family). HE did not take away your family, something or someone else did. And as it sounds to me, he’s your only family left, and YOU are choosing not to be a family with him. So in the end, YOU are the one taking away your own family.”

Emi ended in a huff. Kakashi had just been schooled. Even though Kakashi was speechless, Emi chimed in again before he could get a word in edge-wise, “That boy needs a family. And if you won’t be his family, I will be. Everyone needs at least one other person. If you can’t see past the “demon” that they call him, I can be that for him. But Kakashi?”

He looked up from the floor he was apparently staring at.

“I need you to teach me how to read and write, so I can teach Naruto. He’s almost beyond my level now, and I can’t let him fall behind. His teachers in the academy want him to fail so they won’t teach him.”

Kakashi’s mouth was so dry now, he could really use a drink. He licked his lips just to get a little moisture going, but couldn’t form words. His head was still mobile, so he opted to nod his head instead.

…

A few days later, Kakashi found himself in a tree reading his favorite series when a particular chunin sat down on a bench below him with a humph. Emi had gone to see Gai at the hospital, he should be getting released today. And truth be told, she was still a little pissed at Kakashi for not being Naruto’s family and for still not doing anything about it.

Kakashi watched from above as the chunin threw his hands into his face and started muttering curse words about a particular student. Kakashi recognized him as Iruka, Naruto’s homeroom teacher, and decided to see what was wrong.

“Oi, Oi. You’re sitting in my favorite spot,” he teased. Being socially awkward he couldn’t just be like a normal person and ask what was distressing the man.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll move.” As Iruka stood up, Kakashi jumped down, little orange book in hand.

“No need, I was about to leave anyways.” Kakashi was very good at comforting. He moved to leave but instead said the obvious, “You don’t look so good. I’ll listen to what you have to say, if you want.”

“Your Kakashi-san, right?” Iruka didn’t look over to confirm before continuing, “I happen to be Uzumaki Naruto’s homeroom teacher. _That_ Uzumaki Naruto. While I care about all my students and try to remain unbiased, he did something last night that I can’t look past.”

Kakashi hummed in reply and leaned back on the bench for the story.

“He scared other students in the graveyard, pretending to be the monster fox, and joking to eat and kill me, too. After that, I could only see him as the fox, and gave him a cold stare, to which he ran away yelling he wouldn’t come back to the Academy. I went to see Lord Third to try to remove myself as his teacher, but he wouldn’t see me. Naruto didn’t come to the Academy today, but now I have no idea how to try to get closer to Naruto. I’m just not qualified to teach him!” Iruka put his hands back in his face and leaned down away from Kakashi.

“Soca. So that’s why they’re dead…” Iruka whipped to look at him, “your eyes. Your eyes sparkled back then when you asked to teach at the Academy.”

Iruka looked away at this. Kakashi continued, “How do you expect someone to open up to you if you yourself do not open up your heart? Did you forget that obvious truth, or are you trying to forget?”

Iruka blinked at him and retorted, “But now when I look at him, all I can see is the Kyuubi sealed within him, and my parent’s deaths.”  

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, but did not show any emotion in his exposed eye, “It was not Naruto’s choice to be born, or to become the Kyuubi’s container shortly afterwards. It was not Naruto’s choice for your parents to die, or anyone in the village to die. If it wasn’t his choice, he had no way of controlling this, and therefore cannot be blamed at all. Naruto is Naruto. He’s just a kid who is sad and lonely and constantly put down. He doesn’t have parents or friends. He needs at least one person in his life or he’s going to end up hating everyone in the village and maybe doing worse.”

‘There, take that Emi,’ Kakashi thought to himself. ‘I did something about Naruto.’

“I know that Naruto isn’t to blame for what happened.” Iruka replied, head down.

“You’re the only one who can open up Naruto’s heart.” Kakashi said while he thought to himself, ‘Well, expect for Emi, but he doesn’t need to know that.’

“And that is your ordeal.” Kakashi finished and stood. “Ja ne,” he said as he walked away. Iruka got the point.

…

Emi was helping Gai back to his apartment when she became pissed. She didn’t know why, but she just had the feeling the Kakashi was pawning his duty to Naruto on to someone else.


	19. A Glimpse at the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a glimpse of what's really going on in Emi's head. Heads up for anyone who doesn't like to read the intimate stuff. You'll know when it starts, it's in italics.

After Emi dropped Gai off at his apartment, she slowly strolled down the streets by herself. Kakashi really hadn’t want to see Gai yelling about the power of youth. Since Emi insisted on taking him back, she felt guilty for his stay in the hospital, she was now alone, and she really liked it.

Not that she didn’t like Kakashi, but he was wherever she was, even if he was just watching. And because of this, Emi had to constantly keep up her mask. Constantly. And it was exhausting.

Emi rubbed her temples, another headache. Ever since that Yamanaka, she had headaches every single day, but she never showed it. It was partially why she didn’t always feel pain when cut with a kunai or punched in the stomach: her head was just hurting too much for her to notice.

After Gai’s loud yelling, her headache was worse than normal. She had tunnel vision as she was walking, just trying to get somewhere, anywhere from her thoughts. Unfortunately, her thoughts followed her wherever she went.

She smirked to herself. People were so fucking naïve. She held back a laugh when she thought about her 10 years of torture. How the hell she was walking around right now, she wasn’t sure. For all her philosophic advice, all she really wanted to do was slam her fist into the Hokage Mountain and shatter it like glass with her own fist. She wanted burn down a forest, flood a dessert, something, anything. She was so fucking pissed!

Those assholes had brainwashed a child. If she hadn’t been so scared, so used… she could have killed her captors easily. Killing didn’t come easy to her, but now… those dickless pricks! Kami how she wished she had killed them. All of them. She couldn’t believe she had ever been manipulated like that. Never again.

When she let the memories of her torture come to the forefront of her mind, the headaches lessened, by her emotional status was a wreck. Several times she had just wanted to end it. What did it matter anyway? She had no one left. She hadn’t been living for ten years, why bother staying alive?

But then she met Naruto, someone a lot like her: lonely, tortured, and afraid. There was one difference between her and Naruto- Naruto was still a child. He hadn’t had any parents, he hadn’t had anyone for the entirety of his life.

Emi counted herself as lucky that she had had a family. Her family was dead. But maybe… maybe she could find another. Maybe.

She still had thoughts every day as how she could leave this world. What “accidents” could happen. Maybe if she pissed off Kakashi enough he’d do it. She’d finally found a partner who’d be willing to go all out with her. Maito Gai, yeah, she was definitely going to befriend him. He seemed kind of lonely too. Friendly spar gone wrong…it could happen.

But, alas. She met Naruto. Little Naruto who had something dark within him. Maybe that darkness would come out one day and just kill her instantly-

She sighed. No….no. She had tried to get Kakashi on the Naruto train just in case she had an “untimely” (but totally desired) demise. But no, Kakashi was still avoiding it, and now her too, and so Naruto was still her responsibility.

And now, she sighed again, if she did die, Naruto might lose it. Emi would not put that on him.

A child screamed, breaking Emi away from her thoughts. She almost jumped out her skin, and formed a blade of fire in her hand.

The mother had picked up the child and threw her gently into the air, to be caught again in the mother’s loving arms and cuddled into her chest.

The fire from her fist immediately vanished and she continued to walk down the street, without looking at anyone. Anyone could be a threat, and honestly she didn’t really care about anyone else. The villagers were “the demons” for all she cared.

So what happened to the bubbly, kind, sensible, philosophical Emi? Was it all just an act, a mask? Hmmm… maybe. Emi wasn’t sure. She lost the years that children and teenagers got to shape their lives and personalities. She lost the experiences of human kindness and compassion.

Honestly, really… who was she? Was she who she was pretending to be? Was it really all an act? Who did she want to be? Could she just be whoever she wanted? I guess…right?

It was all so much to take in. Every day. She was tortured. Yes. That’s all she knew herself to be. An object, a weapon. But she wanted to be more than that. Couldn’t she just choose to be whatever she wanted?

Damn, it gave her a headache. It was really getting to her today. The sun was too bright, the screams of children were too loud. Maybe the light would just burn out her eyes and she’d just run into a large shuriken. Yeah, that’s be great.

“Fuck,” she whispered and shook her head. She was so glad Kakashi wasn’t here right now. She was losing it. Usually this only happened at night, when he was peacefully, sort of sleeping. He looked really cute when he was sleeping. That lazy eye, no longer unimpressed, his hair a mess. His body was so toned, yet so relaxed when asleep. And he was always so warm.

“Uhgggg.” She grabbed at her head, but quickly released it before anyone noticed. ‘Keep it together Em.’ She was so afraid that if they knew she was literally losing her mind, they’d just put her in a cell again. Stop feeding her again. Start fucking her again…

She shook her head from the thoughts. No, she didn’t trust anyone. Kakashi, he was different. She would be honest with him, but never too many details or anything she didn’t want to say. Half-truths. But nonetheless, Kakashi was different. Emi wanted to know why, but she could only chalk it up to a feeling of butterflies.

She had never had that before. She had never “liked” someone. Being in captivity when you should be getting “the talk” from your parents kind of leaves you behind in the dating realm.

Not that the infamous Hatake Kakashi was any different. He had been so focused on his ANBU career he hadn’t had time for relationships. Not that he wanted one. Relationship meant letting someone in, and letting someone in meant getting attached, and getting attached meant pain for when you lost that person.

So here she is, all 19 years of her beauty, walking down the streets of Konoha, exhausted but unable to sleep. A walking zombie, that men found impossible not to watch as she walked by. She shuddered at the stares, but in the end, she knew she was just a man’s toy.

She shook her head away from the thoughts. ‘Damnit, I can’t think like that anymore.’

Just plain tired, Emi really didn’t have the strength to fight the depressing thoughts anymore. She had kept up such a perfect mask so far… it was thoroughly exhausting.

As she walked past a bar, her nose twitched happily. Ahhh, sake. The burning liquid that had made her numb, made her forget, and for a while, made her not so sad. She just couldn’t overdo it this time. Or better yet, do it somewhere Kakashi was not.

She walked into the bar and sat down. She looked at her pocket change, not terrible. Calling over the waiter, she ordered her first bottle.

…

Hours later, Emi had been joined by several men, all fawning over her. Thankfully at this point she was 2 bottles of sake in, and didn’t really care about them. She smirked as she bended a little bit more of their sake into her bottle. They were too busy drooling over her to notice she had been stealing from them all night. Stupid perverts.

…

At this point, Kakashi was getting worried. Emi should have been home by now. Kakashi shook his head, she is 19 years old after all, she should be able to go about herself.

Still.. he was worried. Where could she have gone?

Flying through hand signs and using a small scroll, Kakashi summoned Pakkun who greeted him with the usual, “What’s up Boss?”

“Can you find Emi?”

“Again?” He gave his usual sniff to the air. “She’s still in the village. You sure you want me to go looking for her?”

“Hmmm. It is getting late. Maybe she’ll just come home soon. Say Pakkun, do you think she’s doing alright?”

“Well boss, anyone who has gone through that much torture is bound to have some scars. It’s best you don’t forget that.”

“I wonder about that…”

“The first few weeks she barely slept at all. You haven’t called me to watch her lately but, I imagine that hasn’t changed.”

“No, why’s that?”

“It wasn’t always dreams that kept her up at night.”

“Hmm? What do you mean by that, Pakkun?”

Instead of answering, Pakkun’s ears twitched and he turned around to sniff at the door, “Humph. She’ll be home soon. But boss…”

“Ah?”

“She’s drunk.” With that Pakkun unsummoned himself, leaving a gaping Kakashi.

“Damn it.” He said to no one in particular.

…

Twenty minutes later, Emi stumbled gracefully through the door. She tried to sneak in, but Kakashi was waiting for her on the couch.

“I see you’ve been busy tonight.”

“Woah there, Kakashi, didn’t know you were doubling as my father.”

With that Kakashi’s face drained of it’s color. “Maa, Maa…” he said nervously rubbing the back of his head, “just wondering what you’ve been up to without me. I get lonely when you’re not around.”

“Hm, I wonder about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to do just fine without me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your perverted book.”

Kakashi’s cheek’s turned bright red now. Too much color.

“Ha ha,” he chuckled nervously. “That’s just a habit I picked up. Used to be for spying and hiding but uh… it grew on me.”

“Right, well I’m gonna go to my room if you’re done interrogating me.”

“I’m not.”

They stared at each other for a short while, after Kakashi realized that he was stopping the girl from leaving.

Kakashi sighed, “How’s Gai?”

“He’s fine. He’ll be back at it in no time,” Emi smiled.

“And how are you?”

“Me?”

“Ah, you.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Emi froze. Woah, she wasn’t expecting that. “Well how are you?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

Emi squinted her eyes accusingly, “What do you mean it doesn’t matter. Of course it matters!”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Hmph,” was Emi’s reply. She turned her head quickly but the act made the room spin. She started to lose balance as a hand caught her elbow, and lead her gently to the couch.

“I know you’re drunk.”

“I… pssh. Come on, I’m not-”

“Save it.”

Emi pouted. “Ok, so what if I am?”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Why are you drunk in the middle of the week by yourself?” Kakashi asked with no emotion.

“Why not,” was her political reply.

“Emi. Question.”

“Uhg,” she rolled her eyes. “I hate these stupid questions.”

“You hate them because you have to be honest.”

“I hate them because I don’t want to tell you anything,” She gave back a nasty look. After she realized what she said though, her face softened a bit and she looked away very guilty.

“That’s the point, is it not?” Kakashi asked rhetorically, again without emotion, “So here’s my question *Emi groans*. Why did you feel the need to drink today, and why not and because I wanted to are not acceptable answers.”

“Why the hell not?” Emi looked peeved.

“Because I know there’s a deeper reason, and so far, you’ve done a very good job hiding from me. But that outburst the other day, you showed me just a fraction of the anger I hadn’t noticed before.”

“Fuck,” Emi said pissed at herself.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. His hunch had been right. “So why are you so angry.”

“ah, ah aaah,” Emi teased with a wiggle of her finger. “That wasn’t the question you asked me.”

“Tch. Fine then answer my question.”

“Hmm.. let’s say… I liked the way it made me feel last time, and I wanted to feel that way again.”

“What, happy? Numb? Drunk?”

Emi just shrugged her shoulders impassively. She had answered the question.

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“You’re asking questions out of turn now, Kakashi.” She smiled and leaned back on the couch. She stared at the ceiling, which seemed to be moving a little. Her whole body felt like she was moving, but just swaying nicely. It was calming, and she breathed deeply.

“So ask me a question.”

“Getting impatient I see.” Emi chuckled to herself, but Kakashi was not amused. “Ahh, let me see. Who is Hatake Kakashi the person, not the shinobi?”

Kakashi stared blankly ahead. ‘Who is Hatake Kakashi?’ he asked himself over and over again. “I-” he trailed off. Should he just be honest about it? That was the rules. Did he still follow the rules?

“I used to be someone who thought those who didn’t follow the rules were trash but now… those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash.”

Emi hummed in reply, her eyes were slowly closing, “I asked who you are as a person, not a shinobi.”

“But I am a shinobi.”

“Is that all you think you are? You’re a person first before you’re a ninja.”

“I-”

Silence.

“I think that’s all I have left, being a ninja.”

“You think so?”

“I’m just a failure otherwise. Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina, and now Itachi.”

Emi started laughing, which pissed Kakashi off, “What’s so damn funny?”

She chuckled and held her sides, losing her balance and posture on the couch and fell over, right into Kakashi’s lap. He froze, stiff as a board.

Once she composed herself, she explained, “That’s only like five people. And that Minato guy and Kushina, those were Naruto’s parent’s right?”

Kakashi gulped, “How did you..?”

“It’s really not that difficult to figure out. Your sensei and his wife were your family, and Naruto’s your family too. So related, duh. And I told you already that wasn’t your fault. And Itachi, who was he?”

“He was my subordinate, he killed his clan.”

“Did you tell him to?”

“No, but-”

“Then it wasn’t your fault, baka.” Emi yawned and stretched on his lap. “His choice or whatever. So really only two people. But that’s still up in the air.” She sighed and snuggled into his stomach unconsciously. She was getting sleepy. “That’s nothing,” she whispered.

Kakashi felt the snuggle, and raised his eyebrow at her last sentence. ‘That’s nothing?’ 

“So have you failed worse than me?”

“I’ve lost track of the number of people I chose to kill. But I made an even worse mistake,” her voice was muffled in Kakashi’s jacket. She was fighting to keep herself awake, away from the nightmares and torments of the night.

“What was your mistake?” Kakashi asked on a whisper, too curious now to care about the question rules. But Emi didn’t protest this time.

“I should have never broke to those bastards. Everything would have been fine if I had just killed every one of them on the spot…” her voice trailed off into deep breaths. The breathing you hear when someone’s just fallen asleep.

Kakashi stared down at the mop of dirty blond hair that laid on his lap. He couldn’t help but string his fingers through her long smooth hair. He sighed, “That wasn’t your fault either, Emi.”

…

Kakashi was having a wet dream.

_Emi had sucked a trail down Kakashi’s neck. Her tongue had played with his nipples while her hand had been fondling his member. She started her slow decent, kissing his toned, hard abs as she went._

_Kakashi’s hands were holding her plump breasts. His thumbs were playing with her nipples, and she groaned in pleasure._

_Her tongue flicked around his member, making him buck his hips and beg for more. Her sucking was slow but unpredictable, making him shudder uncontrollably. His hands were now in her hair, begging her for more._

_He was right on the edge, when she removed his dick from her mouth. She grinned evilly, and he groaned and begged for more. He pulled her to his bare chest, squeezing hard while locking her lips with his. Their tongues played with each other’s viciously._

_Suddenly, his member was slowly descending into her. He was entering her and it felt so damn good. She groaned and leaned against him. He started to rhythmically pull in and out of her, causing her to moan in pleasure. “Ka- Ka- shiiiii,” she said between breaths._

_The pressure building around his member grew more and more. He was so close. So damn close-_

Kakashi awoke with a start. His dick was throbbing, he needed to release himself soon or it was going to be painful.

He looked down to see Emi’s hand wrapped around his member. In her sleep, she had grabbed onto it unknowingly, but now she was having a nightmare. Her grip on his dick would fluctuate in pressure as she flinched in her sleep. She moaned, but out of pain. As her eyebrows furrowed, the grip around his member twitched tighter.

Kakashi braced himself on the couch. He had to get out of this situation. He didn’t know how to remove Emi from his crouch… Damn it felt so good. Another twitch and he couldn’t hold back a moan. He was right on the edge. He bucked his hips, shifting Emi, who only tightened her grip.

“EEEeeemmmmIIIII” He moaned in pleasure.

Emi’s eyes blinked open as she came back to reality. Something in her hand was throbbing, and she was laying on Kakashi’s shivering lap.

Looking at her hand, she gasped and released her grip on his member, and shot up off his lap.

Kakashi took the opportunity at once to flee from his wet dream partner, and rushed to the bathroom. He finished the job with an audible moan, and then the sound of the shower could be heard turning on.

Emi blinked her eyes out of sleep and confusion. What in the hell was going on?


	20. Kakashi cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved this flashback

Kakashi and Emi had avoided each other’s eyes the entire morning, and the entire afternoon. It was getting too awkward for Kakashi, so he left with some lame excuse and began walking down the streets of Konoha reading his _Icha Icha_ series in an attempt to forget what had happened that night.

In his distraction, he bumped into a young Shikamaru and Choji and questioned why they weren’t at the Academy.

“Iruka-sensei left class to go find Naruto, who went to the back woods of Konoha because some kids thought it be funny to mess with him,” Shikamaru reported, happy he had found a jounin.

“Iruka-sensei went after Naruto? Is that true?” He asked casually.

“Yeah, I’m positive.”

Kakashi looked up behind the hills into the dense forest. He remembered there being a report of foreign shinobi still being in those back woods. ‘Hmm, I better go see if they’re alright.’

“Thanks.” With that, Kakashi shushined away and started following the smell he recognized as Naruto’s scent.

…

He found Naruto on Iruka’s back as three female shinobi with headbands from Sunagakure shout “Geien Tajuu Shuriken!” And a mass amount of shuriken are thrown at the teacher and unconscious boy. He can see cuts forming on both, as Iruka is unable to dodge every one.

Kakashi throws a kunai with an explosive tag attached passed Iruka’s cheek in a warning for him to take cover behind a tree.

After the large explosion, Kakashi appears in front of Iruka, “Are you two alright?”

“Kakashi-san! What are you doing here?”

“Your students told me, and I became interested.”

The three sand shinobi wasted no time and flew through hand signs simultaneously while saying, “Katon Renkei Jutsu!” (Linked Fire Technique)

“Go Iruka,” the copy nin ordered.

“Karura!” The sand shinobi yelled as Iruka turned on his heel away from the fight. He clenched his jaw to be leaving Kakashi behind, but Kakashi was an elite jounin. He could handle this himself.

Still, when fire in the shape a bird starting whirling toward Kakashi, Iruka was still concerned. He yelled out his name, while looking back, only to feel the heat on his cheek and he pressed onward.

Kakashi had charged straight toward the other shinobi and did not blink when the fire charged towards him. Silently, he put up a mud wall reinforced by his favorite ninken’s faces to block the fire jutsu.

He smirked when he heard one of nin saying, “That’s one down.”

He jumped through the smoke before they could react and slid up his hitae-ite. Lightning crackled in his hand, “Raikiri!”

The forest lit up vertically with a flash of lightening. The three sand shinobi screamed in agony, easily fell to Kakashi’s lightening technique, and were knocked unconscious on the ground. He tied them up, so he wouldn’t have to waste anymore chakra.

He summoned Pakkun and told the pug, “Go find Tenzo. Tell him it’s a gift from his senpai that I need him to take care of.”

Pakkun huffed and then dashed away.

Once it was safe, Iruka came to Kakashi’s side, “Thank you for coming, Kakashi-san. If you hadn’t showed up, I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep Naruto safe.”

With a flat and easy tone, he replied, “Hmm, if I hadn’t come, I have faith that you would have definitely protected Naruto.”

Iruka eye’s glistened with gratitude and determination, “Hai. I remember why I wanted to become a teacher now. Arigato, Kakashi-san.”

“Well, looks like you took my advice after all, Iruka. Ja ne.” With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the ANBU members showed up, Iruka handed them the special kunai Naruto had found, and took the boy who had started to stir back to the academy.

…

Kakashi watched from on top of the Academy building as Iruka berated Naruto, who complained about the loss of the item he thought would have won him friends. Kids can be such little dicks.

“BAKA!!!” Iruka almost spat in Naruto’s face. Even Kakashi flinched at the scolding. “Who cares about that stupid item! You were almost killed!”

“So what sensei, it’s not like I was, so it doesn’t matter. Besides, that was my one chance to have friends!”

Iruka softened a little, “It does matter Naruto. You are precious to me, and as such I want to protect you. Naruto, do you have the will of fire?”

“Eh?”

“The will of fire is the desire to protect Konoha and everyone in the village, just like the Fourth Hokage who sacrificed himself to save the village against the demon fox. As long as you have that, you can be as strong as the Hokage-sama.”

“REALLY? Then I will have the biggest will of whatever and be stronger than all the Fourth Hokage, ‘ttebayo. Once I become Hokage, everyone will acknowledge me, and I’ll be strong enough to protect everyone, dattebayo!”

Iruka smiled and drew a line on a nearby tree with a kunai saying, “Once you get this tall, I bet you’ll be strong enough to be Hokage.”

“You better believe it!” Naruto shouted happily.

“You want some ramen, Naruto?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Language!”

“Gomen, sensei.”

Kakashi watched the scene with a found sad smile under his mask. ‘Naruto wanted to be Hokage and surpass his father?’ The thought was a little too much to bare at the moment. Naruto was nothing like his father, aside from his looks. He acted more brash like Kushina. Still, he had potential. He was the son of the Fourth, after all, and Kushina was downright scary.

Kakashi was happy Naruto was safe, and that he had someone like Iruka now to look after him. His conscious gave him a guilty pang, knowing that he should be the one there for him instead of Iruka, but he just didn’t have it in him.

He still wasn’t sure how to let anyone in to be a precious person yet. Sure there was Emi, but she was… different. Aside from the sexual attraction, and two accidental moments, she was just a mission, right?

If Kakashi felt anything towards the girl he could boil it down to she’s just a mission. Get close. Gain trust. Konoha gains a weapon, tied to the village. It was simple, wasn’t it?

Speaking of Emi, he had left her. He was trying to give her more space so that she did trust him, but honestly that was just an excuse. The growing feelings for the girl was something he was downright denying. Hatake Kakashi did not fall in love. He didn’t even like.

Before he had a chance to go home, an ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared in front of him.

“Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence.”

He sighed, ‘shit.’ He knew what this was about. It was only a matter of time.

…

He jumped through the window of the Hokage’s office. He wasn’t one for the formalities of doors anyway.

“Ahh, Kakashi, nice of you to drop by.”

“You called, Hokage-sama?”

“I was going to give you a mission today, but your report you sent this morning made me hesitate. Care to explain why you don’t think Emi-san is stable, and why you believe yourself to be comprised?”

He tried to show no emotion and just report the facts of his ‘mission,’ “I had not noticed her anger and underlying issues, Hokage-sama. My failure to notice her mental state is why I believe to be compromised.”

“Is there a reason you failed to notice?”

“I can only blame my lack of competency,” he reported even toned.

“Or could it be you have feelings for the girl?”

Kakashi stiffened, “Maaa, I don’t think it really matters. The point is I don’t think she’s as stable as I once thought.”

Hiruzen smirked, “Avoiding the topic, Kakashi-san?”

Kakashi did nothing but stare blankly through his Hokage.

“Unfortunately, I have many shinobi out on duty right now, and quite frankly, I could use someone like you back out in the field. Our relations with other villages are starting to become strained, and there are certain alliances that are plotting against us.”

Kakashi nodded.

“While our retrieval of Emi-san was a success, the bodies of her pursuers were never found thanks to our hunting-nin. However, the Hidden Rain village has suspected our involvement since that team did not make it back. According to our spies, they are making moves to get their weapon back, including forming alliances with other villages.”

“It would not be wise to send Emi back there though, would it?”

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples, “No, but unfortunately, there are no others expect for a few ANBU and Inoichi who know what Emi is. I’d rather keep it that way, or Danzo might find out about her and insist on putting her in his ranks.”

Kakashi tensed at Danzo’s name. He hated that bastard. “Still, with all due respect Hokage-sama, I believe Emi’s anger toward her captors will negatively impact the mission.”

“Perhaps, it will provide motivation instead? You yourself have reported that she is still not trustworthy when it comes to the will of fire.”

“Hai, sir.” _Damnit,_ Kakashi inwardly cursed. The Hokage was right of course. This was the one mission Emi would definitely not defect from. But still, he didn’t trust that she could complete the mission successfully.

“I cannot also look past the advantage that Emi knows the land and shinobi of her home village.”

Kakashi sighed, _This is true._ “Hokage-sama, I do have a request before I can accept this mission.”

“Oh?”

“I would like her to be seen by Yamanaka-san again. If she does not pass his evaluation, I request she is prohibited from the mission.”

“Very well.” The old Hokage was too tired to argue.

…

Emi was escorted to T & I swiftly and promptly. A tired looking blonde man greeted her, but not too happily. He remembers what he saw in her mind the first time, and that had been enough for him.

“Emi-san, how are you?”

“Fine as always, Inoichi-san.”

“Come take a seat.” She obliged. “I won’t be looking in at your memories, as I have already done so, but I’ll use my jutsu to enter your mindspace, so we can chat privately and honestly. I can tell if you’re lying in there.”

She nodded and let the man place his hand on her head. Both of their eyes closed simultaneously.

The both arrived in a small white room with no windows and furniture except for a small bed with little padding. There was one door, with a small slit that could be opened externally.

“How have the headaches been, Emi-san?” Inoichi was the only one who knew about them after her second checkup.

“Same as always. Some days are better than others.”

He nodded, excepting the response. “Have they been bad enough to debilitate you?”

“No, I can still manage a smile on most days. Never had to stay in or anything like that.”

“Good, good. You know why I was asked to see you again?”

“I’m not sure honestly. They don’t trust me?”

“No, it’s not that. You’re going to be asked to go on missions soon, and you must be cleared for duty. Standard protocol.”

“I see. So why isn’t Kakashi called in?”

“It’s protocol for those not born in Konoha.”

“I see. So what did you want to know?”

“What is your allegiance to Konoha?”

“My allegiance? Hmmm…” she had to think about those words, “I suppose it still doesn’t really feel like my home, but… I’ve made connections here. More than I had at least. There’s Gai and his friends. There’s Kakashi, of course. And then there’s little Naruto.”

“Would you leave Konoha if given the chance?”

“I’m not sure where I’d go. And if I left now, Naruto wouldn’t have anyone.” (She was unaware of Iruka’s latest epiphany)

“Would you ever betray Konoha?”

“I don’t really have a reason to.”

“But would you?”

“I don’t know, Inoichi-san! Like I said I don’t have a reason to.”

“And if you did?”

“Well then it would probably have to be a really good reason!” She didn’t know what else she was supposed to say. She was just being honest.

“Ok, would you ever return to the Hidden Rain Village?”

“No.”

“Would you ever help them in any way?”

“No.”

“Do you still feel loyal to them?”

“Look, Inoichi-san. This is pointless. I don’t want anything to do with them anymore. They killed my family, I have nothing left there. No friends, no allies. And if I ever see the sick bastard who locked me up, or the others that helped him, I will, without a doubt, murder them on the spot.”

He nodded numbly at her. He knows she wasn’t lying, not even for a second. “How are you handling all this?”

She giggled a little, “I’m not really sure. For a while there it was touch and go…” she turned her head away from him in shame, “and everything still haunts me. I don’t know if it will ever get better but…” she stared off at the blank wall, “I think I’m ok. I’m doing the best I can, honest.”

She turned towards him and gave him a sad smile. “I get really scared sometimes. I’m scared he’ll show up at my door again and take me away. I’m scared that I’m not human sometimes…” she digressed, and he waited for her to keep going. “It’s hard to sleep at night. Either the nightmares or my own thoughts running non-stop in the night. But I’ve been alright, I get enough to get by.”

Inoichi put his hand on the girl’s shoulder and she looked back at him with her eyes glistening and daring to cry. She held back her tears and gasped a smile out. Her laugh was a little breathless.

“You know, I think you’re doing a damn good job keeping it together, no matter what anyone else thinks. I’ve seen just some of your memories, and no one else has. Even I get nightmares from what I’ve seen in your head sometimes…”

She became slightly depressed at this and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What I’m saying is, it’s natural for you to be a little broken, but I think you’re doing an amazing job putting yourself back together. It’s really admiral and brave.”

He pulled her into a hug and her eyes began to flow tears easily. Thank Kami it was her mindspace and only Inoichi was here to see her cry. She hated looking weak in front of anyone, especially Kakashi.

“I’m just so scared, that he’ll see how broken I am, and throw me away…” she sobbed.

“Shhh…” he comforted like a seasoned father, “I know Kakashi-san very well. He is very broken, too. I see the way he looks at you when you’re together.”

She brings up her head to look into his eyes questioningly. “You probably didn’t notice but, that is the first time in a very long time I’ve seen Kakashi care about someone as much as he cares about you.”

“Are you just saying that?”

“We Yamanaka’s pride ourselves on our psychological prowess. If there’s one person that can see through Kakashi’s façade of eye-smiles, masked smiles, and his little book, it’s me. He deeply cares about you, that’s fairly obvious. And don’t take this the wrong way…”

She looked at him expectantly.

“Kakashi-san requested this evaluation, and before you get mad,” her eyes were already catching fire, “I know why he did.”

“Why?”

“Because he cares. And he’s concerned about you, but he’s been so deeply hurt, he doesn’t know how to show it. He didn’t ask you himself because he’s afraid it’ll show how much he really cares about you. He may pretend to be emotionless and unimpressed, but you’re the only person I’ve seen in a long time that has made him lose his cool in a long time.”

“You… you really mean that?” Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaping.

“I do.”

“But.. but I…”

“You don’t know how to care for him either,” he snorted, a little too prideful he knew what she was thinking.

“I’m just… I don’t…” she bit her lip and tore her eyes away from his to the floor. “What if…”

“Emi-san, look at me.” She hesitated but looked up. He continued, “I’ve never given relationship advice, my daughter is still 7 years old. But, I know what they did to you, and I am deeply sorry. But Kakashi is not like that, he’s also been hurt. You cannot compare what you went through to a normal relationship. He’ll understand if you’re not ready, but you have to open up to him. And you’ve got to give it a chance.”

With that, he broke the jutsu before Emi could retort. He slowly got up and left through the door. She sat there staring blankly, taking in everything Inoichi said. She could feel a prickle behind her eyes, so she wiped at them furiously with her sleeve. She scrunched her face determined, and then shot a smile across it. She stood up, and exited as well.

…

“Your report Inoichi?”

“I pass her, Hokage-sama.”

“Are you sure Inoichi-san? Kakashi pleaded while slumping against the wall.

“Hai. She could not lie to me in her own mind. I do not believe she would actively betray Konoha or ally herself with the Hidden Rain.”

“But what about her anger?”

“I’d say it’s completely justified, Kakashi-san.”

“But isn’t she a bit compromised?”

“Aren’t you?” Inoichi shot back. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and Kakashi remained silent slumped against the wall.

“Very good. Kakashi I will finalize the details of your mission and you will report back here for a briefing with Emi-san in three days. You are both dismissed.”

“Hai,” both answered in unison.

…

Emi walked home alone, she had wanted to clear her head away from the locks of silver. She passed Ichiraku Ramen and ducked her head inside when she heard a familiar loud mouth.

“And then Iruka-sensei showed up and yelled at me of course- hey Emi-neechan!! You won’t believe what happened!”

“Hey Naruto-kun. And you’re Iruka-san right?”

“It seems we meet again, Emi-san.” Emi smiled fondly at Iruka when she realized he was paying for Naruto. He returned the smile as he remembered the day she had brought the blonde back to his house. “Did you want to join us?”

“Oh no, I’m ok,” she shot both of them a warm smile. “I just heard this knucklehead and had to stop by and say hi.” She let her hand fall on his head and she ruffled his hair. He pouted slightly but inwardly loved the show of attention.

“Ne, ne, nee-chan! You’ll never guess what happened today!”

“Another successful prank?”

“No, I fought some ninjas and totally beat their asses, dattebayo!”

Emi giggled, but Iruka looked pissed and corrected him, “No you didn’t you baka! I came and saved you after you rolled down a hill and passed out!”

Naruto shot him a raspberry and continued exclaiming, “Well I would have got them if you hadn’t have shown up, sensei.”

“Oi brat, just be lucky me and Kakashi-san showed up when we did, or you’d really be a cooked fishcake.” Iruka also ruffled his hair, “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

“No promises, sensei!” He grinned back.

“Did you say Kakashi?” Emi asked, ignoring everything else.

“Yeah, if he hadn’t shown up, I don’t know if I would have been able to protect Naruto. He said I could have,” Iruka smiled at the thought, “but I’m just glad he was there.”

“Yeah, he just shows up like that, huh?” Emi kind of stared off and smiled fondly, until more of Naruto’s rantings brought her back to reality. She cut him off mid-sentence, “Hey, are you going back to the Academy tomorrow then?”

“Of course! I have to go to the Academy to become stronger. I’m going to have to get a whole lot stronger if I’m gonna be Hokage one day, dattebayo!”

“You’re his teacher, right?”

Iruka nodded. Emi leaned down and whispered in his ear, _“You know they don’t teach Naruto how to read or write? I’ve been trying to help out up to this point but, I haven’t had the time lately. Think you can help out?”_

Iruka nodded again and felt slightly enraged at the failure of the educational system. Sure, he knew Naruto was behind, but now he was going to push his student even harder. _“Yeah, I promise,”_ he whispered back. Both exchanged a nod and a smile.

…


	21. A Little Family Time

When Emi got back to the house, she smelled dinner ready for her. Seems like Kakashi was trying to apologize and offer her food.

The two sat in silence at the table for a while until Emi spoke up, “I heard you saved Naruto today.”

“Hmm, I’d hardly say I was involved.”

“Oh? From what I heard, neither himself or a chunin would be alive if it wasn’t for you.”

Kakashi merely shrugged, “I’m confident Iruka would have protected the boy.”

“Then why did you go help?” Emi smirked.

“I got curious.”

“Just curious?”

Kakashi hummed in reply and continued to eat without taking off his mask. Emi stared at him as he did so. She remembered there had to have been some point where he had taken off the mask around her but, she couldn’t remember clearly.

“It seems like you took what I said to heart, even if you did pawn off your responsibility to someone else.”

He flinched under her harsh stare. He knew this was coming, but he wasn’t scared of her, that much. Changing the subject, “We are going to have a mission. We are to report to the Hokage-sama in three days.”

“A mission. What about?”

Although Kakashi knew, he chose to refrain from any details, “I’m not sure. We’ll be briefed when we meet in three days. In the meantime, rest up and begin packing. We can get some training in tomorrow and then rest for two days before the mission.”

…

The night came and of course, Emi could not sleep as usual. Thoughts raced through her mind over the thought of a mission and what could go wrong. She began meditating, taking in the sense of the world around her. She let her senses reach out throughout the village.

After an hour or so of meditating, she found the inner peace she had been looking for. With her mind cleared, and already in a state of relaxation, it wasn’t before long that she began to drift to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had woken up from one of his nightmares about Obito. Going on a new mission with a new teammate fueled his anxiety of losing a comrade. The nightmare had been brief, but harsh enough to get him out of bed. As he made his way to the bathroom to wash off his face, he noticed the light to Emi’s room was still on.

He opened up the door to Emi’s room to find her slumped against the wall. She was seated on top of her bed with her legs crossed in front of her as if she had been meditating with her back against the wall. Her fingers were still touching in a still position. The only indication of her being asleep was the way her head was slumped down to her shoulder.

The copy-nin smiled under his mask. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders in order to reposition her on the bed, when she suddenly flashed her eyes open and begged, “Please, no stay away from me. Please stop, leave me alone!!”

Panting wildly from the unwelcome contact, she curled into the corner of the bed to get away from the man in front of her. Curling her legs into her chest, she covered her ears with her hands to drown out the other’s screaming that she heard in the silent room. She rocked back and forth, while repeating, “Please stop, please stop, I’m sorry.”

Squeezing her eyes tight, she didn’t see Kakashi’s gaping mouth and wide eye. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he placated.

Unfortunately, her ears were covered and eyes shut so she didn’t hear him or see his lips move. She was having a panic attack, and Kakashi knew all too well how she felt. He slowly and softly sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

She began to whimper and he could hear muffled cries of  “please don’t hurt me.” He ran his fingers through her hair, gently and rhythmically rubbing her scalp. Initially she flinched at the touch, and her body became tonic in fear. It took a few minutes of coaxing before her arms relaxed enough that Kakashi could remove her hands from her ears.

He softly said, “It’s alright, I’m here. Shhh, I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now.” As he continued to coo her, hoping she’d hear at least one phrase, her body visibly relaxed into his.

He could tell she was struggling to stay awake, and fighting back sleep. Smiling sadly, he made swift and unnoticeable movements to lay her head on his thigh and arm, where she took advantage of the position to snuggle into his side. His hand rubbed circles on her back while his other hand remained in her hair.

“It’s alright now, you can go to sleep.” When he still saw her eye lids flickering to stay awake he added, “I’ll protect you, no one can hurt you now.”

“Ka…ka…” her voiced trailed off and breathing evened. She was sound asleep on the jounin’s lap. He wanted to stay awake and keep holding her, taking in her scent and warmth. He wanted to watch over her all night, making sure she didn’t wake up again. He wanted to…

But the rhythmic circles he drew on her back slowed down as his breaths became deeper and his eye lids became heavier. He wanted to hold her forever, but he couldn’t stop himself from falling asleep.

…

Kakashi awoke in Emi’s bed. The covers were over him, his head on a pillow. He had slept in that morning without any more nightmares. But he was surprised that he was alone in the bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find it empty as well, except for a plate of eggs and toast still luke warm. A note next to it read:

_Morning Kakashi. Didn’t want to wake you. Hope breakfast doesn’t suck. I went out to train to contain my boredom._

_-Emi_

He scarfed down breakfast, changed into his gear, and flickered to the training ground he felt her chakra in.

Most of the training ground had been decimated, with several holes in the ground and scorched plant life. Trees were bent over and splintered in half.

He searched until he found his younger teammate. With a boulder the size of a bed held up over her head, he noticed her eyes were glowing as she did several squats.

“Yo,” he greeted as he casually walked over.

Emi tossed the boulder to the side and smiled at him. The glow from her eyes faded and she waved back. Not a second later her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs and caught her as she was falling.

Blinking her eyes heavily she smiled again, “Sorry for the scare. I always get some kind of backlash after using that mode.”

“What do you mean?” It was good he was learning this now.

“Energy in nature is a give and take. When I take a lot of nature chakra, I get into a state where I can maximize my strength, power, and senses. Once I leave the state though, I have to give back the nature energy I used so my chakra goes rushing out of me all at once. Nature isn’t mine to use and keep. That’s why I can’t stay in that state for too long, or else the after effects might kill me.” She smiled weakly.

“How long can you stay in that mode?”

She looked back into her memories of her tormentors making her stay that way as long as possible, remembered the cold dark feeling of her heart not beating. Remembered the burning pain of being shocked back alive.

“Emi?” he pressed gently. She shook her head from her daze and answered, “I’m not sure exactly. I’m usually ok still after a few hours. And it’s better to go in and out than stay in it. It’s also not something to be abused. While it’s helpful, it also does a lot of damage afterwards.”

Kakashi nodded at the information, grateful he learned this before the mission. “I think we better go over what each of us can do so we can coordinate better. Then we’ll test your kage bushin and henge out again.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, planning, trying out moves, and working on strategies. They also go to learn a little bit more about each other, even if they weren’t realizing it.

…

That night, Emi couldn’t sleep again. While Kakashi suggested they turned in early (because he was exhausted and didn’t want to tell her), she decided to meditate again instead. It was about 9:00pm when she went into position.

Extending her chakra throughout the village, she felt something different than she had the nights before. Angry, terrified villagers, enough to count as a mob in one place. And another chakra that felt so familiar- _Kami no._

“Shit!” Emi burst out of her room and didn’t waste any time flying out the window.

Kakashi was startled awake when he heard Emi’s door fly open and her curse. His ANBU training kicked and he wasted no time sprinting to his own door to see Emi jump out the window.

He followed the dirty blonde across rooftops, but was having a hard time keeping up with her. She was using air bending to propel each step she took, making her have to take less steps to cover a larger distance.

She pushed herself to go faster and faster. Hearing the angry mob, her heart was racing out of her chest. In the distance she heard yells of “Demon! Kill the fox brat!”

She felt Naruto’s chakra now. It was erractic, scared and… if he was hurt, Emi would show no mercy. Nearing the roof above where Naruto was now cowering, she saw the villagers, most of them drunk, throwing bottles and stones near his head.

Naruto was too scared to move or fight back. He had several gashes along his arms where he had put them up to defend himself. His head hurt terribly from when one of the drunks had initially thrown their empty bottle at his head. Small bruises covered his body from the rocks, and he had a nasty cut on his knee from when he was running and was purposefully tripped by one of his assailants, making it hard for him to now run.

Now the mob was closing in, hoping to finish what the Yondaime had started. Then the ground below them started to shake and they easily lost their balance. When they looked up, they couldn’t see anything but a cloud of dust.

Emi watched as her fingers trembled, kicking up enough earth to create a dust screen so the villagers couldn’t find Naruto. Ignoring the screaming protests from the villagers, she jumped down and scooped up Naruto quickly before he had a chance to react.

Airbending her way up, she put more chakra into her legs and jumped to safety, holding the young boy closer to her chest. When he smelled her scent, he snuggled into her chest whimpering, “Emi-chan.”

“That’s right, it’s me, Naruto. I told you I wouldn’t let them hurt you again.”

He mumbled and smiled while desperately trying to snuggle deeper into her chest. She glared back down towards the villagers, trying to think of the best way of disposing of them. She raised her free hand to begin bending when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Shinobi do not hurt civilians.” Kakashi gave her a hard stare.

“I’m not a shinobi.” She spat back, furious that he would not care about Naruto’s treatment.

“You will be in two days. If you do this now, you won’t be able to protect him later.”

Convinced at this, Emi lowered her hand and nodded. Kakashi looked around and wondered where Naruto’s ANBU guard was. His attention was caught when he saw smoke coming from the direction of Naruto’s apartment.

Emi followed his gaze and gasped furiously. Without another word, she leaped towards Naruto’s home. Kakashi saw ANBU moving the villagers to safety, or apprehending those who started the fire. Others with water jutsus were trying to calm the flames, started by an angry drunk.

Naruto whimpered in Emi’s arms. She didn’t want to let him go but gave a hard look at Kakashi. He jumped next to her, and without a word of protest, he let her deposit Naruto into his arms.

Emi jumped into Naruto’s apartment and began bending the flames. Finding the flames more difficult than she had imagined, she soaked up nature chakra quickly, letting some of the flames burn her as she kept still. Her eyes began to glow, and within the timespan of a minute, the flames were put out.

The ANBU squad appeared in front of Kakashi offering to take the boy. Naruto cuddled into Kakashi’s chest, who finally spoke, “I will be taking care of this boy tonight. Get the situation under control here. You know what happens on this date. You should report to Hokage-sama your failure to protect the boy. Dismissed.”

Emi appeared next to Kakashi coughing.

“Are you alright?” he asked carefully. He eyed the burns on her hands and clothing.

“Hai.” She panted, “What about Naruto?”

“He’s stable. I dismissed the ANBU, I think it’s best if he stays with us tonight.”

Emi smiled broadly, but calmed herself before saying, “Thank you, Kakashi.”

When they got back to the house, Kakashi offered to bathe Naruto only if Emi attended to her burns first. After some grumbling she conceded.

Naruto let Kakashi wash him. He felt too tired and hurt to try to fight back. The warm water felt nice for a change. In his sleepy half-awake state, he seemed to recognize the silver one-sided hair. “Arigato, Inu-niichan.”

Kakashi’s eye widened at Naruto’s recognition. He couldn’t believe Naruto would remember him after all this time since he was on his ANBU guard.

While she changed her clothes into something not charred, Emi heard soft humming coming from the bathroom. She snuck into the bathroom door, and leaned against the frame with heavy eyes as she watched Kakashi hum to soothe the little boy he was washing.

Her heart fluttered as she watched Kakashi become what he thought he never would, something like a father to Naruto. Just as she thought this the humming stopped and he turned to her, “I’m done cleaning him.”

She laughed at his attempt to cover up his compassion towards the boy, and knelt next to him. She let the water in the tub surround him and she began healing his wounds with her water bending.

Kakashi caught her stifling a yawn and noticed the small bags that never seemed to leave under her eyes. “Are you tired?”

“No, I’m alright.” She lied.

“When’s the last time you slept through the night?”

“Is this an interrogation?”

“I should know the state of my teammates.”

“What were you humming earlier?” Emi deflected.

“You didn’t recognize it?”

“Should I?”

“I was humming happy birthday…”

“Oh,” Emi felt deflated she hadn’t recognized the tune, “why?”

“Well, today is Naruto’s birthday.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shhhhh calm down. You’ll wake him up.”

Emi hadn’t noticed Naruto had drifted to sleep while she was healing him in the tub. “Then why… why would the villagers?”

“It’s the anniversary of the nine-tailed fox’s attack on the village.”

“Oh….? oh….Oh?….. OH!” As her mind began to piece together the information. _Nine-tailed fox. “Fox brat, demon.” Born on the day of the attack. Parents dead, saving the village… from the nine-tailed fox… villagers see him as a demon.. there’s dark nature chakra inside him… oh Kami. No wonder. Still a lot of holes and things I don’t understand but, if I’m getting this right, the Kyuubi is probably the dark chakra locked inside him and the villagers think he’s the Kyuubi in child form._

_“Those motherfucking idiots!”_ Emi said, not realizing she said it aloud until Kakashi gave her a pointed look. “Oh, gomen, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Kakashi took Naruto out of the tub and wrapped him in blankets. He gave the blonde to Emi saying, “I’m going to find him some clean clothes.”

“Emi-chan…”

“Shhh, it’s ok now, Naruto.”

“You came,” he smiled.

“Yeah,” after a moment she added, “Happy birthday, Naruto.”

He hummed and cuddled into her. Kakashi returned with the clothes, and set to work on changing him. “Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you… could you hum that to him again.”

“Wouldn’t you like to try this time?”

“I uh…  I don’t remember how it goes.”

“I see.” Kakashi frowned at this, realizing he had assumed too much, “Sure. Once we get him to bed.”

Emi brought the boy into her room and settled him on her bed. He began to whimper and reach out for her, “Emi-nee, Emiiiii.” She smiled softly and returned to the bed, laying down next to him. Kakashi yawned in the doorway.

“It’s late, you should get some sleep.”

“I’m ok, I can watch him.”

“Emi, he’s safe here. No one knows he’s here but us.”

Naruto fluttered his eyes open in a panic and grabbed at Emi’s shirt. “It’s ok, no one’s gonna get you here.”

As if on cue, Kakashi started singing happy birthday in a heavenly voice. Who knew the copy-nin was such a good tenor.

With Kakashi’s singing, and Emi rubbing his back, Naruto drifted quickly off to sleep. Kakashi watched with a careful eye as Emi’s own eyes began to droop with his melody. He started to sing a little softer, while pulling the covers over the two of them.

He could tell Emi was fighting off sleep as she struggled to keep her eyes fluttering open. Kakashi’s singing turned into a gentle hum.

In a half-awake state, Emi’s mind began to memorize the song. She started sleepily replying to Kakashi’s tune. After he hummed “happy birthday,” she hummed back “to you.”

He smiled as he realized she wasn’t intentionally doing this. Her sleepy cloudy brain was being adorable and starting to remember something buried deep in her childhood. He continued to hum with her, and her responses grew softer and farther apart.

Finally, she failed to hum back. Kakashi checked her breathing, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Naruto cuddled deep into her chest, drool was already visible leaking from his mouth.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he walked out of the room and turned off the light. Another thing to remember for his upcoming mission, he could lull Emi to sleep humming happy birthday.

…


	22. Mornings and Nights

Kakashi woke up early the next morning to a very quiet apartment. Suspicious, he cracked open the door to Emi’s room to check on the two blondes.

From the light peeping through the door, he could see the younger blonde sprawled out on top of the older girl, his head cuddled into the crook of her neck. Her head was turned to face him, in a position where it looked like she was kissing his forehead and breathing in his hair. Both of her arms were wrapped around his little body that covered her chest and stomach.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and closed the door silently. He jumped out the window to Naruto’s burnt apartment to see if he could find some salvageable clothes and his toiletries. After finding a few things, he came back to the apartment and went to the kitchen to fix up three breakfasts.

A half hour later, Emi’s internal alarm clock woke her up to the scene Kakashi had witnessed earlier. She cuddled into Naruto’s warmth and let herself enjoy it for a few more minutes. Finally, she started rubbing Naruto’s back and tried to gently wake him up, “Hey there sleepy head. It’s time to get up.”

“No no… please don’t hurt me…” he mumbled in his sleep.

Emi frowned at this and started cooing him, “It’s me, It’s Emi, Naruto-kun. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Nee-channn…” and he breathed out and snuggled into her neck even more.

“It’s time to wake up Naru.” She smiled fondly at his new nickname.

“Please don’t… leave… me..” he was back asleep in her arms. She sighed heavily, not having the heart to wake him after his long night, not sure whether to get him up for the Academy or not.

Instead she sat up, supporting the blonde against her chest, and carried him like an overgrown toddler to the kitchen.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sleeping counterpart overtaking much of the girl’s body. She gave him a shrug and a smile and eyes that pleaded a ‘please help me.’

He set breakfast in front of them, hoping the smell would arouse the young blonde. Emi sat and repositioned the limp body on herself to a better sitting position, and the body moaned in protest, “I don’t wanna get up.”

“You have to go to the Academy Naru.”

“No, I’m not going back there!” and he buried his face into her chest in defiance.

“But I thought you wanted to become Hokage one day?” Kakashi chimed in.

“I’m gonna be’ttebayo!”

“Well then you have to graduate from the academy to become a ninja.” Kakashi said with little emotion.

“But… they..”

“Naru, how bout I walk you to the Academy today huh?” Emi pleaded.

“Really, nee-chan, you would?”

“Only if you eat your breakfast.”

“Okay!” The bright ball of energy that was Uzumaki Naruto was back and stuffing his face with breakfast. He sat on Emi’s lap, slightly bouncing as he shoved food into his small mouth.

Emi sighed with relief, and Kakashi gave one of his signature eye smiles.

When Naruto went to get cleaned up in the bathroom, Emi looked at Kakashi and said, “Where is he gonna stay now?” hoping Kakashi would offer to have him stay here.

But instead Kakashi replied, “I will go report the situation to Lord Third. Then we will try to get him settled somewhere.”

“Somewhere else you mean? Why can’t he just stay here Kakashi?”

“We are ninja. Once we are on missions we won’t be around.”

“He’s living alone anyways! At least he’ll come home to us sometimes!”

“Keep your voice down. It’s not our decision to make.”

And that was it. Kakashi had ended the debate. Not a minute later, Naruto was leaving the bathroom and ready to be escorted by Emi to school.

“Hurry up, Nee-chan we’re gonna be late!”

“Me hurry up? You’re the one who took his time getting ready!”

Naruto answered with a toothy grin, and Emi couldn’t help but smile in response, “Come on, we can go by the roofs, it’ll be faster.” With that, Naruto crawled on her back, and they were off dashing roof top to roof top.

Kakashi took this opportunity to talk to the Hokage.

…

The talk with the Hokage had not gone as Kakashi had hoped. Because everyone hated the demon child in the village, no one was willing to take him in. Also, none of the clans wanted to deal with the responsibility of a jinchuriki So although Kakashi refused several times, he was finally ordered to take Naruto in.

As Kakashi jumped back to the apartment, all he could think about was the sleeping arrangements. Should he sleep on the couch and let Naruto have his room? Should he and Naruto share a room because they are both guys? Should he and Emi share a room, especially since they are closer now? Should he make Naruto sleep on the couch- no that wasn’t fair. Should Emi and Naruto sleep together? But then he can never sleep with Emi again…

His thoughts were put on pause as he saw Emi doing the dishes in the kitchen. “So, what did the Hokage have to say?”

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped and he muttered out, “He said Naruto has to stay with us.”

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Emi teased him.

“You heard what I said.” Kakashi sassed back.

“So, what do we do now?” Emi asked genuinely questioning.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, while thinking the same thoughts. Two beds, three people.

“I could take the couch,” Kakashi offered.

“But what about your stuff?” Emi countered. Again, silence lay between the two.

“We’ll figure it out later. In the meantime, why don’t we go over your basics one more time?”

“Again?” Emi huffed.

They set off to the training ground to practice their clone, henge, chakra control, and coordinated attacks. It was a light day, but training nonetheless.

…

Naruto sat on the swing at the Academy and watched the other children play while waiting for their parents to show up. He had asked to play before, but he was rejected, so he went to the lone swing under the tree instead.

He could walk home, but he preferred to wait under the swing until everyone had left. That way, he wouldn’t have to see the other children’s parent’s hurtful gazes up close when he went to walk home. Sometimes he waited there because if Iruka-sensei wasn’t busy, he would take Naruto out for ramen.

But today, Iruka had to grade tests and hadn’t come out of the building. He sat there waiting, as only two kids were left. In a few minutes they were gone, too. He sat alone on the swing for a while, until he looked up to see a familiar figure waiting for him at the gate.

His eyes widened, his mouth opening in shock. He ran over to the figure in question so fast he almost tripped while yelling, “Emi-nee!”

“Sorry, I’m late. I wasn’t sure what time school got out, and I was training with that mania-oof!” She almost got knocked back as the small blonde wrapped around her waist in a bone crushing hug. She ruffled his hair and lift his chin up to kiss his forehead.

“It’s ok Nee-chan! Are we gonna go get ramen together?”

“No, not this time Naru.”

He bowed his head disappointed. How could he even have thought she wanted to treat him? She was probably just being nice until she left him alone like everyone else.

“We’re gonna have dinner at home.” Emi said as she held out a hand for the blonde to take. His eyes were wide and begging to cry, but he refused to let the wetness touch his cheeks. He wiped furiously at his eyes with his sleeve.

“You mean?” he couldn’t believe her at first, but Emi took no offense. Instead she smiled kindly and took his hand in hers.

“Yeah, Naru. You’re staying with me and Kakashi. That’s if you want to of course.”

“Of course I do, dattebayo!” He looked at Emi’s hand in his, and even though he was 8 now and didn’t need to hold hands anymore, he never really held anybody’s hand before… and he liked how it felt. So warm, and safe.

He wanted to pull Emi down the street so that they could get to the house together as soon as possible, but he couldn’t help match Emi’s slow pace. He loved the walk, her hand in his, the way it felt was something so natural, so simple, but something he had been missing for so long. He could have walked all night with his hand in hers, knowing for the first time in his life he was going _home_. He wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

…

That night was a bit awkward. Emi had explained they were going on a mission tomorrow, and to her surprise, Naruto had run to her room and slammed the door, locking it so she couldn’t get in. The impact of the door had spurred a headache Emi had thought she would have avoided today.

“I’ll take the couch, then.” She offered.

“No, I’ll take it. You’ll need the rest.” Kakashi persisted.

“You’ll get more use out of it than I will.”

“Emi you need to sleep.”

“So do you.”

Realizing this conversation was going nowhere, Kakashi sighed and gave up. If she wanted the couch that badly, she could have it.

After the sleeping arrangements were made, Kakashi headed to bed, and Emi sat cross legged on the couch. Her headache was getting worse, sometimes the flashes of pain were accompanied by images of time in her torture.

She tried to meditate, and it worked for a little. Slowly the pain came back to the point where she could not sleep. Hours flew by like this. She sat very still, wishing the pain would let up at some point.

…

_Kakashi and Emi were fighting back to back. Just a planned, Emi was on the defensive, making earth walls to cover the two from Emi fire. Kakashi could sense the enemies’ chakras, and Emi could read Kakashi’s own spike in chakra to signal her he was ready for the offensive. The wall quickly slid back into the ground, and Kakashi shot forward with lightning enhancing his kunai and plunge his enemy in the chest. Meanwhile, Emi was bending enemies into the ground, trapping all but their exposed head and necks._

_“Kakashi!” she ordered. He turned with his kunai ready and sharingan exposed. He sped past his victims in a blur that made him a silent and deadly killer. His kunai slashed across throat after throat, spraying fresh blood across his flack jacket and forest floor._

_Kakashi jumped back into position back to back with his female companion. “How many more.”_

_“A lot.” She said her eyes closed. “Close to thirty. Some strong chakras, too.”_

_“Fuck,” Kakashi was breathing heavily. He could feel Emi was doing the same._

_In an instant, they were stormed. Their original tactic wasn’t working against earth users, who were quick enough to avoid Emi’s bending. “Shit,” she cursed. “I can line them up for you. Just be ready to use your chidori.”_

_Using her bending, she corralled the enemy ninja into one area, using a strong wind from either side, tearing into their skin. Kakashi saw his opening._

_Sharingan spinning, he flew through hand signs so fast no one saw anything but the ball of lightning in his hand. The enemy stiffened at the sound of a thousand birds and in seconds it was over._

_The enemy was down in one quick shot through twenty-some chests. All the enemies were down, so why was there still a chest surrounding his arm?_

_Why was there a familiar face smiling at him?_

_Why? Why? WHY?_

_Why was his heart shattering into a hundred pieces, much like the chest cavity of his last victim?_

_“Ka…ka…” a bloody voice gurgled, gray eyes meeting his own. The light in them slowly fading, and the body went limp around his bloodied arm._

_“EMI!”_

Kakashi shot up in bed, the name still on his dry lips. His whole mouth was dry, and his tongue didn’t work. He looked around the room, it was dark and he was alone. Gasping for breath, he stood on shaky legs.

Just to make sure his dream wasn’t true, he sleepily walked out to where Emi was on the couch.  Seeing her sitting instead of laying down was his first clue, but then when he listened for her breathing, it was not of someone who would be asleep. Still, he relaxed his features once he knew his roommate was not dead. ‘It had just been a silly nightmare.’

“Emi?” he whispered a little away from her. She winced at the whisper that sounded like a trumpet in her ear. “You ok?” he started walking over when he saw her wince.

She tried to open her eyes, but the pain behind them proved too much. Her only option at this point was to give a pitiful whine. Kakashi noticed her scrunched features signaling she was in pain. “Where does it hurt?” he asked calmly.

Instead of answering, Emi raised a hand to her head with a soft moan. “Ok, don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

‘Like I was planning on it,’ Emi thought.

Kakashi returned with two oval shaped pills and a glass of water. “Here take this.”

Emi squinted an eye open, and then furiously rocked her head side to side saying, “No!”

‘She probably thinks I’m trying to drug her or hurt her.’ Kakashi thought. “Emi, listen. Do you trust me?”

Emi was silent as she contemplated this. Pills were never, EVER a good thing. “I bet you think I’m not trying to hurt you, but these pills will actually make your pain go away. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

Emi was still not convinced. Anytime she had taken a mysterious pill given to her, it only meant pain and torture. “Look, I’ll take them first. When nothing happens to me, will you take them?”

‘He could be immune or have an antidote…’ Emi was thinking and stayed silent.

“You can watch me take them from the bottle and take them.” Kakashi tried again. Emi finally nodded to these terms.

A half hour later, Emi watched as nothing happened to Kakashi. She finally agreed to take one pill, she was not dumb enough to take two right away. Another half hour later, her head felt slightly better. Kakashi was dozing on the couch. She decided taking the other pill now would be fine, so she did.

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi woke with a crick in his neck from falling asleep awkwardly on the couch. He watched as Emi dozed in and out of consciousness, her head bobbing up when she jolted back awake.

He remembered to keep a little distance between himself and her and whispered, “Emi,” she jolted at her name, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

The tired girl simply nodded but didn’t make a move to get up. Kakashi stood up and looked at the clock. About two hours before dawn. He sighed and tried to get Emi to follow him to his bed. He grabbed for her hand, but she flinched and pulled away.

“Emi, come on. Time to sleep now.”

“I don wanna,” the tired dirty blonde whined.

“But you’re exhausted.”

“Don wan the dreams,” the barely conscious girl explained sleepily.

“I know, but I’ll hold you if you get scared, ok?”

“You promise?”

Kakashi sighed with a smile, “Yes, I promise. Now come on.” He put out his hand for her to take, which after a few moments, she took willingly. He led her to his bed, which was big enough for two people to sleep comfortably on.

He cooed her to climb into bed, and she did so without releasing his hand. The two laid next to each other, Emi on her left side, Kakashi on his right, the space between them filled by their intertwined hands.

Emi fell asleep within minutes, and Kakashi followed, not letting go of her hand.

…

Kakashi woke less than three hours later by the light that crept through his windows, resting on his lone eye. His hand was still interlocked with Emi’s, so he started to rub his thumb across her hand soothingly.

He creaked open his lone gray eye, to see Emi’s eyes rapidly moving eyes under her eyelids. Her eyebrows crinkling. As his thumb passed over her hand, her facial features relaxed slightly.

Abruptly, her eyes fluttered open, her face a little pale, and her breathing slightly hitched. Kakashi tried to find her eyes, which were in a bit of a daze until he rubbed her hand again and whispered, “Hey, you’re ok.”

Her face regained some color and she softly smiled. No response was needed.

The two got up and started on their day. Emi stared at the closed door that Naruto was behind, thinking about how all of her things were still in there.

Emi knocked on the door calling out to him, but he didn’t respond. Kakashi watched, and grabbed a pick lock kit from his room.

…

An hour later of complaining, dragging, nagging, and sighing, Emi was dropping Naruto off at school while Kakashi packed his things and set off towards the memorial stone.

“Hey Obito. I’ve got another mission, this time it’s with that girl I’ve been talking about. It’s her first mission, and I’m worried about her. But I swear I won’t let what you taught me go to waste. I’ll protect her with my life.

“Rin, she’s self-sacrificing like you were. Always caring about someone else, never complaining. I think you two would have been friends.

“Minato-sensei, Emi is so good with him. She sees him for him, and she wants him to be her family. I’m sorry, it’s so hard to look at him. He looks so much like you, that it hurts. But I’m trying. He’s living with us now, but I’m not sure for how long. He might drive me crazy, but I’ll look out for him.”

Satisfied with his talk with the dead, he left in a shushin to the Hokage’ office.

…

Kakashi looked around to see not only his dirty blonde companion, but his annoying green spandex wearing “rival,” and the chain smoker he hadn’t been too happy with lately.

“Glad you could join us, Kakashi,” Hiruzen puffed out of his pipe. “As you can see, I’ve added members to your team. The situation has gotten more complicated, and you’ll be needing Gai and Asuma as backup.

“I sent a reconnaissance team out to the situation a few days before. They sent back word that they have run into some enemy ninja, but did not give specifics. They were not expecting to be intercepted before reaching the target.

“Kakashi will lead this mission. Your mission is to intercept a contract between Kiri and Amegakure. If they form an alliance, that will be very difficult for us. We believe they are trading something to boost the Hidden Rain’s offensive ability while Kiri is getting troops from the Rain. We are unsure of the Rain’s political situation, but we know there is a new shift in politics. We have little information regarding this man other than he has a unique sealing jutsu, but what it does has only been rumored. Our intel so far describes the man as over 6 ft tall, over 250lbs, and he has scars across his hands that signify he was tortured.  We don’t have much to go on, but he will be the one executing the negotiations. I don’t think the new rise in power was peaceful, but I believe we can help their political system rebuild, but we need to take the head off the snake. Any questions?”

Emi stared blankly ahead. Memories upon memories flowing back through her brain. _Those hands._ Her headache that was being held back by the last of the medicine started to burn through her skull.

“Emi-san.” No response. “Emi-san.” Kakashi turned to look at her now. “EMI-SAN.”

She jumped at the sound of her name pulling her out of memories. “Emi-san are you with us?”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.”

“Do you have anything to add?” he asked suspiciously.

She gulped, “I believe I know who the man is you are describing.”

Hiruzen stared at her, uncertain if he should send her on this mission. He was worried that this girl was going to be a liability, but she did have important first-hand intel.

“You shall relay this information to your teammates then. Which reminds me, Emi-san, as of this day, I declare you a shinobi of the village Hidden in the Leaves. Do you swear to abide by the shinobi rules, put the village’s interests above your own, swear your loyalty to the village, and adopt the Will of Fire?”

“I do.”

“Then come and receive your headband.”

Emi took her headband and smiled. Finally, she was a part of something, important to something. She was no longer a captive, but a free ninja. She tied the tails behind her head and beamed.

“I won’t let you down, sir!” she proclaimed.

Gai beamed and gave her his Good Guy pose with teeth twinkling and thumbs up. “Yosh! That leaf headband looks very youthful on you Emi-chan!”

She ran a nervous hand through her hair before chuckling, “Thanks, Gai.”

“Alright, you will be Team Kakashi for this mission. This mission should not be longer than 2 weeks, but be prepared. Report to the main gates in twenty minutes and depart.” 

“Hai!” all four chorused.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will start the mission arc


	23. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy with school and finals, will update after I'm not so busy! Sorry this is so short, but it's all I could think of atm.

Kakashi showed up last to the North gate. “Everyone ready?” he asked in his lazy tone.

Asuma’s “yeah” was drowned out by Gai’s “YOSH!” and Emi’s nod was slight but noticeable.

They set off without another word. Kakashi was in front as the tracker, Gai and Asuma on the sides flanking in support, and Emi the natural sensor was in the back to detect for threats.

Their journey would take three days if they were normal shinobi. But they were taijutsu specialist Maito Gai, son of the Hokage Sarutobi Asuma, son the of legendary White Fang, Hatake Kakashi, and sage of all five elements, Emi.

After a full day of running, Kakashi signaled for them to stop and rest. “We’ll rest for a few hours. When everyone’s ready we’ll set off again.”

“Yosh, let us rest so we may be rejuvenated by the springtime of youth!” Gai proclaimed.

Asuma sighed and set up camp while Kakashi secured the area. Emi hopped up onto a tree branch and stared out into the wilderness.

“Aren’t you going to rest?” Kakashi sneaked up and appeared behind Emi, scaring the shit out of her.

“Can’t,” was her only answer as she didn’t turn to face him.

Kakashi cocked his head, “You could try.”

“We need a lookout and I’m the best sensor.”

“Emi-”

“I’m fine,” she cut him off.

He sighed and let his weary body drop to the ground and go into the tent Asuma had set up for him. He stared at the top of his tent, thinking he’d never fall asleep until he was opening up his eyes to Emi gently shaking him awake.

“Let’s go,” she whispered. Her eyes were cold and somewhere else. Kakashi nodded but frowned under his mask.

As the men gathered their things in sealing scrolls, Emi continued to stare off into the deep forest. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t react. Her eyes remained cold and focused.

“Report,” he commanded.

“I found them. The Konoha shinobi we were sent after.” She kept her eyes on the forest. A long silent pause waivered between them.

“Emi. Report,” he said indifferently.

“Dead. Dying. Gone.”

“Gone?”

“His mind. Gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“He got to him. I saw it. It wasn’t his fault but… now they are moving towards us. They know back up is coming.”

“How far off?”

“20 miles. Give or take. Coming straight on.”

“How many?”

“Hmmm… five.”

“Let’s go.”

…

The group silently flew through the forests, although the trees were thinning now. Emi was distracted, sensing way too far ahead of her, looking for her enemy. By the time she felt it, it was almost too late. She came back to reality to sense the five enemy shinobi hiding and concealing themselves within a few more jumps reach.

She didn’t have time to yell out, so she quickly bended invisible air and drew her three comrades back violently before kunai wrapped in explosive tags soared through the air. While the seasoned jounin quickly adapted and landed out of harm’s way, Emi’s actions to save her friends put her directly in the blast’s range.

Fire surrounded her quickly. The air from her lungs escaped her, but she still managed to bend some of the wild fire away. The lack of air made her light-headed enough to let the blast throw her flying to the ground.

She landed hard on her right rib, fracturing it instantly.

“Emi!” Kakashi cried. But he became locked in battle before he could go down to her and scoop her up.

A battle of taijutsu occurred. Punch, kick, dodge, distract with a shuriken, sneak behind and. Kamiwari. Damn.

Suddenly the battle ground was covered in a dark burning ash. Kakashi was safe from the particles behind his mask. Sliding up his hitae-ite, his sharingan shined bright red in the dark cloud. He found his enemy’s hiding spot quickly, using a shadow clone to distract from the front while he easily slashed the unknowing ninja’s throat from behind. ‘Now Emi-’

Two enemies were heading straight towards Emi, who was coughing and waking up in the ash. She turned to feel two enemies almost on top of her but then a familiar voice bellowed: “DYNAMIC ENTRY!”

The two nin were kicked hard in the chest by Gai’s weighted shins. “KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU: POWERFUL LEAF WHIRLWIND!” The disoriented nin were swept by the winds of Gai’s kick into a nearby boulder, only to be pounded by his fists a blur of a moment later.

“Thanks,” Emi whispered. Gai spun and the scenery changed to a dazzling sunset, his teeth shining and thumb ridiculously vertical.

“You are most welcome. Now let us-” before Gai could finish a storm of perfectly aimed shadow shuriken were quickly flying towards a distracted Gai. Emi slammed her hands to the ground, forcing the earth up into a wall high enough to block the attack.

“Arigato…” Gai said sheepishly. The last of the platoon was taken out swiftly by a tag team of Asuma and Kakashi.

“Alright,” Kakashi hopped to them, closing his left eye. “No time to be losing focus now. Stay on high alert. They know we are here.” The other three nodded.

Kakashi pulled Emi to the side, “Are you alright?”

“Hai. I can keep going.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. And if you don’t admit it, you’re going to get your comrades killed, or yourself.”

“I…I don’t think I’m ready for this battle.”

“You have to be. The lives of your comrades depend on it. Stay alert, or your distraction may result in death.” Kakashi’s voice was cold, but what Emi needed to hear. She didn’t need a pity-party, she needed a slap in the face. If she didn’t wake up from her stupor, the mission would become a failure.

“Hai.” Was her reply with a stern face. ‘He’s right,’ she thought. ‘I need to get my head out of my ass.’

She closed her eyes and focused her nature energy. The three men watched as her eyes snapped open and a “fuck” whispered off her lips.

“What is it?”

“We’re basically up against an army.” The three jounin stared at each other. This could mean suicide. This probably was suicide. They should report back to the Hokage, but reinforcements wouldn’t come in time. If they didn’t stop this now, there would be a real war against Konoha with more forces.

“Yukō!” the captain commanded. (Let’s go)

…


	24. Into Battle

They approached silently. Their chakra untraceable except for an expert sensor like Emi. They hid among the shadows.

“What’s our plan?” Asuma whispered.

“We have to stop the exchange, no matter the cost,” Gai said sullenly.

“I will not allow my comrades to die, no matter the mission.” Kakashi said to himself rather than the others.

“I can… I can defeat most of them. I can level the playing field, as long as I don’t make contact with the leader, I can take out the foot shoulders.”

“Why can’t you fight with the leader?” Asuma asked. Emi looked away from him sharply.

“That’s not important. Asuma, we can take on the leader if Emi and Gai take on the rest,” Kakashi quickly covered. 

“There’s one more thing,” Emi added. “I’m going to have to go all out to take them all on. There’s a time limit where I can safely maintain the power, just like any jutsu. If I stay that way too long, I could be out of commission for a bit. Normally, it wouldn’t matter if the battle is won and everyone rests, but in this case, I’m not sure when the battle will end, and I can’t afford to be a liability.”

“How long do you have?” Gai asked.

“I’m usually ok for a few hours, but after that, I’ll be out of it afterwards.”

“I will protect your youth with my life if I have to, Emi-chan!” Gai proclaimed.

“Arigato, Gai,” Emi shot him a smile.

“Well, we all know what we’re doing. Good luck, everyone.” Kakashi departed with Asuma.

…

“Alright Gai, we are extremely outnumbered, about 300 to 1. Let’s kick some ass.”

“YOSH! Let us kick their unyouthful buttocks! We shall show them what the Hidden Leaf Village is made of!”

Emi bended a piece of earth for her and Gai to stand on, “Hop on. I’ll drop us off right in the middle of them.”

“Oh, almost forgot,” Emi said as she burned the bottom of her shoes off with a single finger acting like a mini flamethrower. Now she could feel where they all were on the ground.

She stopped the moving piece of earth into position. “Gai, wait here for a second.”

Remaining still for a moment, she breathed deeply in until her eyes began to glow. She jumped off the floating rock, falling a bit of a distance and landing on her feet while bending the ground beneath her, sending a shockwave of earth rippling through the new battleground.

With the new enemy off balance, Emi quickly moved her body, bending the earth and feeling everyone’s positions. With forceful and purposeful movements, she bended the enemy into the ground by opening the space underneath them causing them to fall into the earth. Her holes were deep, and once the enemy had fallen inside, she slammed her hands together, bending the earth horizontally and medially, crushing the victim inside.

 She could sense the bodies that lost their lives, their chakra suddenly disappearing, and their movements stilled. 87 dead in the first two minutes of battle. Those that were the most experienced, had an earth or lightning affinity, quick thinkers, or just plain lucky managed to counter the earth “jutsu” by using their own elemental jutsu, kawarimi, body flicker, or the like.

Gai gawked at the scene. The ninja who would normally be rushing into battle audibly gulped. Just who was Emi?

Overtaken by battle instinct, Emi smiled a wide toothy grin. “Alright, let’s go assholes.”

…

Kakashi and Asuma watched from the shadows, looking for their opportunities to strike. With a quick head nod to each other, they kept to the perimeter of the meeting space, invisible as possible.

Shushining quickly to as many guards as possible, they slit through the unsuspecting guards’ throats, and grabbed their bodies before they made a sound falling to the ground.

When the surrounding shinobi took notice, Kakashi and Asuma quickly henged into one of the guards they killed. The shinobi quickly darted past them, looking for the intruders.

One of the sensors in the group realized their mistake and turned on his heel with a yell to his comrades before his throat was cut through as well. Asuma and Kakashi jumped back into cover, but not in the forest terrain they were used to, they were at a disadvantage.

Soon, they were surrounded, and had no other choice but to start the fight head on.

“Katon: Haisekishou, (Firestyle: Burning Ash)!” Asuma blew the smoke from his lungs, covering the battlefield in gunpowder. He clicked his teeth and the ash set fire in an instant, burning all those in its path. His fire evaporated the small sources of water for the shinobi with a water affinity, who Kakashi took out quickly before they could regain their advantage of the terrain.

The two jounin tag teamed for hours. They were really pushing their limits, Kakashi especially with his exposed Sharingan. He knew after the adrenaline wore off that he’d be immobile for a while, but he couldn’t stop now. They were so close.

The landscape was practically changed behind them. They both knew Emi and Gai were keeping the majority of the enemy forces off their backs so they could meet their objective. They had to act quickly or they’d lose their chance.

The two converged on the meeting, taking on the strongest shinobi now. Kakashi’s chidori ripped through two of the Hidden Rain’s equivalent of ANBU. Asuma jumped through the opening Kakashi made and used his chakra blades to slice at the target.

Suddenly, Asuma found his mind was blank. It felt almost like he was watching himself. Asuma stopped his assault and turned on his comrade. He slashed forward with his chakra blade.

“Asuma!” Kakashi cried as he instinctively brought up a kunai to defend himself. Asuma’s blades were stronger. Infused with wind chakra, it sliced through Kakashi’s weapon, and continued deep into his arm. Kakashi’s other hand grabbed Asuma’s wrist and with a quick two-step and change of stance, the larger man was thrown over Kakashi’s shoulder and hit the floor with a loud thunk.

“Get a hold of yourself!” he yelled desperately at the possessed man. Asuma rolled off his back and jumped up onto his feet.

“Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Destruction Jutsu),” the man said revealing his hands to make a rectangle. “Hatake Kakashi, the Friend Killer. Won’t you take your own friend’s life now?”

The copynin’s eyes narrowed and did not respond to the psychological jab.

“Who are you?” Kakashi questioned.

“Who, me? Ahh, Friend Killer Kakashi, it seems you are in no position to ask any questions here. For that, I think I will take your friend’s leg out.” Asuma reached up and stabbed his own leg with his chakra blade. He fell to his knee.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, “How do you know that technique? That is a secret clan jutsu of the Hidden Leaf!”

“Again with the questions, Kakashi. Ahh, well, I don’t think you have much time for chit chat, he is still in my control after all.”

“You monster.” Kakashi dove straight for the man, only to be stopped by Asuma, who landed a punch to the face.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the man warned waggling his finger back and forth. “Remember I’m the one in control now.”

Kakashi cursed inwardly. “Not for long. That technique has a time limit.”

The man laughed. “For me, or your friend?”

Kakashi watched in horror as Asuma struggled against himself, as he brought his chakra blade to his own neck.

“Move and I’ll end him quicker than you can yourself.”

“What do you want?!” Kakashi demanded.

“I want you, Hatake Kakashi. I want you as part of my army. And I want my weapon back.”

“And what weapon is that?” Kakashi asked trying to look ignorant.

The man shot forward and placed his palm on Kakashi’s forehead. He mindwalked just enough to get enough information before Kakashi’s sharingan spun wildly in an attempt to get the man out of his head.

“Really Friend Killer? Lying to me? The weapon you are sharing a room with now, back in your beloved Konoha.” He grinned from the information. “Come quietly, Kakashi and you’ll-”

“LEAF HURRICANE!” A powerful leg broke the man’s connection to Kakashi’s head, fracturing the arm in the process. Kakashi jumped back quickly out of reach.

“Gai,” Kakashi breathed out, “You look like shit.” He noticed the torn muscles obvious from the use of the gates. By all rights, Gai shouldn’t be standing right now.

“I can’t lose in a battle of stamina to you my rival!”

Kakashi sweatdropped, “Gai, now’s not the time…”

Just as he said this, Gai collapsed on the ground with a goofy determined smile on his face. Kakashi looked back to see Emi pinning down Asuma to the ground, so he would not harm himself. She pushed chakra into his head to force the man out of his nervous system.

Speaking of ‘the man,’ he was nowhere to be seen. He snuck out during the quick dialogue exchange. With his connection to Asuma broken, he fled to find his loyal guards, while sending his newly obtained Kiri shinobi after the four barely standing Konoha shinobi.

…

With a new battle on their hands and fresh new shinobi after them, Emi made a decision. Kakashi and Asuma couldn’t beat the man who haunted her dreams. Gai was down. The other two were barely standing. Asuma was down to one leg. Kakashi looked like he was going to pass out.

Emi’s eyes were still glowing. She couldn’t let her mode down. Not now. She firebended flames to surround the group and pushed them out as far as the flames would reach. With the new forces delayed, she grabbed hold of Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma, and shushined them as far away as her chakra would let her.

Once they landed, Emi searched for a place to hide using her nature energy. A few miles off was a waterfall, and she could create a cave behind it using her earthbending. She could sense the Kiri nin shushining close to her, so she quickly shushined to the waterfall after a few times and helped the other three inside the newly made cave.

Asuma and Kakashi had Gai around their shoulders. They limped inside and ending up tripping on their own legs and falling over. Gai’s body hit the ground but did not respond, and the other two followed suit.

“Geeze…” Emi complained. She went over to them, and laid them on their backs, being careful as she moved them. She gathered water from the waterfall and started heeling their injuries. She closed Asuma’s bleeding leg wound first, fed some chakra into Kakashi so he wouldn’t die, and then set to work on repairing Gai’s muscles.

Her eyes continued to glow as she repaired the three men. Emi looked at Asuma with sympathy. She knew what it felt like to have someone digging around in your head, and it certainly does not leave you the same as it did before. She wasn’t sure when he’d wake up.

While Emi was healing Kakashi, she felt the presence of the Kiri nin closing in on her. She waited a few more seconds to push some more chakra into Kakashi’s wounds, and then turned to see a water dragon heading straight towards the group.

Emi quickly intercepted the jutsu by waterbending the dragon out of the cave and into the waterfall. While she was waterbending though, the Kiri nin hid in the mist they created and slashed forward with their swords. Emi reacted quickly, forming earth walls to protect herself, but one managed to still land a serious slash to her shoulder.

As blood dripped from her new wound, Emi realized she couldn’t move her arm anymore. Fuck. That was going to make bending a lot harder.

Another platoon of enemy ninja arrived through the waterfall, and this time they targeted the unconscious men. Emi used her feet to quickly construct an earth barrier between the two teams of ninja.

Successful, she turned her sights on the enemy that now had her surrounded. She watched as they flew threw hand signs for Waterstyle: Water Bullets. Breathing in deeply, she felt the chakra in the air accumulate for the technique. Simultaneously, her lungs began to burn deeply and she released fire from her mouth. Pivoting on her heel, and bringing her working arm to her mouth, she added air to the fire bended from her mouth, creating a human flame thrower. The water evaporated into mist.

Swords shined against the glint from the waterfall, now expertly wielded and aimed for Emi. She used her airbending to fluidly dodge most of the attacks. She needed to end this quickly.

Taking advantage of her avatar-like sage mode, she closed off the entrance to the cave as well. Taking in an inhumanly large amount of air to her lungs, she began airbending a vortex inside the enclosed space. One the air was circulating on its own, she added fire to the mix, eating up the oxygen in the small space. The Kiri nin tried desperately to slash at her, but found themselves glued to the walls by the force of the winds.

With the fire burning among the swirling air, the room was quickly depleted of oxygen. The Kiri nin fell unconscious as the oxygen in the room ceased to exist. The fire died out and Emi was left holding her breath in the pitch black space.

Closing her eyes, she lowered the earth wall to the outside world. She gasped for air, but calmed quickly. She bended the water from the waterfall out into little balls of water, and froze them while stretching them into sharp icicles. Emi bended the icicles into the bodies of the fallen Kiri nin, making sure that they would not survive.

As she watched the blood seep out of their bodies, she gritted her teeth. Stomping her feet to the ground, she overturned the earth, burying the dead nin inside the mountain. No trace of their presence remained, except for the slash marks on Emi’s body.

Emi quickly lowered the wall to her comrades as well. She checked to make sure they were still breathing, and each one was peacefully unaware of the bloodshed that had just occurred.

Emi sighed in relief, and gathered water from the waterfall, washing off the blood that stained her body. She got to work on healing the worst of her gashes, especially the shoulder that was rendered useless.

Healing with waterbending is not an immediate cure, just like medical ninjutsu. The body can only be told to speed up so much. As such, Emi was able to close all her wounds for now, but if she fought again, they could reopen. The same with Asuma’s leg. It was no longer bleeding, but he shouldn’t put his full weight on it or depend on it for battle.

Emi worked on reattaching the nerves in her shoulder so she could move her arm. After some time, her arm still felt numb, but she was able to move it. The flesh wound was still present, but healed far more than the gash to the bone before.

A wave of nausea hit Emi, and she ran over and vomited into the waterfall. Wiping her mouth, she noticed the taste of blood and red on her hands. “Fuck,” she said to herself.

She had been in her avatar mode for too long. Her body was starting to break down from the excess chakra in her system. At this point, if she released the mode, she knew she’d be incapacitated for days, and without proper care, she could die.

But she couldn’t. The moment she released it, once she gave in to her exhaustion and closed her eyes, it would be all over.

She could feel the tears welling up her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. No matter what, she was going to finish this mission.

With a newfound determination, she looked over the three men unconscious on the floor. She was sure Gai couldn’t move. Besides, he had done his fair share in dwindling their army. Asuma was probably too fucked up from the mind jutsu, and his leg would slow him down.

She looked sweetly down at Kakashi. She needed him to wake up. Sighing, and knowing this would fuck her over later, and kneeled next to the man who had been living with her since she got her life back.

Gently caressing the war-torn fabric across his face, she slid her fingers under his mask and pulled down to reveal his lips. If he had been awake, Kakashi would have grabbed her wrist and stopped the action, but this Kakashi was too drained from the Sharingan to even feel her presence.

She placed her lips onto his and held his face with both of her hands. She began channeling as much chakra as she could from the three parts of her body. She continued until she saw his brow twitch and eye crinkle in pain.

Detaching herself from him, she quickly replaced his mask onto his nose before he realized it had been slipped off in the first place. He coughed and gave out a shaky moan.

 “Kakashi,” Emi pleaded, “Kakashi please wake up. Please wake up, I need you.” He stirred but did not open his eyes. “Come on, Kakashi. Please, please open your eyes.”

As if on cue, he blinked his one eye several times. Before he could adjust to the light, his hand reached out and grabbed Emi by the throat. She was surprised, and the air gasped out of her. But she tried not to struggle much, and calmly smiled at him, waiting for him to snap out of his daze.

Kakashi was in battle mode. His hand flexed tighter around the enemy’s throat. His breathing was rapid, and he stared into the eyes of his attacker. They were glowing.

He studied the rest of the facial features, and messy, bloody, and braided hair. He moved to the chest and saw breasts and curves. A woman. He looked up to the forehead to see what nation she belonged to, and saw the Hidden Leaf Village’s insignia on the metal of the forehead protector.

“Konoha…” his lisps rasped. Her let his hand relax, and then his body followed suit.

Emi gasped for air and fought for consciousness. She had been so close to passing out, to losing it all. She stumbled away from Kakashi before collapsing on the ground into a coughing fit. She tasted the iron of blood again, and quickly wiped her mouth before he could see.

“Emi…” Kakashi started, “Emi, I… I’m so… I thought you were…”

Emi went to speak but realized her larynx was close to being crushed. “Fine,” she managed to push out in a breathy voice.

Kakashi stared at her, unable to move from hurting his comrade. Emi bended some water to her throat for some quick patch-up work to get some level of voicing back. Satisfied, she walked over to him and slapped him cleanly across the face.

“Get a hold of yourself. We don’t have time for you to freak out right now. I’m fine, ok? But if we don’t act now… *cough cough* If we don’t go now, we’re really going to be fucked. Got it?”

He nodded weakly and looked at his unconscious teammates. The last thing he remembered was Gai and Emi coming in to rescue them. He looked over to his female teammate and then noticed something was wrong.

“Emi, your eyes.”

“Yeah, pretty cool, right?” she dodged the obvious comment.

“Have you-?”

“No.” she cut him off.

“But, it’s been too long, how long have I been out?”

“A while.”

“Emi, you-”

“I can’t. I can’t go out of it, ok? All three of you guys were unconscious and we were still being pursued and then-” she cut herself off realizing she was going to say too much. She didn’t want him to know about the Kiri shinobi.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I… If I drop it now, I won’t be in good shape. And we won’t be able to finish the mission.” She looked over to the other two, “I’m going to try to wake up Asuma. I need him to watch Gai. He was amazing out there, Kakashi.”

“I know, he’s something else,” he chuckled back, “If they’re staying here, where are we going?”

“We’re going to kill that man. Whatever it takes.” Emi placed her hands on Asuma once again, feeding him a little more chakra.

He groaned and also started to flip into battle mode as well. This time Kakashi caught him before he could move.

“Easy there, Asuma. It’s Kakashi and Emi. We’re safe for now.”

“Asuma, I know that man was in your head. But he’s gone now. He can’t reach you here.”

Asuma came to after that, and started to breath normally again.

“You need to stay here and watch Gai. I’m going to try to cover you with more rocks, and the water should keep away trackers. We lost the group that was initially hunting us, so you should be ok.”

Asuma nodded, and looked down at his leg. He realized he couldn’t walk on it, but it was at least healed.

Kakashi realized he was still the team leader here, so he finished up Emi’s explanation, “We are going to pursue that man and finish the mission. He thinks we are beaten and we can take him by surprise. More than half of his forces were taken out already, so he’s vulnerable. Stay here with Gai. I’ll leave one of my ninken here with you, so you can send a message to the Hokage, or find us if we don’t return.”

“Is Gai going to be alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” Emi answered, “Knowing him he’ll wake up shortly ready to go. But don’t let him move.”

“Emi, are you ready?” Kakashi asked.

She bended some more shelter for Asuma and Gai in the front of the cave.

“Let’s go kick some ass.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just who is 'the man'? How does he know the Yamanaka clan's techniques?   
> Who is the leader of Amegakure?   
> Will Kakashi and Emi be able to take on the fleeing man and his forces?   
> Hopefully all questions can be answered next chapter.


	25. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, but I just needed to get the story line down.

This was not something Emi had expected. This was not something Kakashi had considered.

After plowing through enemy shinobi that had them outnumbered 50:1, Emi and Kakashi had finally seen the light at the end of the tunnel. They had found "that man" who was as cocky as ever. Who didn't bother to defend himself when Emi and Kakashi came into view. 

It wasn't until Kakashi and Emi had been flown back hundreds of feet and almost knocked unconscious did they realize they were fucked. And then five seconds later, Emi had left Kakashi's side and was being sucked toward the man.

Emi struggled with all her might to break free from a pull that worked harder than gravity. Stars entered her eyes as her head was snapped back by a palm stopping her head and then the rest of her body with it.

That man had his palm directly on her forehead, holding up the rest of her body with just that hand. He smirked, "Finally!"

Emi spit the blood that was in her mouth at his face, gracing his cheek with the red fluid and watching it trail down like a tear. "I'm going to kill you," she spat through bloody teeth.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Release!" As he said that, a seal appeared on Emi's forehead and then vanished from her skin.

"What the-" Emi stopped as memories she didn't know she had came flooding back to her. She grabbed at her hair, wiggling and trying to get out of the man's hold. Her brain was on fire, a lit flare ready to explode. She couldn't take the pain and finally after agonizing moments of screaming, she fell unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" Screamed Kakashi.

"I made her remember," the man sad evilly.

“Remember what? We already had her memories recovered!”

He laughed comfortably saying, “By who, a Yamanaka? Clearly, he wasn’t trained to his full potential as a mind manipulator. A secret clan jutsu Danzo had found and kept to only his ROOT operatives. A memory seal hidden within a memory seal, and only the castor or highly trained seal master would know it’s there. You fools! You think I’d just let anyone run off with my greatest weapon without 100% assurance that she was mine to control?” He laughed again, this time leaving spittle on Emi’s blank face.

“Did she ever complain of headaches?” the man asked already knowing the answer. 

Kakashi’s eyes threaten to pop out of his head, “…So that’s why… but how?”

When the man laughed instead of answering, Kakashi lunged forward trying to get her out of the man's grip when his body was once again thrown in the opposite direction. He looked up to see a man with orange hair, too many metal piercings, and purple lined eyes. The wind was knocked out of him and he was helpless to just watch the scene play out in front of him.

 "Who the hell..." he muttered under his breath.

 "Wake up Babycakes. Remember who your daddy is?"

 Kakashi held back vomit in his mouth. If it wasn't for that orange haired freak, he would have slashed that man's throats by now.

 Emi woke up, but something was different. She had lost the sparkle in her eyes. In a monotone voice she replied, "Yamanaka Inoka." 

 "That's right. Do you remember everything I've taught you?" 

 Emi nodded. "Good girl. And who are you going to kill when you get to Konoha?"

 "Shimura Danzo."

 "You have remembered. But before you do that, I need you to kill another bad man for daddy."

 "Danzo?" Kakashi cut in. He spat the man's name but stayed calm like the trained ANBU he was. "What business do you have with him?"

 "No one gave you permission to speak, Hatake. But I guess there's no point in not telling you. After Babycakes here finishes my business, I'll have her restrain you. I'll wipe your memories just like hers, and I'll make you my lap dog." 

 Kakashi growled but then realized he had just played into the man's hands and quickly controlled himself.

 "As Babycakes here said, my name is Yamanaka Inoka. I was once a member of Danzo's ROOT. Danzo is famous for meddling where he doesn’t belong, and so got involved with aiding Amegakure’s leader Hanzo during the Third Shinobi War. Hanzo feared that his rule would be ended by a peace organization called the Akatsuki. That man over there is their leader, his name is now Pein. Danzo played on his fear and supported him in a surprise attack against the Akatsuki, but quickly left the battle to let Hanzo and his men fend for themselves. They were slaughtered without Danzo’s men. This was Danzo’s plan all along, to weaken Hanzo and take over Amegakure. But it was Pein who took over Ame, not Danzo. Once Pein killed Hanzo, he started to kill anyone who supported him or was connected to him, which included Danzo. Feeling threatened, Danzo struck an alliance with Pein that his ROOT operatives would work for Ame and serve Pein. That included me.”

 “So why turn on Danzo? Aren’t all ROOT operatives loyal to him?”

 “Speak for yourself, Hatake. You were once under Danzo, but saw the truth and got out.”

 “Yes, but I am loyal to the Hokage. Who are you loyal to?”

 “Me?” Inoka laughs maniacally, “I became loyal to Pein after he showed me how I was being controlled by Danzo. After being tortured by Danzo mentally and physically for years, he showed me what true pain is!”

 “So you work for Ame now?”

 “Ahhhh…. I will always be grateful to Pein for opening my eyes. I refuse to be controlled by that bastard Danzo! I learned everything about torture from firsthand experience, and damn does it feel good to turn the tables,” He licks his lips at Emi. “That sadistic fuck is going to meet his end by one of his most loyal operatives!" He cackles again, “But, I refuse to be used and controlled by another man who thinks he’s kami. That’s why I created my own weapon, that I own and control. I will never be used in the shinobi world again. After today, I will control pain (Pein). I will control the shadows. Then I will control the Kage and the shinobi world. And then, I will control FEAR!”

 “You’re the one who’s the sadistic fuck now. I know what you did to her. And if you think you’re at the level to take on the Kage-” Kakashi retorted.

 “I’m not but, Babycakes here is. Isn’t that right? Now be a good girl and go kill Pein for daddy.”

 It took all of Kakashi’s willpower to stay standing in that moment. All he wanted to do was fall to his knees and cry. How could he have let this happen? He should have never delivered Emi into the hands of the enemy. He didn’t know who Pein is, but he knew he was strong. Kakashi didn’t have a chance to stop him. Maybe if he used Kamui, but he needed more training and he was already exhausted and used too much chakra. It seemed like all he could do now was sit on the sidelines, and wait, hoping beyond hope there would be a way to save Emi.

 …

 Pein was surprised to say the least. Inoka’s declaration ran through his head once more. The “asset” that was once procured and raised in Ame many years ago was now being used against him by what he thought was one of his most loyal operatives. Inoka was a double agent. Who knew he was being a triple agent… for himself. He had watched Inoka deal out pain in sadistic and fucked up ways, but just chalked it up to him being an avid believer in Pein’s philosophy that the world needed to feel his pain to understand it and be forced to live in peace. But now a dirty blonde with glowing eyes was charging at him, and he so he broke from his thoughts, and readied his body for battle.

 ...


	26. The Life He'll Vow to Never Lose Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you have some good Naruto history knowledge.

Emi watched the world in a state of indifference. She had felt this way a few times before, but couldn’t place where. She didn’t feel pain, she didn’t feel numb. She just felt… nothing. Like she was nothing. And nowhere. She felt no happiness, no sadness. No concern, no apathy. Just nothing.

It felt like she was watching a movie, but from her point of view. The world was playing out before her, her body moving through life, without her having to give a thought about it otherwise.

It was weird, this feeling of not feeling. She felt like she knew something, something was wrong. Something was different, but her mind just felt too hazy. It felt like she wasn’t there, wasn’t alive, wasn’t existing in time. And yet, she was still here. Should she fight for consciousness? Was that even an option?

Something had to matter to her right? There was something itching at the back of her mind but… she just couldn’t grasp it. Was there anything there at all?

She was so out of it. But why? Why at a time like this?

_A time like what? What is this? What’s going on? Am I… Who am… no why I am here? This isn’t right this…_

Suddenly her head seared with a burning pain, collapsing her to her knees in her mindscape.

_What the fuck?! What is-_

Once again her mind drew a blank. She felt nothing. Knew nothing. Was nothing. She watched the world play out before her.

Again the cycle continued. Each time her consciousness threatened to breakthrough, her brain was singed into submission.

But each time, she got a little closer to breaking the hold. She finally noticed a seal on the wall of her mindscape. She wasn’t good with seals at all. Actually, her knowledge of fuinjutsu was terribly limited to almost nothing. But if Kakashi had taught her anything, it was that a seal meant someone else was in control of it.

_That’s it! Someone else is in control! I have to-_

Emi cried out in a painful scream as her consciousness was wiped away again into a blank slate.

Her thoughts began to pile up again and again.

_Wasn’t I supposed to remember something? There was something, or someone… someone.. Ka.. kaka? Baka? No who… what did they say? Frustrated she finds the faint outline of the seal. Seal…seal… Kaka.. Kakashi!_

But this time was different. This time, instead of fire pillaging her brain, her body began to heat up. It was a nice warmth. It was comforting, and safe. It felt different, it felt like something. It felt good. Almost like butterflies fluttering in your stomach, or your heart letting you know it’s there in your chest.

_What is this? What is this feeling? I feel like I want to get away from here. I have somewhere else to go. Somewhere to go with someone. I have someone. I’ve never had someone before… to go to… I just want them to take me with them. I want to go._

Emi felt like she was being sucked out of her own body. But in reality, she was being sucked away from the seal designed to keep her in her mind, locked away while her blacked out mind functioned like a zombie with a master.

The first thing she noticed was that her eyes were closed. But she felt something around her. Specifically her waist. Something was holding her tight, and she felt herself give in to the grip. Next she noticed the heat, the hot air of someone else’s breathing on her cheek. But it wasn’t bad. In fact, it felt like it belonged there.

Lastly, she noticed that something was in her mouth. Something was dancing with her tongue, and something wet and plump was pushed against her lips. It felt good. Really good. So good that she wanted more. She reached out for the thing holding her and found it, squeezing it into her chest. She liked how it felt against her chest, and her hips begged to move closer.

The world had ceased to exist around her. She couldn’t see or hear anything. All that mattered was this feeling that was overtaking her body. It felt so much better than the prison in her mind.

Suddenly the warmth, the dancing, the wetness pulled away from her. Not too quickly, but not too slowly for her to react. It all left her, and she forced her eyes open, to see what mysterious being had made her lose herself while she was… what was she doing again. Where was she?

Blinking in the light, she caught the desperate look of a gray and red eye.

“Emi?” She wondered if that was her. What was her name again?

“Emi!” The eyes looked more impatient, and scared, this time.

She didn’t know where it come from. She had stopped thinking at this point. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt real. In that moment, she didn’t even think before the name rolled off her lips, “Kaka...shi?”

 

_ …Before out in the real world… _

__

Pein watched as Emi charged towards him. He didn’t lose his footing when he simply said, “Shinra Tensei.” The _Almighty Push_ manipulated repulsive gravitational forces, sending Emi flying back in the opposite direction at great speeds.

(Little bit of history here, if you know it you can skip it) This “Pein” (Pain) was actually a dead man. His name was Yahiko. Yahiko was once the leader of the peace organization, the Akatsuki that started with orphaned Ame shinobi who wanted to end wars. When Hanzo felt threatened and launched a surprise attack on the organization, the main three members of the Akatski (Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko) were the targets of his attack. Capturing Konan and Yahiko, Hanzo gave Nagato the option to kill one member in order to save the other. To save him from having to decide, Yahiko took his own life. Overcome with grief, Nagato slaughtered the rest of the men using the power of the Rinnegan, although the fight did permanent damage to his body. Because of this, he became frail and immobile. To compensate he used 6 dead bodies to control using black chakra receivers. He called these bodies the Six Paths of Pain. Each path had its own particular jutsu(s) and each body was controlled by Nagato, who had to be somewhere near the fight in hiding. The Deva Path was used from Yahiko’s dead body, which was Nagato’s favorite to use. At this point, Nagato took control of Ame, changed his name to Pein (Pain), and became manipulated by Tobi (Obito) to lead a new version of the Akatsuki, with the ultimate goal of stealing all the tailed beasts in order to have enough power to cast a worldwide genjutsu on everyone. (And that’s the extremely shortened version)

While Nagato agreed to find peace, he was always reserved, looking for another way. He personally believed that others had to experience the pain he had experienced in life in order to end the cycle of revenge and hate and ultimately bring about peace. They could only learn if they knew pain. However, his philosophy had one tragic fall, as the pain he caused others only increased the cycle of hatred and would never bring about true change.

Back to the fight!

“Zombie Emi” quickly used her air bending to manipulate herself in the air, bending herself straight so her legs were beneath her. She channeled nature and wind energy to her feet, fighting against the push. She slowed herself considerably, enough to safely land to the ground with some earthbending.

Her face was devoid of emotion. Bending the earth to her body, rocks clung to her legs. This time she pushed her legs off with earthbending, then formed little rockets in her hands with her firebending. With the speed of the combined attacks, she blazed forward, streaking the sky with fire.

Nagato (Pein/Yahiko) was counting in his head the seconds. The one drawback to his attack was the five second delay before he could use his attack again. The blonde was approaching fast, too fast.

Pein moved quickly, dodging the attack. When he turned around, the blonde had already turned in midair, bending the rocks from her legs to her arms to reinforce her punch. At the moment five seconds were up, and he pushed back with Shinra Tensei again.

Emi’s body was flown back, the rocks peeling off her body as she was thrown back in a disorienting position right before she could land her would-be devasting punch. Before she could bend air to slow herself down, her back hit a nearby rock, sending blood flying out her mouth.

…

In the meantime, Kakashi refused to sit on the sidelines. He watched in horror as Emi’s body forced itself to the max, fighting the godlike Pein. He turned his sights to Inoka, the man behind Emi’s lost childhood and innocence, and the one controlling her now.

‘Every jutsu has a weakness,’ he thought to himself. ‘How can I loosen the hold on Emi? Through Emi or Inoka?’

Unable to reach Emi at this point, he set his sights on Inoka. He threw three kunai at him, two to distract him, while the other contained an explosive tag. Inoka realized at the last minute, and jumped to safety while smoke covered the area.

Exploding from the smoke, Kakashi gave him no time to land, swiping at his feet causing the man to fall to the ground. Kunai in hand, he went to slice at his chest, but Inoka caught his fall with his hands. He turned himself just in time to only get sliced through the shoulder, his blood wiping across Kakashi’s kunai. Inoka kept his momentum going by spinning his legs like a windmill, causing Kakashi to jump out of the way.

The two stared each other down. Inoka raised his hands in a rectangle. Recognizing the technique from before, Kakashi used an earth jutsu to raise a wall to hide behind from the attack. He then threw smoke bombs to create a screen, and tracked the man with his nose.

He came in from above, kunai in hand to land at the base of Inoka’s neck. But Inoka sensed his presence, turning at the last minute to catch Kakashi’s hand midair. Kakashi countered landing his other hand on Inoka’s shoulder, while grabbing the wrist that caught his hand.

He used his body weight to swing around to Inoka’s back, forcing the man’s arm over his shoulder. Kakashi pulled and flipped him on his back. Inoka hit the ground hard, but not too hard to be deterred from his original purpose.

While Kakashi prepared a lighting blade, he was too slow to see Inoka’s hands return to a rectangle. Just as he was to land his hit on Inoka’s chest, Kakashi’s mind went into a frenzy.

“Gotcha,” Inoka smirked.

Suddenly, Kakashi’s body turned to smoke and disappeared with a ‘poof.’

“Shadow Clone,” Inoka muttered, his smirk quickly fading.

The earth began rumbling underneath him, and before he could move, canines of different sizes burst from the ground and bit both his ankles. Two other dogs jumped out to bite his wrists, pinning him to the ground.

“Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu)” Kakashi says from behind him. He smirks under his mask, holding the bloody kunai in one hand and a scroll in the other, “Stay right there. I don’t know if it’s you or Emi I need to stop your jutsu, so you’re going to stay put.”

“If he moves, tear him shreds,” he adds to his ninken.

“What an empty threat,” Inoka laughs. “You’re not going to kill me if it kills your precious Emi as well.”

Kakashi stared back at him with eyes devoid of compassion or empathy. It’s the stare that brought many enemies to their knees and begging for their lives. “If you think that I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you after all you’ve done, you’re wrong. Even if it does kill Emi, she would be happier that your existence is wiped from this earth than to live like a slave.”

He turned a cold shoulder and walked away to Emi’s fight.

…

Emi licked the blood that trickled off her lips. She gathered rocks in the air now, sharpening them to spears of earth. Now if her attack was repelled, she herself could go for the main body.

Rushing forward again, she used her airbending to jump higher than any normal human could, and sent her earth spears flying at Pein. He repelled them as she thought, and this time in the sky, she weaved her arms quickly in circles, gathering the electricity in the air.

She shot blue lightning down towards his body. At the speed of light, it reached him before the five second gap. The lightening ripped through the dead body, but that didn’t affect him much. It did however, momentarily disrupt his chakra sensors enough for Emi to fall from the sky with her leg outstretched, much like Gai’s Leaf Hurricane, powered with high speed and destruction with her airbending.

The blow landed on Pein’s head, smashing him into the ground like a wack-a-mole, and creating a huge crater below him.

Emi backflipped off of his head, landing with her back to him. In that moment, before she had the chance to move, an arm caught her around her waist. It pulled her in close and quickly, so fast that she could not register friend or foe. So fast, she could not resist when lips pressed against hers. So fast, she could not deny his tongue entrance into her mouth.

‘I hope this works. Please, please work,” Kakashi thought to himself as his kissed the zombie Emi. Emi’s eyes closed and she stopped resisting.

Kakashi felt himself being pulled into the embrace, and let himself close his eyes for a moment, lost in the kiss. Then he remembered why he was there in the first place. He pulled back unwillingly from the kiss.

“Emi?” he asked desperately.

Her eyes slowly creaked open, dazed and somewhere else. “Emi!” he cried, shaking her slightly to get her to wake up.

She stared at him for longest five seconds of his life, before her lips began to move. “Kaka…shi?” Her voice rasped out.

He hugged her, almost crushing her bones. He planted his face into her shoulder and muffled, “Emi,” into it. “Emi, you’re back.”

“Back?” she asked confused. She looked around at the destruction she didn’t remember being there before. “What…?”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and shook her a little harder this time. “Come on, wake up.” She kept her confused face and furrowed brows. He shook her harder, “Wake UP!”

Something in his voice made her snap back. Suddenly, her consciousness seemed to find her again and she blinked all doubt away, “What? What happened?”

“Inoka took control of your mind. You’ve been fighting Pein against your will.”

“So how did I?”

“Well, you see I.. well um-”

_Splurch._ Emi’s eyes widened and she fell like dead weight into Kakashi’s arms.

“Emi!”

“It’s al-” Emi began coughing and blood pooled in her mouth. She crooked her neck backwards to see one of Pein’s chakra receivers imbedded in her back. “Ha. Haha. Ha.” She awkwardly laughed. “Well, fuck.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened in fear, “No.”

Emi’s eyes were soft and sweet, “It’s alright Kakashi, I’m-”

Emi’s eyes grew serious and narrowed. She felt the chakra receiver in her back, and in her sage mode, her own chakra started to follow the track. She reversed sensed Nagato, hidden away in a tower of Ame, frail and connected to many more chakra receivers.

“Found you,” she coughed as blood spilled out of her mouth. “That’s not him, Kakashi.” She stood up, pushing off Kakashi.

“Emi, wait you’re-”

“Kakashi, take that out of my back.” He nodded and pulled the receiver out of her back, causing blood to spill out of the hole and dropping Emi to one knee.

“Fuck,” Kakashi whispered.

Pein had managed to get up to his waist out the hole when he sent a rod flying at Emi. She limped back towards him now, but instead of fighting she declared, “I don’t know who you are. The me you were fighting was being controlled. I have no quarrel with you.”

“You are a citizen of Ame. That means you belong to me.” Pein replied.

“I belong to no one.”

“Then it seems we do have a problem.”

“I didn’t come here to kill you. I only came here to kill one person.”

“So the cycle of hatred continues.” Pein starts.

“The what?”

“The cycle of hatred. Unless you experience the same pain as someone, you cannot truly know another. But even then, there will be no understanding. A cycle of hatred begins, as it has all of history. Therefore, I have concluded that humans are incapable of understanding one another. The world of the shinobi is ruled by hatred. By killing another, you start a new cycle of hatred. You kill someone else’s family, friend, village. Then they will hate you, and seek to kill you. Killing you will spark hate in your family, friends, and village. And the cycle of hatred continues.”

Emi takes a long breath in and out, “Ok. And so what is your solution?”

“I shall bring about peace, I will bring justice.”

“By doing what?”

“By making the world experience my pain until they are desperate enough to fall into understanding. I will keep searching until someone finds the answer.”

“So you don’t know.” Emi looks away and across the battlefield, to a man struggling against Kakashi’s ninken. “I don’t have time for you Pein. I’m running out of time as it is.” She looked down at her shaking hands.

“Please, if you let me, let me finish my own cycle of hatred, so no one else has to die. This whole battle was pointless. All these lives were lost just for one man. And once I kill him, the cycle will end for my village, Konoha.” A tear escapes from her eye as she says ‘my village.’ “I really like it there. They’ve been… so good to me. And I’m afraid that if I leave, what you say will come true.”

“Oh?”

“The bonds that I’ve formed there… well I’d like to think that someone would be upset if I fell into Ame’s hands. They would hate you for taking me. But if I do this, if I kill the man who has hurt so so many people, I will end the cycle of hatred for many. And while some may come to hate me, let them. After this, I am sure to die. I will take their hatred with me to my grave. So please, please Pein. Let me do this,”

Pein thought about her words. They were not the answer he was looking for. But this girl intrigued him. She seemed to know pain like him. He believed in her logic, and wished to see if her proclamation would become true. He nodded, and let the girl limp toward Inoka.

She faced the man that had tortured her for half of her life. Kakashi and Pein kept a good distance away, but close enough to hear on the silent battle field.

“I told you I was going to kill you. I’m not killing you in revenge. I’m not killing you because of what you did to me, or the ones I love. I’m killing you because I have a choice. Never before did you give me a choice not to kill. But here I am, with choice to kill you or not. I know it is not my place to take a life. I cannot play kami (god). But I know how many lives you have ruined, and how many people have lost their will to live because of you. You will never reform, and I don’t have the time to see that day even if it could come. So in my last act, I will take you with me. This way, I won’t ever have to use this technique that is not human ever again. It makes me a monster, and you are my creator. For that, we shall die together.”

She brought her hands up in front of her. Her fingers became rigid and unnaturally spread. To the ninken she commanded, “Go. Quickly.” They all let go and poofed out of existence. Not a moment later, Inoka’s body became stiff and unnaturally bent. In a fluid motion, Emi yelled out and pulled her arms apart to either sides. Her face was scrunched in pain like she was moving weights in front of her.

At the same time, blood started beading out of all the pores in Inoka’s body. He was frozen against his will, and his eyes were terrified. He knew what this was. A technique he had her practice and perfect over and over and over again. _Bloodbending._

_“The human body is made up of 60% of water.”_ Emi mimicked the words her torturer used to teach her the technique.

In the blink of an eye, Inoka’s body was splattered across the battlefield. His blood sprayed in all directions, covering Emi from head to toe to with the man’s flesh, organs, and blood. His body was literally ripped apart from the inside, so no limbs or features were left to be recognizable.

In an instant, he was gone. Seconds later, the glow faded from Emi’s eyes. She fell over and Kakashi ran to catch her. Right before her head hit the ground, he caught her with one arm.

He checked for a pulse. Nothing.

He checked her breathing. Nothing.

“No…” he said so softly. “No.” he said defiantly. “NOO!” he screamed to the heavens. He wiped the blood and sweat off of her face, and gave her two rescue breaths. He began pumping her chest with his palms. “No!! Emi! Come on, wake up!” A tear began to run down his face.

Pein watched as Kakashi fruitlessly pumped Emi’s chest up and down. “I want to know her choice,” he said aloud to Kakashi while simultaneously saying it to the woman who rarely left his side in his tower, Konan.

…

In his tower, Konan pleaded, “Nagato, don’t do what I think you’re doing. Even if you are an Uzumaki with higher reserves, do you honestly think you’ll live after this?”

“Konan. I have enough chakra. I need to know her choice.”

“But Nagato-”

“Stay out of this Konan!”

Nagato raised his hands in the ram seal followed by a snake seal. A bead of sweat dropped from his head as he said, “Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path — Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)”

…

Back on the battlefield, Pein walked over to Kakashi and said simply, “Stop this.”

“I can’t! She’ll die!”

“She’s already dead. Now move aside.”

Knowing he couldn’t win a battle against Pein at the moment, he remembered what Emi had said to him before she went to kill Inoka. _“That’s not him, Kakashi.”_

‘So that’s not the real Pein? Then where is he?’ Kakashi thought. Even though he knew this was not the real Pein, he stopped and cradled Emi against his chest. “Why?”

“You shall see the power of Pein.” The orange haired man stepped back and his body seemed to freeze.

Suddenly, the king of hell rose from the ground. From his mouth a green light flew out and into the body of Emi.

Breathe returned to her lungs, and her heart began to beat once more. “Mmmm,” she mumbled as her eyes twitched and began to flutter open. The hole in her back was healed, as well as the other injuries she had sustained.

“Emi…” Kakashi’s voice cracked.

“Hey,” she responded. She looked around at her surroundings and then down at herself. Lastly, she looked at Kakashi’s tired face starring back at her and said, “Looks like I’m not dead.”

Kakashi wanted to laugh but instead replied, “You were.”

She smiled sweetly and reached up to touch his face. She grabbed his headband and pulled it over his Sharingan eye. “It’s ok,” she said.

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment as the adrenaline from Kakashi’s body slowly slipped away. “I-” he tried to say before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, which slumped forward onto Emi’s chest. A light pink etched across her cheeks.

“You better be passed out I swear…” she muttered to herself. She took off his Jounin vest and slid it under his head, at least giving him a pillow for the ground.

Just as she laid him to the ground, a tornado of white origami papers came swirling towards her. She felt chakra in the paper, and stood up to guard Kakashi.

The papers formed into a woman with blue hair and pretty eyes. “I’m not here to hurt you,” she started. “I am Konan, a friend of Pein’s. I came here to collect his body. He is exhausted from reviving you and cannot use anymore chakra.”

“Reviving me?”

“Yes, he revived you and wants to meet you.”

“I guess I owe him as much.” She looked towards the unconscious Kakashi. “But I can’t just leave him here.”

“He requested you alone.”

Emi nodded at Konan and bended a small earth tent to cover Kakashi. Then she formed her index fingers in a cross and took a deep breath while hoping for the best. “Kage Bushin no Jutsu.”

With a smoke and a pop, a perfect solid clone of Emi came into existence next to her. “I guess all that training with that maniac paid off for something,” she muttered, “Ok, I’ll go with you.”

Konan nodded and led Emi towards Nagato.

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Nagato dies from the resurrection technique in the manga/anime, that was bringing back almost a whole village of people after having completely lost to Naruto with his Six Paths of Pain. He was totally exhausted, so some say he died of chakra exhaustion, not the technique.  
> I'd like to think that even if the technique would kill the user, being an Uzumaki with a greater life force and amount of chakra, Nagato could survive bringing back one soul from the dead.


	27. Nagato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagato gets schooled, and the world of Naruto as we know it, will change forever.

Nagato was panting, sweating, and looked like he was going to pass out at any minute.

“Pein,” Konan prodded, “she’s here.”

His eyes lifted upwards, searching for its mark. Before he had a chance to speak Emi blurt out, “Thank you, uh, er, Pein, for uh, saving me. I thought I was ok with dying but uh, anyways, thank you.”

Pein didn’t bat an eye at her gratitude, “What you said before, ‘I’m killing you because I have a choice.’ Explain it.”

“Um…” Emi drifted off nervously, “I mean, I meant just what I said. I have a choice. I had options. I believe in every situation you do. You are never forced into anything, although that it is what some people believe.”

“You believe you always have a choice,” Nagato paused to cough, “Then tell me why did Yahiko die?”

“Um, I don’t know… I don’t know who ‘Yahiko’ is.” Emi was a little confused at this point.

“I was given a choice between killing Konan and killing Yahiko, but that is an impossible choice to make. It wasn’t a choice to make! You cannot tell me I had choice there!”

“How did Yahiko die?” Emi asked.

“He killed himself to save me,” Konan interrupted.

“Then that was Yahiko’s choice not anyone else’s.”

“But he had to because I was forced to choose!” Nagato was not satisfied with her retorts.

“And who would you have chosen?”

“I could never have chosen! They were my closest friends!” Nagato started to have a coughing fit from yelling.

“Nagato…” Konan tried.

Emi contemplated her answer for some time before she finally raised her head to meet Nagato in the eyes, “I understand your pain.”

“That is impossible! You could never know my pain!” Nagato was becoming enraged.

“I was also given the choice. Many times,” Emi began level-headedly. “But I suppose that being under mind control did not give me full control like you, so in some way, it was not exactly the same. But I had to kill many people. And I would have to choose between two people, which to kill, as if it was a game. And if I did not comply, both would die. All to make me into a killer, a weapon, who wouldn’t hesitate to kill. I suppose that’s why it was so easy to kill the man who made me into this monster that I am.”

A tear slid down Emi’s cheek as she stared at the floor. She raised her eyes to meet Nagato’s curious and silent ones, begging her to continue. She breathed in and out deeply, tapping into her philosopher mode, “But I remember my options. My mind would not fulfil the options I most desperately wanted to choose due to that man’s mind control. I wanted nothing more than to kill the man presenting me with the option. Well, I suppose at first, I just wanted to stop him, not kill him. I also wanted to kill myself, so the people would not die by my hands. But I suppose if I had, they would probably have been killed anyways. But more than anything I wished I had someone there with me to take the choice off of my hands, so I didn’t have to live with the guilt and pain of killing someone I didn’t want to.”

Nagato’s eyes flashed in recognition, his jaw becoming slightly slack. The thoughts were swirling around in his head, but nothing could come out of his mouth.

Emi smiled slightly, “So if I was you, I would be forever grateful that your friend took that burden off of your shoulders. It wasn’t your fault he died. It wasn’t your choice. He used his own free will to take that burden off of your shoulders. The power of bonds that we form go beyond that of a thing like death. Both of you were more important to him than his need to live. So man up!”

Nagato looked shocked at this proclamation. Emi began to speak with furious energy, “Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, and trying to get the world to experience ‘your pain,’ why don’t you remember the one that died for you so you didn’t have to live with the pain of killing your closest friends? That was his choice! Now what do you choose? To continue to wallow in your own self-pity, or start to live the life that he left you to live? You said that you wanted to find peace and justice before, right? Then why don’t you just choose to live so? Do you honestly think that inflicting pain on others is going to bring about a peaceful existence?”

Emi started to breathe heavily as she finished her speech. All that talking left her out of breath.

Nagato mulled over everything she had said to him and then finally answered, “You’re right. I never wanted the choice. I still don’t. I was never looking for the answer to peace myself, I was always looking for someone else to know the answer. I never wanted to be the leader, the one who makes all the hard choices. That was Yahiko. And now it is Madara.”

“Madara?” Emi questioned.

Nagato ignored her and continued, “Your answer, ‘just choose to live so.’ How will this end the cycle of hatred? Other people will continue to fight and kill and hate. How can you make the world choose peace?”

“You can’t.” Emi said bluntly, “Just like you can’t make Yahiko take back his choice. You have no control over anyone else’s actions but your own. So you start there. It is a hard and lonely road at first, but if you have friends,” she looked over to Konan, “who are willing to help you and support you, your number will only grow. But if you choose to kill and hate, then you can never show anyone that you are choosing peace.”

“But then how-”

“Listen,” Emi was getting impatient, “There is no right or wrong answer. But you can’t make anyone do anything but yourself. If you start with choosing peace, that is one less person in the world killing and hating. Perhaps if you inspire others to choose the same, then that is less people killing and hating. If people don’t choose peace for themselves, it can never happen. It will never be a possibility. Peace is a choice everyone has to make and agree to or the peace will fall apart.”

“But what if someone destroys the peace, it will all be for nothing.”

“If someone chooses to destroy the peace, that’s on them. But the other people have the choice to maintain it. Something doesn’t have to break just because one person hit it. If everyone else holds up their choice, then the peace won’t fall. That’s why it’s important to have bonds to have people support you and keep you up. If we all stay up together, it’s easier to help someone when they falter.”

“But how do you know it was always last,” Nagato asked desperately.

Emi smiled and soft and sweet smile and simply replied, “You don’t. You just have to have faith that it will.”

The room became very silent for a very long time.

“What is your name?” Nagato finally asked.

“Emi.”

“Then, I will put my faith in you, Emi.”

Emi was taken aback by this statement.

“And I will, too” Konan chimed in.

“Thank you, I… I will have faith in you too, Pein and Konan.”

“My name is Nagato. I am no longer Pein.”

Emi smiled at this, “Then, Nagato, I will have faith in you.”

…

 


	28. Let's Go Home

With Kakashi unconscious on her back, Emi shushined back into the cave where Asuma and Gai were anxiously waiting.

“EMI-CHAN!” Gai yelled with vigor, “I see my eternal rival has out done himself once again.”

Asuma chuckled at Gai’s hubris, “We were getting worried. I sent Pakkun here out to look for you, but he returned shortly after saying the fighting had stopped. I guess you two somehow managed to complete the mission?”

“Yeah…” Emi said without looking at him, “It’s all over now. How’s your head?”

“It’s fine now. Almost like it hit reset and everything was fine,” Asuma explained.

“Good, that’s good. How’s Gai?” Emi said as she glanced over to see Gai picked up Kakashi like a ragdoll, flinging him onto his back.

“He’s…Gai.”

“Let us go my youthful comrades! We must get back and report our success to the Hokage as quickly as possible. I suggest a race back to the village so we can get in some extra training. The Springtime of Youth is especially overflowing after a successful mission. I know Kakashi here will add some weight and put me at a disadvantage, but I will beat you both despite this hip and cool handicap. If I lose, I will do 5000 laps around the village. If I cannot do that, I will do 300 finger pushups. If I cannot do that…etc.”

Emi stared at Gai and then muttered back to Asuma, “I only caught half of that, what did he say?”

“I’ve learned to tune him out after the first ‘youth.’” Asuma grunted back.

“Uh, Gai. I don’t think Asuma can run with his leg wound,” Emi tried.

“Oh how could I have forgotten? Of course, Asuma, jump on Kakashi’s back and I will defeat Emi despite double the weight!”

“Uh, I’m alright. But thank you, Gai. I can manage.”

“YOSH! Let us begin our journey to the Leaf!”

While this was going on, Emi attached a note to the Hokage about the mission and sent Pakkun on his way ahead of the group.

…

They stopped to rest for the night as Gai shouted he could continue despite Kakashi’s weight and Asuma limped to the campsite supported by Emi. He lit a cigarette and then started a fire.

Emi gathered water from a nearby stream, separating her drinking water from healing water. It would be rather disgusting to taste the remnants of blood and flesh left in her healing water. She got to work on healing Asuma’s leg.

After she finished up she ordered, “Get some rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’m alright. I’ll keep watch.”

He gave her a sideways look, “If you get tired, wake Gai or I up.”

“I will, thanks,” she said as she walked over to Kakashi and began to heal him, too.

…

The next night was the same routine. Only this time, Kakashi woke halfway through the night.

Waking with a start, confused and disoriented, he nudged a snoring Asuma awake. He yawned and whispered to him, “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Where are we?”

“Still another day out or so from Konoha.”

Kakashi looked around for Emi, and without finding her, he gave Asuma a questioning eye. Asuma understood and gestured out towards the ends of the camp, “She insisted on keeping watch. Again.”

“Again? Has she slept at all?”

Asuma shook his head in the darkness. “I haven’t seen her sleep once this whole mission. But she seems to be managing at least.”

“Hmmm.” Kakashi hummed. At that he got up and looked for his charge. Walking a bit away from camp, he soon found his target.

Milliseconds later he found he had an icicle embedded in his thigh. A silent and traceless weapon freezing the cells around the wound.

He squinted his eyes in pain and bit back a yell, “Emi…” he breathed, “it’s me.”

_“Shit.”_ The darkness answered back. Seconds later a frantic Emi was by his side, slowly melting the icicle in his leg and warming up his cells to prevent frostbite and damage at the wound site.

Kakashi’s leg buckled and he found himself falling to the ground before Emi caught him and then sat next to him on the forest floor. The worried look that washed over her features was easy to determine from the green/blue glow of her healing water bending.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered over and over again.

“Emi,” Kakashi placed a hand on her cheek to stop her apology ramble. “I’m ok.”

The look in her eyes was frantic but dead, the rings under her eyes were evident even in the darkness.

“You haven’t slept,” it was more of a statement than a question.

“I’m ok, I need to-”

“Sleep. Or maybe you’d like to attack Gai or Asuma next?” Kakashi said in his playful tone. “I’ll keep watch.”

Emi didn’t reply but continued to heal Kakashi’s leg. He noticed the slight bob of her head as she began to nod off while healing his leg but snapped back a moment later. Taking note of her heavy eyelids, he felt selfish, but he wanted her to finish healing his leg before she fell asleep.

But he could see she was fighting back her fatigue. Fighting her body’s urge to close her eyes.

He watched as the hole in his leg closed. It still hurt but more like a bruise now. After a few more minutes he checked to see if he could move it. When he realized he could, he wondered why Emi was still trying to heal his leg.

‘Ah. She’s focusing so much as to not fall asleep,’ Kakashi mused. Then a devilish smirk crossed his masked lips as he remembered a way to soothe her to sleep.

He began to hum happy birthday softly into her ear. Her eyes began to droop, and she was quickly losing the battle against sleep. Damn that Kakashi.

Slowly her body moved unconsciously closer to the heat he was radiating. As her head neared his chest, he gently shifted her and his own weight to pull her into a more comfortable position.

As she lost the battle to sleep, the water she was bending lost its form and spilled all over Kakashi’s thigh. When her head tapped his chest, she was instantly asleep.

…

_“Baby Cakes.”_

_“Baby Cakes.”_

_“BABY CAKES.”_

_Emi’s tearful eyes looked up at her master._

_“Why aren’t they moving?”_

_“I’m trying, I’m trying, I promise.”_

_“Try harder. The body is made up of 60% water. So you can bend it.”_

_“It’s not the same!”_

_“You’re just not trying hard enough. Do you need more incentive?”_

_“No! Noo… I’m.. I’ll try harder.”_

_“I think you need a little push. One or Two?”_

_“Neither. I’ll do it, I’m trying!”_

_“Awww now that’s not an option. You know better than to try my patience Baby Cakes.”_

_“I…I…” She stared between the two blank faces staring back at her, silently begging for mercy, begging for death, or begging to be able to run._

_Closing her eyes, she pointed to the right. When she didn’t hear a sound, she reopened her eyes, only to see a devilish smile wipe across Inoka’s face. Faster than the victim’s eyes could follow, three slash marks appeared on their body._

_Blood poured out evenly from their wrists and neck as their body sagged to the ground._

_“Now that you see the blood, bend it.”_

_“I can’t! It doesn’t work like that!”_

_A hard blow to her head sent her face down into the pool of blood. Her eyes and nose became covered in the red liquid, as her mouth desperately tried to stay closed as to not taste any of the iron._

_“DOESN’T IT? DOESN’T THAT FEEL LIKE LIQUID TO YOU? YOU BEND LIQUID, SO FUCKING BEND IT ALREADY!”_

_“I bend water,” was the smart-ass reply from Emi._

_Inoka gave her an evil stare. In a hardened dead serious tone he growled, “The human body is made up of 60% water. So you will bend the water in this blood, or so help me kami, I will fuck you until you bleed, and you can practice bending on yourself.”_

_After five minutes of trying and failing, tears streaming down her face, a very impatient Inoka grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her into his personal quarters._

_…_

“No-mmmpphhhmmmh!”

Emi was jostled awake by a gloved hand over her mouth. In a hushed tone with hot breath, Kakashi whispered, “Shhhh, it’s ok, you’re safe.”

Emi’s tense body melted into Kakashi’s embrace and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Kakashi gently wiped her cheeks with the back of his glove and held her until her breathing evened out.

Getting back to the mission and the obvious noise that could have alerted an enemy, Kakashi ordered, “Check our surroundings.”

“No enemies around. We are pretty close to Konoha now, about a day’s journey and we’ll be there. And Asuma’s-”

“Are you alright?” Asuma came into the clearing.

“Fine,” Kakashi said as he loosened his hold on Emi.

“I heard screaming.”

Emi looked downcast. Kakashi answered for her in his usual carefree manner, “Just a nightmare.”

“Ahhh,” Asuma chuckled. “Nothing to be ashamed of. Happens to all of us…” his voice trailed off.

A flash of a green blur appeared before them, “Ah my youthful companions! Already up and ready to continue our journey!”

Kakashi lazily looked at Asuma who just sweatdropped. Emi was still a little out of it while Gai’s smile threatened to lighten up the whole forest.

“Well, since we’re all up, might as well not waste any time getting back,” the captain said.

They picked up their camp and headed towards home.

…

“Mission report,” Hiruzen commanded.

Kakashi gave the majority of the details of the mission except for the parts for which he was unconscious. Emi relayed the rest.

“This Pein, or Nagato, how can we know he can be trusted?”

“We can’t. We can only have faith in him, sir,” Emi replied, “But he said he was just acting like the leader. Said something about a ‘Madara’ who was the leader now.”

“Ma-Madara?” Hiruzen gulped. Everyone’s face went pale and sickly.

Emi looked around sheepishly, “What?”

“Are you sure he said Madara?”

“Yes, and they both wore these black cloaks with red clouds. Whatever that means I’m betting he’s leading that group now.”

Hiruzen almost fainted on the spot. He choked on his words, “ANBU, send a message to Jiraiya. You are all dismissed. Good work. Kakashi, you stay.”

After the other three left, Hiruzen started, “What aren’t you telling me, Kakashi? I know my top operative too well, and I know when you are withholding information.”

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Hokage-sama. Madara is also news to me.”

“We will discuss Madara later. You were assigned a previous mission. Don’t play me as a fool, Kakashi. Now report.”

Kakashi stared straight ahead without making eye contact. He contemplated his situation. The Third was a good man, and he loved his village. He was a ninja, a shinobi, a captain. He knew what rules he could bend, but he did not break the rules unless it saved a comrade’s life. He also knew that if he asked for secrecy, the Third would comply. After getting Tenzo out of Danzo’s hands, the Third was becoming wary of the old war hawk’s underground actions.  

Kakashi gave a long and drawn out sigh, “Hokage-sama,” he began, “You must not tell anyone about this development. Especially not Danzo,” he said with a little growl. His expression remained lazy and his hands we stuffed in his pockets.

Hiruzen nodded, “Go on.”

“Emi seems to have the ability to…  manipulate people’s blood. She killed Inoka by simply exploding him from the inside out with his own blood.” Kakashi reported in his monotone relaxed way.

“I see…” The Hokage drifted off in thought. “And you were the only witness?”

“Hai, except for Pein and his accomplice.”

“This could be troublesome,” as Hiruzen quoted his jounin commander, Shikaku. “This whole thing is a lot to take in.” Hiruzen turned away from Kakashi, stood from his chair, and looked absently out the window.

Kakashi continued to stand in his slouched posture, letting the silence wash over them.

“Should I be worried?” Hiruzen broke the silence.

“Hmmm?” Kakashi replied.

Hiruzen turned and gave him a sharp look, “Is she loyal to the Leaf?”

“I would believe so, Hokage-sama.”

“Make sure of it, Hatake.”

Kakashi nodded and began to turn away before the Third added, “Do NOT fuck this up.”

“Hai,” Kakashi whispered under his breath and proceeded to leave out the door without looking back.

…

As the sun was hanging low in the sky, one lone boy sat on a rope swing attached to the swing next to the Academy. No one looked his way, or if they did they sent a harsh glare. All the other students had left, and there was a single teacher still grading in the building.

The swing did not swing playfully, and laughter was not heard from the recess yard. The boys eyes were glued to the ground, and the hyperactive boy was lost in his loneliness.

A long shadow appeared in his range of sight, the setting sun stretching out a person’s body into a much longer version than themselves. He didn’t dare to look up, but he had to. He couldn’t stop himself. What if… What if someone was finally coming to get him? His eyes followed the shadow until it reached a tired looking figure leaning against a wall to stay upright.

A warm smile and kind, tired eyes was all he needed to make out in the distance from the swing to the gate.

“EMI-NEE!!! YOU’RE BACK!!” The boy hurled himself off the swing and rushed into the girls waist so hard she let out an audible “oof” and was swiftly brought down to the ground from the force of the hug. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me. The other kids said I was just making you up. They said no one would ever-”

“Hey Naru-kun,” she interrupted his constant string of words, “Let’s go home.”

The little blonde boy nodded and grasped Emi’s hand tightly, just in case this was another dream.

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this story continue?


	29. Bare Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I had no idea where to go with story and had some major writer's block. Thanks for your patience and everyone who reads. I hope you enjoy!

Emi watched as Kakashi’s chest slightly rose and fell with each breath that he took. Before long, she was almost in a trance and unconsciously let her fingertips linger above his bare chest and then let them fall without hesitation. As she grazed his chest ever so lightly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall before his hand reached out and grabbed the wrist responsible, crushing the small bones and stretching the tendons and ligaments to render the body part limp.

A slight hitch in her breathing was the only indication of pain she made as she looked apathetically into Kakashi’s glazed gray and red ones. The gentleness in her eyes pulled Kakashi out of his nightmare’s stupor. Her eyes trailed down to her wrist, and his followed. Once he noticed his increasingly tighter grip on her wrist, he gently released it, expecting a yell from his roommate, but nothing came.

Instead of apologizing, he started to angerly interrogate her, but Emi wasn’t listening. She was trying to move her fingers but couldn’t. She could feel the pain radiating up her arm and down into her fingertips, yet she couldn’t care less.

“Oi, look at me!” Kakashi cried desperately. He shook her shoulders and used his firm fingers to guide her chin up to avert her gaze from her contorted wrist.

…

Kakashi’s world had flipflopped from a hellish nightmare of watching Emi bloodbend Inoka and then sadistically turn towards him for what he assumed was his turn to atone for all his sins.

Crushing her wrist was the first reaction he wasn’t able to stop before he realized he was no longer in a dream. The kunai in his other hand remained hidden under the pillow.

It was moments like this that Kakashi saw the girl he had rescued months before. He saw the girl who lost herself but found a new home and purpose, only to be reminded of her inner demons on the battlefield. He saw all the emotion, all signs of hope and life void from her dull gray eyes.

Eyes that didn’t care about anything. That didn’t register pain or happiness. That looked at pain like it was deserved. Eyes like his.

_‘Why was she touching my chest?’_ a thought that had initiated his interrogation, that proved fruitless when Emi clearly wasn’t about to answer any of his questions.

Kakashi’s instincts were telling him to bring her close, hold her head to his chest, to stroke his fingers through her long hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep. _‘When was the last time she slept?’_

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. The eyes that looked like a mirror of his own needed help the only way he knew how to give help. As a shinobi. He got a towel, ice, and bucket of water and order the other soldier to tend to her wounds.

Silence followed after this, as two insomniacs stared at the ceiling until the morning sun broke through the window.

…

Kakashi’s headache wasn’t helped by Naruto’s loud conversation with Emi. Something about “I’ll show them,” “Sasuke,” and “Hokage.”

Despite the eyes he saw the night before, Emi smiled and her eyes sparkled when Naruto talked. Her laugh brightened the room as Naruto realized he was late.

“Hurry up Nee-chan, you’re going to make me late!” Naruto excited squeezed Emi’s hand a little too hard. The same hand that was still swollen and bruised from Kakashi’s own grip. Caught in surprise, Emi flinched ever so slightly, and eyes lost their playful smile.

But Naruto could feel the way she had pulled back from his touch. And when he looked at her eyes, they were different from before. They were almost like the eyes everyone always gave him.

That’s when Kakashi saw it. For a brief moment, he saw Naruto’s mask slip. A mask that Kakashi didn’t, or perhaps, didn’t what to know about. He knew Emi saw it, too. The guilt on her face was all too obvious. In that brief moment, when Kakashi saw Naruto turn to bolt out the door, he saw all the loneliness, grief, abuse, and hatred that was the life of a demon container.

Before Naruto could reach the door handle, Kakashi’s hand was on Naruto’s shoulder and his visible eye was smiling in an upside down U.

“Maa, Naruto, I could go for stroll outside. How about I walk you to school today.”

“Really, Nii-chan?” Naruto’s eyes grew wide with surprise and threatened to spill tears at the copy nin’s gesture.

Seeing this, it was then that Kakashi promised himself he’d look underneath the underneath and be there for his sensei’s son, just as his sensei had been there for him when he had formed his own mask a long time ago.

…

As the pair walked to school, Kakashi looked over his little orange book and said out of the blue, “Oi, Naruto. Emi didn’t mean to do that this morning. She hit her hand in the dark last night by accident, so when you grabbed it this morning, it probably hurt her.”

Naruto sparkled at the thought that it wasn’t his fault after all, “Ehh?? So that’s why- but I thought-”

“I know what you thought and that’s why I told you differently.” His eyes returned to his book.

“But she didn’t even say ow!”

“Have you ever heard a shinobi say ‘ow’ Naruto?” Naruto shook his head. “Shinobi don’t say ‘ow’ every time they get hurt. They get back up and keep fighting. Do you think the Hokage says ‘ow’ when he gets hurt?”

“Well, no I…” Naruto trailed off but then his face contorted into something determined, “I just have to keep getting stronger and stronger, just like Emi-chan. I won’t say ‘ow’ ever again, dattebayo! Then I’ll be Hokage and everyone will acknowledge me, ‘ttebayo!”

“Sure kid,” Kakashi said as he ruffled the blonde’s hair.

…

Kakashi spent the rest of the day doing, well, what Kakashi does. After lamenting at the Memorial Stone just long enough to be late to his meeting with the Hokage, he finally decided to train Obito’s mangekyou.

It wasn’t long into his training that the green spandex wearing beast of Konoha ran into the scene leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Kakashi didn’t need his sensitive ears to hear him yelling, “OI! KAKASHI! Diligently training in the springtime of youth, I see. Working hard as ever, as expected of my rival.”

“Did you say something?” Kakashi said without turning to look at the man.

“As cool and hip as ever Kakashi!” Gai said with stars in his eyes.

“Yo, Gai. I think you have something on you back?” Kakashi said not so much as a question but as a statement. He already knew the answer.

Gai turned to reveal a passed out Emi. “Ah, Emi-chan. I saw her training and asked for a match in taijutsu. But Kakashi…”

“Hmm?”

“She did not seem herself today. Like she was afraid to touch me. At one point she froze up and I could not stop myself in time.”

“Ah well, try not to blame yourself Gai.”

“There was another thing Kakashi,” Gai said turning suddenly serious and eyeing his surroundings. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as if to say continue.

“It seems we had an audience today during our spar.”

“That so?” Kakashi hummed. Kakashi himself started to eye his surroundings, looking for signs of being watched.

“Chakra like the ANBU, however I do not believe the Hokage would be interested in our training.”

“Root.”

Gai nodded at Kakashi’s answer. “After I knocked Emi-chan out, I had every intention of bringing her home, however I realized I do not know where she lives. I thought you might know, Kakashi, and brought her straight to you.”

“Ah.” Kakashi understood the message. Gai had finished the “little show” quickly when he had the chance, and announced to the unwanted guests he did not know where she lived and lost their trail. “Arigato, Gai. I can take it from here.”

Kakashi gripped his friends shoulder with an eye smile, and Gai returned the gesture tenfold with his blinding toothy smile. His signature thumbs up good guy pose almost made Emi slip off his shoulders, but Kakashi caught her swiftly and pulled her onto his own.

Emi started to wake but not before Gai winked and said, “Anytime, Kakashi. I leave my youthful comrade to you. I am sure you know where she lives.” Before Kakashi could answer Gai made a quick exit.

Emi mumbled awake on Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Yo, you’re awake.”

“Kakashi- but Gai-” she groaned in remembrance, rubbing the back of her head.

“Seems you two were having fun,” he teased as he put her down.

She ignored him, instead asking, “What time is it? Did you pick up Naru-kun from school?”

Kakashi’s heart rose into his throat as he sputtered out, “Was I supposed to?”

“Hatake Kakashi!” Emi scolded. She placed a hand on the ground and closed her eyes, searching through the energy of nature to find Naruto.

“Shit. He’s all alone again. On that swing at the Academy.”

Kakashi felt the familiar guilty pang in his chest and grabbed Emi by the waist (Who gave a quick “oo!” in surprise) to shushin to the Academy. With a swirl of leaves, they both arrived at the gates of the Academy, Emi’s face pink on the cheeks.

“Nii-san! Nee-chan! You came! You really came, dattebayo! I thought you-”

“We would never forgot about you, right Kakashi?” Emi interrupted, elbowing the copynin in the ribs who responded with an “oof.”

“But after this morning I thought, I thought that…” Naruto started.

Kakashi butted in, “Naruto, I told you this morning. That had nothing to do with you.”

Emi shot Kakashi a questioning but grateful look. She looked down and rubbed her wrist.

“Nee-chan, does your hand still hurt? I’m sorry if I hurt you more this morning..”

“Naru-kun, you didn’t hurt me, it wasn’t your fault. You just surprised me is all, ok? Hey, how about you hold my other hand and we walk home together, ne?”

The three walked home together, Iruka smiling from the classroom window.

…

Emi made dinner while Kakashi pretended to listen to Naruto go on about his day. In reality, he was deep in thought about why ROOT was following Emi, and what he would have to do about it.

“Mm-hmm.” Was Kakashi’s fake reply.

“YATA! Thank you thank you thank you nii-san!” Little did he know that the previous question was “ne, ne Kakashi-nii, will you teach me some cool new jutsu so I can beat Sasuke-teme?”

Emi giggled at the situation but firmly said, “Wait until after dinner boys.”

…

Kakashi and Naruto trained until after dark. Instead of cool jutsu, Kakashi corrected what the Academy had failed to teach Naruto, and worked on refining the skills he’d need to graduate.

According to plan, Kakashi let Naruto train until he was so tired he fell asleep on the grass. He picked up the snoring blonde and brought him to his room, tucking him into bed.

‘Now for my other blonde…’ thought Kakashi.

Emi had been sitting on the couch waiting for the pair to return. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her, and she was continuously nodding off but trying to force herself back awake.

When she didn’t sleep, she felt it harder to keep the urge to feel every living thing’s blood swirling in their bodies. But when she did sleep, she was reminded of her monstrous self, a killing machine and senseless murderer.

She knew she had to get some sleep soon though, she could feel how tired her body was. How tired she was of fighting. Every day was a battle and she was slowly slipping. If only someone would notice…

Hot, moist lips touched her forehead. Her eyes sprung open to see mismatched eyes gazing into her own. Before she could think, her eyelids felt heavy and the room was going dark.

…

Kakashi had found Emi nodding off on the couch. She looked so tired, he knew that she hadn’t slept much since coming back from the mission. ‘ _And she had been getting better. Damn that fucker, Inoka_.’

This time Kakashi was the one would couldn’t resist the urge to touch her. Lowering his mask, he kissed her forehead. A soft smile tugged on her lips as her eyes shot open.

But Kakashi was ready with his sharingan spinning. A simple sleep genjutsu. Emi was too tired to resist, and too surprised to fight back.

He caught her as she slumped forwards, carrying her bridal style to his (their?) bed and wrapping his arms around her. Then he too nodded off into sleep.

…

A few hours later, Kakashi was woken up by Emi turning in her sleep. She kept mumbling, “Naru, no, Naru..” over and over. Kakashi moved to spoon Emi, wrapping his arms and legs around her as if to protect her from her dreams. She relaxed into his warmth and her sleep became peaceful again.

Then a beam of light washed across the bedroom as the door cracked open. Kakashi was on high alert until he saw the size of the intruder, a small boy with tears running down his blue cheeks.

“Naru?” Kakashi whispered.

“Nii-san? Can I come in?” Naruto whispered back.

Kakashi lifted his head up asking, “What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream. Emi said if I was scared I could…” he looked a little apprehensive asking Kakashi and not Emi.

Kakashi sighed, “You can sleep with us.” Naruto went to excitedly exclaim when a gloved hand covered his mouth. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed in the dark, “Do not wake Emi.”

Naruto gulped at what kind of seemed like a threat, but he understood. He quietly and carefully snuggled into Emi’s side. He felt Kakashi’s arms lightly wrap around him.

Naruto looked up at Emi’s peaceful face and silently whispered, “Nee-chan’s really pretty when she’s asleep, ne Nii-san?” He buried his head into her chest thinking to himself, ‘So this is what a mom feels like…’ before drifting off to sleep.

He didn’t get to hear Kakashi’s late reply, “Yes, she really is.”

…

The next week things began to feel more normal. Emi or Kakashi would pick Naruto up from school, Kakashi would “train” Naruto, and Emi started to get used to a more domestic lifestyle.

Emi had been in better and better moods since her headaches had disappeared and she had been able to get a few hours sleep each night, thanks to Kakashi’s protective and snuggling arms.

Since being instated as a shinobi, Emi now had some duties around the village. Nothing too difficult, but it took up most of her time until school ended.

It was another normal day that Emi picked up Naruto a little earlier than usual from school. This time she saw the boy she had once seen linked with Naruto’s energy. He was walking in the same direction as their home, so Emi grabbed Naruto’s hand and dragged him while he whined and grumbled toward the last Uchiha.

“Naru-kun, who is he?”

“Oh that guy. That’s just Sasuke-teme.”

“Don’t call him that Naru, it’s not nice.”

“Why not? He’s always calling me a loser! He’s such a bastard always thinking that he’s better than me ‘ttebayo!”

“That just means he’s comparing himself to you.”

“Eh?”

Emi sighed. Naruto wasn’t the brightest. “He sees you as someone worthy to compare how strong he is to.”

“Ooohh… huh?”

Another sigh, “It means he’s watching you like you watch him.”

“So he thinks I’m stronger than him! Ha! Take that Sasuke!”

“Naru-kun, that’s not what I’m saying…”

“Then what is iiiiiittt?????” Naruto was getting impatient.

“Maybe he wants to be your friend?” Emi finally pushed out.

“Friend…” Naruto looked at the back of the Uchiha’s head, trying to picture him actually wanting to hang out with him.

“Let’s ask!” Before Naruto could process, Emi was pulling him along to catch up. “Ano, Sasuke-kun?” Emi yelled.

Sasuke turned his broody face to slightly acknowledge his name, but didn’t reply. As soon as he saw Naruto he kept walking.

They caught up quickly and Emi started, “You’re Sasuke, right? I’m Emi.” She held out a hand that was quickly rejected. “I noticed you lived near Naruto and me, and thought we could walk home together.”

“No.”

Emi chuckled nervously, running a hand through her hair, “Well no one should have to walk alone.”

“I don’t need anyone,” Sasuke stated.

“I didn’t say you did to walk home, but you might need a friend.”

“Like I said, I don’t need anyone. Not you, and especially not him. Now get out of my way,” Sasuke said as he brushed past her.

Emi’s face went red, _‘This little shit!’_ “Is he always like this?” She asked Naruto, who simply shrugged in response, not wanting to get involved.

Pissed, Emi bended the ground to make Sasuke trip. She appeared at his side right before he fell and caught him. “See, you needed someone there,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Tch.” Was his only reply. He finally gave Emi a good look and noticed the jounin uniform she was wearing. “This dobe knows a jounin?”

“Yeah! Emi-nee and Kakashi-nii are super strong ninja and they could beat anyone!” Naruto proclaimed. “Nii-san trains me so I’m going to beat you, Sasuke, dattebayo!”

_‘The dobe lives with two jounin? I have to keep training to keep up. To defeat that man,’_ thought Sasuke.

“Sasuke, do you always walk home alone?” Emi asked, “Where are your parents?”

“Dead.”

Emi’s face paled. _‘He really is all alone. Now I feel like the little shit..’_ “Listen Sasuke, if you’re ever feeling lonely you can come over for dinner sometime, or walk home with us.”

“Like I said, I don’t need anyone, I’m an avenger.”

“An avenger, huh? Know what happens when you get your revenge? Nothing. You feel cold and empty inside, and all you did was kill another person. Killing doesn’t bring about peace, it just brings about more killing, trust me.” Emi stated without thinking.

Both boys looked at her in horror, feeling the chill of her words going down their spines. Realizing the sudden change in atmosphere Emi tried to smile the dark clouds away.

“If you’re going to be stuck on revenge, you’re going to have to get stronger, and for that you’ll need a teacher.”

“I know that. That’s why I’m at the Academy,” Sasuke said with some sass.

“If you ever want to train outside the Academy then, you can always train with Naruto, Kakashi and me. You’ll always be welcome,” Emi added.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and let a little smile tug on the corner of his brooding lips. He let them walk ahead of him a bit before muttering, “Thanks.”

Emi pretended not to hear it. Sasuke caught up and walked home with them until they had to part ways.

…

“He didn’t say a whole word on the rest of walk home, that bastard!”

“Naru-kun, language. It’s not about saying words all the time,” she knelt down to his level. “Sometimes, just being with someone is enough and you feel warm right here,” she poked his chest.

Big mistake. As she touched his chest, she felt his heart beating. Every drop of blood circulating through his body. She was struggling to keep herself together, but put on a mask and said, “Now go to your room and start your homework, I’ll be in in a bit.”

“Ok, Nee-chan!”

As soon as he left, she fell to the ground panting. She was terrified and having a panic attack. The sweat was shining on her brow and her hands were shaking, “Fuck.” She tried to breathe, “Get a hold of yourself.”

All she could feel was Naruto’s blood flowing through his veins, pumping through his heart, likes pools of water, energy, so easy to-

A glove hand cupped her face and brought her out of her thoughts.

“What happened,” Kakashi asked.

“Kakashi…” she smiled in relief, “I…” she averted her gaze to the floor.

Nimble fingers lifted her chin to meet his single eye, “Talk to me.”

“It’s Naruto- no it’s me- I mean I- I touched him and I felt- his blood- and-”

“Ok, calm down. Breathe. You’re ok.”

“…”

“Good. Now try again. What’s wrong.”

“I’ve been trying so hard, Kakashi. I really have, but I’m just so tired. Everyone, I can feel their blood. I remember how easy it is, to make a person move how I want. Like puppets. How easy it is to… I know the movements of my fingers like the back of my hand. I did it so many times…so many times. It’s so easy. I was doing so good too.. but then I touched his chest and all I could do was feel it. I’m a fucking monster, like a fucking vampire, I hate it!” Tears she had promised herself she wouldn’t cry started to run down her cheeks out of her control.

“Emi,” he looked serious, “you can bend water at any time, and I’m sure you feel natural energy all around you, but you don’t always bend it do you?”

“No…but it’s different. Water isn’t flowing around in people’s bodies. A few twitches of my fingers and… and…I just can’t unfeel it. I’m a killer. A Murderer. A monster. A-”

“Stop. This isn’t helping. Look at me.” His voice was stern. He unzipped his jacket and opened up his shirt to reveal his chiseled chest. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his skin, near his heart. “Feel my blood. Feel it beating through my heart.”

Emi couldn’t help herself, transfixed on the feeling. Her breathing normalized and her tears dried up.

Kakashi continued, “Whenever you think you’re losing yourself, feel for my blood. Feel my heartbeat. Just like this. I know you’d never hurt me, I trust you. I trust you with my life.”

Before Kakashi could counter (or maybe he didn’t want to) he felt his mask being pulled down. Lips touched his own. First just touching, hesitant and shy. Then another touch, this time, enveloping his lower lip. She pulled and sucked his lip down, begging him for more. His mouth opened slightly at the tug, which she took advantage of to slip her tongue inside.

Her tongue felt like fireworks and he craved it more. He let his mouth open a little wider and her tongue felt its way in, stroking his tongue up and down. The next kiss, he was inside her mouth, twirling his tongue around her own.

His hand had intertwined its way through her hair. Her hand clutched the skin on his bare chest and her other hand trailed up his neck, resting her thumb on his cheek and her fingers behind his ear.

He pressed his other hand into the small of her back, pushing her chest into his. The time flew by and they continued to be wrapped up in each other, forgetting the world existed.

They were brought out of their make-out session by a young boy yelling he was hungry and when was dinner. They split apart, unwillingly, and got lost in each other’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Emi said. She placed a last kiss on his lips before standing up to go make dinner.

Kakashi’s surprised look turned into a smile as he lifted his mask back over his nose. His mind became devious as he thought of how to get Naruto back for interrupting his long awaited first true kiss with Emi.

…


	30. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Emi sitting in a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little shorter, but it didn't really need to be that long, and I just needed a chapter to set the next part up anyways. Thanks for reading so far and your comments are all awesome so thanks so much for keeping me going! Enjoy!

The next day Kakashi had found himself with the day off. Naruto was ushered away to school and Emi was doing some kind of training for the Hokage. He stretched and laid down at the bottom of a thick old tree, tired after a little training and not too much sleep the night before.

But Kakashi didn’t mind being tired. Not at all. He hadn’t been up all night from nightmares. No, he had been up all night with Emi. They hadn’t done anything too serious, but they had fooled around all night and into the morning.

Emi had left to go to her assignment and Kakashi had gotten in a light nap before Naruto had rushed into his room announcing he’d be late if Kakashi didn’t get his lazy ass up. While Kakashi had been tempted to send a clone or tell Naruto he was a big boy and could get to school himself, he relented, worrying that if he pissed off Emi, he wouldn’t be having any more fun for a while.

So here he was, resting his back against the trunk of a tree, reading his porn, and getting ideas for another sleepless night with Emi. He didn’t really want to think about titles or the messiness of dating. Personally, Kakashi was kind of thrilled and scared at the same time. He’d never been with someone for longer than a one-night stand.

This thing with Emi was different, and he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He had tried advancing several times, only to see an uncomfortable look on Emi’s face. He had backed off like a gentleman, but the primal male inside him just want to rip off her clothes and fuck her.

He thought back to last night and all the things that had gone good and bad. Then it clicked, where it definitely should have clicked long before. The torture Emi had gone through, it was a wonder that she trusted a man to touch her at all.

He thought back to when he and Emi had first gone out drinking together.  _‘That was a damn good blowjob.’_  But he also remembered what she had said back then: “I hope I was good for you. If that sadistic bastard taught me anything it was how to be good a sex baby. That’s all he said I was good for.”

As much as he wanted to dive into their sexual relationship, he had to be slow and careful. She obviously had trust issues and had been severely hurt in the past. Who could blame her?

Kakashi was taken out of his musing when a certain dirty blonde was dramatically army crawling towards his position.

“Uuuuhhhhhhgggggggg,” she whined as she slowly crawled towards him. “Hokage-sama is a real bastard.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Kakashi said while pretending to read his book.

“20 chunin. 20 fucking chunin. A “training” to see if any of them were close to a jounin promotion. All of them, against me. AT ONCE! For hours *fake sob.* And oh, did I mention TWENTY FUCKING CHUNIN?”

Kakashi kept his nose in his book sarcastically replying, “Hmm, sounds fun.”

“No, it was not fun. And I wasn’t even allowed to use my sage mode or Hokage-sama said he’d execute me personally. UHG!”

Emi crawled into Kakashi’s lap. Her head facing away from him, her right cheek pressed against his thighs. Her left arm was draped over him, and her legs nuzzled into his left leg.

She yawned ferociously, “Thank Kami there were some medical nins on standby…” she said with her eyes growing heavy.

Kakashi chuckled, “I’m sure those chunin needed it after facing you.” He let his left hand fall onto Emi’s head.

“I’m gonna… get that old man… back *yawn* one day.” She couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

“He is quite the conniving bastard,” Kakashi said as he began to massage her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Emi hummed in response and a minute later, Kakashi’s petting had lulled her to sleep. He smiled softly under his mask and continued to weave his fingers through her hair. He pulled up his book and continued to read.

…  **6 hrs later**  …

Kakashi woke up comfortable but sluggish. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He blinked his tired heavy eyes awake, only to be met with a white ceiling and walls. Slowly the beeping of machines registered in his ears and the muddled voices of his companions in the halls.

“He’s awake!”

“KAKASHI!”

“Nii-san!”

“Kakashi-sensei!”

“Give him some room, all of you. Leave us.”

Kakashi was tempted to fall back asleep when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. “Kakashi, stay awake a bit longer, please.”

He blinked open his gray eye slowly. It felt like it took him five minutes to answer, his tongue was so damn heavy, “Hokage-sama?”

“Ah. What was the last thing you remember?”

“I was reading my book under the tree… Hmmm.. then Emi came, she talked about some training… she fell asleep, and I? Hmmm. Wait, where is Emi? Why am I in the hospital? What happened?”

“We are still gathering the facts. Did you notice any foreign chakra around you?”

Kakashi hummed in thought. “I had previously noticed ANBU-like chakra watching Emi.” He did his best to give the Hokage a steely glare before accusing, “ROOT.”

“That can’t be. I talked to Danzo. I told Danzo…”

“If she is gone, it is him,” he slurred before drifting back to sleep.

The old Hokage sighed, “I’m really get too old for this shit.”

…

Kakashi woke a few hours later to the snoring of a small blonde boy. Naruto had fallen asleep on his bed. It was late now, but Iruka-sensei was still there waiting with him. He was going to walk the boy home with Kakashi’s permission.

Kakashi’s flaccid left hand settled on Naruto’s head before looking up and catching Iruka’s eye. “Iruka,” his voice scratched out. His throat was dry, and he was feeling nauseous with a headache.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka whispered, “Naruto refused to leave your side. But I’d like to take him home with your permission.”

Kakashi nodded, “Will you make sure he gets to school tomorrow?”

Iruka nodded.

“Iruka, what happened? Did they take Emi?”

“I will tell you what I know.”

…  **9 hours earlier**  …

Emi had cuddled more into Kakashi, her arm clinging a little more tightly around his thigh as if to keep him close.

She suddenly jolted awake, but Kakashi was there and started to massage her head again. “It’s ok, I’m here. Sleep.”

She muttered something incoherent and nuzzled into him, quickly drifting off to sleep again.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, continuing to run his fingers through her hair until his arm felt as heavy as his eyes. He let his guard down and fell asleep with her on his lap. A decision he’d come to deeply regret later.

Once the ROOT operatives that were waiting for a moment to strike saw that both S-class shinobi were sound asleep and defenseless, they made their move. 

With poisoned senbons, they sent a (over-zealous) storm for the two, hitting Emi with the most. Through their research they found she had a quicker rate of processing poisons due to her unique chakra, but that didn’t mean she was immune. She just needed more.

The poison quickly acts like a depressant, very similar to the effects of drinking too much alcohol. The victim is rendered unconscious with their heart and breathing slowed. Too much of the poison is fatal. Depending on your tolerance and chakra levels, a strong shinobi could burn through the poison on their own, with it out of their system in about 24hrs. A general antidote speeds up the process exceptionally. The after effects were very similar to a terrible hangover, and to a younger shinobi, could be fatal.

The ROOT operatives picked up Emi, leaving Kakashi with multiple senbons in place. Some time passed before the copy nin was found by his best friend, Gai, who was training nearby. Somehow he has this uncanny sense as to where his rival is, and if he’s in trouble.

So of course, Gai came running in to challenge his rival to something totally trivial, while shouting about the flames of youth when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Paling, he tried to shake awake his rival, only for him to slouch to one side and fall lifelessly to the ground. He quickly pulled out the senbons, inspecting them as indeed poisoned.

He rushed Kakashi to the hospital, where they administered some general antidote. 

…

When neither Emi nor Kakashi had come to pick Naruto up after school, Iruka began to worry.

“Hey, Naruto, why don’t we grab some ramen?”

“Iruka-sensei! But Emi-nee or Kakashi-nii should be coming soon, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto said a little gloomy.

“Maybe they got called into Hokage-sama’s office and didn’t have choice to come get you. How about I buy you ramen and then walk you home?”

“Really?! Thanks, Iruka-sensei! Ichiraku’s here we come!” Naruto said with a fist bump.

After eating two bowls of ramen, Iruka was pulled from his dinner date by an ANBU, informing him Kakashi was in the hospital and Emi was missing. He quickly threw money on the counter, thanking Teuchi and grabbed Naruto by the hand, who protested being dragged from his precious ramen.

Iruka informed Naruto on the way, who became sullen and quiet quickly. When they reached he hospital, they were informed that Kakashi had been poisoned. When they inquired about Emi, no one matching her description had been admitted.

Iruka had waited with Naruto and Gai until Kakashi had woken up. All three had shouted excitedly when he awoke, but they had been quickly ushered out by the Hokage.

Once Lord Third had exited the room, he informed them Emi was indeed missing and most likely kidnapped. Naruto refused to leave Kakashi, and Iruka didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone.

And that brings us back to the present.

…  **Present**  …

Kakashi hummed in appreciation for the retelling of events. He was starting to feel sick, though. He casually asked Iruka for a bedpan.

…

Emi woke up somewhere underground. Everything was dark, and the world was a little bit sideways. Her head felt like spiders had lived there for years and no amount of dusting would clear the cobwebs.

She could barely keep her eyes open, let alone focus them when a voice called out to her. “Already awake? We will have to increase the chakra suppressers. You really are a monster.”

She didn’t like the feel of the shinobi in front of her. They felt revolting, wrong, like a messed-up science experiment. “Fuck you,” she managed to slur out.

The man laughed, “Still a little groggy, I see.” He leaned in close to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I can’t wait to break you.”

Emi gave him a devilish grin, “Go ahead and try, asshole.”

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you noticed, Emi woke up because she felt the ROOT operative's presence. But she was too damn tired, and with Kakashi as her pillow and telling her it was ok, personally being half asleep like that I'd fall back to sleep too. (I put a lot of subtle hints like this in all the time but never address them. Hoping that the reader will think a little and be like oh hey maybe that's why they did this or that's because of that. Plus it's fun for me to know they're there waiting to be discovered.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far and all the kind and encouraging comments (especially the marriage proposal ;) <3)! I was thinking about ending this soon (but then I got comments of people telling me not too and I'm like oh wow people are actually reading this garage?), as I find it hard to find inspiration all the time, but I promise if I do, I'll wrap everything up. I hate unfinished fics. I'm also getting greedy and kind of want to start another one, but hey we'll see.


	31. You belong to Me

Naruto walked to school by himself. He hadn’t done that in a while, not since Emi and Kakashi had come into his life. Everyone else’s parents brought them to school and picked them up.

Sure, he was getting older now and some kids insisted they didn’t need their parents to bring them, but Naruto would insist that Emi or Kakashi walked with him, if not just to make up for the first years in his life when he felt so alone.

Naruto barely looked up to acknowledge anyone he looked past. When he did, they were glaring at him with eyes telling him he wasn’t wanted and didn’t belong. _‘Why do they all look at me like that?’_ Naruto hadn’t cried in a long time, and he wasn’t about to now.

When he reached school, a sick pit formed in his stomach. Iruka greeted him as he walked into the classroom, “Hey Naruto, are you doing ok?”

“Fine, Iruka-sensei,” he replied as he brushed past his teacher and went to quietly sit in his seat.

Shikamaru noticed the glum look on Naruto’s face but didn’t want to bother with knowing why. “Troublesome,” he noted.

“What’s up Shikamaru?” Choji asked, knowing his lazy friend had noticed something.

“Something’s up with Naruto.”

“Should I ask?” Choji said while stuffing a potato chip in his mouth.

“It’ll be a pain,” Shikamaru laid his head back down on the desk.

Choji understood what his friend was doing, and turned around to talk to Naruto. Naruto had his face buried in his arms while slumped over the desk.

Choji poked him, “Hey Naruto?”

“Oh, hey, Choji.” He looked up with sad eyes.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s just dandy,” he noted with sarcasm.

“Naruto, just save us the trouble and tell us,” Shikamaru said cocking his head back.

Sighing, “It’s my nee-chan and nii-san. Emi-nee is missing and Kaka-nii was really mad after he woke up in the hospital. Iruka-sensei took me home last night and told me Kaka-nii would handle it, but I haven’t seen him so I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I’m sorry, Naruto. That sounds really scary,” Choji tried to validate his feelings.

“Yeah, thanks guys,” then Naruto steeled himself, “But I know Kaka-nii will find Emi-nee and bring her back. She would never leave us, dattebayo!”

“Stop trying to get everyone’s attention, Naruto!” Sakura scolded after hearing his story, “We all know you don’t have a family so stop making it up!”

“I’m not, they’re real!”

“As if anyone would want to be family with you. My mom says to stay away from you!”

“Enough,” Sasuke’s voice cut through Sakura like a razor blade.

“But Sasuke-kun I was just-”

“Shut up.”

Sakura gulped and tears threatened to form in her eyes.

“Naruto is a loser, but he’s not a liar. I’ve seen him walk home with two jounin before. I talked to one of them, and she seemed nice. Offered to train me.”

The whole class was silent as Sasuke berated Sakura and stood up for Naruto. No one dared said a word after him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with unbelieving eyes that softened with an unsaid _thank you_ he never thought he’d say to the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and looked forward, breaking their gaze. Iruka returned to a silent room and took it as his cue to start their first lesson.

…

Kakashi stood in the Hokage’s office shaking with anger. He almost never got emotional about missions, but this one was personal. At this point, Emi had been missing for 20 hours, with no leads to her location.

The last time the Hokage confronted Danzo about ROOT, he had thought that it was the last. After he found out Danzo had ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his clan, Hiruzen had disbanded ROOT right then and there, but it seems Danzo merely switched locations and had continued his work in the shadows.

“I have my ANBU searching the whole village to find their base. Once we find it, I will personally go in and decease ROOT once and for all.”

“Pardon me, Hokage-sama, but as long as Danzo lives, isn’t there always a possibility the ROOT will continue?”

“Danzo is an old friend, and someone I thought I could trust. But this time he has gone too far. If he does not know his place, I will have to show him.”

“With all due respect, I will have no problem doing what needs to be done with Danzo,” his eye was hard and unwavering. “I am not sure if I could follow any orders that end with Danzo living, sir. I do not wish to go against your orders or become a missing-nin, so I would appreciate it if you would give me the order to kill Danzo directly.”

The Hokage stopped and took a puff from his pipe. He looked at the seriousness of his former ANBU captain. Kakashi was not an asset that he was willing to lose. Hiruzen sighed and turned his back to Kakashi, staring out the window with his pipe in hand.

“Do what you must. But I want as many ROOT agents alive as possible. They may still be valuable.”

Kakashi disappeared the second The Third stopped talking.

…

The doors to her cell slipped open, flooding her eyes with a bright light she was not accustomed to.

A man with bandages over his right eye and arm limped into the room with two guards. “I see you’re awake,” he started.

Emi steeled in silence. This wasn’t her first rodeo.

“Take her.”

A black hood was over her head and she was being carried. She had let every limb in her body go limp, there was no chance in hell she walking for these bastards.

When the hood was lifted, she was in a new room. Several weapons and things only made possible for torture or some sick form of pleasure were mounted on the wall. It was a steel room, and one singular drain was beneath her chair.

“Shall we begin?”

Emi looked up with bored eyes. She laughed internally at the man.

“My name is Danzo. You may call me Danzo-sama. I will be your master and you will answer only to me. Let’s begin the emotional conditioning.”

“It’s not going to work.”

Emi’s vision swam for a few seconds as she recovered from a blow to the head from Danzo.

“I’ll take care of that attitude problem and teach you proper respect, girl.”

“Good luck with that.”

This time a kunai to the hand. Emi didn’t flinch and kept direct eye-contact with Danzo.

“You are mine to control.”

“I’ve already been through this, you prick. It’s not going to work because I’ve already been emotionally conditioned. And I’ve previously been controlled, by someone much smarter than you.”

“You little…” Danzo set up a wire to the kunai embedded in Emi’s hand. The wire was hooked up to a machine with dials. He turned the dial, giving Emi an electric shock.

It made her tongue go numb, but her eyes stayed fixed on Danzo.

“Inoka.” She paused looking for a reaction, “Yamanka Inoka.”

“How do you know that name?”

“Easy. He’s the last and only person to control me. And do you know what he drilled into my head as his last orders if I ever went to Konoha?” She smirked evilly, “To kill Shimura Danzo.”

“Lies.” He turned the dial for a higher shock.

“He betrayed you, asshole. Your most loyal operative. He hated you. And he made me, so I could kill you.”

“Lies!” Another shock, harder than last time. It caused her to bite down on her tongue, sinking in about a quarter of the way. Blood filled her mouth, and she smiled at Danzo with red stained teeth.

“Try all you want, shithead. But I will Not. Break. Ever. Again.” She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

The shocks clearly not working, he unsheathed a sword and ran it across her shins. “I will break you.”

 “You didn’t know about me did you? I was his secret project. His ultimate weapon. You’re too late, Danzo. I was his first. And you know what?” Blood spilled from her mouth, “Now he’s dead. I killed him.”

“You are mine!” Danzo returned to the sword and plunged it into her shoulder.

Emi started laughing at the man, “You just aren’t getting it are you?” She spit the blood in her mouth in his face.

“No,” he rushed over to the girl and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back. He lifted the bandage on his right eye, revealing a mangekyo sharingan, “You are the one who doesn’t get it. Kotoamatsukami. You belong to me.”

Emi’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went slack. Danzo frowned, _“This doesn’t normally happen. Kotoamatsukami, Shisui Uchiha’s ultimate technique. To manipulate the mind of another without them being aware. The best mind control genjutsu.”_

It took a few minutes for her to come around. Nothing made sense. Everything felt wrong. She kind of just wanted to bleed out and die.

“Danzo- _sama_.”

He smirked, “That’s right. Now-”

“Danzo-sama, we have intruders,” A ROOT operative appeared before him.

“Who?”

“The ANBU sir, and Hatake Kakashi.”

“Kakashi,” Danzo grinded his teeth. “Deal with them.” He turned to Emi, “Now my little weapon, be a good girl and go kill Kakashi for Danzo.”

Something pinged within Emi’s mind. _‘Those words, they sound so familiar?’_ She got an image of a man with blonde hair and green eyes, with a Rain headband on. She hated this man, she remembers. She killed this man.

“Kakashi,” she replied. The way the name rolled off her lips it’s like she had said the name a thousand times before. But the way she said it, it brought butterflies to her chest. Suddenly she remembered the way he held her, the way they kissed. She remembered falling asleep on his chest. But that conflicted with her memories of ROOT. And what about the blonde man?

Danzo, satisfied his dojutsu had worked, released the chakra suppressors and chains binding her to her chair. He pulled the kunai and sword from her body. “Go,” he ordered.

She took off, but she found she didn’t know her way around the place. She actually got lost very quickly and became confused. _“This isn’t right.”_

She stilled, letting her chakra come back to her now the suppressors were gone. She felt many people fighting, but she recognized two chakra signatures right away. “Kakashi,” she whispered. She took off in his direction.

…

Kakashi was fighting off the ROOT operatives one by one. They were difficult bastards, but Kakashi was better.

“Tenzou?” He yelled to make sure his friend was ok.

The wood user called back, “I’m fine, senpai.”

Kakashi leapt to another ANBU, “Go find the Hokage and bring him here immediately.” They nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi wasn’t tired yet, but he hadn’t made any progress since they started fighting. The ROOT operatives had the advantage.

Suddenly, the earth burst outwards from the floor. A lone projectile shot through the opening, that was filled with smoke and debris. A hand caught Kakashi by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind him.

He looked up, dazed, confused, but ultimately, relieved. He went to say her name but realized his throat was being crushed. He frowned, grabbed her arm, and used chakra inforced legs to push off the wall and over her head, bending back her wrist upside down over her shoulder. He then grabbed her overturned wrist and shoved it into her back, putting her into a hold.

“Emi,” he gasped, “What are you doing? It’s me Kakashi.”

“Help me,” She said sincerely, but firebended in her hands, burning his and releasing his grasp. She then slashed at his body with a sharp blade of wind, which he had to quickly kawarimi to escape.

Wanting answers, he pulled up his headband to reveal his left sharingan eye. He observed Emi’s chakra, and then saw a barely noticeable chakra disruption in her brain. “Genjutsu,” he muttered.

He body-flickered to her back side, quickly placing his hands on her head, and sent a large pulse of chakra into her brain.

She collapsed, grabbing at her head. A few seconds, that seemed like minutes to Kakashi, she blinked and rasped out, “Kakashi?”

He hugged her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She felt a little wetness as a lone tear escaped his sharingan eye. _‘This is who I belong to,’_ Emi thought.

Emi suddenly turned deadly serious, narrowing her eyes and talking on a breath she hissed, “Danzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, check out my new fic I'm starting, Those Who Break the Rules Are Scum  
> It's influenced by my hatred but kind of admiration for Danzo. It's basically where the shinobi of Konoha are all controlled by Danzo except two who were lucky enough to slip from his grasp.


	32. Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and of course for all your wonderful feedback and support. :) I'm going to be busy in the next couple months so updates will be inconsistent and could take a while, no promises. 

Once the golden braces flew off revealing a sickly white arm with 10 red eyeballs, shit hit the fan pretty fucking quick.

Blood splattered the ground and walls of the battle room Emi, Danzo, and Kakashi were stuck in.  
After killing the man five times in the last two minutes, he still remained very much alive and very much a pain in the ass. Each time he would show up in a different location than he had previously been killed in, and each time he had landed a surprise attack on Emi.

After the 7th time Emi had splattered the man's blood from his body through her blood bending, she was PISSED. Her eyes were increasingly growing whiter in the darkness of the underground tunnels that were once the ROOT headquarters.

Kakashi had been trying to find the perfect moments to strike with his own sharingan blazing. So of course, it was the man who was smarter than a Nara to notice the sharingan on Danzo's arm closing after 60 seconds. And during the entire time his arm had been blazing in all its pasty glory, the man could not be killed.  _‘Could this be that forbidden Uchiha technique Itachi had once warned us about? What was that called again… Iganzi? Izangazi? Izanagi maybe. Either way it makes any injury he sustains null and void. He’s basically invincible, but I’m guessing that ten minutes is his limit given the amount of eyes on his arm.’_

Kakashi told Emi of the technique's full potential, Danzo would be invincible for ten minutes. And while ten minutes is not that long in reality, it is a long time for two S-ranked, three if Kakashi counted himself, shinobi to be fighting against each other.

But Kakashi, although tired from the strain of the sharingan, previous battle against ROOT ninja and using too much chakra in the earnest search to find Emi, thought it would be an easy feat between the two of them to hold off Danzo until his breaking point.

That is, until Danzo used the wood release.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

And although Emi was more than proficient in bending all the elements and even the different states of water, he found the one type of elemental chakra she could not bend.

Wood.

A wooden cage was pinning her to the wall, enclosing around her throat. She was seeing black spots.

Desperate to get loose, she set fire to the wood, which resulted in her also being ungulfed by the flames. To make matters worse, Danzo used his wind affinity to fuel the flames, leaving Emi crying in agony and her arms taking the brunt of the flames.

Kakashi quickly performed an earth jutsu, to make Emi fall into a swamp, which cooled and soothed her scorching body.

Kakashi began furiously attacking Danzo, firing fire jutsu at his wind affinity.  
The two were a blur in a match of taijutsu, even for Danzo being old and out of practice, he was a fast mother fucker.

Once it was 7 minutes into Danzo's invincibility, Emi had had it. She quickly earth bended a wall away, shoved Kakashi inside with a stern warning of "stay put or you'll die," and closed the wall back up again.

She then began furiously blood bending Danzo over and over again. With her sage chakra fully blazing and eyes whiter than snow, she predicted where the man would be after exploding him from the inside over and over and over again. At one point it became blood bending anything she felt had blood.

But 9 minutes in, she was getting tired. Her arms were burned and ached to keep up the terrible technique. Her arms dropped from exhaustion and Danzo took advantage. 

Pushing his wind chakra into his shuriken, he sent several deadly whirls of sharp chakra spinning towards the girl. Faster than normal shuriken, she could hardly react when they sliced through her skin.

At first, the cuts looked like mere scratches until they split and began to gush blood. She staggered on her feet but refused to cry out in pain. Instead, she bended her own blood from the dirt and with a sadistic smile, bended it into Danzo as he sent an air bullets jutsu at her while vulnerable, cutting her even more.

"Hey Danzo, what's your blood type?" She gasped for air but breathed like it was easy, "because I can tell you for certain, it's not the same as mine."

Danzo's face suddenly fell in confusion. His overconfident smug look was replaced by a searing pain as he realized Emi's blood was not compatible to his. In fact, he could feel the foreign liquid moving around in his body, attacking his vital organs. It felt like a slow poisoning.

"That arm with all the weird eyeballs like Kakashi has... let's see how well you do when I have a little fun with it."

Before she had the chance to move the blood into his arm, Danzo pressed a binding seal onto her body in a flash of speed Emi had not predicted from the old man. Now paralyzed, Emi looked on in fear as Danzo channeled wind chakra into his sword. Almost making contact with her neck, the blade was avoiding thanks to one quick copycat nin. Her face was a mix of pissed off and grateful. Kakashi and Danzo exchanged blows in another battle of heated taijutsu.

Emi watched as Danzo slowed bit by bit from the poison of her foreign blood in his system. But even still, Danzo was not the leader of ROOT for no reason. When Kakashi dodged a slice to the neck only to receive a shoulder full of sword, Emi cried out in a rage.

Her nature chakra exploded from her body, breaking the binding seal. With nothing to hold her back, Emi bended her blood in Danzo over to his sharingan arm, aggravating and stressing the First Hokage's cells. Unable to take the new stress, the arm began to grow into a tree, threatening to engulf Danzo.

“Kakashi, get back, I’ll handle this!” Emi cried out.

Danzo acted quickly, using his wind chakra to separate the growing arm from his body.  
Emi's smile could have been seen from three football fields away had it not been for the underground darkness. Danzo realized he was in deep shit now that his trump card had been ripped from his body by himself.

In a last ditch effort, he tried to cause a massive explosion using the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing, which caused 4 seals on his body to exit his skin and create a large black sphere that blew up anything in its path.

While Emi blew the son of a bitch up with his own blood, Danzo was blowing the shit out of the ROOT base.

But, thankfully, our beloved copycat nin does not take orders that threaten the lives of his comrades well. With the last of his chakra, he swirled his sharingan into the mangekeyo, silently praying, "Kamui." The sealing technique explosion warped into a swirl of another dimension.

With blood trickling down his eye, he wasn't sure if it was the blood in his vision or reality when the last thing he saw was the room and Emi covered head to toe in blood. He noticed her sinister smile that quickly turned into a concern frown when she saw him about to pass out.

The last thing he remembers is hearing a soft "fuck," and then landing face first into wet, warm soft set of cushions.

...

"You had better be passed out you pervert!" Emi yelled as Kakashi's limp head fell into her breasts. Feeling an extreme case of déjà vu, she held Kakashi tight for several minutes, her face bloody and sweaty buried in his silver locks. She breathed in his reassuring and familiar safe smell.

She was on the verge of letting go of her avatar state and passing out into his soft mane when she felt small but numerous chakra signatures. "What the..?"

She heard soft cries for help coming from a few halls down. Gathering her strength, she lifted the taller and heavier man onto her back and took off down the hallway.

...

If they had been normal kids, they would had cried at the sight of her and run away. But they had been Danzo-trained and desensitized. So when Emi covered in bleeding cuts, burned arms, glowing eyes, and a very unconscious Sharingan no Kakashi found them, they could only question, "Where's Danzo-sama?"

"Dead."

"So, where should we go?" Asked a little boy with white hair.

She eyed the young children, some of them had to be around Naruto's age and some looked younger. "Out of this shithole," Emi comments. She busts the lock on the cage that's holding them, and asks, "Do any of you know how to get out of here?"

They all shake their heads no and she sighs. She feels for the chakra signatures of the ANBU that she knows were fighting above. "Alright follow me kids."

They did as commanded. Although a slow journey with Kakashi on her back and knees that threatened to give out, they all finally made it to the surface.

When the sunshine hit her face, all she could do was laugh. It was a bright and genuine laugh that filled the kids’ hearts with the emotion of happiness they had been missing in their dungeon.

...

The ANBU had finished fighting and detained most of the ROOT operatives. The Hokage was personally making his way to the crime scene when he spotted Emi draped with a Kakashi coming from a makeshift hole in the ground with several children filing right behind her.

She laughed, almost exasperated, clearly in disbelief of seeing the air clear and sunshine bright.  
She took a few steps and faltered. Her eyes lost her glow and rolled to the back of her head.

Before she could hit the ground with her face, the blur of one of his ANBU caught the girl with his hands.

Tenzou.

The ever-faithful shinobi, one of the original to bring Emi to the village.

Even though she had fallen forward, the Hokage noticed she kept a firm grasp on Kakashi so that he would not topple off of her and hit the ground like she would. Even unconscious against Tenzou's shoulder, Emi's grip was steadfast. Hiruzen smiled knowing his long-term plan had succeeded, not that he thought that it would fail, as he watched three shinobi pry Kakashi from Emi's hand.

...

"Hokage-sama."

"What is it?" He asked his head medic at the time.

"We can't get her to go to sleep. It's been two days since she woke up and no matter how much sedation we use, we just can't get her to stay asleep. And she's not combative, but she does nothing but stare into space, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmmm," the Hokage drawled, scratching the beard on his chin. "I think I have an idea."

...

Emi was taken by wheelchair into another room. She had woken up two-and-a-half days ago, and had pulled off all her wires and IVs while screaming she “needed to wash it all off.”

Once the hospital staff was able to reassure her that there was no more blood on her body, she had finally agreed to let them rehook her up to the machines. She had tried several times to leave the room, with one time resulting in her tearing open her deep gashes and falling to the floor in a heap.

After that, she had quieted and took to staring out the window, a lost expression in her eyes. She stopped talking, stopped eating, and of course, stopped sleeping. While she wasn’t being a nuisance or a danger to anyone at the hospital, the staff feared for her own health. True, she was an easy patient because she required nothing but her steady IV, and yet she was troublesome in her own respect.

Having no luck and no clue what to do, the head of the medical staff had gone to the Hokage for an idea.

As she was wheeled into the room, her out-to-lunch look softened and the nurse knew she saw something dance alive in Emi’s eyes. Emi fixed her eyes on something other than a window or blank wall, and the nurse could see her twisting her body in order to obtain that direction.

The nurse complied, wheeling her around until she was sitting directly next to another bed. Emi got up from the chair without a word, pushing herself up with shaky still-healing arms. The nurse caught her before she could fall and helped her into a standing position.

Before the nurse could argue, Emi slipped under the covers of the bed, laying on her side and taking up the least amount of space she could on the bed. The nurse was about to gently coo her out of the position when she noticed that Emi’s eyes were shut, mouth slightly open, with long deep breaths signally she had fallen to sleep.

The nurse watched with smiling eyes as the silver hair next to Emi started to rustle in motion. One lone heavy gray eye opened to a hazy, muddled world. He would have jumped if his body hadn’t been so exhausted he couldn’t move. The nurse was at his side in a second, lifting her finger to her lips and pointing to the lump of warmth that was occupying the small space next to him.

He furrowed a confused sleepy eyebrow in her direction to which she whispered, “She hasn’t slept or eaten in over 48hrs. I just brought her here and she immediately fell asleep.”

Kakashi didn’t know whether to smile or frown at those words, so he noncommittally hummed instead. Too tired to argue either way, not that he was arguing AT ALL, he too curled onto his side so that he was spooning the occupant in his bed. He reached around her waist and pulled her close, fitting into her like a puzzle piece. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent.

His eyes were heavy and he felt his head sink a little bit further forward. His mouth slightly opened under his mask. Just as he was about to release his first soft snore, a hand pulled his to her chest, weakly but purposefully. Fingers interlocked with his.

Moments later, the hand in his dragged him into the depths of sleep, so peaceful, warm, and inviting. The last thought his mind had before succumbing to the sweet blissful embrace of sleep was trying to think of a moment more perfect than this in his entire life. 

…

 


	33. I'm love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfic ever, but as time has passed, I'm honestly too busy to keep this going and I think this story has gone as far as it could, to be quite honest.   
> I also have new ideas I want to test out and I'm pretty happy with the end of this fic.  
> Thanks to everyone who ever read and anyone who will read, and thanks for all the support and comments!

Kakashi woke when his source of heat left his side. He shivered against a slight breeze from where her body had previously been.

He blinked his one eye awake, noting the same color of the sky outside from the time he had fallen to sleep, with Emi curled up in his side.

He searched the room for the girl, sliding up on his pillow to see a nurse leading her to the bathroom. She shuffled along slowly while the nurse had a disgruntled look on her face.

"You're next Hatake-san," another nurse standing by the door said. She sighed and looked toward the direction of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We had hoped she'd sleep for longer."

Kakashi smirked under his mask still in place despite the hospital, "Her tolerance to medication is higher than Lady Tsunade's tolerance to alcohol. You might want to give her at least twice the amount, three times if you want her completely out. That's why whatever you're giving her isn't working. And I'm sure she's in a lot of pain, she's just trained not to show it."

The nurse frowned at his words and then waltzed over to Emi's IV bag. She did some quick adjustments to the flow rate and nodded gratefully at Kakashi.

After another hour of vigorously fighting off the call of sleep, Emi's eyes became too heavy and her mind to fuzzy to remember why she was trying to stay awake in the first place.

She settled in on the chest of an already dozing Kakashi, and once her cheek hit his chest, she was out cold.

The nurses grinned in victory, after three days of (they wouldn't call it fighting but merely worrying) over their patient, she had finally been knocked out completely.

Morning broke and Emi had woken up on a still sleeping Kakashi's chest. Her vision was blurry and lifting herself up seemed a little hard, but she was feeling preeeeeetty good so she didn't really mind.

She wasn't really sure what she was doing here or why, how she had gotten into Kakashi's bed. But at this point, it didn't really matter. He didn't seem to adverse to it, and it's what she was used to.

Something in her bladder was telling her she had to pee, so she eyed the probable area of the toilet and slumped off the bed to stumble to the bathroom with IV pole in tow.

She didn't really feel anything at the moment so she was a little clumsy, but she still managed to do what she needed to do and exit the bathroom.

When she crawled back into bed, she definitely lacked some grace. She used Kakashi's body to steady herself as she tiredly crawled back into his warmth.

Kakashi pretended not to wake up when she pushed her hand into his chest for balance.

Her hand slipped on his chest, resulting in her not realizing her head was falling down, hitting his ribs hard and biting through her lip.

"Oof!" If he wasn't awake before, he was now.

She lifted her head back up apologetically, gracing his startled eye with a bloody grin.

He frowned at her injury but almost laughed, and decidedly pulled down his mask to kiss her, sucking the blood off with it.

His sucking led her like a puppy, wanting, no craving, more, following him back further on to the pillow.

They mixed blood and saliva, tongues dancing around each other's mouths.

Kakashi cut it off when Emi started getting a little too handsy for a hospital when nurses could bust in at any minute, seeing as how both their heart rates had sky rocketed.

"Hmmmm," she purred looking at him with half-lidded eyes, soft sleepy smile on red puffy lips that were no longer bleeding.

She looked like she was staring into his soul through his eyes, and the thought made Kakashi a little uncomfortable. He brought back up his mask and watched with one eye as her head slowly dropped down to the pillow so that her nose was touching his.

After a few minutes of silence when Kakashi had thought she'd fallen back asleep she started slurring, "ya know, I think I'm love you."

"What?" He asked a little startled.

She giggled, "I'm ya know I think I'm in love with you."

"What?!" Kakashi repeated at the clearer message.

"I love you, Kakashi." Her eyes sparkled despite their haziness. She reached her hand up to sweep through his hair, somehow landing on his cheek instead, and too tired to move the limb further, she began stroking the edge of his mask with her thumb.

"You don't- you don't know what you're saying," Kakashi denied nervously.

"I do know what I'm saying. I don't really know what it means, but it felt like the right thing to say."

"What do you mean you don't know, and how did it feel right?"

"I don't know I just," she let out a little sigh, "I don't really know what love is or what's it's supposed to be. I think I thought I was in love once but I think I was brainwashed into thinking that, but I don't even know if that is love. I think my parents loved me, but I don't remember what it feels like. So maybe it is but I just don't know."

"Well, what do you feel?" He asked despite his better judgement.

"I feel like butterflies, and sometimes I feel like I can't say anything because everything I say comes out stupid, but I can't not say anything because I'm bursting at the seems. And all day I look forward to the night because I know you'll hold me. And when we're together it's like nothing else matters and all I want is you forever stuck in time with me and the warm fuzzy feeling I get and I just want to snuggle into you more and never ever let go."

"So why did it feel right?"

"Hm, what did?" Emi was still a little loopy.

"Why did it feel right to say that?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Say what? You make me warm and fuzzy and act like an idiot?"

"No, not that, the first thing."

Emi stared at him in confusion. "You said, l-o-v-e?" He clarified.

"Oh, that I love you? Yeah, I love you baka."

"But why? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know why I just do. And cause I love you."

"But- uhg forget it," Kakashi pulled at his hair. Emi pouted and crinkled her eye brows. Kakashi thought she looked absolutely adorable, although increasingly frustrating.

"No what? What did I do? I'm sorry." She pouted even further down casting her eyes in the pillow.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything, you just said..."

"What did I say???" Emi rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That you... why would you love me? Me? Of all people?"

"Of all people? But your my only person, Kakashi." She looked genuinely confused.

"What does that mean? What about Naruto? And Gai? Even Asuma!" Kakashi demanded.

"I like them alright. They have shown me great kindness and given me some happiness back. But Kakashi you're the only one I couldn't live without. You make me truly happy and not alone. You make me forget all the shit that's ever happened to me. You make me think tomorrow will be ok. I feel like I can be myself around you. And Kakashi you saved me. You saved me from him, you saved me from myself, you cared for me and took me in, and let me feel a way I've never felt before. You're the only one I can't live without."

Kakashi was shocked speechless. He didn't know how to respond. Was this what love is? And why did she pick him to love of all people?

He had lost everyone he had ever loved. And yet, and yet, she gave him hope. Hope that he could love someone again. Hope that there could be someone else to lose.

But love? It was such a big four letter word. It had so much meaning when used in the right context. You could love ramen, or you could love Emi. You could make love to someone and not wake up in the same bed the next morning.

But love. Love was different. And Kakashi honestly didn't know if he was even capable of loving anyone again.

Had he wanted to kiss her? Sure. A physical attraction? Obviously. But love?

His train of thought left Emi in silence for several minutes. She wasn't impatient but she knew he hadn't been prepared to respond.

She smiled softly and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, sneaking her way into the crook of his neck.

"It's ok," she said, scaring him out of his thoughts, "it's ok if you can't say it back. It's ok if you don't love me back even. I just... I just really wanted to say it. I kinda knew I shouldn't or probably wouldn't be a good idea, but I've been wanting to so why not tell you? I've been aching to tell you and I just really really wanted to because it makes me happy... to say it .. out ..loud."

Her eyes slipped closed, and after another few minutes of stunned silence, she was back asleep, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

After a long long time in silence, Kakashi whispered next to her cheek, "I think I'm love you, too."

 <3

 

 


End file.
